A new day Dawning
by sevangel
Summary: Months after Early's visit, things begin to change. Secrets are revieled and feelings are born. Will the crew be able to handle an adult River or more importanly, will Jayne?
1. Chapter 1

It was exactly 6th months ago today that Jubal Early had managed to get on Serenity. Some changes have occurred since that night, but mostly everything was the same. Inara never left, she almost did but the look in Kaylee's eyes when she brought the subject up in front of the crew changed her mind. She never brought the subject up again and neither did Mal. Book was basically the same but there was a tension between him and Simon. Nobody knew what it was about, not even the captain. Early's comment was never brought up between the preacher and the doctor, but it still hung there. Simon had changed. He was a little more relaxed and less stiff. It was as though he finally accepted his old life was gone and that he would never get it back. He could have, very easily, but chose not to give his sister over. Wash and Zoe were the same; a little more stable then they were before. Wash's jealousy over Mal was pretty much gone. He'd finally accepted they had a bond that he'd never understand or be able to break, but it wasn't the same as his with Zoe's. Theirs was based on a long line of trust, death, war, and friendship. Wash and Zoe's was based on love. Jayne was the same loud, crass man he'd always been, but at the same time he was completely different. He finally came to accept the crew as family.

Mal was as affected by Early as Kaylee was. But on a different level. Mal felt guilty, someone got on his ship and put his crew in danger. He should have stopped him, not River. Kaylee had lost her brightness for a while. Early's threat scared her. For months she wouldn't even go into the engine room a night unless it was absolutely necessary. She jumped at every little sound and had even started locking her door at night, something she never did before. She hid it well from most of crew, all except River. River could feel her fear, almost like it was her own.

"Captain." River says as she slowly makes her way into the mess hall where Mal sat alone.

"River, what are you doing up at this hour? Where's your brother." Mal jumps a little when River comes into the room. He was still a little anxious around the girl, but no longer worried she was gonna slit his throat in his sleep. She saved them all, could have let Early kill them, but she stopped him.

"He lies with fake visions of strawberries, grease, and sunshine." River answers back.

"Huh?"

"He's sleeping, dreaming sweet dreams of Kaylee." River clarifies.

"Oh. That's nice, I guess." Mal looks a little uncomfortable hearing about Simon's dreams. "Still didn't answer why you're up, it's late."

"Couldn't sleep. Too much fear." River explains.

"Fear? Wait a second, nobody else is trying to sneak on Serenity, are they?" Mal unconsciously grabs the pistol he always wears.

"No, Serenity is safe. Not that kind of fear. Comes from inside, been here, since He came." River starts.

"Huh, you aren't afraid, are you? You know I'not gonna let anything happen to you." Mal assures the young girl, thinking she was finally breaking down from her ordeal.

"No, not my fear. The sunshine has left. A solar eclipse has taken it away."

"What? Why can't you just talk normal like?" Mal digs his finger through his hair getting more frustrated by the moment. "Wait a second, sunshine, you mean Kaylee, don't you."

"Used to be so bright, blinding. Lit up every corner of the ship. Now it's artificial, brightness isn't real." River whispers a tear falling down her cheek. "He came, snuffed it out. Nothing's the same."

"Okay. You're saying Kaylee's scared. Why?" Mal asks.

"I'm going to tie you up. I won't touch you, hurt you in anyway unless you draw attention to yourself. You throw a wrench into my plans and you're body's forfeit. It's just a body to me and I can find all unseemly manners to use it." River voice has taken the same accent and power that Mal remembered Early's having.

"What! Is that what that ching-wah tsao de liou mahng said to her?" Mal practically yells. "She didn't say anything? Why?" Mal gets up from the table and starts out of the room but is stopped when River puts her hand on his arm.

"What can you say that's going to make this better?" River asks realizing Mal was about to go storming into Kaylee's room. River stands up and pushes Mal down into the chair right next to her then retakes her own seat.

"I don't know, something." Mal answers, completely pissed off by River stopping him. He didn't know what he was going to say to Kaylee but he needed to say something.

"You ever been raped?" River questions. "I have. Not the way Kaylee could have been, but it was still rape. My brain was cut open for people to play with for their own pleasure. I know you've been tortured, I saw the results. But still you can't understand the fear of having someone holding their strength over your head. Being tied up while you're fate lies in the whim of a monster. Knowing there is nothing you can do to stop them. Being completely helpless."

Mal is feeling two things at this point. The main being anger. He had never wanted to kill someone more than he did at this moment. The other being confusion. Why was River so lucid? A few seconds ago she was talking in riddles and now she was making perfect sense.

"Sometimes the thoughts get jumbled, can't get them out. Too much moving in and out. Sometimes if I can concentrate on one thing, block everything else out, it's easier to talk." River explains, seeing Mal's confusion. "Nothing you can say will make this better, make her feel safe. Actions need to be taken." River at this point has taken Mal's hand and is tracing the lines on his palm. She has a look of complete concentration on her face, like focusing on his hand was all that was keeping her here.

"Actions, he's already dead, ain't he. How can we take action against a dead person?" Mal is a bit started when River grabs his hand, but it seems to keep her from going all crazy, at least for the moment.

"Oxygen ran out, suffocation proceeded. Not action against the cause, it's too late. Need to make the sun feel safe, so it can come back out, light up the world again." River is puzzled by Mal's hand. Shouldn't it be red? So many life's ended by his hand. She drops his hand to look at her own. It should be red too. Why doesn't the blood stain skin? It stains the soul, only makes sense that it would stain skin too.

"So what are you suggesting we do?" Mal asks, a little amused by watching River compare their hands. She looks so confused, like there was something missing. "What'r you looking for?"

"Blood." River says as though it made perfect sense.

"Huh?" Mal looks a little scared, like he was waiting for River to pull out a knife and cut his hand off.

"People killed, so much blood spilled. Our hands should be covered in it, but it just washes away." River explains, placing her hand next to Mal's on the table. "Should be stained red, but there's just skin. Why aren't our hand's stained red?" River looks up at him like he could explain it.

"Don't know River, it always just washes away." They had speculated that she was an assassin, but to have her pretty much admit it scared him and at the same time made him mad. Simon was right, she was just a girl, she should never have to wonder why her hands aren't stained with the lives she'd taken. "So, little genius, you have a plan or something."

"Yes. A couple actually. She doesn't sleep. Not when everyone else does. She can't. She does try but it escapes her, fear takes over. She naps during the day, when everyone else is busy, awake. Doesn't go to her engine anymore, not like she used to. No longer her oasis, now it's a prison."

"You sure?" It keeps getting worse and worse. He knew Kaylee was a little scared after Early, but never realized it was to this bad.

"Yes." River states. "We can't end the fear, that is something she has to do on her own. But we can make her feel safer than she does now." Out of her dress, River pulls 2 boxes and hands them both to Mal, when he looks at them strangely she explains what they are for. "Also, I think she would feel safer if she wasn't alone at night, someone to sleep near her. It could be like camp, having bunk beds."

"You sayin you and Kaylee should be roommates?" Mal asks out load, but answers himself before River could. "That ain't a half bad idea. In fact, I think I'll talk to her in the morning."

"She's awake now." River points out.

"How do you know...never mind, I forgot, mind reading genius." Mal gets up from the chair River put him in and walks out of the hall, patting her on the head on his way. "You best get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

"Captain, don't forget to knock, the door is locked." River stops him before he makes it completely makes it out of the room. He acknowledges her with a nod then continues on her way.

Kaylee never locked her door before; he doesn't ask how River knows that she does now. As Mal makes his way to Kaylee's bunk, he can't help but feel guilty. Kaylee has been suffering through this for so long on her own. He should have known. He knocks on her door when he makes it there, and he hears shuffling, like someone is putting something away. "Who is it?" Kaylee's voice called out.

"Captain. Can I come in?" Mal asks.

"Yeah, just a sec." He hears Kaylee making her way toward the door and the audible sound of the look turning. "Come on down."

"Hey little Kaylee. Why'r you still up?" Mal questions, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Couldn't sleep. No big deal." Kaylee answers.

"Oh, mei-mei, you've never been able to lie to me, don't try starting now." Mal takes in her shocked look and continues. "Thanks to our own, personal mind reading genius, I know what is going on. Why didn't you tell me? About what he said, did to you?"

"You already felt so bad, didn't wanna make it worse." Kaylee explains.

"You should have told me. You can't keep things like this a secret. You don't feel safe anymore, do you?" Mal reaches over to hug Kaylee to his side.

"No. Ain't your fault. I know you would protect us but what if someone else was to sneak on the ship?" Kaylee whispers.

The silence that follows is thick. Kaylee just continued to rest against Mal's side while he stares at the wall in front of him. "Mei-mei, you don't want to go home, do you?" Mal hears her gasp but keeps going. "I don't want you to leave, fact it might kill the crew to see you gone, but if you don't feel safe here, maybe you will at home."

"I am home. Serenity is my home. I can't imagine living anywhere else. But, I hate feelin like this." Kaylee can't imagine being anywhere else. She'd rather be scared shitless and on Serenity then feel perfectly safe anywhere else.

"Shiny. Cause I don't want you to leave. But you can't go on feelin unsafe." Mal says somewhat relieved. "So, River has come up with a couple of ideas that I wanna run past you. First being this little box." He holds up a box about the size of a catalizer that had wires running out of the sides. It had been pieced together with parts Kaylee had junked.

Grabbing the object out of Mal's hand, Kaylee starts studying it from every angle. "Shiny. What is it? Did you make it?"

"Naw, River did. Don't know what she used sides spare parts. It's an alarm. She said to fix it on the inside of the door, didn't completely understand how but she can just explain it when we do it. The whole thing just means that nobody will be able to open the side door from the outside of Serenity without an alarm ringing, loudly." Mal explains still somewhat impressed by River's little invention.

"Really? When can we set it up?" Kaylee asks happily. If it worked, well it would make her feel so much safer than she does now.

"Yeah. You and Wash can get with River tomorrow and have her explain how it works. Then we can get Jayne to put a suit on and go out and test it. What'a think?" Mal asks seeing the relief on her face. River was right. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel completely safe, but there was some things he could do that would make her feel a little safer.

"Shiny. What's the other one?" Kaylee asks pointing to the other box. It looked kinda like the other one, only smaller.

"This one is for you. River said to put it in the engine room, somewhere that it won't be easily seen. Maybe under the engine, someplace where it can't guck up the runnings." Mal starts to explain but is cut off by Kaylee grabbing the part and looking at it.

"Is something wrong with Serenity? I know I haven't been payin as much attention to her as I should. Did River find something wrong with her?" Kaylee face has taken an ashen look. She knew she'd been neglecting Serenity, but if something were really wrong, it would be her fault.

"No, Kaylee. Serenity's just fine. It's another alarm. Only River said it was a silent one. She called it a panic button. If something happens that makes you scared, press the button and it will set an alarm off on the bridge and in mine and Zoe's bunks." Mal tells her.

"Can we do that one tomorrow too?" Kaylee asks, her eyes really shining for the first time in months. How did nobody see how far gone she was? He'd have to talk to the rest of the crew in the morning to see why they hadn't noticed anything either.

"Yep. Her last idea is somethin you've got the final say so on. She thinks maybe you'd feel better sharin a room with someone else. I tend to agree with her." Mal says.

"It would be nice. But would Simon really let River bunk with me?"

"How'd ya know I was talkin bout River?" Mal asks.

"Who'd else ya be talkin bout? Know it weren't Jayne you was talking bout. Nor yourself. Preacher wouldn't ever room with a girl. Inara's got the shuttle. That leaves Simon and River. You'd never let me room with a guy who weren't my husband. You're old fashioned that way. So that leaves River." Kaylee answers. "Do ya think he'd let her?"

"Won't have no choice if you're wantin too." Mal says.

"I do. We could lower my bed then attach hers above. It'd be like camp." Kaylee replies, mentally already taken measurements to figure out how to get her bed in here.

"Sounds like we got a full day ahead of us. You best be getting to sleep." Mal presses a kiss to Kaylee's forehead then gets up to leave.

"Cap'n." Kaylee whispers. "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, mei-mei." Mal answers. She reaches up and turns out the light then settles under the blanket. Mal takes a seat in her chair scooting it up enough so that he can prop his feet up on the bed. He was just plannin on staying until she feel asleep but the silence and darkness dulled his own senses until he too gave into slumber.

Mal woke from his deep sleep sometime later still in the same position, his feet propped up on Kaylee's bed, his neck sitting at an awkward angle. Damn, how long had he slept. He silently moves his feet off the bed and stands up. He turns to leave but hears Kaylee say his name. "Shhhh mei-mei, just going to check the time. Go back to sleep." Kaylee gave a little grunt but rolled over and went back to sleep.

Mal debated on heading up to the bridge but decided he needed some coffee before he tried to do anything. Walking down the hall toward the mess hall, Mal bent his head side to side trying to work out the kinks. Man, he was getting old. Was a time he could sleep on the ground surrounded by gunfire and snoring solders and still wake up feeling fine. Now he falls asleep for a few minutes in a chair and it feels like his neck is gonna fall off.

When he walks into the mess hall he is quite shocked to see his entire crew, minus River and Kaylee, sitting around the table.

"Why'r you all up so early?" Mal questions, making his way over to the counter to make a cup of coffee. It couldn't be later than 6am. Seein how it was bout 4:30am when River came in. They'd talked for bout 20 minutes then he went to Kaylee's bunk and they had talked for bout half an hour. He figured he slept for an hour at the most.

"It ain't early Mal. It's bout 10am." Jayne answers between mouthfuls of protein.

"What? That's impossible. Means I slept for 5 hours. That can't be right." Mal mumbles, more to himself then his crew. No wonder his neck hurt.

"Sir, where were you? Checked your bunk but you weren't there. Gave up looking for you after a while." Zoe asks watching Mal stir his coffee then takes a seat at the table.

"I was in Kaylee's bunk." Mal answers, taking a drink of his coffee.

"What?" Simon yells, his face getting a redder by the minute. Was there something going on between Mal and Kaylee?

"Sir, is there something you need to tell us?" Zoe asks a little shocked. She always assumed Mal thought of Kaylee as a little sister, if so why was he sleeping in her bunk?

"What are you talking bout?" Mal questions, and then realizes what she was hinting at and becomes quite pissed. "Zoe, I can't believe you of all people would think something like that. You know me better than that. And don't even think bout giving me that special hell speech again, preacher. No need."

"No, I don't believe there is a reason this time." Book replies. "If I may ask, why were you sleeping in Kaylee's bunk?"

"She asked me to. Was supposed to just stay till she fell asleep but guess I was more tired than I thought." Mal turns to look at Simon. "Where's you're sister?"

"She's asleep. I was actually going to go wake her in a few minutes, she's been asleep since 11 last night." Simon answers.

"Naw, don't go doing that. She was awake bout 4:30, reckin she's just tired." Mal says. "And before you go askin, no, wasn't anything going on, she just couldn't sleep."

"Why didn't she wake me up? I could have given her something." Simon says, a little shocked that his sister hadn't woken him up.

"She didn't need anything. Just wanted to tell me something." Mal was getting a little worried about how ready Simon was to drug his sister. Maybe he needed to talk to him about it.

"So, what did our little genius have to say?" Wash asks, always amused by what River talked about.

"A lot actually. She also made us a couple of gifts." He reaches into his pocket to pull the two alarms that River had made and tossed them to Wash.

"Shiny. What are they?" Wash asks looking at the items.

"They ain't gonna explode?" Jayne asks, looking at the boxes suspiciously.

"No." Mal chuckles at Jayne's look. "I'll explain what they're for in a minute. First, I have a question. Anybody notice something wrong with Kaylee lately. Since Early was on board."

Nobody says anything for a minute, like they're lost in thought. Inara is the first to speak, "She seemed a little quiet, a little jumpy. We talked about it. She said she was fine."

"She say anything to anybody else? Simon, she talk to you bout what happened with Early?" Mal asks.

"Well, yes, we talked about what happened. She said she was fine. I didn't push the issue." Simon answers, confused about where Mal was going with this train of questions.

"She didn't tell anybody what he did to her. Said to her." Mal figured she might have talked to Inara or at the very least the doc or preacher about it.

"No. Did he do something to her?" Inara asks.

"He tied her up. Threatened to rape her if she tried to do anything." Mal says bluntly.

The crew was silent, except for the cuss words Jayne was mumbling under his breath.

"He threatened her? He didn't say, just said he tied her up." Simon whispers, his face turning white.

"You knew he tied her up and didn't say anything." Mal yells at the doctor.

"She told me she would tell you. I tried to bring it up a couple weeks later, but she changed the subject. Didn't want to talk about it." Simon answers.

"She tell you he tied her up?" Mal asks.

"No, he did." Simon sighs then continues with his story. "When he found me and asked me where River was, I refused to answer him. Wasn't going to make my last act before dying be betraying my sister. Then he said if I didn't help him he'd go back and violate the mechanic he had tied up in the engine room. Said he'd take no pleasure in the act but she would die, weeping. I didn't want to help him, but I couldn't let him hurt Kaylee. I thought he was just saying that to scare me. She never said he threatened her."

"Yeah, there is a lot she never said." Mal growls, his anger building again. "But you should have said something to me."

"I know. I was going to, but you already looked so guilty. Since it didn't happen I figured there was no reason to say anything. You know the old saying, 'what you don't know, can't hurt you'." Simon replies.

"Yeah, well, for now on what you keep from me will hurt you." Mal threatens. "That goes for everyone. This is my ship. Something happens on it, I want to know about it. Dong ma?"

"I killed a rat this morning." Jayne drawls, not looking up from his plate. "Hey, you said you wanted to know about it."

"I mean something that affects the health of Serenity or any of its crew." Mal explains, sending Jayne a glare. "But as I was saying, he threatened her. She ain't been the same since. She's not sleepin, at least not at night. She's avoiding the engine room unless it's absolutely necessary. And she's lockin her bunk at night."

"How do you know all this?" Wash asks. Him and Kaylee were pretty close. They had a bond. They both understood Serenity better than anybody else. Plus they both know what's it's like not to be a warrior. Neither one of them had any real place on jobs besides manning the ship. They didn't, well actually couldn't fight. Wash didn't lie to himself. Just because he was in one firefight to save Mal, didn't make him a fighter. That was a mission of revenge and rescue, purely simple. He knew he couldn't hold his own, any better then Kaylee could. He was surprised and a little shocked that she hadn't talked to him. If anybody would understand, it would be him.

"How do you think? Our resident mind reading genius. That's what me and River talked bout. Well, mostly River talked and I listened. She actually makes some sense when she needs to. Though she had to hold my hand for must of it." Mal remarks.

"She held your hand? Isn't that special." Book says, sending Mal a specific glance.

"Hey, I already said none of that special hell talk. It wasn't like that. Said if she could focus on one thing, it makes it easier to talk. She just used my hand is all. Nothing special." Mal defends himself, once again. "I'm gettin tired of you always assumin I'm some kind of ruttin pervert, preacher."

"Sorry. You seem to occasionally put yourself in that kind of position. I'll try to give you the benefit of the doubt next time." Book says sincerely.

"Yeah, well, see that you do." Mal says. "Though I did learn something from the experience, sides that fact that she's got really small hands. Remember our talk after her gettin that gun?"

"Yes. The one where you accused my sister of being a witch, a reader, then at last an assassin." Simon says with a glare at the captain.

"Yes, that's the one. Turns out we were right about 2 of the 3 things." Mal says. "And just in case anyone's wonderin, she ain't a witch."

"What are you saying, Mal?" Inara asks.

"Girls an assassin. Pretty much admitted it when we talked." Mal answers.

"She came out and said she was trained as an assassin." Simon questions, running his hand through his hair. This really couldn't get any worse.

"No, she never admitted anything." Mal replies. "She just kept starin at my hand, then her own. Wanted to know why there wasn't any blood."

"She didn't hurt you, did she Mal?" Simon was worried. He was afraid if River had any more violent "episodes" Mal would kick them out.

"She didn't mean blood that way doctor. She was wonderin why they weren't stained. Don't remember her exact words but it was somethin bout how we killed so many people but the blood didn't stain. Said our hands should be covered in it but we just wash it away. Asked me why our hands weren't stained with the blood from the people we've killed. She's killed and I ain't just talkin bout those three 3 men she shot with her eyes closed neither. She's killed folk." Mal explains fully.

Nobody says anything. Everybody is just staring at Mal not wanting to be the first to respond. Surprisingly, it is Jayne who breaks the silence. "Guess that just makes her one of us then, don't it."

"Sir, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Jayne is right." Zoe speaks up, and then continues, despite Jayne's growl. "She's killed people, don't make her different from most of us. And like I said before, I don't think she'd hurt anybody, except maybe Jayne."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't say anything cause I was thinking bout makin her leave. I just thought everybody deserved to know. I know she ain't gonna hurt any of us. Don't even think she'd hurt Jayne now. She seems to be more stable then she has been. Proof being those alarms she made." Mal replies.

"Alarms?" Wash asks looking at the two boxes he sat on the table in front of him.

"Yep, she made us some protection." Mal explains what the alarms are for and how they'd be hooked up, as well as he could. "When River wakes up, she'll explain how to hook them up. Jayne, you get to put a suit on and go out and test the door. Doc, you need to help your sister pack her stuff and make sure she gets it all. Jayne, I want you to get some tools and remove River's bed from the wall."

"You just said you weren't going to make her leave." Simon says.

"M'not. She's moving into Kaylee's bunk. We're gonna lower Kaylee's bed then place River's above it." Mal held up his hand to cut off Simon's protest. "It's not a request. It's an order from your captain. I'm doin what's best for the crew. Kaylee don't feel safe sleepin alone n'more."

"She's my sister. I think I should have some say in the matter." Simon protests.

"She is your sister but she's also my crew. This ain't just about Kaylee's well being. It's bout River's too. She isn't a child anymore Simon. I think it's time we all accepted that. She needs to have a place away from you. She already depends on you too much. And I'm startin to wonder if you don't depend on her a little to much too." Mal answers back in a voice that Simon has learned not to argue with. "Don't worry doc, was your sister's idea."

That meant the subject was closed for discussion. The crew just went back to what they were doing before Mal came in. Everyone was quite startled when Jayne loudly pushed his chair back and stood up. He walked over to the sink and noisily washed his bowl and cup out. Drying them off he placed them back in the cupboard, slamming the door shut. He then walked passed the table and started out of mess. "Jayne, where you going?" Mal questions the merc.

"My bunk. Get some tools figured I could work on the bed first fore they do them alarms." Jayne answers, not stopping in his exit.

"Well, I guess I should go help my sister pack, seeing how's she's moving." Simon says sarcastically.

"Good idea." Mal replies, not at all bothered by Simon's tone.

As Simon makes his way down to the guest quarters that he shared with his sister, he was fuming. It just sometimes pissed him off how the captain made decisions for everyone without consulting the person affected about it. But the man was his captain and if he wanted to remain on this ship he would have to obey his orders. Didn't mean he'd have to like it.

He walked into their room and sees his sister asleep, curled into a ball under the covers. They are pulled up around her face completely covering her body. There are a couple of books lying in the bed next to her; she must have been reading them while she was trying to go to sleep. He moves over to the lamp, intending to turn it on and wake up his sister, but River's voice stopped him.

"No. Girl doesn't want to wake up. Sleepy." River's small voice comes out from under the blanket.

"Sorry mei-mei, but the captain is moving you. He needs you to get up so we can pack your stuff." Simon says a little angrily.

"Don't be mad. Already knows. Plan was formulated in her center. Possessions already counted and carted away." River mumbles. Then points to some boxes by the door. "Over there."

Simon walks over and looks at his little sisters belongings all packed away. He didn't want to let her go. Last time he did, she was tortured and turned into some kind of government's plaything. Logically, he knew that wouldn't happen again. Not here. But telling that to his fear was a whole other issue.

"Yes, I see that. Good job. But I still think I should make sure you have everything." Simon says as he moves back over and flips the light on.

"Illuminate, too much. Needs to find herself before tumbling out of slumber. Put the brightness out." River growls. Simon just stands there looking at his sister with a confused expression. "Now."

He still doesn't move, just continues trying to figure out what she wanted him to do. He just figured out what she meant and bent to turn off the light but it was too late. River must have grown tired of waiting because she decided to take care of the problem herself. Her right arm comes out from under the covers, a book clutched in her fingers. She tossed it at her brother, hitting him on the nose. While Simon reached up to grab his nose, River poked her head up from under the covers and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Then she reached over to turn the light out and crawled back under the covers.

Simon was grasping his now bleeding nose, trying to figure out if it was broken. After a few seconds he decided he was going to have to go to the infirmary and use a mirror. Holding a towel he'd picked up from the floor, he held it to his nose he turned around to head out of the room. Only to see the captain and Jayne standing in the doorway.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mal questions his doctor. Him and Jayne had come down here to see if River was awake, so that Jayne could get started on disassembling her bed.

"My sister decided that she didn't want the light on at the moment. When I didn't follow her wishes, she threw a book at me." Simon glares at the now laughing Jayne.

"Well now. I thought she had all those violent tendencies under control. If she doesn't, I might have to rethink moving her in with Kaylee." Mal says. When she first brought up moving in with Kaylee he thought the idea was great. But now that he was being confronted with River's tendency to strike without warning, he was starting to think it might be a bad idea.

"Captain, I don't think she would ever hurt anybody, especially Kaylee." Simon replies. "I believe she does have most of her violent urges under control."

"Why'd she throw a book atcha then?" Jayne asks.

"Must play within the rules of siblings. Little cub is allowed to pick on big cub. Just ask Jayne." River's small voice could be heard coming from under the covers. The three men turn to look at the lump on the bed.

"What'r ya talkin bout girl?" Jayne growls. "Don't know nothing bout any cubs."

"Matty." River answers back.

"What..why'r ya bringing her up?" Jayne starts, then answers himself. "Oh, I get it. She just means little sisters are supposed to pick on their big brothers. It's like a verse known rule."

"How'd you figure that out Jayne?" Mal asks a little impressed. Decoding River speak was not easy to do. He had to think about what she said for a few minutes before he could get the gist of what she was trying to say. And given look on Simon's face, the same was true for him.

"Makes sense much as the moon brain could. Little cub is little sister and big cub is big brother. I think she just meant cause doc is her big brother, there are different rules to dealin with him." Jayne explains.

"Huh." Now Mal was even more impressed. He never thought of Jayne as one to look past what was directly in front of him. Never thought Jayne was deep enough to understand River's rambling.

Simon didn't say anything, just walked towards the infirmary. Jayne and Mal watched him for a few seconds then made their way into the dark room where River was sleeping. "Mal, you're the captain, wake her up." Jayne says once the came to be next to the bed.

"River. It's time to wake up." Mal says, sending a glare at Jayne. River didn't move nor make a sound. After a few minutes, went to turn the light on only to be stopped. "Illuminate, too bright. Makes white spots appear."

"What?" Mal questions. He turns to look at Jayne who was reaching on the floor to pick up one of River's blouses. He then put it over the lamp, making the bright light dim a lot.

"Girl said the light was too bright. Hurt her eyes." Jayne growls.

"Uh-huh. You're startin to scare me with understandin her crazy talk, Jayne." Mal says.

"Startin to scare myself." Jayne admits. "I'm guessin she ain't gettin up anytime soon."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Can you still work on the bed with her lyin there?" Mal questions.

"Don't see no problem. Need to get it off the wall first. After it's disconnected, then I can start takin the bed apart." Jayne explains. "So that means ya got bout 25 more minutes of sleep comin. After that, ya got to get up."

"Time frame given is acceptable." River says.

Without replying, Jayne drops his tools onto the floor and sits down next to her bed. Then he lies down and scoots under the bed. He is too big to fit all the way under, the edge of the bed ends above his belt. "Mal, slide me the tools." Jayne requests, holding his arm out to grab them. He finds the wrench that fit the bolt holding the bed to the wall and starts to undo it. It's slow work. For one thing, there isn't a lot of room to for his arm to move, seeing how he's so large. The other being the bolts are old. Jayne was figuring the bed hasn't been moved since it was first installed. With the first few turns he could hear the bolts and hull of the ship squeaking, not wanting to be separated. But after a few more times he could feel the bolt leave the hull and the give enough where he could twist it out with his fingers. So, he got one done only 7 more do on the under the bed and 8 to do above it.

"Jayne, you don't want help do you?" Mal questions.

"Are you nuts or something Mal. There's barely nuf room for me under here. No way you're gonna fit under here too. And even if ya could, I'm not wantin to be that close to ya." Jayne growls at him.

"Yeah, can't say I fancy that either. So if you don't need my help I'm gonna go check the bridge see how far from Menthos we are." Mal says turning to leave the room. "She wakes up, send her up to the bridge. Maybe by that time Kaylee'll be awake and River can explain to her and Wash how to set up those alarms."

"Sure, Mal." Jayne answers. He continues to work on the bolts, now on number three. He can hear Riv…the girl sleeping. She makes little purring noises in her sleep. She doesn't move as much as he figured she would. She just seemed like the type to toss and turn a lot while she sleeps. She seemed to sleep like him, stayin in one place unless somethin disturbs him. Not that he thought bout her much. Just sometimes. He starts thinkin bout Menthos and what he can do when he gets there. That gets him thinkin bout gettin some trim, which gets him to thinkin on the girl lyin bove him. He quickly changes his thoughts from trim to his guns. He needs to give Vera and Betty-Lou a good cleanin. But then he just starts thinkin bout the girl using Sally to shot down them three men and that gets him to thinkin bout trim again. Not that it has anything to do with the girl, she's just the only one appropriate to think bout.

Kaylee's too much like a little sister, can't think on her without grossin himself out. Zoe is like one of the guys to him, even if he sometimes teasin Wash bout it. Wash is just too easy of a mark when it comes too his wife and other men. He used too think bout Inara, but after seein her relate to some of her clients, he can't anymore. Her type of whorin is too proper and professional, too many rules to follow. When he gets trim, he's just tryin to get rid of an itch that his own hand can't cure. Doesn't want any rules on conduct to follow. He's not wantin to sit down to tea and talk bout his feelings. Just wants to relieve a little stress. He just can't imagine Nara gettin all down and dirty. Now, River he can. She may be rich and smart, but she's also rough and violent. He'd never tell anybody this, but when she cut him, it kinda turned him on, a little. He liked the thought of a woman that could be as rough as him. Not that he'd really hit a woman. He even felt a bit guilty bout hittin her that one time. Was just his natural reaction. She just seems like she'd be a wildcat in the sack, all bitin and scratchin. Not that he'd ever know, just sometimes thought about it.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and finishes loosening the last bolt. Putting them into his pocket he pushes out from under the bed, gathers his tools, and stands up. He rotates his shoulders to help loosen the tight muscles. Then he kicks the side of the bed, "Hey girl, get up. Need to loosen the bolts next to ya." Jayne growls at the lump.

"Fake pictures not done cycling. Shall shuffle bulk towards the end." River mummers.

"Fine finish dreamin, but you fall off, s'not my fault." Jayne says, waiting for the girl to move towards the edge of the bed so he can fit next to the hull. He briefly thinks about how easy it's becoming to understand her, but it freaks him out somewhat so he instead focuses on moving over her without touching any part. He manages to squeezes between her and the wall, but it's a tight fit. Her bed's small and she's as far over as she can be safely. He can feel part of her pressed against his back, can't be sure which part, she's completely covered by the blanket. He can smell the light scent of peaches and with a start realizes it comes from her. How can she smell like peaches? The last real fruit they had was apples and that was almost a year ago. No reason she should smell like something they never had on this boat. But he can't help but take in a deep breath, peaches are his favorite fruit. Would have bought them instead of apples, but apples last longer. Plus it wasn't bout him was bout the girl. He once overheard the doc telling Kaylee how his sister loved apple crisp. She would beg their cook into making it for her. So after Ariel, he couldn't help but to buy the apples.

He needs to get out of this room; her scent is going to drive him insane. He quickly finishes the 4 bolts by foot of the bed, and then moves up toward the head to work on them. He gets the first 3 done with no problem; it's a lot easier to maneuver up here then under. The fourth one turns out to be a larger problem. It's rusted so much more than the others were and he's afraid he puts too much pressure behind it, the threading will strip and he'll have to go get a drill to get it out. This last one took longer than any of the other ones.

By the time he gets the last bolt to move the slightest bit, he can feel the girl start moving. At first it's just a slight movement, probably just turning over or something. Then what has to be her right leg, since it's the one closest to him, moves along his back. He can feel goose bumps pop up all over his arms at the feel of her leg rubbing against the back of his head. He feels her leg move off him and turns his head in time to see it bending back towards the wall above her head. He watched in amazement as her leg touched the wall, her foot completely flat against it, her leg lying level with the rest of her body. Unscrewing the bolt, he moves up onto his knees and puts it in his pocket with the rest.

"Jayne, what the hell is going on here?" Mal yells from the doorway. He came down to check on Jayne's progress and instead happens upon a sight that better not be what it looks like. From his point of view, it looks like his merc is kneeling between River's legs. And in the process, he pushed her leg up above her head in what has to be an extremely uncomfortable position.

"Nothin." Jayne answers, still kneeling.

"Don't look like nothing from here." Mal replies.

"I was workin on the bed, like you told me to."

"You wanna tell me why it looks like you're kneeling between that child's legs?" Mal demands.

Jayne opens his mouth to answer but is cut off when River brings her leg back up, again rubbing against Jayne's back, making him shiver slightly. She then sits up and swings around to stand up. "Told Simon I wasn't a child, that they should all stop seeing me that way. Yet treats her like one telling her brother to make sure she packs all her things. Also, you just called me one."

"Well, yes, I suppose I did. But that's not the point. What did I just walk in on?" Mal questions the small girl. River doesn't answer, instead she cracks her neck using her hands to twist it side to side. After she seems satisfied that it has cracked enough she bends over touching her hands to the ground, moving them backwards to wrap them around her ankles. She stays in that position for a minute or two then straightens up, holding her hands up towards the sky. Then she bends over backwards touching her hands to the ground again, doing a backbend. Her back cracks at both actions and River gives a small moan.

"Was releasing air trapped between joints." River announces as she stands up once again.

"She was stretching, trying to crack her back and stuff." Jayne explains.

"Okay then. I suppose that's okay. So, if you're done sleeping, why don't you come with me so you can explain to Wash and Kaylee how to hook up those alarms." Mal says, moving aside so River can walk in front of him.

"Must expose of waste first." River states.

Mal looks over to Jayne to see if he understands her. "She's gotta hit the head before she goes." Jayne says as he picks the mattress up and tosses it to lie on Simon's bed. He tries his hardest to ignore the peach scent coming off her blankets. He can hear River muttering as she moves towards the head and is disturbed with how relaxing he finds her voice.


	2. Talks

Title: Talks

Disclaimer: Not mine

FYI: I know Adam is 43 years old in real life, but Jayne seems younger. In this story, Mal & Zoe are 36, Jayne is 32, Wash is 30, Inara is 28, Simon is 27, Kaylee is 21, and River will be 19.

Warning: This is a River/Jayne fic, so if the age thing bothers you, don't read.

Mal had left River with Wash and Zoe, with strict orders to work on the alarms as soon as Kaylee came up. He himself had some things he needed to think on. He was starting to get a little worried about this whole Jayne understanding River thing. The first time he just wrote if off to Jayne not being as dumb as Mal once thought. But just seeing the way he was able understand what she meant in almost no time freaked him out, a lot. He meant it when he said River wasn't a child, but that didn't mean she was old enough to even be thinking about a relationship with his hired muscle. Just the thought made him want to toss Jayne out the airlock. But he might just be seeing something that's not there. So he decided to visit his professional on feelings and the such.

As he approached Inara's shuttle he decided he better knock. He was coming here for her help, so it'd be best if he didn't piss her off before he even started talking.

"Yes?" Inara's clear voice could be heard. He was always amazed how clear and calm she sounded. Even when she was pissed off, her voice was completely controlled. It is very rare when you can get Inara to betray anything by voice.

"It's Mal. Can I come in?" Mal asks, but starts opening the door before she even responds.

"Well, at least you asked." Inara says gesturing to the couch for him to take a seat. "Though it occurs to me that you almost never do that. So, what do you want?"

"Whose sayin I want anything? Maybe I just wanted to see how you're doing." Mal replies. "Okay, we both know that ain't true. You got any of that girly tea handy?"

Inara raises an eyebrow at the request, but dutifully pours him a cup of the tea she herself was drinking. She watches as he takes a sip and has to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. She knew he wouldn't enjoy the jasmine-clove flavored tea she had given him.

"How can you drink that stuff? Taste like perfume or flowers or something like that. Got any honey or sugar?" Mal cringes, wanting to wipe his tongue on his shirt but knew it would only rile Inara up. He takes the jar of honey she handed him gratefully and dumps some into it. He grabs the spoon off the side of her plate and stirs the honey around and takes another sip. Good, the honey was able to disguise the taste of tea.

"Are you going to tell my why you are here or are we just going to have tea?" Inara asks.

"You notice anything weird goin on between Jayne and River?" Mal questions.

"No." Inara asks, quite shocked by the question. She would have never even given the situation a single though had Mal not brought it to her attention. "Where is this coming from Mal?"

"I had Jayne go to the Tam's rooms and start takin down River's bed so we could move it into Kaylee's bunk. She was sleepin, wouldn't get up. Startin in on that crazy talk." Mal says. "Jayne understood her, way before me or the doc could."

"I don't understand why you're assuming that something is going on based on that. He's not the only person to be able understand her once in a while." Inara replies, somewhat relieved. It was just like him to over dramatize something. She sometimes thinks he does it just to give himself something to do.

"Yeah, I know that. And if it were only the one time I wouldn't be here. But it's getting to be all the time. He's almost becoming her personal interrupter. Or don't ya remember last week when she was rambling bout the 'grip clasps coming undone'. And how Jayne figured out she meant the handrails broke on the catwalk. I thought he already knew or just made a lucky guess. Till I seen him do a couple more times this morning. It's like they're speaking their own secret language." Mal explains.

"Maybe Jayne is just able to process what she says easier then the rest of us. She tends to see things in a very physical way. It comes out in the way she talks. Jayne is one of the most physical people I have ever met and I'm not just talking about how much he likes violence and other such things. He has a habit of always needing to touch something or smell it. Even when he cleans his weapons he has a tendency to lick them. They both have been trained to be cold-blooded killers, River through the academy and I'm guessing Jayne on his own. It just makes sense that they might relate well to one another." Inara says.

"Never thought bout it that way." Mal replies. This is the reason he came to her. She sees things about people that he wouldn't even think to look for. "There's something besides her crazy talk. It bothered me more than any of that." Mal goes on to explain what he had walked in on, seeing Jayne kneeling on the bed between her legs.

Inara doesn't say anything. It's the first time Mal has ever seen her speechless. In fact her mouth just opens and closes a few times, nothing coming out.

"I have to say Inara, this is the first time I've seen you speechless, much less flustered." Mal comments with a grin.

"You left them alone, together?" Inara asks. "What would motivate you to do that?"

"I didn't even……how's it that you're turning this around to be my fault?" Mal questions.

"I never said it was your fault. It just surprised me that you would leave Jayne alone in a room with River." Inara calmly says.

"She was sleepin. Didn't see the harm in it but thanks for pointing it out to me." Mal defends himself. "I suppose looking back it wasn't the brightest idea I've come up with."

"No, but it isn't the dumbest either." Inara agrees.

"Hey, I resent that." Mal glares at her. "Would you care to shed some of your thoughts on this?"

"I honestly don't know what you want me to say. Do I see something happening between them, I'm not sure. If you're just wondering if they would have sex, then yes, I think they could both be tempted to do that." Inara says. "Them having a real relationship beyond sex, I'm can't tell. That would depend on Jayne, I think. If he has the emotionally capacity to be in a relationship that isn't based purely on sex because I don't think River would settle for less."

"What? Jayne is having sex with River?" Mal yells as he stands up, moving towards the door like he's going to go kill the merc.

"Mal, would you listen to what I said." Inara stands up to step in front of the seething captain. "This is why I don't like talking to you about such things. You always over react."

"I think wanting to kill Jayne for violating that child is not over reacting. It's just enough reacting." Mal growls back.

"First off, did you not just say a few hours ago that she wasn't a child and we all needed to realize that. I'm beginning to think that you aren't going to accept that any faster than Simon is. Second, I don't think Jayne could make her do something that she didn't want him to." Inara says back, almost yelling.

"Oh, please. Jayne is about a foot taller and has to outweigh her by 130 lbs at the least amount. If he wanted to, there wouldn't be a damn thing she could do about it." Mal glares back.

"Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that he is larger than her. He's larger than most people. What I am trying to say is for him to do what you are implying, he'd have to trust the fact that he could keep her quiet and keep her from hurting him. The first I suspect would be somewhat easy to do but the second, well none of us know the extent of her training. She could very well know many different ways to kill someone with nothing more than a few fingers. The whole point is we don't know what she is capable of. Do you really think Jayne Cobb is going to test that? Because as unintelligent as he may seem at times, I don't think he's stupid enough to do so."

For the second time, Mal was made to realize he didn't look completely at all sides of the situation before jumping to a conclusion. He went with the fact that Jayne had once betrayed him and was a huge gruff man and automatically assumed the worst. But now that he thought about it, Inara was right. They didn't know what River could do. Now Jayne may be an uncouth man who was mostly motivated by what's behind his trousers, but at the same time he was also one for self-preservation. He wouldn't risk his life for some trim.

"Going by your lack of a response, I'm going to assume you realize that I am right." Inara says, smiling sweetly at Mal. "So, if there was ever to be any type of relationship between River and Jayne, I wouldn't automatically assume Jayne was the aggressor. Because I think that River will have to be the one to do the chasing. I think he will put up a fight before he would ever give into her."

"So, what are you sayin I should do? Ignore the entire situation?" Mal questions, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Yes I am. If you accuse Jayne of do something that he hasn't done, it is just going to make him mad, which will probably make him do something stupid." Inara calmly says. "Things between you and Jayne were tense for months after the job you pulled on Ariel. You've only now started to treat him like you used to. There's no reason to ruin that on something that hasn't happened."

Mal didn't even question how she knew something had happened on Ariel. There was no reason to, he knew she would figure out something was wrong, she always did. "You're sayin I don't say a thing, until what? Someone catches them or she ends up in the family way. Cause in case you hadn't noticed, those two are very good at hiding things when they find the need. They could start sleepin together and none of us would know a thing."

"Honestly, if Jayne was to develop feelings, real feelings for River, I don't think he'll be able to hide it for very long. We all know how possessive and grouchy he can be when it comes to his things." Inara says with a small smile. "The first time she's in real danger or the first time somebody looks at her in a way he doesn't like, we'll all know. He won't be able to hide it."

"Fine, I won't say anything, although I'm doin it under protest. I still think I should say something but I'll trust your superior judgment on these types of situations, seein how's you're the expert and all." Mal smirks.

"I knew there was no way we could have a civilized conversation without you bringing my choice of careers into it. Is there anything else? Maybe a jab at my clients or forms of payment?" Inara replies. Her face is void of all emotion as is her voice. She could have just as easily been asking him how his day was.

"Gorramit Inara, I wasn't even thinkin along those lines. Just meant you're more versed at understanding people and relationships, better'n anybody else on this boat. I came here for you help, not gonna start in on you once I'd gotten it." Mal says. He really didn't mean anything negative when he said it. He was genuinely tryin to give her a compliment. Guess he needed to work on it. He didn't really have that much experience in complimenting women. With Zoe, he didn't have to tell her things like that. She knew when he was grateful or appreciated something she did. Never really needed to say it. Kaylee, he'd just give her a kiss on the forehead and tell her good job. With River, the only thing that he ever told her that could be remotely seen as a compliment was that she "ain't quite right". Maybe he was more of hundan then he originally thought.

"Oh. I just assumed you were making your typical remark about my being a companion." Inara says quietly. Mal didn't reply at her comment or the look he saw flash through her eyes. When had it gotten that she was always expecting him to insult her. Sure, he made his comments about her job but most of em he didn't mean. He was just bein an ass. He thought she understood that. But the look he just witnessed showed how surprised she was and how vulnerable she really was.

"Always thought I was nothin but a mean, old liumang, but you just proved it." Mal says. He sets the cup down on the table and leaves the room, not saying anything.

Inara watches him leave, not knowing what to say. Yes, Mal could be an ass at times but she never really thought of him as a mean, old bastard. She was just a little shocked that he said something nice to her. Maybe she was being too sensitive when it comes to Mal, but after the whole thing with Nandi, she found herself feeling too easily hurt by him. It was the reason she was going to leave before. The pain she felt seeing him coming out of her friend's room was like nothing she ever experienced before, nor wanted to again. And it seems once she opened the doorway to admitting and feeling that pain, she found she couldn't close it again. She was finding that she almost didn't want too because at least she was feeling something.

When she was with a client, it was business. She could look at them and see what they needed to feel, to do. And she would do it to the best of her abilities. She would make them feel like they were the only person in the entire verse that she wanted. That she could have had anybody, but she chose them. Whether they just wanted an escort to a social event or if they merely wanted to bed an experienced woman, she gave them what ever they wanted. And she felt nothing but the occasional orgasm. Wasn't their fault, nobody could touch anything beyond her body. It's the way a true companion was supposed to be. No emotions, no hurt. But with Mal it was the complete opposite. They never had sex, never really had any physical contact other than the kiss he didn't know about. He didn't want anything from her, in fact threw a fit if she tried to help in any way. But she felt him in a way she has never felt anybody before, deep inside herself. She didn't want to lose that.

Mal flipped the toilet up and redid the buttons on his pants. He turned on the water to rinse his hands and splashed some water onto his face. Wiping his hands off onto his pants, he walked over to his bed and plops down. He bent over to put his face in his hands. This was turning out to be a bad day. First, the whole thing with Kaylee, though he was getting some control over the situation. Then the whole thing with Jayne and River, still didn't understand that fully or what he was gonna do about it. Finally, Inara. When she first came onto the ship, he viewed her as nothing more than a fancy whore. Then he got to know her. He almost wishes he hadn't. Then he'd never come to feel for her. It was so much easier when he thought of her job as whorin. He can't now. He may say it but he don't mean it. She is so much more than her job.

Pushing his hands through his hair, he stands up and leaves his room. He makes his way down to the guest quarters to check on Jayne, only to find it empty. The merc was gone as was the bed. Even the boxes that had set on the floor next to the door were gone. The only thing in the room was the sliding door that separated Simon's bed from where River's had been. Damn, that man worked fast. When Mal and River left Jayne to finish the bed, he still had the whole thing to dismantle and move out of the room. That was only 35 or 40 minutes ago.

He left the room and headed up to the bridge to see if Kaylee had finally come up. He wanted them to get those alarms installed before it got too late. He would sleep better knowin they were working and he knew for a fact that Kaylee would too. Just as he turned down the hallway leading up to the bridge he could hear two different sets of giggles and looked to the bridge just in time to see Kaylee runnin down the steps, followed by River. They took off past him, still laughing and ignored his "no runnin". Shaking his head at their antics, he walked up the stairs into the bridge, only to almost fall over with shock.

Zoe, his first mate, former solder, and all around bad ass side kick, was sitting in her husbands lap. That wasn't out of the ordinary, but her hair was. Instead of the organized mass of curls or the low hung ponytail that she normally wore, her hair was braided into as bunch of little braids. Every stand of hair was braided. It was actually a very becoming look on her, but so completely different from how she normally looked.

"Don't sir." Zoe warned.

"What the hell……..I don't understand……Zoe since when do you take so much care with your hair." Mal asks.

"I asked you not to sir." Zoe growls. "You should know I wouldn't ever take the time to do this." She gestures to her hair. "River was trying to explain to Wash and Kaylee how to hook up the alarms, but she seemed to get distracted and would kind of go of into hugely large sentences that none of us could understand."

"Kinda entertaining actually. All about tenses and cuts of things. Didn't understand a word of it, but it had a certain flow to it. Almost like poetry." Wash cuts in. He sorta likes the hair. Or likes how he imagines it's going to feel running over his body. Bad thoughts, must not think them in front of the cap'n. "Guess she figured we couldn't understand her cause she stopped talking. She sorta floated across the room and jumped up on the counter behind lamby toes here."

"Actually worried me for a few seconds, specially when I felt her running her hands through my hair. Almost jumped up, but remembered what you said about her playing with your hand. And sure enough, after she finished the first two braids, she started talking more coherently. Well, at least to Wash and Kaylee, personally, I didn't get any of it. So I didn't make her stop. She finished explaining the whole processes bout the same time she finished my hair. That's where River and Kaylee ran off to, they went to get the tools they're going to need." Zoe finishes.

"Told ya she could make sense when she needs to. Just needs to focus her attention on something completely to do so." Mal smirks. He knew they somewhat doubted him bout the whole hand thing, but now that they saw something like it themselves, they'd understand what he meant. "Where's Jayne?"

"Once Kaylee came up, he went down to her bunk to get started on setting up the bunk beds." Zoe answers.

"Good. Which alarm are you guys setting up first?" Mal asks only to be interrupted by a low beeping. Wash whipped around to the console to try and figure out what it was. "Wash, I ain't ever heard that kinda beep. What the gorram hell is it and how do you turn it off?"

Wash continued to look around the entire console but couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Hell Mal, I have no idea. Never heard it before either. Everything seems to be in working condition and there isn't anything coming up on radar."

"No, there's no ruttin way they did it this early." Mal whispers to himself. He turned and left without saying anything else. Kissing her husband, Zoe stands up and follows Mal down the steps. She walks up behind him and watches him open the hatch to his bunk with his foot. He didn't go down, only stood there for a few seconds. She was going to ask what he was doing when she heard the low beeping again. This time coming from Mal's bunk. Walking over to her and Wash's bunked, she kicked their hatch open to hear the same beeping. Not saying a word, the two close their hatches and start down to the engine room.

When they walked into the engine room, they were greeted with the sight of Kaylee and River both under the engine. They could hear them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. Partly because of the loud engine itself, but mostly because they were both talking to fast.

"Told you with the beeping they would come." River voice calls over the noise. Within a few seconds, Kaylee had crawled out from under the engine to smile brightly at the two intruders.

"It worked, didn't it? Y'all heard the beeping and finally figured out where it was coming from." Kaylee squeals. "Though I don't get how River heard ya all come in here, over my girl's rumblings."

"Noise couldn't penetrate, molecules changing caressed nerve endings." River answers, coming to stand next to Kaylee. "Hi Jayne."

Mal and Zoe turned around to see Jayne behind them. "Need something Jayne?" Mal asks.

"Yeah, need a leveler. Gotta make sure when I set up the beds I don't get'em lopsided." Jayne says. "Got one Kaylee?"

"Sure." Kaylee walks over to her toolbox and starts to dig through it. She returns a few seconds later with the tool and hands it to Jayne. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Jayne turns to leave then throws a comment over his shoulder. "By the way, she said she didn't hear ya come in, she felt ya."

Zoe looks over to Mal as if to say 'what the hell was that?'. Mal just sends her his 'I'll explain later' glare.

"What the heck was that?" Kaylee asks. "River, since when does Jayne understand ya?"

"Burrows under, changes occur. Safe home is found." River answers.

The other occupants of the room just stare at her. "Where the heck Jayne when ya need him?" Kaylee asks.

"Why didn't you two tell us you were settin the alarm up now?" Mal asks, avoiding Kaylee's questions and the situation dealin with Jayne and River.

"We just got excited bout doin em, that we decided to start. This one's the easy one, don't have to go outside Serenity to hook anything up, in fact we're pretty much done. We connected the alarm into the feeds for the normal coms, bypassing all but the bridge and you guy's bunks. All I have to do is press the red button and it goes off." Kaylee answers.

"We discovered that. How does one turn it off?" Mal questions.

"That's the genius part of it. Come look." Kaylee walks back to the engine to point underneath where they'd attached the alarm. Flipping the clasps on the side, she opens it up to show a number pad. "There's a code. I press it in, hit enter, and the alarm goes off." She proceeds to that. "The code's my birthday, 0724."

"Well, good. You two finish up here, and then I want you to get started on the other alarm." Mal says. "When ya get what can be done inside Serenity, find me. Then we'll get Jayne to put on a suit and test it."

"Sure." Kaylee agrees. She and River return to the engine to finish securing everything while Mal and Zoe leave the room.

"What the hell was that sir?" Zoe finally asks when they get back on the bridge. "Since when does Jayne understand River?"

"Hey the beeping stopped. Wait a second, did you just say Jayne understands River? Was she playing with his hair too?" Wash starts when he sees them walk in.

"No, husband. She was talking plain old crazy River talk. Didn't understand what she meant. Jayne did, in fact he told us what she meant." Zoe answers his question. "I just want to know why. Sir?"

"Hell, I don't know Zoe. Been wondering that myself." Mal answers. Then goes on to explain what happened early this morning, leaving out the whole bed thing. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that, didn't want the whole crew to know. If he saw anything else like it, then he'd tell Zoe. She trusted Jayne less than he did and wouldn't hesitate to shot him if she felt he was hurting River. So until he had proof, he wasn't tellin her.

"That's a little bit on the scary side. The crazy, cold, blooded mercenary being able to understand the crazy, cold-blooded government trained killer. Could lead to all kinds of chaos." Wash says.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking too." Mal agrees. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to go tell Jayne to get a suit prepped. Wash, why don't you go see if the girls have started settin up the alarm for the door."

"Aye-aye captain." Wash says with a salute. Mal just gives him a death glare and turns to leave the bridge.

Simon stayed in the infirmary as long as he could. After checking his nose and finding it wasn't broken or even really bruised, he started cleaning. Sterilizing the infirmary was a task that relaxed him. He liked the order and routine of it. He knew the purpose and home for every piece of equipment in this room. It made perfect sense and was the one place he felt completely comfortable on this ship. Sometimes he actually wanted Jayne to come down and mess it up, just so he could have the excuse to lose himself in here.

It was the best place for him to think. And over the past few hours he had a lot to think about. Some of it was about River, which was normal. He tended spend a lot of time thinking about her. What he knew was done to her, what he didn't know was done to her, and how to fix her. But today he was mostly thinking about Kaylee. He was a doctor. It was his job to save lives. He even took an oath to always perform that job to the best of his abilities. But he could say, with no doubt, if Jubal Early was on his table, he would kill him. Not because of the whole bounty thing with River. That wasn't personal, he was performing his job. But because of what he threatened to do to Kaylee. She didn't do anything to him, she wasn't even a threat. He was nothing more than a sadistic monster who loved to hold his strength over people weaker than him.

He also started thinking about River sharing a room with Kaylee and realized that Mal was right. He needed to stop seeing River as the 14 year old he sent away to the academy. That wasn't her anymore. She was almost 19 years old now. She'd also been through more in 5 years than most people did their entire life. But, like he normally did when it came to his little sister, he flipped out and became an ass. Them rooming together would be good for both of them. It would make Kaylee feel safer and at the same time make River feel more like a normal girl. He figures he owes the captain an apology for acting like a ben dan.

The only thing he was completely confused about, and it was what he spent most his time thinking about, was Jayne. How was it that he was able to understand River's babbling, better and faster than Simon himself did. But most likely it was only the 2 times, the first being the catwalk incident and the other being the little sister/big brother issue. He figured he should probably ask Mal about this issue, as Jayne was most likely to either yell at him or ignore him. With that in mind, he left the infirmary and went in search on the captain.

After checking the bridge, the mess hall, and knocking on Mal's hatch, Simon concluded that he must be in the cargo bay. Simon enters the cargo bay and his eyes automatically go to Kaylee. She is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. He's not saying look wise, because although she is pretty, there are women more beautiful in looks. Inara for example. He just means all over beauty. Her personality, her way of always seeing the good in people, even those who don't deserve it. The way she sees life is beautiful. She appreciates everything from the nasty protein they are forced to eat to the rundown ship they live in. He's not used to that. The girls he dated before were very shallow. They had more money than anyone would ever need yet they still wanted more. They always took everything for granted, never appreciated what they had. Kaylee was like a breath of fresh air, he's never known anybody like her, knew he's never meet anybody else who even closely resembled her. A big part of him thinks he doesn't deserve her. But that doesn't change the fact that he does want her. Now, if only he could tell her that without being a 'boob', as River called him.

Kaylee sees Simon enter and watches as he stares at her for a few seconds. She wonders if he is comparing her to those rich, fancy girls he used to know; and how she measures up. Raising her hand she waves him over to where she is standing with Book, Wash, and Inara.

"What's going on?" Simon asks, gesturing to where Mal, Jayne, and Zoe are quietly arguing. Jayne has a suit on, everything but the helmet. As he watches, he sees his little sister move from behind Jayne and gasps at her. She too has a suit on, though hers is not completely on.

"We're not actually sure yet. Jayne was supposed to get a suit on so he could go out and test the alarm on the door. When we got down her to see if he was ready to go, we noticed you sister was trying to sneak out with him." Wash explains.

"He isn't going to let her go, is he?" Simon asks. He remembers the look on her face the last time they went out in space, she loved it. But it couldn't be safe.

"Ummm…we don't know." Kaylee answers.

Simon doesn't say anything but walks over to where the other group was standing. Mal is the only one talking, Jayne and Zoe were just staring at him. He didn't hear most of the conversation, but from what he did hear, he guessed they were trying to figure out what River was doing.

"Gorramit Mal. I don't know why she's puttin a suit on, why the hell don't ya just ask her." Jayne growls back at the captain.

"Mei-mei, why don't you just let Jayne do what he needs to and we'll go find something to read." Simon says slowly to his sister, holding one hand out like she's a wild animal and should be approached cautiously.

River just rolls her eyes at him and takes a step closer to Jayne.

"Yeah, that worked." Jayne says sarcastically.

"What would you suggest I do?" Simon says, glaring at the large man.

"Hey girl, what the ruttin hell do ya think ya're doin? This ain't no dress up game." Jayne says, looking down at the small girl.

"Must attend. Mechanical mishap makes silence. Empty no repeats." River says, smiling up at the merc.

Everybody just looked at the genius, trying to figure out what she meant, everybody except Jayne. "Son, can you understand what she is trying to say." Book asks Simon, breaking the silence. But before Simon can say anything, Jayne walks over to the closet where the suits are stored and opened the door. He pulls out the smallest helmet they had, then slammed the door shut. He walks back the group and hands it to River.

"Make sure it fits okay." Jayne orders. River takes the helmet and slips it on. It's still a little big. She takes it off and hands it back to him. He automatically starts adjusting it.

"Jayne, what the hell are you doing? She ain't going up with you." Mal questions.

"Y'll heard what she done said." Jayne answers. In response, the entire crew just stares at him. "She said she had to go with me, cause if the alarm ain't set up right, it ain't gonna go off and we don't have anything else to make another one with."

Nobody said anything, just continued to stare at him. Jayne, tired of them all starin at him, turned towards River. He took in her suit, which wasn't put on right. Closing the distance between them, he turned her around and starting fixing the back of her suit. When he got it all untangled, he spun her back around and started working on the front. "Ya know, for a ruttin genius, you ain't got a lick of common sense." Her response is to stick her tongue out at him.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Simon manages to stutter out. The entire crew had watched as the merc man-handled his sister, but nobody had said anything.

"Fixin her suit, lest ya want her to fill up with air and float away." Jayne answers without looking up. He finishes getting her suit prepped. He pulled it up and put her arms through the sleeves. Then he actually had to put his hands inside the suit to finish fixing it. He can feel her stomach muscles flutter as his hands pass them. He adjusts the suit as quickly as he can, trying to ignore the feel of her under his hands. As they brush her sides, she lets out a giggle. He continues smoothing out the inside of the suit, trying to ignore her giggles. She starts laughing so hard that her whole body is shaking. "Gorramit, hold still." Jayne growls at her.

"Can't stop, it tickles." She let out between gasps. He quickly finishes getting her suit prepped. Dammit, they should have taken better care of these suits, though it's the girl's fault for puttin in on before it'd been prepped. He probably shoulda made her take it off fore he started fixin it, but by the time he thought of that, he was almost done. He removes his hands and closes the front, his hands brushing across her right breast. They both suck in a breath. He quickly steps away from her, dropping his hands uselessly to his side.

"Alright, I guess she can go with you. But I want her tethered to you, Jayne. Nothing better happen to her, dong ma?" Mal says. He watched Jayne fix River's suit with mixed emotions. Part of him wanted to slam the man across the room for touchin the girl. But another part knew he was just doing what must be done to keep her safe. It was something he'd done to Kaylee himself. Jayne didn't do anything that could be considered out of line but it still made Mal nervous after what he saw this morning.

"Fine." Jayne agrees. He turns to get the cord they used to attach one suit to another, but is shocked to see the girl had already gotten it. In fact, she'd already attached it to the front of her suit. Stepping in front him, she grabs him but his suit and pulls him a little closer. Once he is close enough for her to reach comfortable, she attaches the clasp to the front of his suit, rubbing her hand against his stomach a few times. Then she smiled up at him and his heart stopped for a minute. She knew what she was doing, that smile showed it all. She wasn't crazy, at least not at this moment. She knew the effect she was having on him and she was enjoying it. Luckily his back was to the rest of the crew and it was large enough to hide what she just did. And the suit was baggy enough to hide his reaction.

River stood up at the same time that Jayne turned back towards the rest of the crew.

"I'm still not sure if I want my sister going onside of this boat. It can't be very safe, no matter what you say." Simon protests.

"She'll be alright, doctor. Jayne isn't going to let anything happen to her, seein how's she attached to him. Sides, ain't like they're gonna be out there for very long. It can't take that much time do that alarm, right River?" Mal says.

"Handfuls worth." River replies.

"You sayin I went through all the trouble of puttin this ruttin suit on and we ain't gonna be out there no longer than 5 minutes." Jayne says.

"Yep." River agrees with a grin.

"Great. Get your gorram rear into gear, girl. I still gotta finish your bed once we're done with this." Jayne grumbles.

"You rhymed." River announces. "You're a poet but you didn't know it." Then she giggles. Jayne just rolls his eyes at her and starts walking towards the door. "Hey, why do you get to go first?" She asks, following him.

"Cause I'm bigger." Jayne grunts out.

"Yes, you have a larger mass, but that doesn't make you superior." River says from behind him. He comes to a stop at her announcement, causing River to run into his back.

"Did you just say I had a large ass?" Jayne questions, a little mad. He knew he'd put some weight on in the last couple years, but he didn't think it was a large amount.

"No, silly. I said larger mass. Means size." River explains. Then she tilts her head sideways to take a better look at his butt. "But now that you mention it, it is larger than normal."

"Brat." Jayne says down at her. Still ignoring the rest of the crew, he and River exit Serenity to slowly make their way to the outside door they are installing the alarm on.

"Anybody else find that was strange and creepy?" Wash questions.

Seven hands went into the air, including Wash's.

"When did Jayne stop addressing my sister as 'that moon-brained child'? And why would I find it more comforting if he started again?" Simon questions. He was in shock with the ease at which River was relating to Jayne. She had laughed more in the past 5 minutes with him than she has the entire time she had been on this ship. She also didn't flinch when Jayne touched her. That is what shocked him the most. River didn't like to be touched. She still jumped away from him when he tried to touch her. She would only let him touch her long enough to give her medicine or to check her for injuries.

"Actually, I ain't heard him call her that in a long time." Kaylee says.

"I'm just wondering how Jayne was able to understand what she meant, before anybody else." Book comments.

"He's been doing that all day." Wash answers. "Well a least he has courding to the cap'n."

"What?" Simon yells. "Why didn't you say something to me? She's my sister, I need to know everything that happens to her."

"You knew, you saw him do it before." Mal says.

"I thought it was just those 2 times." Simon replies.

"Well, you thought wrong." Mal answers back. "Look, I'm dealin with the situation. There's no need for any worry." Mal looks over towards Inara, giving her a look. It pretty much said that he's on the verge of having a talk with Jayne, despite what she told him earlier. "Kaylee, why don't you and Wash go wait by the door, they should be there soon. Zoe, I want you on the bridge with me. Everybody else is on their own time." Mal leaves the cargo bay, not waiting for Zoe to follow. She always did, there was no reason to wait.


	3. Fixing

Title: Fixings

Disclaimer: Not mine

FYI: This story was developed before Serenity, so it won't involve the movie. Some small things migt be used i.e. River's fighting skills and security feeds (thing i already planned on using before seeing the movie).

Wash waits until Kaylee has most of the tools and parts prepped before he confronts her. They are waiting by the hatch that Jayne and River are making their way to. It will take them a few; they have to move slowly since Serenity is still moving. "Kaylee, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kaylee sets the tools on the chair and turns to face Wash.

"Why didn't you say something to me about what Early did? I always thought we had a bond of sorts." Wash asks.

Kaylee folds her hands and looks down at them before she answers. "I was ashamed, I guess. I gave River up to em. I gave everybody up cause I was too scared. It's the second time I've failed to help cause I was afraid. I'm thinkin maybe cap'n was right, maybe I should go home. I ain't no help here." Kaylee whispers. She likes talking to Wash; he makes her feel comfortable. They have a lot in common. Their home planets are very similar, as is their families.

"Kaylee, look at me." Wash reaches out and pulls her chin up so she is forced to look at him. "I don't know what Mal said to you, though I know he didn't tell you to leave. And I don't ever want to hear you say you don't help, ever. Do you understand me?"

Wash's tone shocks her a little. He sounds so serious, nothing like his normal self. "But I'm not. You know what happen'd on Niska's. I froze, could'n help."

"I have to agree with Mal on this one. I'm okay with the idea of you not killing anybody. But just because you can't use a gun doesn't make you useless." Wash assures her.

"Sure, that's what you guys say but look at you. You don't use guns anymore than I do but you still helped. You wasn't scared." Kaylee protests.

"Wasn't scared!" Wash practically yells. "I was terrified. I always thought askin Zoe to marry me was going to be the scariest thing I'd ever do, but that was nothing compared to going into Niska's."

"But you did it." Kaylee says back.

"I was tortured Kaylee. I wasn't thinking straight. I think I was half insane when we went in there. Believe me, I am not a fighter, sure I can use a gun when I need to, but it's not something I'm comfortable with." Wash explains. "I've never told Zoe this, don't know if I ever will, but I still have nightmares about it. Not the torture, those went away a long time ago. I mean the people I shot."

"What?" Kaylee asks.

"I never really thought about it before, the people we kill. Mal, Zoe, and Jayne go out on jobs and half the time it ends with them shooting somebody. They never talk about it, so I never realized how much it sticks with you. I can still see their faces, what they look like when they died. It's not something I would want to see a lot." Wash answers. "Don't think you don't help just because you've never killed anybody. You keep this ship going; hell you keep most of us going too. You're like the heart of Serenity, we can't function without you."

"You don't think it bothers Mal that I don't help that way?" She asks.

"I know for a fact that doesn't bother him. He doesn't want Simon, River, or us helping in that way. Him, Jayne, and Zoe are the one's that protect us, keep us from having to do the gun fighting. Don't think they'd be very happy if we took that away from them, do you?" Wash says with a grin.

"You're probably right. He'd have himself a heart attach if I grabbed a gun and tried to join him on a job." Kaylee says with a smile. She starts to say something else when they hear a tap on the hatch door, indicating that Jayne and River had made it over. Grabbing her tools and handing the alarm to Wash, she walks over to start working on installing the alarm.

-

"Sir, what haven't you told me?" Zoe asks Mal once they make it onto the bridge.

"Huh, what'r you talkin bout?" Mal asks guiltily. He should have known she would figure out he hadn't told her everything. She knows him to well.

"I have known you for years, I know when you are not telling me everything. I figured either you didn't know how to say it or didn't want to in front of Wash." Zoe replies calmly.

"Hao ba, why do you have to know me so well." Mal runs his fingers through his hair and drops down in the pilot chair. "I wasn't completely honest earlier, or more actually I failed to tell ya everything." Mal then proceeds to tell her what he walked in on earlier. "Jayne says nothin happen'd but it still makes me all kinds of nervous."

Zoe didn't say anything, which made Mal a little apprehensive. He figured she'd either tell him he was being paranoid or go find Jayne and shot em. Didn't think she'd go quiet.

"Well, ya gonna weigh in?" Mal asks.

"You say anything to Jayne yet?" Zoe asks back.

"No, I was going to but Inara thinks it'll make things all the more difficult." Mal answers.

"You talked to Nara?" Zoe asks.

"Yeah."

"Never figured you go to her for advise, though she is probably the must knowledgeable when it comes to feelings and the like." Zoe comments.

"That's what I said but then she got all huffy."

"Did you happen to call her a whore at some point during this conversation." Zoe questions.

"No."

"Oh. Probably she was surprised you weren't being your normal, charming self." As an after thought she adds, "Sir."

"I beginning to think you've been round that husband of yours too much. Never used to doubt my character." Mal complains.

"That's not true. I just never said anything before."

"Ha ha." Mal replies sarcastically. "What'a think I should be doin bout Jayne."

"I'm thinking Jayne's not the one you need to be concerned on." Zoe says.

"You too." Mal says. "Inara thinks River is going to be the one doin the pursin, not Jayne"

"Yep, she's lookin at Jayne the same way Kaylee is lookin at all the doc. Only River looks more feral, like he's her prey or something."

"You don't think she'd hurt him again, do ya." Mal's not really that worried, Jayne's a big guy; he can take care of himself.

"I think Jayne's gonna enjoy anything River does to him." Zoe smiles at the thought.

"You don't think he's too old for her?" Mal asks.

"She's legal, that's about all that matters out here. Sides, I'm a couple years older than Wash, you didn't have a problem with that."

"No, my problems had nothin to do with age." Mal says. He doesn't elaborate, Zoe knew all the issues he had when they got married. They talked them out a long time ago.

"What are you going to do?" Zoe asks.

"Nothin. There ain't enough proof anything's going on, but if you see something let me know." Mal answers. They both continue to sit, taking in the stars. The room is silent, but it's something they're both comfortable with.

-

"You seemed trouble, son." Book says to Simon. They had abandoned the cargo hold for the comfort of the mess hall. Inara is standing at the counter fixing them all a cup of tea.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine." Simon says sarcastically. "My sister is solely communicating with that man-ape. As I speak, they are on the outside of this ship with nothing but some plastic keeping them from…well nothing. On top of that, she has become more comfortable being physically close to him than she is to me. Like I said, I am perfectly fine."

"Simon, I think you're overreacting to the situation." Inara places a cup of her herbal blended tea on the table in front of the two men. She takes her own seat across from them, sitting her cup in front of her before continuing. "First of all, she does talk to the rest of us. Jayne is just able to understand her better. Secondly, she is perfectly safe out there. Mal would have never let her gone otherwise. On the last issue, I think she is starting to feel safer when Jayne is around."

"Yes, I agree." Book says as he folds his hands in front of him. "She seems to relax when he is around."

"I saw that myself. I just don't understand it." Simon says. If anything she should trust him less than anybody else on this ship. He is the one that turned them over to the feds.

"Simon, I think you need to deal with the fact that she's an adult. She is going to start seeking human contact, contact that she can't get from you. It's a natural thing." Inara says.

Simon's response is to drop is head to the table, banging it slightly. "I know. That's what worries me. My sister is very stubborn when it comes to something she wants. If she was to decide she wanted a relationship with him, there's nothing any of us can do to stop her."

"Yes, she does seem to like things her way." Book comments.

"I think I'm going to talk to her, see if she can tell me anything." Simon says.

"Don't push her or insult her decision." Inara advises. "She is still fragile. She seems to be coming into her own, but you don't want to destroy the progress she's made."

"Inara's right. We may not agree with her decisions, but we should support her." Book agrees.

Simon knows they are right. He may not want his little sister to be friends with that non-trained ape, but he wouldn't be able to keep her from doing so. He would just have to trust in the fact that she would eventually grow tired of him. They have nothing in common, what would they find to talk about?

-

Jayne hates going outside when the ship's movin. It's too hard to move round, you have to be careful with every step you take. You move too fast and there's a chance you'd slip and float away. Not that it's too big of a risk, Wash can always bring Serenity round to get him, but just the thought of floatin in space without n'thing to hold on to makes him nervous. He glances down besides him and sees a huge grin on River's face. "Wadda ya grinnin bout?" He growls through the com.

"Nothing." River says, turning her smile to him.

"Why for ya grinnin then?"

"I mean nothing. There is nothing out here. No noise to filter, feelings to ignore, thoughts that poke like needles. There is nothing here. It feels smoothing." River explains. She loves the silence out here. It makes it her feel calm. The only place that feels as safe and calm is Jayne.

"Wadda ya mean no thoughts. I'm here ain't I?" Jayne asks.

"You don't hurt me. Your thoughts don't poke." River replies.

"They don't? Why?"

"Don't know why, they just don't." River says. "Everyone else's poke, trying to get in and out till it feels like I'm a pin cushion. Yours don't. They feel like steel, protecting me from those that would hurt me."

Jayne doesn't know what to say to that, so he doesn't say anything. He keeps walking towards the hatch door, hoping this won't take long. He doesn't want to be around her more than necessary, doesn't like how she makes him feel. It takes a long time, maybe about 10 to 15 minutes for them to make it all the way from the door they exited to the hatch door.

"What'r we supposed to do?" Jayne asks her. He gots no idea how this alarm thing is supposed to work, Mal just told'm to put a suit on.

River takes the alarm from him and squats down as much as she can in the suit. He squats next to her as far as he can get while still being able to see what she was doing. He watches her attach the part to the door hinge. It's a small part, bout the size of his thumb. She then taps on the door so Kaylee will open it enough so she can slip the wires through the side. "We have to wait for Kaylee to do her part." River tells him. He nods in response.

River returns to staring out at nothin and Jayne takes the opportunity to think about her. She's small, probably too small for him. He's usually real careful bout makin sure the trim he picks ain't small. Not big, but sturdy enough so's that he can get out all his stress. With her he'd be too afraid she'd break. She ain't really got no tits, from what he can tell they're pretty gorram small. Normally small tits don't do a thing for his Don Johnson, but for some ruttin reason he don't understand, hers get him all hot and bothered. Though he's got to say she's got the best legs he'd ever seen. They're long and soft lookin but the way she moves says they've got some strength to em. He can imagine them locked tight round his hips as he pounds into her, his hand fisted in her soft hair, his mouth bitin at her throat, as she scratches his back tryin to find release. Just the thought makes him harder than he's been in weeks.

Jayne's little fantasy is stopped short when he hears River moan through the com. He looks over at her and almost swallows his tongue. She's still squatting on her knees next to him but now her body is arched so far back her helmet is almost touching the ship. Her eyes are closed and she's biting her bottom lip. Her breathing is completely erratic, like she's just got done runnin. "Tzao-gao you're readin my ruttin mind, ain't ya?"

River doesn't answers, just stays in the same position. After a minute or two her breathing slows down to normal and she sits back up. "Sorry. Got swept away."

"Doc was right weren't he?" Jayne asks. "You can't help but feel r'thing."

"Yes, most of the time." River says. "Most of the time I can block everyone out, but you caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting what you starting thinking about. Couldn't help but feel it too."

"Do ya feel when people are sexin?" Jayne asks out of morbid curiosity.

"Used to. Every time. That's why it took me so long to find myself. I felt every feeling, every desire. No matter how hard I tried to dig myself out I would just get pushed back down." She said.

"Ya don't now?"

"Not very much. Only unexpected emotions." She clarifies.

"What changed?" Jayne asks. Somethin had to of. A person just don't stop somethin like.

"You." River says simply.

"Jien tah duh guai. What the ruttin hell did I have to do with ya comin decrazified?" Jayne yells.

"Already told you. You're steel. Being around you keeps everything at bay. Emotions can't get through, thoughts are stopped, and I can find myself. When there is nobody but you around, everything is quiet. No chaos to sort through, no thoughts but my own." River says.

"That why ya'r not soundin so crazy out here?" Jayne was starting to wonder why she sounded so normal out here. Inside the boat she been talkin all crazy like.

"Yes."

"Wait a gorram second, If my thoughts don't bother ya, how'd ya know what I was thinkin bout earlier?" Jayne asks.

"You pushed them at me, couldn't not feel when it was about me." River answers.

"It weren't bout you." Jayne says, unconvincingly.

"Were too. I could picture what you want, could feel it." River replies.

Before Jayne could reply, Kaylee taps on the door indicating she was ready for them to test the alarm. Kaylee closes the door completely and they can hear the door latch as it closes. River waits a few seconds then she opens the hatch. The alarm is going full blast. It sounds almost like the alarm that goes off when they are being hailed, only higher pitched.

"Guess it works then, don't it?" Jayne says. He pulls the door open all the way then starts down the ladder into the ship, not sayin a word to her. He walks past Wash and Kaylee, pulling his helmet off at the same time. Wash starts to say something at him, but Janye never stops, just keeps walking toward the cargo hold.

"Kaylee." Mal's voice came over com.

"Yeah, cap'n." Kaylee calls back.

"They back in yet?" He asks.

"Yep."

"Y'wanna ask River how to shut this gorram alarm off?" Mal questions.

River reaches over to push the com button herself. "When your miracle comes, just call us back."

Nobody says anything, they're just trying to figure out what she means. Then Wash remembers saying something like that to Mal back on the doc's birthday when the captain made them leave the ship. Wash had rigged up that button that would call the shuttles back. "Hey Mal, I think she might mean that red button that I rigged up so you could call us back. But I took that apart a couple days after installing it." Wash says over the com.

The alarm that had been blaring since River opened the hatch suddenly stopped. "Good job, Wash. You're right. That button is back, right where it was before. Wonder when she did that?" Mal replies. "If you're done settin up that alarm, I think you're wife wants ya back up on the bridge."

"Be up in a second." Wash releases the com button and asks Kaylee if she needs help packing up the tools. She just laughs and tells him her and River can handle putting some tools away. He pats them both on the head then turns to go spend time with his wife.

Kaylee picks the tools up and puts them back in her toolbox. Grabbing the toolbox she follows River to the cargo area where River puts her suit away. The two girls then go down the engine room to put everything away.

"River." Kaylee says to the smaller girl. "Thanks for tellin the cap'n what happened 'fore. I just couldn't do it. He'd been so mad and feel ev'more guilty then he already does. And for the alarms, you don't know how much safer they make me feel, well ya probably do, since ya're the one who came up with em. It's gonna be so shiny sharin a bunk, don't ya think."

"Like camp. Stay up late telling ghost stories and giggling." River agrees. Kaylee just smiles and gives the smaller girl a quick hug. River doesn't return the hug but she doesn't shrink away from it like she would have a couple months ago.

"Ya hungry?" Kaylee asks.

-

River nods and the two girls make their way to the mess hall to get something to eat.

Wash walks onto the bridge and is confused by what he sees. Mal is sitting in the pilot's seat and Zoe is sitting in the co-pilot's. Neither is saying a thing, just looking out the window in front of them. He just doesn't get it. Every time he sees them sitting in silence like this it just stumps him. The only time he's quiet is when he's sleeping, flying the ship out of some dangerous situation, or when he's making love to his wife. And even then, he still makes some noise. He just doesn't understand how they can be so silent. "You two keep this up nobody else is gonna be able to get a word in." Wash jokes.

"We just can't help ourselves, ya know how talkative we are." Mal says, getting up from the chair. He moves to stand in the center of the helm, letting Wash take his seat back. Wash moves his dinosaurs back into the order he'd had them in. Every time Mal takes the helm from Wash, he moves the dinos all around. Wash knows he does it just to annoy him.

"It's okay, Herbert. That mean old man just doesn't understand or respect you." Wash says, patting his T-Rex on the head.

"You are an extremely abnormal man, you know that?" Mal rolls his eyes at his pilot. "Where'd Jayne go?"

"Don't know. Him and River came in, and then he just stormed off, not saying a word. Looked mad, which I guess for him is normal." Wash answers. He spins his chair around to face the captain. He motions to his wife, who comes over and sits on his lap. "Why?"

"Just wonderin. He's supposed to finish getting River's bed ready. I'm gonna go make sure he's doin it." Mal replies, leaving the bridge. When he arrives at the girl's bunk, he finds it empty. Kaylee's bed had already been lowered and the frame for River's had been attached to the wall. But that was it. The rest off the bed still needed to be assembled and the mercenary was nowhere to be found. He turns to leave but hears the door open. Expecting Jayne, he is a little shocked to see Kaylee and River.

"What are you two up too?" Mal asks the girls.

"Not much cap'n. We just had a snack and came to see how're room's comin." Kaylee answers.

"Probably be goin better if Jayne were down here actually workin on it." Mal says. "You didn't happen to see him on you're way here?"

"Nope, sorry cap'n. Only person we saw was the Shepard." Kaylee replies.

River who at this point had just been listening to them talk, walks over to her half-finished bunk and runs her fingers down it. She turns to say something when they hear someone else come down the ladder. They see Jayne's lower body come down, along with something he is holding in his hand.

"Where the ruttin hell you been Jayne? I believe I asked you to get River's bed set up." Mal glares at the large man.

Jayne doesn't say anything, just walks past Mal to River's bunk. He holds the thing he was carrying up the side of the bunk, giving the rest of them a good view of it. It was two long pieces of leftover piping, about the length of River's bunk. They were connected by five smaller pieces of piping, only about a foot long each. It was something that had just been welded together; you could still smell the melted metal from where the joints had been connected.

"What's that Jayne?" Kaylee asks.

Jayne sits on the ground to finish putting the bed together. "It's a guard rail. Keep her from fallin out if in case Wash's drivin gets bumpy." Jayne tells them, not looking up from the pieces he was assembling.

Mal stands there in shock. He himself had never really thought about that. River's bunk was about 8 feet off the ground. If she happened to fall out in her sleep, she could do some damage. The fact that Jayne realized the danger before he or the doctor had and done something to keep her safe was startling.

"Ohh…that's so sweet Jayne." Kaylee says, smiling down at the mercenary.

"Yeah, well, don't need her scramblin her brain more than it a'ready is." Jayne mutters, uncomfortable with Kaylee's praises.

Mal's about to say something to his hired muscle when River places her hand on his back and gently pushes him sideways. She then walks over towards the large man on the floor and squats down so her face is level with his, causing him to look up towards her. "Wadda ya want, girl?"

River doesn't answer him just places her hand on his chest, right over the spot she had once cut him. She then bends forward and kisses him on his right cheek, near the corner of his mouth. Straightening, she moves around him and goes up the ladder out of the bunk.

Jayne doesn't say anything, just sits there with his mouth hanging slightly open. He wants to bring his hand up to touch the spot she kissed but knew that would upset Mal more than he probably already was. Instead he reaches for a wrench and stands up to finish assembling the bed, ignoring the way his hand was slightly shaking.

"Jayne, what the hell was that?" Mal asks.

"Hell, I don't ruttin know Mal. Girl's crazy, why she do anythin." Mal grunts out, not really believing what he was saying. He knows they girl ain't as crazy as everyone thinks, hell she proved that when they were outside of Serenity. But there's no way in hell he's tellin Mal what she told him. Mal most likely think he's done somethin to the girl and throw him out the airlock.

"Cap'n, I think she's just thankin' Jayne for lookin' out for her is all." Kaylee says.

Mal doesn't respond to her, just turns to the mercenary. "How long's it gonna take ya to finish her bunk?"

"Bout an hour." Jayne answers.

Mal nods, then turns to leave the room, Kaylee following him. He doesn't say anything until he finds River. She's in the mess hall, where the rest of the crew, besides Jayne had gathered. Mal walks past all of them to stand in front of where River was sitting on the floor. Her eyes are closed, her hands out in front of her, palms facing up. "Yes, captain?" River whispers, not opening her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Mal asks, a little startled that she knew it was him without opening her eyes.

"Hmmm." She responds.

"Gorramit, ya know what I'm talkin' bout. Why'd ya kiss Jayne on the cheek for?" Mal growls out.

"What?" Simon questions from behind him.

"Saying thank you." River replies.

"I get you wanted to thank him for makin ya that rail, what I don't get is why ya felt kissin him on the cheek was the right way to go about it." Mal says.

"Had too. Jayne's not ready to kiss on the mouth now." River answers.

"Now? River, what do you mean by now?" Simon asks.

"Now, at the present time." River answers.

"Made, River I know what the word means. I meant why did you use it." Simon practically yells. The rest of the crew turns to look at him in shock. Simon almost never yells and rarely uses foul language.

"Ni bu gan kai ni de hwang chiang." River chastises her older brother. She abruptly stands up, causing the captain to step back quickly. She then reaches up and kisses Mal, Simon, Book and Wash all on the cheek. Smiling widely, she grabs Kaylee's arm and they both exit the room, giggling loudly.

"Why'm I suddenly getting the feeling them two sharin' a room wasn't the best idea in the verse." Mal groans.

-

_Chinese translations_

_Hao ba: okay_

_Tzao-gao: Oh crap_

_Jien tah duh guai: Like hell_

_Made: Fuck_

_Ni bu gan kai ni de hwang chiang: You must not talk so nastily_

_-_

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me writing. Sorry for the late update, big movie distractions


	4. Quiet outing

Disclaimer: not mine

-

There was a lot of arguing after River and Kaylee left the room. Simon wanted to know what happened between his sister and Jayne. Mal got annoyed after explaining it 5 times and was about to hit the doctor. Book was able to calm them both down by saying River was most likely imitating Kaylee, who often kissed them on the cheek. The fact that she kissed the rest of them meant her kissing Jayne had no more importance than her kissing Mal or Wash. Mal and Simon finally agreed with Book after a few more minutes of arguing. Eventually the men scattered, Wash and Mal going to the bridge, Simon the infirmary, and Book to his room, leaving Zoe and Inara alone in the mess hall.

"Did you buy that too?" Zoe asks Inara after a few minutes of silence.

"No." Inara answers, with a laugh. "I just think it's easier for them to accept Book's theory then having to face what was really there.

"I have to say River is damn good." Zoe replies. "Kissing the rest of them made kissing Jayne not seem like anything."

"Yes," Inara agrees, "she does know how to manipulate them."

"What do you think is going to happen between River and Jayne?" Zoe questions the companion.

"Honestly, I give it a month before someone catches them in some compromising situation." Inara answers.

"This is Jayne were talking about." Zoe cuts in. "Two weeks. That's the most he'll be able to hold out for. I'd actually bet on it."

"15 credits." Inara says.

"You're on." Zoe holds her hand out to Inara and the two shake on it. "You got a client booked when we land on Menthos?"

"I have an appointment, yes, but not a client." Inara answers. "One of my teachers from the guild is living on Menthos. When she found out I as going to be on the planet she asked if I would come see her."

"A registered companion is living on a plant like Menthos?" Zoe is a little shocked. Menthos wasn't a backwater planet like Canton but wasn't someplace you would think to find a companion living.

"She is no longer with the guild." Inara states. "Not every companion supported unification, Madam Gwen was one who didn't. When the war was over, the Alliance pushed her out. She was from Menthos originally and decided to return home."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your visit." Zoe tells the smaller woman. "I'm gonna head up to the bridge. Captain and my husband shouldn't be left alone for long amounts of time."

"Yes, I think it's time I retire to my shuttle." Inara stands up and follows Zoe out of the cargo bay.

-

The next morning came fast, too fast in Mal's opinion. The couple hours sleep he got in Kaylee's room wasn't much, especially when you add in the restless night he just had. Wearily, he made his way into the mess hall to see Simon and Jayne. Jayne was sitting at the table cleaning one of his guns, probably planning on taking it on the job today. Simon was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Any coffee?" Mal questions, plopping down in his chair at the head of the table.

"Yes." Simon says. He moves over with two cups and places one in front of the captain and one to the side of the gun Jayne was cleaning.

"Thanks." Mal offers and takes a sip. "Damn, doc, that's some powerful stuff."

Jayne, who had only acknowledged Simon's offering with a grunt, takes a drink out of his own cup. "It's good."

"Sorry. I never got out of the habit of making coffee strong enough to survive residency. Should I make a fresh pot?"

"Naw, stuffs too expensive to waste." Mal replies. "Sides, the crew can handle it, well most of em, though I'd advise not giving any to Kaylee, likely make her more cheerful."

"Yes, that's probably true. I won't let River have any either, she doesn't handle the caffeine well, makes her jumpy." Simon agrees.

"Hmm…that probably wouldn't be a good thing." Mal comments. "Hate to see her more nervous than normal."

"Also makes her talk in detail fashion about the effects of caffeine and its origins. Trust me, it's not something you want to sit through." Simon says, with a smile.

"What's with ya Mal. Ya look like you was tortured again." Jayne asks.

"I feel like it." Mal groans. "I don't think I slept more than 2 hours. All I could hear was giggling. I thought those two were bad just runnin round the ship. T'nothin compared to sleepin in the bunk next to em."

"I could have told ya those two roomin together weren't ya're best idea." Jayne smirks. "Hell, I have myself some younger sisters back home. Still 'member hear'em gigglin' all night bout boys and the such. Was annoyin as hell, but let me know whose head to bash in fore hand."

"Umm…that's nice in an violent, overprotective way." Simon says after a few seconds. "Jayne."

"Uhhh." Jayne grunts.

"I want to thank you for making that guard for River's bed. It never occurred to me." Simon reluctantly says.

"Don't worry none bout it." Jayne growls. "Weren't no big deal, sides your little sis a'ready gave thanks."

"Yes, I heard about that." Simon replies. "I'm sorry if she made you uncomfortable, I think she's is just getting used to what is appropriate with certain people. She kissed myself, the captain, Wash, and Shepard Book on the cheek also."

"What?" Jayne blurts out. "I mean it weren't no big deal, know she didn't mean nothin by it." Jayne don't like the idea of her kissin on the rest of the crew. Makes his stomach churn in a way he's never felt before.

"Yes, well, I just wanted to tell you if she does something else that seems inappropriate, I would appreciate it if you would say something to me." Simon replies.

"Now, doc, your little sister is a genius, I'm sure she knows what's appropriate and what's not, most the time." Mal cuts in.

"If it was in a social situation, such as a formal dinner party or a business function, then no I wouldn't be worried. But River's never really associated with people in an informal environment. Now she seems to want more contact with the rest of the crew besides myself and Kaylee, which is a good thing, but I'm afraid she's not going to know how to go about it." Simon explains. "Everybody here is so open and physical. Look at Kaylee, she'll kiss and hug everyone here."

"What bout at home, with your parents, she didn't have physical contact with them?" Mal questions.

"Our parents weren't physical people." Simon answers. "They didn't approve of physical displays."

"What if'n she had a nightmare or was scared or somethin?" Jayne asks. "They didn't comfort her or n'thing?"

"They would have never known if she had a nightmare." Simon answers. "Their rooms were in the opposite wing of the mansion. We were not permitted to enter that section of the house. When we had nightmares it was our nanny's job to take care of us. Once I got older, I took care of River." With a deep sigh, Simon got up from the table and went back to making breakfast.

Nobody talks; Mal just sips his coffee while Jayne goes back to cleaning his gun. Jayne don't like how much he's bothered by what the doc just said. He just can't imagine parents not takin care of their kids. His folks never really had no money, but they always took care of their kids. When his kid siblings had nightmares or were scared or somethin like that, his parents were always there. His mama was always huggin and kissin on all of em, even when they weren't wantin her too. It just seemed wrong that River's parents didn't comfort or hold her themselves.

"What's the matter Jayne?" Kaylee asks, coming into the mess hall. "You look mad or somethin."

"Nothin. Just thinkin bout the job comin up." Jayne lies. He looks up at where Kaylee is standin' only to see that she is no longer there. Instead he is starin straight into River's eyes. He's never noticed how brown they were, like lookin down into a good glass of whiskey. She smiles at him, her mouth wide, teeth straight and white, lips plump and juicy, like she just got done chewin on em or somethin and he can't help but think bout em. He wonders what they taste like which shocks the hell out him. He doesn't kiss on the mouth, hasn't in almost 5 years. Not since that one whore used somethin like that 'goodnight kiss' stuff on him.

He was working with a ta ma duh named Larry Breyers. They'd been partners for almost two years when they'd pulled a job on a moon named Tixe. Most money Jayne ever made on a job, including the meds they stole from the hospital on Ariel. Larry wanted to celebrate, so they stopped at the local whorehouse. Jayne had barely gotten a drink down when one of the whores came over and dropped on his lap. She was a beaut called Molly, tall blonde-hair, blue-eyed with big tits and hips, but not too big. After he threw back a few more drinks they went up to his room to have some fun. He just wanted to get some trim is all, but she kept wantin' to kiss him. He didn't normally like kissin, found it to be a waste of time to get to the good stuff, but he gave in. That was it. He don't remember nothin' after that. He woke up on the floor of his hotel room with a headache and nothin else. His guns, knifes, everythin but the clothes he was wearin was gone. He's just glad he didn't have Vera then. He went down to Larry's room to tell him what happened, only to find his room empty. Then he went down to the front desk to see if they knew where Larry was, only to be told him and his sister left planet. His blonde, big-breasted sister named Molly. Took Jayne 6 months to get off Tixe, had to work in the mines to get nuf money to pay the fare to ride on a transport ship. Taken him 5 years to get his weapon collection to half of what it used to be.

After that he stopped trustin people. He took other partners but never trusted them, never looked out for them, was only in it for himself. Worked that way for a'most 5 years then got his job on Serenity. He tried stickin with his old ways, only thinkin bout himself, but this crew made it damn hard. His last attempt to stickin to his old ways was Ariel but even that didn't work out like he planned. Not talkin bout Mal findin out, Jayne always knew he would, he's talkin bout what he felt. He figured he'd be able to turn the Tam's in, get some coin, then get off Serenity fore anybody knew the difference. He figured by the time Mal knew what had happened he'd already be off planet, with a load of extra cash. Shoulda been easy, somethin he would'va done a year ago without a second thought. But seein what those ho-tze de pigu's did to a helpless girl made him feel somethin. Didn't know what it was till Mal almost threw 'im out the airlock. Guilt. He handed the girl back to bastards that did it to her in the first place, she would be there now if it weren't for those guards screwin up and givin them a chance to make an escape. After that he knew he had a choice to make. Either go back to being the selfish, self-absorbed bastard he was fore or admit that he cared about the crew, most of em anyways, and learn to start trustin again. Still didn't trust nobody completely, but was startin to think of Serenity as home.

Didn't trust women either. He'd fuck em but didn't care one way or the other bout em. Just get some and get gone. He noticed most of the trim he bought looked like Molly. Weren't cause he found blonde's more attractive; mostly to prove to himself she has no effect on him. He can bang her look-alikes and be the one to walk away. The only thing she'd changed bout him was he don't kiss no more. But since it was somethin he never really enjoyed fore, it weren't no big deal.

"Jayne. Jayne! Gorramit, what the ruttin hell is the matter with you?" Mal yells across the table.

"Huh?" Jayne grunts looking towards Mal. He's shocked to see the rest of the crew sitting down eating breakfast.

"The doc set a plate in front of ya five minutes ago and you ain't touched it yet." Mal says.

"Weren't payin attention." Jayne growls. He picks his fork up and digs into the food in front of him.

"As I was sayin, we ain't gonna be on Mentos long, just enough to drop the goods and get paid. Me, Zoe, and Jayne will make the exchange. Inara's got an appointment, so she'll be off on her own. We're only go be here a couple hours, so you'll have to be fast." Mal tells Inara.

"I'm sure I'll have enough time." Inara replies.

"I'm sure you will." Mal says back. "Now, the rest of ya will still on ship, there ain't no reason for ya to get off."

"Cap'n. I need a couple parts." Kaylee cuts in.

"Fine." Mal sighs. "Give me a list of what ya need and we'll pick it up."

"Ain't that simple cap'n. I don't really know what I need. I mean I know what's broken and all, but if you wanna replace the part completely, it's gonna cost a lot." Kaylee says.

"We ain't got the extra cash for somethin, expensive, little Kaylee." Mal warns.

"I know cap'n. Which is why I need to go. I can look round and find some spare things to fix it with, won't cost next to nothin that way." Kaylee explains.

"Fine, we'll get the Shepard to go with you. That okay Book?" Mal looks towards the Shepard's chair only to find it empty. "Where's Shepard Book?"

"Binding broke and the story makes no sense. It's all damaged." River whispers.

"Huh?" Mal asks.

"Shepard's sick?" Jayne asks River. She just nods at him.

"Book's not feeling well, River? He never said anything to me." Simon asks a little worriedly. He stands up from the table and heads towards the Shepard's room, the rest of the crew following. He finds the older man lying on his bed, still asleep. He walks over to him and touches his forehead, pulling back almost immediately.

"He's got a fever, pretty high judging by his skin's temperature." Simon declares. "I need to get him to the infirmary."

Jayne moves around the gathered crew and picks the older man up off the bed, then carries him to the infirmary, not saying a word. He lays him gently on the sick bed then moves away for the doctor.

"Thank you Jayne." Simon says. Ignoring the rest of the crew, he pulls on a pair of gloves and a face makes. Pulling out his "doctorin tools", as Kaylee likes to call them, he moves over to Book to figure out what is wrong. The Shepard, who hadn't so much as groaned since they walked into the room, lets out a deep cough and slowly opens his eyes.

"I'm fine son." Book croaks out.

"No you're not." Simon announces. He pulls out a slight sedative and injects the sick man. Putting his tools on the table behind him, he moves towards the exit, waiting for the others to follow. He quietly closes the infirmary, and then turns to face the anxious crew.

"Well, doc, what's wrong?" Mal asks, a little worried.

"I'm not quite sure yet. He has a very high temperature, 104 degrees to be exact." Simon starts only to be cut off by Kaylee.

"Shepard's gonna be okay, right?" She asks, almost in tears.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine Kaylee." Simon says, patting her arm. "It's going to take me a while to figure out what's wrong with him. Frankly, general health care is not my area of expertise. I've mostly only dealt with surgery."

"But you will find out what's wrong." Mal states firmly.

"Yes, but that isn't all. I'm going to have to come up with something to cure him with and some kind of vaccine so the rest of us don't catch it. It's going to take at least the next 3 or 4 hours." Simon explains.

"Fine, you get to work on that." Mal orders. "Kaylee, I can't spare Jayne or Zoe. We've never dealt with these men before, don't right know what to expect. With the doc and Shepard both being otherwise occupied, I don't want to send Wash with you. Need him to guard the ship. How important is it for you to get these parts?"

"Oh, not that important, if you don't mind somethin happenin like Simon's birthday or Serenity just fallin out of the air." Kaylee says.

"Je shr shuh muh lan dong shi. Why didn't you say somethin before?" Mal growls. "I ain't sendin ya out there alone."

"I'll go." River offers.

"What? No ruttin way." Mal declares.

"Why?" River asks, moving to stand closer to Jayne, her arm touching the side of his. "The Alliance stands clear of Menthos, it'll be safe."

"River, no. You're not leaving this ship." Simon firmly says, not noticing her closeness to the mercenary.

"I believe this is my ship. I give the orders." Mal growls at the doctor. "Fine, you can go." The two girls grin at the captain and start to say something when he cuts them off. "But, there are rules. You two will stay together, not matter what. One of ya has to pee, the other does too, dong ma?"

"Yes." They both chirp.

"And you will stay in town, go get whatcha need, then get back home. No wanderin off. And take care of yourselves. Do I make myself clear?" Mal orders, his tone completely serious. Seeing both girls nod, he looks towards his pilot. "Shouldn't ya be on the bridge makin sure we don't crash?"

"Headed that way in a sec. We should be breakin atmo in roughly 30 minutes, still got loads of time." Wash answers.

"You two go get ready." Mal tells the girls. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out some money and hands it to his mechanic. "For the parts, now scat."

River and Kaylee both move towards the captain, stopping when they are on each side of him. They smile at each other, then reach up to kiss him on opposite cheeks. "We love our captain." They say together, then join hands and skip down the hall to their bunk.

Mal gets ready to speak when Jayne walks by, bumping into his shoulder, almost knocking him into the wall. "Jayne, what the hell?" Mal yells.

"Goin to my bunk, get some guns." Jayne growls, not stopping to look at anybody, just continuing towards his bunk.

"That man just gets grumpier and grumpier." Wash grins, watching the mercenary stomp towards his bunk. Mal and Simon nod their agreement; not noticing the knowing look Inara is sending Zoe. In turn, Zoe smiles and holds up two fingers.

"Mal, I don't think sending River off the ship is a good idea." Simon says.

"She'll be fine. She's right, there ain't no Alliance on Menthos and the nearest Alliance cruiser is a days ride away." Mal says. "I ain't got no mind to argue this, she's going. You just worry bout figuring out what's wrong with the Shepard."

Simon nods angrily at the captain but goes back into the infirmary. Inara returns to her shuttle to prepare for departure. The remaining crew heads towards the bridge to prepare for Serenity's landing.

-

"You two behave yourselves and remember what I said." Mal tells River and Kaylee as they walk down the loading dock. Jayne and Zoe are loading the cargo onto the mule.

"Hao, cap'n." Kaylee cheerfully says. Grabbing River's hand the two make their way into the small town of Menthos.

"Mal, ya sure they'll be okay?" Jayne questions from behind him, making him jump a little. For such a large man, Jayne sure does move quietly.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Mal assures Jayne. And himself. He's sure they'll be fine. What kinda trouble could they find on this small moon? "We ready?"

"Sure are sir." Zoe says, starting the mule. Mal gets in the passenger side while Jayne hops in the back seat, sprawling out to take up all the room.

"See ya in a couple hours husband." Zoe calls out behind her.

"Be careful." Wash yells back.

"Always am." She answers. Putting the mule in drive, they head towards the meeting point, a couple miles out of town.

-

"This is the place." Kaylee declares once they reach the parts shop. Opening the door she moves into the dusty store. "Ohhh….look at all the pretties." Kaylee cries out, moving to touch all the parts she can reach.

River follows at a more sedate pace, looking around the room. Without thinking, she takes in every entrance to the store and who is present. Besides herself and Kaylee, there is only one other person in here, an older man, about Shepard Book's age, behind the counter. She could feel his thoughts pushing in on her but pushed them back out. It's getting easier. The calmness she gets from Jayne's presence is starting to extend to when he isn't there. She knows it won't last long, only a few hours until she won't be able to push them out. Then she'd need another Jayne fix. He was starting to become like a drug addiction to her, one she had no plans of curing. He made her feel safe, safer than she has ever felt, even before the academy. He also made her body hum, in a way she's never felt before and she can't wait to explore it from every angle.

"River, I found what I need. Wish cap'n gave me a little more coin so's I could replace that coil, but it'll have to wait." Kaylee announces, startling River out of her thoughts. She takes the part Kaylee is holding out to her and follows the older girl to the counter.

"You two alone?" The shopkeeper questions.

"Nope, pa's waitin outside." Kaylee lies. "Just need these parts."

"Hmmm…firefly parts. If'n your gettin these I'm guessin your havin some problems with your engine relay." He says, and then continues at Kaylee's nod. "Well then, you're gonna need one of these." He pulls a part from off a shelf behind him and holds it out to her.

Kaylee takes the part from the old man and examines it carefully. "Well if I were havin trouble with the landing gear and were flyin in a skyblazer, then this part may come in handy. But since I'm not, no thanks."

The man stares at Kaylee for a second then starts laughing. "You're the first person who didn't fall for that. I'm impressed, in fact I'll knock 5 credits off your total."

"Xse xse, sir." Kaylee grins. He takes the money Kaylee hands him then puts her purchases in a large tote bag.

"You two be careful out there." He warns. Kaylee smiles again and takes the bag, letting River move in front of her. They leave the shop and start back to Serenity. They almost at the edge of town when River stops in front of an old tavern, grabbing Kaylee's arm to make her stop.

"Cap'n said we have to go home after gettin the parts." Kaylee says.

"Said to get what we need. I need apples. You need strawberries." River protests.

"Strawberries, ya think that got'em in there?" Kaylee asks. She ain't had strawberries since that time cap'n got in a sword fight.

"Only one way to find out." River says, opening the door.

Kaylee casts a guilty look around the town, and then follows River into the tavern. "We'll have to be quick. Cap'n won't like this." She warns the younger girl.

River just nods then takes a seat at the booth nearest the door. After a few seconds the man from behind the counter comes to their table. "You two meetin somebody?" He asks.

"Nope, just us." Kaylee answers. "You got any strawberries and apples." She asks hopefully.

"We got strawberry pie and apple crisp." He answers nervously.

"Shiny. I'll take a piece of the strawberry and she'll have a piece of the apple, glass of water with each."

"I'll bring it right out." He says, moving quickly to the kitchen. He returns a few seconds later with their order balanced on a tray. Setting their order in front of them, he says, "It'll be 5 credits."

Kaylee digs into her pocket for the money she had left over and hands it to him. "Xse xse."

Both girls dig into their desserts before he's even gone. They don't talk, just shovel the sweets in. Kaylee finishes first and takes a look around the tavern. "River, maybe we should go now. In case you ain't noticed, we're the only girls in here." Kaylee says a little scared.

River glances around the room then whispers, "too late."

Before Kaylee can respond, she is roughly pulled out of the booth and finds herself being held to the chest of some stranger.

"You're a pretty girl, don't try anything. You do and I'll put a bullet in her head." The large man threatens Kaylee, his head nodding towards River.

Kaylee nods quickly, fear taking over.

"Alright little one. You'll wanna get out of the booth now." He orders River.

River slowly moves out of the booth, her eyes never leaving Kaylee's. She stands slowly, about three feet away from Kaylee and her captor. "Kaylee, quack, quack." She whispers. The man looks confused and loosens his grip a little. Kaylee stares at River for a second, and then realization flares through her eyes. She quickly dunks down, folding her body over his arm, just in time to avoid being hit by River's boot.

River kicks the man holding Kaylee across the face. He falls backwards, letting go of Kaylee. River grabs Kaylee and pushes her back into the booth. "Stay there." River demands, then flips the table off its legs to act as cover for Kaylee. River's left leg kicks up behind her to hit the man trying to sneak up on her. She spins around quickly, her arm coming up to block the punch the next man is aiming at her face. Her hand grabs his wrist and pulls it back hard, breaking his wrist. She then aims a kick at his face, knocking him down. She dances past him to kick the next man in the ribs, then launches another kick at his face. He falls and she steps over him. She doesn't notice the big man who sneaks up beside her. He's Jayne's size, though he is fat where Jayne is muscular. He manages to pick her up and throws her into a wall. She hits the wall then bounces off it hard. As she hits the ground she rolls herself over and brings her fist up into the fat mans groin. He grabs his crotch and cries out. She brings herself to her feet and kicks his leg, shattering his knee. As he falls to the ground, she brings her knee up to his face, breaking his nose and knocking him out. She uses his body as a springboard to kick another man across the face. He stumbles slightly, and then manages to punch her in the face, hard. She falls back a few steps, but manages to keep from falling over completely. She stares at him, then spits out the blood pooling in her mouth. He pulls a large knife out of his coat and throws it at her. She moves to the side quickly, bringing her arm up to catch the knife by its hilt. Spinning around, she throws the knife back at him, embedding it deep into his shoulder. He cries out and falls over.

The fight lasts no longer than 5 minutes. In the end, River remains standing, her hands fisted at her sides, panting slightly. She looks around the room at the men scattered on the floor. The one with the knife in his shoulder is slowly coming to his knees. She calmly walks over to stand in front of him. She quickly pulls the knife out of his shoulder, kicking him in the face at the same time. He falls backward, unconscious. She wipes the knife off on his shirt, then puts in the pocket of her dress. She digs around in his pockets for a few seconds, taking out some things. She moves around to the rest of the unconscious men, collecting objects as she goes. She drops them into the Kaylee's bag, still sitting next to the table. She walks to the counter and drops some money in front of the very stunned barkeep. "For damages rendered." She turns to the rest of the cliental, the calls out. "Dance card's not full, anybody else want to take as spin?" Nobody looks at her, they just continue what they were doing before the fight broke out.

She walks back over to Kaylee and moves the table out of the way. Bending down, she grabs Kaylee's hand and pulls the larger girl to her feet. "We can go now. Captain daddy is coming and he won't be happy." Kaylee nods quietly and follows River out of the tavern, her hand clenched in River's free hand. River carries the heavy bag containing the parts and objects River had taken from them men. They move quickly out of town, almost running. They make it to Serenity without any trouble. Luckily for them, Inara isn't back yet and Simon is still locked in the infirmary with the Shepard.

"Tell Wash we're home." River orders Kaylee.

With a shaking hand, Kaylee reaches over and pushes the com button. "Wash, me and River are back."

"Shiny. Get what you needed?" Wash questions back.

"Yep, we'll be in our bunk." Kaylee cuts off the com and follows River back to their bunk.

Once they are locked in their bunk, River turns towards Kaylee. "You aren't going to be afraid of me again, are you?" River questions.

"Oh, no sweetie." Kaylee says at once. "In fact I'm thinkin I'm gonna feel safer roomin with ya then even if I was roomin with Jayne or Mal."

"Just don't want you to be afraid of me." River whispers quietly.

"Oh sweetie, look at ya." Kaylee says back. She fills a pan with water and grabs a towel. Then she begins to clean the blood of the smaller girl.

-

"I don't know Jayne, I'm actually glad a job finally went well." Mal tells his mercenary.

"Yeah, sure Mal, but I was all ready and didn't even get to fire once. Just disappointing is all." Jayne slightly whines.

"Well Jayne, maybe you can find yourself a fight when we stop." Zoe says.

"Yeah, maybe." Jayne says hopefully.

The job went smooth, for the first time in a good long while. They decided to stop off at the only tavern in Menthos for a drink. Zoe parks the mule in front of the tavern and they all get out. Mal leads the group, opening the door and moving into the tavern.

"Well, Jayne looks like you missed out on the brawl." Mal says, indicating to the men unconscious on the floor.

"Gorramit, I miss out on all the fun." Jayne growls.

Mal moves over to the man standing behind the bar. "Seems like you had yourself some trouble. Anybody coming to help them?"

"Nope." The barkeep replies.

"You ain't gonna call anybody, sheriff, maybe a doctor or two?" Mal asks, a little shocked by the man's careless attitude.

"Personally, I'm hopin they bleed to death." He answers. "If not, well they'll just have to get help for themselves."

"That's not a very charitable state of mind." Mal growls.

"If you knew them, you'd think charity would be puttin a bullet in their brainpans." He says. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope, where I'm from we don't leave people to bleed to death." Mal answer, angrily.

"You read the posts before landing here?" He asks. Mal shakes his head no. They'd forgotten bout that again. They only checked the Alliance presence. "Well, ya should'a. We got a problem keepin our womenfolk safe round these parts. They tend to disappear. Rumor is they're bein sold to rich, old men or into the entertainment business, if ya're gettin my drift. Those men on the floor, they're the one's responsible."

"Oh. So somebody decided to stop them?" Mal asks.

"Nope, nobody round here would try that." He says.

"So what happened?" Jayne questions from beside Mal.

"Bout 20 minutes or so ago, a couple of young girls came in." The barkeep explains. "Knew they weren't from round here, most know better then lettin their women out unguarded. The leader grabbed the bigger girl."

"What'd they look like?" Mal interrupts.

"Little over 5 feet. One was small, dainty like, long brown hair, bout to her waist. Other was more solid, reddish brown hair. Think she mighta been a mechanic, was wearing a mechanics suit." He answers.

"Ni ta ma de. Tian xia shuo you de ren dou gaisi!" Mal yells.

"I'm takin ya know em?"

"My nieces." Mal lies, sending his elbow into Jayne's gut to stop the larger man's protest. "Where are they?"

"Don't know, they left, alone." The barkeep answers.

"Someone stopped them from takin em?" Mal asks.

"No." He answers. Mal growls at him, but the barkeep just puts his hand up to stop him. "Ya don't understand. This bar weren't always mine. Used to belong to my best friend, knew him since we were kids. He stopped them from taking a couple girls out of here once, made them leave the bar, told them not to come back. When he got home that night, he found his wife and kids, all dead, hung up in his front yard. He hung hisself right next to em. I got family at home. I didn't want anything to happen to your nieces, but I couldn't risk them comin after my family."

"So what happened?" Mal demands.

"After he grabbed the bigger girl, he told the little one to get out of the booth. She did. But fore anybody could grab her, she kicked the one holdin the other girl in the head, knocking him out cold. Bout five minutes later, the rest of em were out." He answers.

Mal doesn't say anything for a few seconds, just stares at him in shock. "Ya got security film of it?" Mal asks after a few seconds.

"Yes. Got a recorder couple months back. Why?" He questions back.

"Like I said they're my nieces, my sister's kids. Her ex was doin things to em a father ought not. I got em out of there, but he's got money, probably trackin us. Feel better if all traces of them were gone." Mal lies.

The man nods and moves to the office behind the bar. He returns with a disc and hands it to Mal. "No charge. Feel bad bout not helpin em."

Mal nods to the man and leaves the bar, Jayne and Zoe quietly following him. He climbs into the mule and waits for Zoe to start driving. Mal grabs the com and pushes the button. "Wash, everybody back yet?"

"Girls got back bout 20 minutes ago. Inara just docked. You guys okay?" Wash answers.

"Yep, we'll be on Serenity in bout 2 minutes. I wanna leave soon as possible, dong ma?" Mal orders.

"Yes sir, captain sir. Starting her up now." Wash says.

Zoe continues to drive while Mal just sits there steaming. He shoulda known something would happen. Never should have let them go into town alone. Zoe parks the mule in the cargo bay with no problems. "Wash we're on." Mal says over the com, and then hits the button to close the cargo bay door. "Get the mule hung up, Jayne." Mal orders.

Mal makes his way to the bridge, Zoe at his side. "What are you going to do about this sir?" She questions.

"Don't know yet." Mal answers honestly. They run into Inara on the way to the bridge. "Appointment go well?" Mal asks the companion.

"Fine, you both look unharmed. Did the exchange go well?" Inara asks back.

"Smooth as glass." Mal answers. He pulls the disc out of his pocket and shows it to her. "Got somethin that'll play this?"

"Yes." Inara answers confused.

"Bring it to the mess hall in 10 minutes." Mal orders. She glares at him for a second, and then heads towards her shuttle.

"We out of atmo yet?" Mal questions Wash once they're on the bridge.

"Bout five minutes." Wash answers.

"Fine." Mal reaches up to hit the intercom, "I want everyone in the mess hall in 10 minutes." Mal sits down in the co-pilot's chair and runs his fingers through his hair. He stares out at space waiting for them to get out of atmo.

-

Ten minutes later, they entire crew is gathered except for Kaylee and River. Book, who looks like he's feeling 100 better, is sitting in his normal chair, sipping a glass of tea.

"Glad you're feeling better, Book." Mal says, then turns towards Simon. "What'd he have?"

"The flu. He's going to be okay now." Simon answers, then pulls out one of the guns he uses to give shots. "I got the vaccine for everyone, already gave it to Inara, Wash, and myself. I'll administer it to you three, then Kaylee and River when they get up here." Simon walks over to the captain, who pulls up his sleeve, and gives him the shot. He then moves over to Zoe, then lastly Jayne.

"So, what's the meeting about?" Wash asks.

"Inara, you got that player?" Mal asks, ignoring Wash's question.

"Yes." She answers and then hands it to him. He sets it in the middle of the table then puts the disc in it. It's a 3D player that will play what's ever in it like the person watching it was actually there. It's an expensive machine; most people only have the normal player, which just plays the disc like a movie.

"What are we watchin?" Wash asks, excited.

"We'll see as soon as our girls get up here." Mal says. A few seconds later Kaylee walks into the room, followed by River, who's carrying a bag. Kaylee moves to the side and the gathered crew gasps when they see River. Her right eye is blacked and her bottom lip is busted open. Her dress is splattered with blood and when she sets the bag on the table by Jayne, they could see her knuckles were split open and bleeding.

"Mei-mei, what happened? Are you okay?" Simon asks, running over to his sister. She just slaps his hands away and moves away from him.

"Fine, I'm fine." She assures him.

"She would be fine!" Simon yells at Mal. "You said she would be fine. Look what happened to her!"

Mal gets ready to say something when he is cut off by River. "Bi zui."

"River." Simon says, stunned by her tone.

"I am fine Simon. Wasn't captain's fault." River explains. "I am not a child anymore Simon, I can take care of myself."

"River I know you're not a child but look at you." Simon points out. "You have a black eye, split lip and you're knuckles are bleeding."

"Yes, I did realize that. You forgot the big bruise on my back and the one or two bruised ribs." River says back, ignoring her brother's gasp. She moves over to stand in front of Jayne, tapping him on the shoulder so he'll look at her.

"What?" Jayne asks, trying not to look at her bruises. The thought of someone hittin her hard enough to mark makes him feel like killin someone.

River reaches into her pocket and pulls the knife she pulled out of the man's shoulder. The crew kinda jumps back at the sight of the knife but Jayne just looks at it then at her. She places the knife in front of him carefully. He reaches out to touch it, but she grabs his hand and places it on her right shoulder. Jayne opens his mouth to ask what she's doin, but before he can says anything, she pushes against his hand, hard. He feels her shoulder pop back into place and almost jumps back. "What the hell ya doin girl?"

"Hurts less this way." She explains. She then takes a seat next to Jayne, reaching under the table to grab his hand. He jerks back, but she doesn't let go. After a few seconds, he just gives in and starts running his thumb across the veins in her wrist.

"What happened?" Simon demands, pacing across the floor.

"Why don't you take a seat and we'll find out." Mal orders. Once Simon is seated, Mal presses the play button.

The crew watches it all play out, River and Kaylee entering the tavern, them eating, then the man grabbing Kaylee. Then they watch River's fighting in shock. Nobody says a word during the whole thing, though Jayne growls slightly and tightens his hand around River's when he sees the big guy throw her into a wall. After it's over, they all turn to look at River.

"You got any light you'd like to shed on this development?" Mal asks.

"My reactions were off. The big one should have never been able to sneak up on me. I was a little unbalanced on the second roundhouse, almost fell over." River critiques.

"Gorramit, I ain't talkin bout you're fightin, I'm talkin bout what you two were doin in there in the first place." Mal roars. "I told you to get the parts, then get back on Serenity, did I not?"

"No, you said get what we needed. We needed food." River argues.

"Huangmiu, I assumed ya'd know I meant the parts only." Mal says back.

"Well, you know what happens when you assume, captain." River says.

"Huh?" Mal looks confused.

"You make an ass out of you and me." She clarifies.

Everybody's silent, then Wash starts laughing, followed by Jayne and surprisingly Simon.

"What are you laughing bout, doc?" Mal questions.

"Nothing much. I ever mention you have to be very specific when you tell River to do something. She will find and use any loophole she can." Simon says, still laughing. He's happy to see his sister acting somewhat like her old self, though it worries him. She has a way of talking herself out of any situation.

"Be that as it may, Kaylee, you knew better than to go in there." Mal says to his mechanics. "Do you realize what could have happened to you two? If they had a knife…"

"Had a knife, caught it when he threw it, then returned to sender. See, it's Jayne's now." River points out. "We got out fine."

"Yeah, but what if one of em had a gun and followed ya out. What would'a done then?" Mal points out.

"Couldn't happen." River states.

"How do you know that? Could very well have happened." Mal yells at her.

River reaches over to grab the bag she'd placed next to Jayne. Then she tips it over, dumping its contents onto the table. "Took their guns." She explains.

Jayne puts his free hand out and grabs one of the guns with a grin. He starts examining it, excited with the prospect of new weapons.

"Okay, so they couldn't shot ya, still doesn't change the fact you two shouldn't have been in there." Mal says, looking at the guns in front of them. He wants to grab one too, but didn't think it was the best example to set. "Specially you Kaylee. You two are in trouble. In fact, I'm thinkin you both are grounded."

"Grounded?" River asks, a little confused. "We are 150 miles from the nearest moon, how can we be on the ground?"

"River, grounded means you aren't aloud to do anything. You have to stay in your room." Simon explains.

"She never been grounded before?" Mal asks.

"No, she was always able to talk her way out of any trouble. Our nanny gave up trying to punish her by the time she was 5. My father tried once, but she brought out graphs and charts to prove her point." Simon explains.

"You won't be able to talk me out of it. For the next couple days, you two are confined to your bunk, dong ma?" Mal orders.

Kaylee doesn't say anything, just puts the parts back into the bag and starts to leave the mess hall.

"Kaylee, where do ya thing ya're goin?" Mal asks.

She slowly turns around to look at Mal. "Zoe, would you please tell Captain Reynolds that I am going to repair the broken part, unless he would like us to fall out of the sky."

"Can do Kaylee." Zoe says, grinning widely.

River pulls her hand from Jayne's and smiles at him. "Enjoy your new girls." She tells the big man, running her hand over the gun he is holding. Ignoring the rest of the crew, she follows Kaylee down to the engine room, leaving the occupants of the cargo hall slightly confused and worried.


	5. Now ready

Title: Now ready (5th A new day dawning)  
FYI: Supposed to be first part of much longer part but decided to seperate and post this before I go to bed

"I think she's mad at you." Wash tells Mal, after the girls had left.

"I'm thinkin you might be right." Mal agrees. Gorramit, he hates when Kaylee's mad at him. It always makes him feel like he just got done kickin a puppy.

"Sir, grounded?" Zoe questions.

"What, ya think I over reacted?" Mal asks his second in command.

"Maybe a little." Zoe answers. "I understand how you may be upset with the entire situation, but grounding them. They ain't children."

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Put em over my knee and give em a spankin?" Mal asks, glancing at Jayne when he growls. "What?"

"Nothin, almost cut myself." Jayne lies. The thought of anybody, but him, spankin River makes him feel all violent. Which pisses him off. When did he get to carin bout anybody touchin her. But lately when anybody even innocently touches her, it makes him mad, like he gets when someone touches his weapons. Though if he's honest with himself, he feels more pissed at the thought of Mal spankin her then he's ever felt over someone touchin his weapons.

"I'd like to see that." Wash says.

"What?" Zoe glares at her husband. "Did you just say you want to see captain spanking them girls?"

"Yeah," Wash answers. "But it didn't mean it like that. I just mean it would be funny to see Mal try to spank River."

"Why?" Jayne growls.

"Come on, you saw what she did to those men, and they were all bigger than the captain. She'd kick him across the room before he'd even get a hand raised." Wash explains, giving Jayne a funny look. Since when did the mercenary get all growly about River? He'd have to ask Zoe, see if she noticed anything.

"Well, Wash, you've been right twice in one day, must be a record." Mal says, agreeing with him. River'd probably knock him out cold fore he'd even have the chance to raise a fist, not that he'd hit her, well not unless he had no other choice. "Speakin of, doc, where'd your sister learn to fight like that?"

"I honestly don't want to know. She couldn't before the academy, so I'm thinking she must have learned it there." Simon answers. "I'm not surprised she's so adapted to it. She looked remarkable like she was dancing, something she's always loved to do."

"She did look like she was dancing, kinda flowed across the floor like a butterfly or something." Wash agrees.

"Husband, you're seeming rather impressed by this. Should I be worried?" Zoe asks.

"Hell no Zoe. You know you're the only warrior woman for me." Wash answers. "It's just weird. I mean, Zoe, you look like you could kick ass, no questions asked. You beat the hell out of somebody; well it's not that unexpected. But River, she's what, like 90 lbs. Nobody would ever look at her and be afraid."

"That's what's worryin me the most. I can see she can take care of herself, hell we got proof of that. But if she's off ship, someone gonna take one look at her and think she's an easy target. What if she fights back and the wrong people see her? Could lead the Alliance straight to her." Mal says.

"We don't let it happen." Jayne grunts.

"How do you suggest we go about that Jayne?" Mal asks, surprised that the merc really cares. Wasn't it a little under a year ago that he turned them over to the alliance?

"Don't let her off ship without you or me present." Jayne answers.

"She's my sister, I think she'd be quite safe with me." Simon protests.

"Doc, ain't tryin to be mean or nothing, for once, but ya ain't someone who's gonna scare anybody." Jayne says. "Someone sees her in town with only you, they ain't gonna be scared out of tryin to take her. Now they see her with me or Mal, they're gonna think twice before tryin to take her."

"Jayne's right." Mal says. "We can't risk her havin to defend herself against someone connected to the alliance. She ain't leavin this boat without me or Jayne, unless I give specific instructions, dong ma?"

The gathered crew nod at him, indicating they understand. "Sir, I startin to think it isn't the best idea for Kaylee to go out on these backwater planets alone either." Zoe adds. She's not insulted that Mal and Jayne didn't include her. While she may look intimidating, it didn't stop people from trying to attack her. Didn't stop people from attacking Mal either, now that she thinks about it. Jayne, on the other hand, most people steered clear of. They'd fight back, sure, but didn't normally try starting the fight, unless they were drunk. That's bout the only time you'll find men willingly start a fight with the large merc. The safest place for River off-ship is with Jayne. And she's thinking Jayne knows this, and won't let the girl out of his sight.

"Yeah, I never liked lettin her off alone before, and this whole episode makes me feel even more twitchy bout it." Mal agrees. "She don't leave the ship alone either."

The silence that follows is broken when Jayne loudly grabs the guns scattered across the table. "Jayne what're ya doin?" Mal questions.

"Gonna go clean my new guns." Jayne answers.

"Who said they're yours?"

"You heard her, told me to enjoy my new girls. She gave em to me." Jayne says.

"Fine, but I get one." Mal retorts.

"A'right I guess ya can have Wilma." Jayne grunts out, sliding the smallest gun across the table to Mal.

"Wilma?" Wash questions. "You named them already? Why?"

"They gotta have names." Jayne answers. "When ya spend as much time with guns as I do, it just feels better to have somethin to call them."

"You goin to the your bunk?" Mal asks Jayne as he stands up collecting the weapons.

"Naw, thought I'd lift some weights first then clean em. Goin down to the cargo bay." Jayne says, walking out of the mess hall.

"Sir, what are you planning on doing about Kaylee?" Zoe asks after the mercs gone.

"I don't ruttin know. Guess I'll let her cool off for a day or two." Mal answers. "This is Kaylee we're talkin bout, how long can she stay mad?"

"Longer than one would think." Simon says, standing up. "Book, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. I know you're feeling better now, but you still have some healing to do. First though, I'm going to go give Kaylee and River their shot." Simon gathers his tools and quietly leaves.

"If we're done here, I'm heading back up to finalize our flight plan." Wash says.

"That's fine." Mal says. "You going with him?"

"Yeah, you'll be up later?" Zoe asks.

"Sure, I'll take the helm in a couple hours so's you two can get some shut eye." Mal answers. "Shepard, why don't I help you to your room."

Zoe and Wash leave the mess hall for the bridge. Mal helps the Shepard to his room, the old man, while looks like he's feeling better, isn't moving with his normal zest. Inara watches the remaining crew leave then grabs her player, taking the disc out and putting in on the table for Mal to find. She exits the mess hall and heads to her shuttle.

-

"Kaylee, River, I need to give you two your vaccine." Simon says as he enters the engine room. Kaylee and River both crawl out from under the engine to stand in front of him. He takes River's arm first and injects her quickly. She doesn't jump at the needle anymore, she's used to getting shots. Kaylee, on the other hand, closes her eyes tightly and flinches before Simon had even injected her. He injects it as gently as possible, and then rubs his thumb over where the needle had entered.

Kaylee feels the goose bumps rise over her body when Simon's thumb starts rubbing the inside of her elbow. She starts to smile up at him but then remembers she's mad at him and the cap'n. "Why didn't you defend us?" Kaylee asks, steaming.

"I didn't…..I don't….are you mad at me too?" Simon asks, confused.

"Shide," Kaylee says, "you just sat there and let the cap'n ground us, didn't even try sayin he was being a hundan."

"In case you haven't noticed, whenever I try to correct the captain, he tends to get very upset." Simon pleads.

"Never stopped ya before." Kaylee mumbles. She knows she shouldn't be mad at him, weren't his fault, but she can't help it.

"Kaylee, I'm sorry. I should have a least tried to defend you but I was a little shocked at the moment." Simon smiles uneasily at her. "Seeing that guy grab you and River fighting them, it threw me off."

"You were worried bout me?" Kaylee asks, smiling at Simon.

"Of course I was." Simon answers. "I always worry about you….and River."

"Awwww…that's so sweet." Kaylee replies sweetly. "I gotta finish fixin this part then guess I'm going to my room, but maybe we can hang out in a couple days?" She asks hopefully.

"Sure, once you're done being grounded." Simon says.

"Shiny." Kaylee replies.

Simon smiles at the mechanic, and then turns to his sister, "Mei-mei, I think you should go to the infirmary so I can examine you."

"No, thank you Simon." River calmly says. "I am fine."

"Mei-mei." Simon protests.

"No. I am fine." River firmly repeats.

"Fine. I trust you are smart enough to know if you need immediate medical attention. If you need me, you know where my room is." Simon sighs. He kisses his sister on the forehead and lightly pats the small of Kaylee's back before leaving the engine room.

"Night Simon." Kaylee and River call out towards the leaving doctor, and then turn back to fix the engine.

-

Jayne had finished his workout bout 30 minutes ago. After a quick shower, he returned to the cargo bay to clean his new weapons. He though about returning to his room but there ain't ever enough room to spread everything out. He'd normally use the table in the mess hall but didn't wanna have to worry bout rest of the crew botherin him. The cargo bay was the last place most the crew would venture to this late at night.

He was gettin bothered with how much he's been worryin after the doc's little sister. Seein her in that fight did two things to him. The first bein pissin him off. After seein those men hit her, he wanted nothin more than to tell Wash to turn the ship round so he could go back and kill em all. He liked to fight but that had nothin to do with how he was feelin. Weren't his desire for violence that made him want to go back. It was his desire to protect her, kill anything that hurt her. When did he start carin bout protectin anybody but hisself?

The second was desire. Seein her move and fight like that got him all hot. She moved like nothin he'd ever seen before, like she knew exactly what she was capable of and enjoyed doin it. The only person he knew that fought like that was him. And even he weren't that good. Sure he could put a man down easier than most, but not with the agility that she used. He'd love to tussle with her. Not fight exactly, just play. But there's no way he'd get the chance, Mal riddle him with holes if'n he tried. Maybe he could convince Mal he's just testin her, seein what she's capable of, if he ever decided to try.

Jayne puts the gun he's cleaning done slowly when he feels someone move into the bay. He don't have to look up, he knows it's her. He can smell it, that slight scent of peaches and girl. And he can feel her enter, his whole body's on edge, but not in a bad way. It's somethin he's enjoyin. Like how he feels fore a good fight, only better. She moves over to stop in front of the crate he's sittin on.

"Wilma's gone." River points out.

"Yeah, Mal wanted her." Jayne answers not bothered that she knew the names of his guns fore he even told her.

"She'll be safe with him." River assures the big man.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jayne grunts. "Whata ya doin outa ya're bunk? I thought ya was grounded or somethin."

"I snuck out." She says with a smile. "Nobody will know, unless you tell."

"I ain't gonna tattle on ya." Jayne smirks. Course she'd be one to sneak out when she weren't supposed to. Fate's way of dickin with him. He can't resist a rule breaker, seein how's he's one himself. "Why ya down here for?"

River doesn't reply, just pulls an ace bandage out of her dress and sets it down in front of the merc.

"What's that for?" Jayne questions her.

"Need you to wrap my ribs, they hurt." She answers.

"Wait a second here. Why don't ya get your brother to do that, he's the doc?" Jayne questions, holding the bandage out to her.

"Can't. He'll never stop seeing me as a child if he has to keep fixing me." River explains.

"Can't ya get Kaylee to do it?"

"She feels guilty enough, that I got hurt protecting her. She will feel worse if she sees the bruises." River answers. "Zoe and Wash are busy. Inara is sleeping and preacher man's hair is too scary. I suppose I could ask captain. It wouldn't bother him to see the bruises on my bare back." River grabs the bandage from his hand and turns like she's going to leave the room.

"Gorrammit, get back here. No need to bother Mal, I'll wrap em." Jayne growls.

River hands the bandage back with a smile. She pulls the sweater she's wearin off, reveiling the black, tight tank top she's wearin under it. Jayne swallows heavily as he watches her roll the tank top up until its tucked under her boobs, her entire torso bare. "Chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo." Jayne mutters under his breath. Her back is covered in a huge bruise, bout the size of both his hands. It's gotta hurt like hell. "Damn, kitten, ya should have told your brother, he coulda gave ya something."

"Kitten?" River questions, joy flaring in her stomach at the pet name.

"Oh, gorrammit, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Jayne grunts. She continues to stare at him until he realizes she's waitin for an explanation. "Ya just remind me of a kitten. Ya know, one's been beat up and abused. Look all fragile like but still can scratch and bite the hell outa someone." He explains. He doesn't look at her, just pulls her to him and wraps her ribs as carefully as he can. She feels so fragile under his hands. When he finishes, he drops his hands and waits for her to move away.

"I didn't mean to call ya that, if'n it makes ya uncomfortable…." Jayne whispers, not looking at her.

"I'd like to be your kitten." River whispers back.

Jayne doesn't say anything back but likes the thought of her bein his. He's so lost in thinking bout her, he don't notice when she drops down to sit on his thigh. "Whoa, whata think you're doin?" He likes the way she feels, all soft and warm. She don't weigh nothin, don't bother him at all havin her on his lap.

"I think your ready now." River states. Before he can ask what she means, she reaches up and presses her lips firmly to his. He's completely stunned but doesn't pull away. Her lips are soft and he loves the feel of her breath mixin with his. After a few seconds, she pulls away. She moves off his lap to stand in front of him, her hands hanging at her sides.

"That it?" Jayne questions, disappointed. He never liked kissin fore but it's lot better than he's ever remembered. Hell, if he knew it'd be this good, he'd done it long time ago. But deep down he knows it wouldn't be the same with anybody else. It's her.

"Have to wait 7 minutes." River answers.

"What? Why?" Jayne asks, confused.

"Any narcotic that could be applied and transferred through contact between lips would have to kick in within the next 7 minutes." River explains. She looks down and plays with the bottom of her tank. "Don't want you to confuse me with her." She whispers.

Jayne's confused for a second then realize what she means. He reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her back onto his lap. "Hell, kitten, I know you ain't her. If'n ya're wantin to knock me out, I'm thinkin ya'd just do it, not play round with me. Sides, ya're nothin like her. She was a heartless whore, lookin to steal anythin she could from any man. You're nothin like that."

"Just didn't want you to confuse me with her." River restates. She starts to say something else when Jayne cuts her off by placing his lips against hers. They remain that way for a moment, just enjoying the press of lips. Then Jayne questioningly slips his tongue out to test the seams of her lips. Without hesitation, she opens her mouth to merge her tongue with his. Jayne moves the angle of his head to gain better access to her mouth. River moves her arms to wrap around his neck at the same time Jayne moves his hands up to fist in her hair. Their kiss deepened, until they were both eating at the others mouth, their tongues fighting and teeth clicking. Jayne moves his hand out of her hair to run down her back, forgetting about the bruises. River let out a gasp; one that Jayne knew wasn't pleasure.

"Sorry kitten, forgot." Jayne apologizes.

"S'okay." River murmurs.

"You should probably go to bed, for Kaylee comes lookin for ya." Jayne says.

"You're right." River agrees. She moves off his lap to stand in front of him, waiting.

"What?" Jayne asks roughly.

"Need goodnight kiss." She answers. Jayne sighs, and then pulls her closer to gently kiss her lips.

"There ya go kitten, now git." Jayne smiles at her.

"Night Jayne." River calls out as she leaves the room.

Jayne watches her leave, his body pulled tight. Damn, she got to him fast. She got him harder with a kiss than he normally get for sex. He can just imagine how hard she's gonna get him when they have sex…….if, he means if they have sex. He gives up on cleanin his guns and heads down to his bunk to take care of his problem.

-

"She still ain't talking to you?" Wash asks Mal. Kaylee had just walked into the mess hall and seen Mal. She then turned right around and left the room, not saying a word.

"Guess not." It's been 3 days since Menthos and him 'grounding' Kaylee and River. He told them they could have free rein of the ship again yesterday, well actually he told River since Kaylee wouldn't look at him. River had just grinned that creepy grin of hers, then grabbed Kaylee's hand and pulled her out of their bunk. River doesn't seem mad at him, still continues to talk to him. Kaylee, on the other hand, would only stay in the same room with him during meal times. He can't stand it.

"Kaylee still mad at you sir?" Zoe questions, moving to sit next to her husband.

"Yep. She walked out soon as she seen him." Wash grins at his wife.

"How far are we from the pickup?" Mal questions. They had a job lined up on a moon called Semuh. They were to pick up some crates of protein bars and deliver them to Badger. Mal didn't want to deal with that weasel again, but they needed the money.

"Bout 25 minutes or so." Zoe answers for her husband. "Sir, Wash would like to join us on the pickup."

"What? Why?" Mal asks.

"Just wanna get off ship for a while." Wash answers.

"Fine. Preacher's feelin better so he can watch the ship, I guess. You know I'm only gonna let ya go cause we're parking on an empty section of the moon. There shouldn't be anybody round but us and the Wright brothers."

"Yep. Should be a quiet job." Wash agrees.

"Where's Jayne?" Mal questions Zoe. "Haven't seen him in a while, been awfully quiet. Think something's goin on with him?"

"Haven't heard anything." Zoe answers. She's not really lying, neither Jayne nor River have said anything to her. She may know something's up with the big man, but she can honestly tell him she hasn't heard anything. "He's probably in his bunk getting ready for the job."

-

Jayne and River were in the empty shuttle. River was sitting in Jayne's lap, her hands in his hair. He had his hands wrapped around her waist and was playing gently with the small of her bare back. Their lips were fused together, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Kitten, I gotta go." Jayne pants, removing his lips from hers. "We should be landin soon and I ain't got weaponed up yet."

"Captain's looking for you." River states, also panting. She loves kissing Jayne. It makes her body vibrate and completely clears her mind. This is the second time they've been able to sneak away like this. The first time being when Kaylee was busy in the engine room, Inara in her shuttle, Simon and Book playing chess, while Mal, Zoe, and Wash were dealin with a wave from Badger. She grabbed him while he was walking past the infirmary and pulled him inside. They kissed for a solid ten minutes when she jumped off his lap and told him Simon was coming. They both ran in opposite directions, returning to their bunks. River had grabbed him again this time, pulling him into the shuttle and shoving him into the pilot's chair before climbing onto his lap.

"Gorramit, why didn't ya say something? He sees us like this, I'm gettin shoved out the airlock." Jayne complains.

"Still had a few minutes." She answers, reaching up to kiss him again. He allows the kiss, and then gets swept away. After a minute, he gently puts her off his lap, kisses her forehead and leaves the shuttle adjusting his pants on his way.

"Be careful." River calls after him. He just grunts back at her, moving towards his bunk. Gorrammit, he's lucky nobody saw him leavin the shuttle. If'n they had, they'd probably venture in there to see what he'd been up to. They'd take one look at her and he'd be shoved out the airlock. He moves into his bunk and gathers a couple of his girls, Daisy and Sara. Grabbin some extra ammo, he debates wacking off, but realizes he ain't got the time. He straps the belt to hold his guns low on his hips, so's nobody could notice his aroused state. He makes it to the cargo bay a few minutes after they landed.

"Where ya been Jayne?" Mal questions the merc. "Why ya lookin flushed for?"

"In my bunk, doin some pushups. Gotta keep in shape." Jayne lies.

"Ya made it just in time, been in any later we mighta left ya." Mal says.

Jayne moves over to the mule to notice Wash sittin in the front seat. "What'r ya doin?"

"Driving." Wash answers.

"He goin with us?" Jayne questions Mal. At Mal's nod he adds, "who's gonna watch the ship?"

"Shepard. It'll be fine. They're ain't a soul round but us and those we're meetin with." Mal answers, sending the merc a funny look. Since when has he cared who's watchin the ship?

Jayne climbs into the back seat, makin room for Mal to sit beside him. Mal moves to get into the mule when Simon and Kaylee move into the cargo bay. Mal moves from the mule to stand by the newcomers.

"Where's River?" Mal questions. It's odd to not see River with Kaylee. Most of the time the two are always together.

"Said her head hurt, went to lay down." Kaylee answers, talking directly to the captain for the first time in 3 days.

"Kaylee, I need to talk to you." Mal says, indicating she should follow him out of the cargo bay. The both walk silently, turning to face each other once they make it into the hallway. "I'm sorry." Mal says quickly.

"What?" Kaylee asks, somewhat shocked.

"Ya heard me. I overreacted. I just hate the thought of what coulda happened to ya two out there." Mal explains. "I ain't your pa, got no right to ground ya."

"Aww..cap'n you're the closest think I got to a dad out here. Why'd ya think I was ignoring ya. What's I've always done when my dad used to punish me back home." Kaylee says.

"So's ya were torturing me like that cause I remind ya of your dad?" Mal asks, disbelieving.

"Yep." Kaylee says. Then she starts laughing really hard. "Ya shoulda seen your face every time ignored you. It's why I had to leave the room, couldn't keep from laughing."

"Kaylee, that's just mean." Mal growls.

"You're such an easy mark cap'n." Kaylee says. She reaches up and kisses him on the cheek and cheerfully trots back to the cargo bay.

Mal follows at a slower pace, shaking his head at Kaylee's actions. Gorram girl had him all feelin guilty when she'd just been playin with him. He makes it back to the bay at the same time as Book. "Ship's yours preacher. We should be back in a hour or so." At Book's nod, Mal climbs into the back seat of the mule, next to Jayne. With a wave from the staying crew, the four head off to make the exchange.

-

Chinese translations 

_Shide: yes/right_

_Hundan: asshole/bastard_

_Chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo: animal fucking bastard_


	6. wounds

Title: Wounds (6th part a new day dawning)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

-

"Alright, let's load up these crates so we can get back home." Mal orders. Jayne, Zoe, and Wash all glare at him, and then move to load the cargo onto the mule. The exchange went well. It was starting to bother him. Two jobs in a row that didn't end with violence, it was just unheard of, at least for them. He watches as his pilot moves to pick up one of the crates. He gets it a couple feet off the ground then promptly drops it, missing Jayne's foot by a few inches.

"Gorramit, little man, why don't ya go stand over there and let us load it." Jayne growls.

"Husband, it'd probably be safer with you standing over there." Zoe agrees, pointing to the rundown shack a few feet from the mule.

"Yeah, Wash. You drop one of those on your hand, who's flyin my boat?" Mal adds.

"Fine. I'll go supervise." With a grin, Wash moves to lean back against the shack. His plan worked. He got out of loading the cargo and at the same time got to watch his wife lift and move heavy stuff. He loved watching her move.

Jayne easily picks one of the crates up and puts in the compartment under the back seats. He moves to grab another crate, when he hears somethin. He stands up straight, turning to look out around them.

"Jayne, hear something?" Mal asks his mercenary. Jayne's got that look; the one when he senses someone is around.

"Someone's out there." Jayne growls. Mal sends a look at Zoe and they all drawl out their weapons, looking around for whomever Jayne senses.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jayne sees a flash of movement. He raises his gun to fire, but it's too late.

Wash had been watching them, confused. Jayne was looking around look a dog that just smelt something that shouldn't be there. He saw them pull out guns and got ready to ask them what was going on, when he felt something hit the back of his calf. He folded immediately, hitting his head on a rock when fell. As he vision blurred, he heard the crew fire back. Then he heard nothing.

-

River woke with a start, her eyes darting around the bunk. She quickly jumps over the guard on her bed, and then dashes up the ladder out of her bunk. After making a quick stop in Jayne's bunk, she runs through the ship, into the cargo bay.

"River, whatcha doin?" Kaylee asks as River runs into the cargo bay. River doesn't even pause; just continue running, until she's past the crew gathered in the bay and out the open doors. Once she's outside, the sun reflects off the object in her hand. With a gasp, Kaylee realizes it's a gun.

"She's got a gun." Simon announces, moving to follow his sister. The rest of the remaining crew follows him. But once they're outside of Serenity, they have no idea which way to go. River's long gone and they have no clue what way she went.

"Where would she be going? And why would she take a gun?" Inara asks Simon.

"I don't know." Simon murmurs, running his hand through his hair.

"I think we should call the cap'n." Kaylee says. "Maybe she went to find them." Without waiting for them to answer, she moves to grab the com, "Gorrammit, they ain't answerin."

"We have to go find her." Simon says, starting to move out the bay doors.

"Son, what do you suggest we do? We have no idea where she went." Book stops the doctor. "It could take us hours to find her. What if she comes back while we're gone?"

"So I should just leave her out alone?" Simon asks.

"We wait for them to return from the job. It shouldn't be more than another 20 minutes. Then Jayne can track her down." Book explains.

"Think he can find her?" Simon asks.

"Courding to the cap'n, Jayne's the best tracker he's ever seen. Better even then the one's he seen in the war." Kaylee answers. "He'll find her."

"I'll give them half an hour. If they're not back by then, I'm going to look for her myself." Simon gives in. Simon walks out of the ship, pacing in front of the door.

-

River ignores the worry her brother sends out, she has to push it to the back of her mind. There's not going to be any time to spare. She's calculated every move, every outcome. She only has just enough time to stop it from happening.

But she forgot to calculate in the rough terrain. Her bare foot hit a rock and she tumbles down the hill, her body getting scratched on the way. By the time she got to the bottom of the hill, the wind was knocked out of her and it took a few seconds to get back on her feet. Now the calculations were all wrong. She starts to run harder but knows she won't make it in time now. She reaches the clearing where the exchange is taking place. Wash is leaning against the shack. She's too far away; he won't be able to hear her. Raising the gun, she aims and fires, and then watches while Wash crumbles.

Dropping her arm to her side, the gun still smoking, she watches the scene play out in front of her, tears blurring her vision.

-

At the sound of gunfire, Jayne, Zoe, and Mal fire back, hitting the three men trying to sneak up on them. They'd snuck up on foot and it doesn't take much to kill them. The clearing was barren, except for the shack and the mule. Once they're down, Jayne moves over to grab their weapons and make sure they was dead.

"Yep, they're gone." Jayne confirms, grabbing the guns. Two of em are pretty useless pieces, but one is pretty good. It's a shotgun, somewhere between the size of Vera and the sawed-off shotgun Zoe always carried. It could cause some major damage.

"Should have known this job wouldn't go smooth." Mal grunts. "Zoe you okay?"

"Fine sir." Zoe says, wiping the dirt off her pants from where she had dove into the ground to avoid getting shot. "Wash, you okay." She walks over to where her husband was lying on the ground. "You can get up now husband. Fights over."

Mal comes to stand next to Zoe. "Wash, come on, we ain't got time to play round." Mal bends down and pushes the man over onto his back. His eyes are closed and there is blood running down the open wound on his head.

"Wash, baby, you have to get up." Zoe cries, dropping onto her knees. "Come on baby, wake up." She cradles his head in her lap and then looks up at Mal.

The look in his fellow soldiers eyes scares him. He's never seen her look like that, so scared. Mal looks at the shed, and then swears when he sees the large hole where Wash had been leaning.

"What happened?" Jayne asks, moving to stand next to Mal. Jayne sees the hole Mal is looking at, and then looks down at the fallen pilot. "He didn't get hit by what made that hole."

"How do you know that?" Mal asks.

"Simple, he'd be headless if'n he did." Jayne answers. "Look where that hole is. That's bout the same place his head was. Bullet makes a hole that size, woulda done the same damage to him."

"He's got a bullet in the back of his calf." Zoe states, still trying to wake her husband up.

"What?" Mal asks. "How'd he get shot in the back of the leg? They was all in front of us."

Jayne starts looking around the clearing, "Gorramitt, what she doin out here?" About 200 feet away, he sees River.

"Jayne, she holdin one of your pieces?" Mal asks, also noticing River.

"I think so." Jayne mutters.

"She shot Wash." Zoe growls. As they watch, River drops the gun then turns to run back towards Serenity.

"We'll deal with that later. We need to get him to the doc." Mal says. "Jayne, get Wash in back of the mule, Zoe you ride back there with him."

Jayne picks the smaller man off the ground then moves to place him in the back of the mule. Zoe's there before him, grabbing Wash's shoulders and pulls him across the seat. Without saying anything, Jayne jumps in the passenger seat and waits for Mal to start the mule. The ride takes about 10 minutes. When they arrive at Serenity, Jayne jumps out and grabs Wash from the back seat. "I got em Zoe, you just get the doc and have him hurry up to infirmary." Jayne doesn't wait for her to reply, just carries the pilot into the ship.

"Simon, where the ruttin hell are you?" Mal yells. A few seconds later, the doctor comes running into the cargo bay, the rest of the crew following. "Get to the infirmary, you got a patient."

With a nod, Simon takes off towards the infirmary, Zoe and Mal right behind him. Simon moves into the infirmary and sees Wash lying on his stomach on the sickbed. "What happened?"

"We don't know. He's got a bullet wound in the leg and a gash on the forehead." Mal answers.

Simon quickly puts on gloves, and then moves back to Wash. Cutting his pants from the hem up to the top of his thigh, he pushes the cloth aside to examine the wound. Grabbing some tools, he moves to remove the bullet, only to realize it isn't there. Setting the tools down, he cleans the wound and then puts some weaves into it, closing it.

"You're not takin the bullet out first?" Mal questions.

"There's not a bullet in the wound. It's a graze, a long one, but a graze nonetheless." Simon answers. He wraps the wound and then starts to turn the man over to examine Wash's head wound. He cleans the blood off before putting a bandage on the wound. After injecting Wash with something, he moves out of the infirmary and waits for the rest to follow.

"Well?" Mal questions once they are outside the infirmary.

"He's going to be fine. The bullet wound is nothing to worry too much about; it will heal completely in a few weeks. He probably won't have more than a scar. The head wound makes me more worried. We'll have to keep a close eye on him for the next 24 hours." Simon says. "He's very lucky. Had the bullet hit any higher, it could have shattered his knee. Any lower and it would have taken months to heal. The only bad thing about where he was shot at is that it hit a nerve, making his leg give out immediately, which is how he got the head wound, I'm guessing. He must have hit his head on something as he fell."

"Weren't luck." Jayne argues.

"What?" Simon asks.

"She knew where she was hitting, what it would do." Jayne clarifies.

"She," Simon starts, "you mean River, she found you guys, didn't she?"

"You knew she left?" Mal asks.

"She ran past us with a gun, we tried to stop her, but she didn't even stop to listen to us." Simon explains. "By the time we followed her out of the bay, it was too late, we had no idea which way she went. I wanted to try to find her but Book and Kaylee talked me into waiting for you guys to get back. Said Jayne would be able to find her. She came running past us about 5 minutes before you got back. We tried to catch her but she moves too damn fast. We were looking for her when you called for me."

Mal starts to reply, when they hear Wash groan. Simon quickly moves back into the infirmary to examine his patient. "How are you feeling?" Simon questions.

"Like I got shot." Wash grunts out.

"Well, I guess that's appropriate since you did get shot." Simon says. He examines Wash for a few more minutes, before declaring that it's fine for him to have visitors.

Zoe reaches Wash first, reaching down to kiss him. "Husband, you ever scare me like that again I'm going to hurt you."

"Sorry wifey." Wash murmurs, "note to self: no more getting shot, makes wife upset."

Zoe kisses her husband again, then runs her hand through his hair. "Well, lamby toes, it could be worse," Wash starts, "if someone hadn't shot me in the leg you wouldn't have my head here to play with."

"That ain't funny Wash." Mal growls, before Zoe can say anything.

"No but it is the truth." Wash retorts. "As I fell, I heard a bullet pass above my head. If I hadn't fallen when I did, well, I'd be headless now."

Simon start to say something when Kaylee comes up beside them, "Cap'n, me and Book shut the doors. We leaving soon?"

"Not right away Kaylee, our pilot's not able to fly at this moment." Mal says.

"What's wrong with Wash?" Kaylee asks, worriedly.

"He's got a small bullet wound, but he's gonna be fine." Mal answers. "We need to find River, see what's up with her. Jayne, I want you to check the cargo bay and me and Zoe will get the mess and the rest of the ship." Jayne starts away but instead of heading towards the bay, he moves in the direction of the bridge. "Where ya goin Jayne, I told ya to check the bay."

"She's on the bridge." Jayne states. He continues moving towards the bridge, not stopping for the rest of the crew.

"What, how do you know that?" Simon asks, confused.

"Can smell her." Jayne answers.

"You can smell her!" Simon cries out.

"Yep." Jayne moves up the stairs into the bridge, coming to stop in front the pilot's chair. He pulls the chair out then growls down, "kitten, whata doin? Come out from under there."

"No." She whispers, "Can't. I'm bad."

"Mei-mei, come out from under there. You're not bad." Simon pleads, coming onto the bridge just in time to hear his sister's statement.

"Yes I am." She restates. "I hurt Wash, had no other choice but that doesn't change anything. He was my friend and I hurt him."

"River, we know why you did it, just don't know how ya knew." Mal says. "Now why don't ya come out from under there and explain it to us."

"No."

"Gorramitt girl, don't make me come under there and get ya." Jayne growls.

"You can't. You're too big, you won't fit." River argues. "I saw it."

"What? Saw what?" Mal questions.

"I calculated all the different outcomes and variables, but I forgot I wasn't wearing shoes." She whispers. "I fell down and wasted precious seconds. It was too late then, he wouldn't have understood what I meant fast enough to move and I was too slow to move him out of the way. I had to shoot him."

"Outcomes?" Simon questions.

"I saw him die." River whisper, ignoring the gasps the crew give. "I was dreaming then it wasn't a dream anymore. Wash was leaning against a shack and a bullet hit him in the neck. It was painless, he died instantly."

"You saw him die?" Zoe questions, disbelieving.

"Yes. I tried to change it, stop him from getting hurt, but I was too slow." She answers.

Everybody's silent for a few moments, when Mal addresses River, "alright, little witch, I want you to come out from under there and talk to us. No more of this hiding stuff." Mal orders.

The crew watches in shock as she moves out from under the helm. Mal starts to say something, when River moves the pilot's chair up to the helm and sits in it. She starts hitting buttons, starting the ship.

"What the gorram hell do ya think ya're doin?" Mal yells.

River doesn't answer, just continues to press buttons. With a sigh, Simon moves to address his sister, "River you know you're not allowed to fly ships anymore, not after what happened."

"What? What happened?" Mal asks.

"She stole an Alliance ship once." Simon answers.

"What? When?" Mal questions.

"She was 11 or 12 I think." Simon explains. "Our father was having a meeting with a couple members of the Alliance defense. River somehow broke into the ship and took it out for a ride. She didn't go far, just circled over the mansion a couple of times."

"She didn't get in trouble?" Kaylee wonders.

"She should have, it's a felony, punishable buy up to 10 years on a penal moon." Simon says, smiling. "My father donated a large amount of money to the Alliance, in exchange for them forgetting about the entire incident. But she knows she not supposed to fly anymore ships, right River."

"It's not applicable." River states. "We have to leave now."

"Why?" Mal asks, not comfortable with her playing with the controls. He thinks about trying to move her, but remember what happened in the bar. Maybe if talks enough, she'll forget or something.

"There's more coming. They're not happy. They want the ship." River answers.

"More comin?" Jayne questions, moving a little closer to her, in case Mal tried to grab her or somethin. "Don't worry bout it, we'll load up and stop em."

"NO!" River yells, making them jump. "You can't. The numbers don't add up right. Simon won't have enough hands to save us all."

"Okay, don't go freakin out." Mal says. "Why don't you get up……"

River doesn't wait for Mal to finish, just pilot's Serenity off planet. The surrounding crew watches as she expertly controls the ship. Once she's out of atmo, she set's the course for Persephone, and then activates the autopilot. Spinning the chair around, she looks at her hands, "can I go see him?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Mal answers, still recovering from the shock of watching her fly the ship.

River stands up, grabbing 2 of the dinosaurs before moving away from the helm, "he wants Herbert and Mike." River explains to the confused crew.

She starts to move out of the bridge when Zoe grabs her hand, stopping her. Jayne takes a step towards them, but River's voice stops him. "He's going to be fine. He will be walking again in 2 days, 13 hours, and 26 minutes. His limp will start to fade in a little over 3 weeks." River assures the taller woman.

"I just wanted……thank you." Zoe says.

"It's okay. He's my friend." River says. "Sides, she can't fly without him."

"You seemed to fly her pretty good." Zoe says, smiling.

"Wasn't talking about Serenity." River states. She leaves the crew standing where they are to move into the infirmary. Wash is lying on the sickbed, looking bored.

"They left me." Wash tells her. "They went to find you didn't they?"

River nods. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Wash asks, then realizes what she's apologizing for. "You shot me didn't you?"

"Yes." River answers. "Didn't want to."

"Hey, it's okay." Wash assures her. "Not that I want you shooting me all the time or anything, but you saved my life, so it's okay."

The rest of the crew gathers in the doorway of the infirmary, listening to their conversation. River holds her hands out to Wash, the dino's in them.

"Ohh…you brought Herbert and Mike." Wash moves to grab them, and then looks at the guilty looking girl. "Wanna play?"

"Can I be Herbert?" River asks.

"Sure." Wash says, handing the t-rex back to her. Then taking his dino voice, he says, "Everything looks good from here. Yes, yes, this is a fertile land, and we will thrive. We will rule over all this land and we will call it, this land."

River takes the t-rex and moves it towards Wash's brontosaurs. Then making her voice deep, she says, "I think we should call it your grave."

Wash groans, then says, "Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal."

River gives a deep cackle, saying, "Mine is an evil laugh."

The watching crew laughs at their antics, as the two continue playing dinosaurs. Eventually, River makes the t-rex die, then turns to her brother. "His leg hurts, he needs something."

Simon moves over and grabs a light pain reliever, then moves over to inject the pilot. "That should relieve the pain but will make you groggy. I think it's best if you try to get some sleep. I'll be back to wake you in an hour or so."

River moves over and sets the dinosaur down very gently next to Wash. He groggily pats her hand, as if to say it's okay. She smiles down at him, then leaves the infirmary, the crew separating so she can past.

"River, where are you going?" Simon asks his departing sister.

"Going to wash the blood off." River says.

"Blood?" Jayne questions, ignoring the looks most of the crew is sending him.

"Tumbled down, got scratched." River answers.

"Inara, will you take her to you shuttle and get her cleaned up?" Mal asks the companion.

"Of course." Inara says, moving to grab River's hand. "Come on mei-mei, let's go get you cleaned up."

River follows the companion without protest, Kaylee right behind them. "Jayne, why don't you start unloading those crates, me and Zoe will be down to help you in a minute."

"I'll go help him." Book says, following the merc.

Simon returns to the infirmary without a word, leaving the soldiers alone in the hallway. Mal slowly moves towards the bay, Zoe falling in step beside him.

"You okay?" Mal asks.

"Fine, sir." Zoe answers.

"She saved his life." Mal states.

"I know."

"I'm starting to think maybe we should check with her fore leaving on any jobs, see if she can tell if somethings gonna happen." Mal says.

"I think you may be right." Zoe agrees. They don't say anything else, they don't have to. Mal knows she's dealing with almost losing her husband in her own way and doesn't pressure her to talk about it. If she feels the need, she will.

-

Jayne's in the cargo bay, lifting weights. Wash was still in the infirmary, the doc was makin him stay the night, somethin bout observin him. Mal was on the bridge, watchin over stuff, with Zoe moving between it and the infirmary. Doc was stayin the night in the infirmary with Wash. The rest of the crew was sleepin. He tried, but couldn't. Kept thinkin bout her.

He knows what'll happen if'n they get caught. If he's lucky, Mal'll just shoot him. If he's unlucky, he'll get thrown out the air lock. He's knows he gotta snip this whole thing in the bud, but don't really want to. She makes him feel, somethin other than just lust, though she does make him feel that too, a lot.

"Gorrammit, kitten, this gonna be a every night thing?" Jayne asks River as she moves into the bay. He sits up, watching as she moves to stand in front of him. She straddles the weight bench, and since he happens to be sitting on it, she ends up straddling him too. He remembers he's supposed to be stopping this whole thing, but the feel of her straddling his legs, makes him completely forget bout that.

He pulls her closer until their pelvises are touching. Tangling his hand in her hair, he pulls her mouth to his. With a moan, she opens her mouth to allow his tongue in. Once it's in, she lightly bites it, then sucks it deeper into her mouth, making him groan. He forces her head to the side to gain better access. The continue to kiss, with him eventually moving his hands under the back of her shirt, to gently rub up and down her sides. His hands move around towards her chest, making her moan again.

"Jayne you still down here?" Mal's voice calls from the entrance of the cargo bay.

River pulls back quickly, her eyes wide. Before he can say anything, she jumps off his lap and runs to hide behind some crates. Jayne quickly lies back down, grabbing the weight bar and lifting it off its holder.

"Jayne, I'm talking to you." Mal says. He comes to the side of the weight bench, looking down at the merc. "Should you be lifting that much without a spotter?"

"Probably not, but when's that ever stop me?" Jayne says, his heart beating fast. The just came so close to gettin caught. "Whatcha want?"

"You seen River?" Mal asks.

"Not sense dinner, why?" Jayne lies.

"Kaylee came up the helm, says River ain't in their bunk. Just wanted to know if she'd been down here." Mal says.

"Ain't seen her down here."

"Well, she shows up, send her back to her bunk, okay?" Mal orders.

"Sure." Jayne grunts, lying back down, to lift more.

River waits a minute or two before she comes out of her hiding spot. She moves back towards the weight bench, moving to sit back on Jayne's lap when he stands up, moving away from her. "This has to stop." Jayne says roughly, not looking at her.

"What?" River asks, confused. She doesn't read him anymore, not unless he pushes stuff at her. She doesn't think it's fair for to always know what he's thinking. So she has no idea where this is coming from.

"We can't keep doin this. You just saw how close we came to gettin caught." Jayne explains, his back still to her. "I want ya, I can't hide that. But I ain't about to get killed on account of some trim."

River stiffens at the word, but doesn't say anything, just lets him continue.

"Sides, ya're way too smart and way too young for me. Ya deserve someone a lot nicer than me. I ain't one for stayin and never been one for bein faithful. This just won't ever work out." With that said, Jayne turns to look at her, and instantly wishes he hadn't. Her eyes are filled with tears, her hand coverin her mouth. As he watches, the tears pour down her face. She lets out a gasp and then turns and runs out of the cargo bay.

Jayne watches her leave and then slams his fist into the side of the boat. Turning, he slides down the wall, to cradle his head in his hands. Gorramit, he knew this wouldn't end pretty.

-


	7. dance

Title: Dance 7th a new day dawning

Disclaimer: Not mine.

FYI: This is the first smut I've ever written. Have no idea how to rate it, so to be safe, I'm saying between R and NC-17, closer to R though.

-

"You okay doc?" Mal asks Simon as he enters the mess just in time for dinner.

"No, not really." Simon answers, quietly.

"Simon, what's the matter?" Kaylee asks, concerned.

"River, what else." Simon replies. He drops into his seat, forgetting to pull Kaylee's chair out for her. He gives her a small smile as an apology. The crew passes the food around the table silently, not asking for Simon to explain. Once they have started eating, Mal asks the question again.

"What's up with River? Why ain't she here?" Mal suddenly realizes that she hasn't been present for any meal since dinner 3 days ago, the day Wash got shot. In fact, aside from the talk he and Zoe had with her bout what happened, he ain't seen her.

"I don't know." Simon says, putting his fork down. He's really not hungry. "She was doing so well this past month, in fact, last week was the best she's been since I got her out of the academy. She's even been off drugs for a couple weeks. Suddenly, for no reason I can understand, she's slipping back."

Jayne knocks his glass of water over, making the crew around him jump. "Gorram thing." He mutters, moving up to grab a rag and clean up his mess.

"You okay Jayne?" Mal asks. "Seem kinda jumpy."

"Fine Mal." Jayne lies. "Hit my cup with a fork."

"She say anything to you?" Mal questions.

"What?" Jayne growls. "Who ya talkin bout."

"River." Mal answers.

"Why would she say somethin to me?" Jayne asks.

"Ya have that understandin thing goin on with her." Mal answers. "Just thought she mighta said somethin crazy-like that only you seem to be able to understand."

"She ain't said nothin to me." Jayne grunts.

"Maybe you're just overreacting son." Book tries comforting the overtaxed brother. "We all have our bad days."

"No, I know I'm not overreacting." Simon firmly states.

"How do you know?" Inara questions. Simon is rather overprotective of his sister. It wouldn't be out of the norm for him to over dramatize something small.

"She asked for something to help her sleep." Simon verifies.

"How's that mean somethin's wrong?" Mal questions, confused. "You were giving her stuff before."

"Yes, but she never wanted it." Simon answers.

"You drugged her with her not wantin ya to?" Jayne growls.

"Yes." Simon answers, giving the merc a questioning look. Why did he sound so mad about him giving her drugs?

"Simon, I thought the drugs you were giving her were to help her. Now you're sayin you just drugged her for the fun of it?" Mal almost yells. He knew he shoulda said something bout him druggin her too much.

"What?" Simon asks, offended. "Of course I didn't drug her for fun."

"That's what it's soundin like." Mal growls. "Seems like she's just somethin for you to experiment on, if that's the case, makes you no better than those who did it to her in the first place. "

"She is my sister and I love her." Simon growls back. "I have done everything in my power to protect her, make her well. Yes, I did experiment with drugs, but never just to play and never anything that could hurt her. Every drug I gave her had a purpose, could have helped heal her. I resent being compared to the hundan's that raped her mind."

"Then explain why you were giving her somethin that she didn't want." Mal retorts.

"The drugs I gave her to help her function, most of the time she didn't mind them." Simon explains, stopping to take a drink of water. "Sometimes she didn't like the effects, for instance, when Jayne bought those apples, the drug combination I was giving her at the time made her vomit. It did make her more lucid but she said she didn't like the feeling of coming down, so I stopped giving them to her."

"She puked?" Wash questions.

"Yes, there were a lot of side effects for most of the drugs. Some made her physically ill, some gave her migraines, others gave her insomnia, one even gave her seizures." Simon answers.

"Yet you kept drugging her." Mal points out.

"I had no other choice, especially after what she did to Jayne." Simon answers, sending the man in question a look. "I had no clue what would make her violent again and I didn't want to put the rest of you in jeopardy."

"You kept druggin her cause what she did to me?" Jayne asks.

"Yes." Simon answers. "You were right, she was a danger to the crew. What if she had hurt Kaylee or Inara? I had no clue what was done to her, what she is capable of. I still don't, not really. She won't tell me anything, like she's trying to protect me from what was done to her. So I tried helping her the only way I know how, medicine. But even that didn't help her, not long term wise. Sometimes the drugs would ease everything for a while but nothing permanent, especially at night."

"Nightmares?" Kaylee questions.

"Yes." Simon says. "She hated getting sedatives. When I would give them to her, she would look at me like I was torturing her."

"Why'd ya give them to her still?" Jayne grunts.

"Nightmares." Simon verifies. "She would wake up screaming most nights. Then she would cry for hours, on the nights I didn't give them to her. Call me selfish, but I can't stand seeing her like that. So I would give her something that completely knocked her out and the next morning she'd have to dig herself back up. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that."

Kaylee reaches over to hug Simon, trying to comfort him. He accepts the hug, but doesn't return it. "That's the reason I know something's wrong with her. She would never ask for a sedative."

The crew is silent, most of them not looking up from their plates. "She's havin em again." Kaylee whispers.

"What?" Simon questions.

"She's woken me up screamin the last couple nights." Kaylee says. "I'd wake her up and then hold for a few minutes till she stopped cryin. Then we'd play cards for a while, till she felt better."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Simon asks, angrily.

"She asked me not to." Kaylee says, looking down at her hands. "Said she has to learn to survive them on her own now."

"Then why did she make me give her the shot?" Simon wonders out loud.

"I'm guessin for me." Kaylee answers. "You're right, it's not easy watchin her like that; I ended up cryin with her. Then I couldn't sleep, kept watchin to make sure she was okay."

"You should have came and got me, I'm supposed to watch over her." Simon says.

"It's just somethin I felt I had to do." Kaylee replies. "She protected me, hell, she got herself beat up on account of me. If'n I can make her feel better, then it's only fair. She probably wanted the shot so's I could get some sleep tonight."

Jayne roughly stands up, throwing his fork onto his half eaten meal. He starts out of the mess hall, when Mal's voice stops him. "Where you goin?"

"Bunk." Jayne grunts out.

"You left food." Wash points out.

"Not hungry." Jayne growls, leaving the crew a little stunned.

"Since when does Jayne not finish a meal?" Wash questions after the merc's gone.

"Never. Doc, you don't think he caught whatever Book had, do you?" Mal questions.

"No, I gave him the vaccine. If it didn't work, the rest of us would have caught it too." Simon answers. "Do you think I can get him in for a checkup?"

"Nope. Jayne ain't goin near the infirmary less he been shot, stabbed, broken, or somethin long those lines." Mal answers.

"He just might not be hungry." Zoe says, knowing perfectly well why he left. Something must have happened and she's guessing it wasn't good, going by the shape River and Jayne were in. "There was a bowl in the sink earlier, he probably just ate something then."

The crew finishes dinner, though most of them don't eat much. Everyone is worried about whatever is wrong with River.

-

Jayne stands outside of the mess hall for a few minutes, making sure nobody was bout to get up. When he hears them start eating again, he moves away from the wall he was leaning against. He moves down the hallway towards the girl's bunk. Once he reaches the hatch door, he knocks roughly on it.

"Girl, ya awake in there?" Jayne growls.

After a few seconds, he hears the hatch door open, and then River moves up the ladder until her head is visible. "Yes."

"What's goin on?" Jayne growls. She looks like hell. She has huge bags under her eyes, eyes that happen to be blood shot. He can tell she ain't been sleepin and it cuts into him.

"Why do you care?" River asks.

"Gorrammit, kitten," Jayne growls, "ya know we can't be together, but that don't mean I ain't gonna worry bout you."

"Not your kitten, you didn't want her." River whispers.

"You know that ain't true." Jayne reaches out to touch her cheek. She allows it for a second, and then jerks back.

"Just don't." River cries out. She hurries back down the ladder, closing the hatch.

Jayne growls out, kicks the hull of the ship, and then slams his fist against the wall, again. "Gorramitt." He looks down at his hand; it's the same one he used last time. Only this time, he thinks he might have broke somethin.

With a growl, he moves back into the mess hall to find Simon. "Doc, need ya to check if my hand's broke." Jayne growls down.

"What?" Mal yells. "What'd the hell did you do?"

"Tighten a bolt in my bunk, my hand slipped, slammed it into the hull of the ship." Jayne lies.

Mal gives the merc a funny look; his story sounds fake. But he follows them towards the infirmary anyway.

Simon points towards the chair, indicating that the big man should sit down. With a heavy sigh, Jayne plops down onto it, holding his left hand out for the doc to see.

Simon takes his hand, gently unfolding and refolding his fingers. When he reaches Jayne's ring finger, the merc growls at him. "That ruttin hurt."

"I don't think you broke it, probably just sprained it." Simon says. He moves over to grab some tape and a splint, then moves back the merc. "I'm going to wrap it and give you a shot for the pain. It should be healed in a few days. I would advise not using it anymore than necessary. It's not the hand you use to shoot, is it?"

"No." Jayne growls. "Just give me the gorram shot, and make it somethin that'll knock me out, while you're at it."

Simon looks towards the captain, who just nods. Then he prepares the shot, the same thing he just gave his sister, only a higher dosage. "It will be effective in about 30 minutes, so I would suggest just going to your bunk."

Jayne grunts at the doctor, and then leaves the infirmary, not saying anything.

"I want you to keep an eye on him. He starts wantin drugs a lot or seems like he ain't sleepin, I want you to tell me." Mal orders.

"Okay." Simon answers. Simon was planning on doing it anyways; he was worried about the merc. Which shocks the hell out of him. The only reason he can come up with is that Jayne's seemed concerned about his sister and seems to be looking out for her. The captain leaves without saying anything else. Simon moves to clean up the mess he just made, his mind completely worried about his sister.

-

Jayne wakes from his drugged sleep. Gorrammit, his hand hurt and he feels like he's been trapped under sand for hours. Man, he thought the drugs would make him feel better when he woke up. His body may feel rested but his mind feels all groggy. No wonder she hates gettin these shots. She's got nuf problems sortin through the chaos in her mind, without having it all fogged up.

He reaches down to grab the pants he took off last night and pulls them on. He thinks about trimmin up his beard but just ain't got the motivation. After pulling on a somewhat clean shirt, he drops back down onto his bed, his face in his hands. He misses her. Somethin he's never felt fore. Sure, he missed his mama at first but after a couple years, he got past that. Learned to be on his own and he liked it. Hell, he ruttin loved it. There's never been nothin he ain't been able to walk away from, but he has the feelin he ain't gonna be able to leave her. It equally scares him and pisses him off. He weren't lyin when he told her she's too young for him. Hell, he's almost 15 years older than her. He'd normally never do more than look at a girl that young but he knows she's different. She may be young but she's done experienced more hell than most people his age. She's more than her age. And she may be smarter than him, way smarter, but that don't really mean much. Courding to her brother, she's smarter than everybody.

The real reason he cut it off were cause of the dreams. Not the sex ones, he ruttin loved those. It was cause of the other ones. The ones where a little, dark haired, girl with big ruttin brown eyes calls him daddy. In the dream, the little girl would sit on his lap and ask him to play tea party with her and he ruttin would. Then River'd come up beside them and the little girl would call her mama. He'd been havin them for the last week. He just ignored them the first couple nights but they wouldn't ruttin stop. He didn't feel trapped like he does during other uncomfortable dreams, actually far from it. He felt happy, content in the dreams and that scared him. When he woke up, instead of feelin happy to be awake, out of the dream, he felt like somethin was missin.

He's never thought bout havin kids, weren't somethin a man in his line of work should think on. When he was gettin trim, he always made sure he used protection. Some of the whores tried to get him to forget bout it, said they was protected themselves, but he still used it. Didn't wanna chance leavin somethin behind after he left. He's never not used somethin, even when completely trashed. So the thought of havin a kid should scare the ruttin hell out of him, only it ain't.

That's the real reason why he cut it off.

Plus watchin Zoe and Wash, seein how close they come to losin each other, well he couldn't handle that. He ain't even had River and the thought of somethin happen to her tears him up. He knows if he was to ever have her, he won't be able to let her go. And he ain't ready for that kinda commitment.

With a growl, Jayne leaves his bunk and goes towards the mess. He arrives at almost the same time as Simon.

"Has anyone seen River? She's not in her bunk or the engine room or any other place I searched." Simon asks, running into the room.

"Ya lost your sister?" Jayne questions before he can stop himself. He knows there ain't nowhere she can go, less she put a suit on. Which she coulda. He moves to go check the cargo bay when Zoe walks in.

"River's on the bridge." Zoe says.

"What?" Simon asks.

"She's on the bridge. Came up bout 20 minutes ago." Zoe clarifies. "She's fine, just watchin Wash fly."

"Okay." Simon says, relieved.

Jayne doesn't say anything, just grabs some of the lunch set out and sits down to eat it.

Mal walks into the mess, also grabbing some food and sitting down. "Doc, your sister's on the bridge."

"Yes, I know." Simon says. "Do you want me to go remove her?"

"It'd be kinda funny to see ya try, but no, she ain't hurtin nothin." Mal answers. "Jayne, ya gonna be okay for the job?"

"Yeah." Jayne grunts. "Finger feels better, sides it ain't my shootin hand."

"Good." Mal says. "We gotta drop that cargo off at some friends of Badger's on Grande, it's a moon off Persephone. Then I thought we'd have a night out. There's a bar called Night Tricks, should be pretty safe. Inara, you book any clients?"

"No." The companion replies, moving to sit down at the table.

"What?" Mal asks. "Why, no one respectable enough?"

"I actually didn't look." Inara answers. "I am taking a short sabbatical."

"A sabwhatacal?" Mal questions.

"Sabbatical, a leave of absence, usually lasting a year in length." Simon explains. "Though I'm guessing you're not taking a year off."

"No, only a couple weeks, a month at the most." Inara answers and then turns towards Mal. "Don't worry, you'll still get your rent money."

"Weren't worried bout the money." Mal says. "Somethin wrong?"

"No, I just feel like taking some time off." Inara answers.

"Fine." Mal says. "Then, if you don't mind you can stay on ship with the girls."

"She doesn't need to stay, I'll be here." Simon protests.

"Actually, you won't." Mal says. "You need some time off this ship. You're startin to get even more, how'd Kaylee put it, oh yeah, stiff."

"Are you forgetting about the fugitive thing?" Simon asks.

"Don't worry none bout that." Mal answers. "Grande is a stop over point for people like us. Alliance don't go there, too afraid."

"Mal's right." Jayne agrees. "Alliance is too purple-bellied to come there."

"They why would you think we'd be safe there?" Simon asks.

"They got their own laws, they won't mess with us." Mal answers. "It wasn't a request, it's an order. You and Wash'll meet us there bout an hour after we land. So, Inara, can you stay with them?"

"Yes, I'm sure we can find something to do." Inara answers. "Will Book being going with you?"

"Yes, I think I will." Book answers for himself. "It will be good to get off ship. I am assuming this is a somewhat respectable place?"

"It's a combination of bar, restaurant, night club with some whores thrown in for fun." Mal answers. "Don't worry, we'll be gone long fore it gets too wild."

"Good." Book answers. "I could use some real food."

"And I'm sure Jayne could use some of their other merchandise, right Jayne?" Mal questions the merc.

"Sure." Jayne grunts, though the idea doesn't have the appeal it used to. But it could be the answer to his problem. Maybe if he got some trim, he could get over this whole fixation with River.

"We'll touch down in bout half in hour. Jayne, two guns, nothin too big though. Don't need to make them too uncomfortable." Mal orders. Jayne finishes eating, cleans his bowl, then leaves the mess. He goes down the hall to stand outside of the bridge for a few minutes. She ain't talkin, just sittin there. He's bout to leave when she turns round to look at him for a second, and then turns straight back around.

Jayne turns with a growl, going to his bunk to get some weapons. Mal's right. He needs to get some trim. They should be there long nuf for him to find some willin whore.

-

"Are you sure they're going to be safe?" Simon questions Wash as they walk towards the bar place.

"Mal wouldn't leave them if they weren't." Wash assures him. "Come on, you should be excited bout getting off the boat. You've only been off what 3 or 4 times. And in those times, you were either kidnapped, beat up, or arrested. You just need a quiet night out."

"He's right son." Book puts in.

The three continue to walk; well actually, Wash limped with the cane Jayne had made him. Actually surprised the hell out them all, when Jayne dropped the cane on the table in front of the pilot. Jayne just muttered something bout not wantin to carry the him round all the time.

"Think they're there?" Simon questions, walking into the club. It's actually not that bad, a lot better then that bar in Canton. There are a couple of belly dancers moving around the room, but mostly everyone is either eating or drinking.

"Yep, right over there." Wash points to the table where the crew is sitting. They are at a large booth. Zoe and Mal are sitting on the inside, across from each other. Jayne is sitting in a chair pulled up to the table, a blonde, what Wash was guessing to be, whore on his lap. He had forsaken the glass and was drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. They walk across the bar, Simon standing behind the pilot to make sure he wasn't over exerting himself.

"Hey wifey." Wash says, dropping down beside his wife. "Job go okay?"

"Fine." Zoe answers, kissing her husband. "You get here okay? Doc, should he be walking this much?"

"If he didn't have the cane, then no. But with the cane, most of his weight is on his good leg." Simon answers. "I've been watching him, if I feel he's over exerting himself, I'll tell you."

"Be sure that you do." Zoe says and then turns to Jayne. "Sure you should be doing that?"

"What?" Jayne grunts, between drinks. He's hoping he can get drunk enough to get the urge to take the whore upstairs. So far it's not working.

"What're ya talking bout Zoe?" Mal asks, confused. "Course he wants to be doin that. Since when did you starting worrin over Jayne's sex life?"

"Not sir." Zoe replies. "Just wonderin if it's smart to be drinkin that fast."

Mal starts to reply when his pants start beeping. Pulling the com out, he pushes Simon off the seat to go outside, where he can hear. "What Inara?" Mal asks once he's outside.

"The girls want to come over." She answers.

"Inara, we talked bout this. Don't want them off ship." Mal says.

"You said you don't want them off without you." Inara protests. "The bar is only a few minutes away from Serenity. We will be fine walking over. Please?"

"Fine." Mal replies. "You better be here in 30 minutes, dong ma?"

"Thank you Mal." Inara replies sweetly.

Mal puts the com back in his pocket and moves towards the bar. He's going to regret letting them come; he just knows it.

-

"What'd he say?" Kaylee asks, hopefully.

"He said yes." Inara smiles at the two girls. "But we only have a few minutes to get ready. We have to be there in 30 minutes. So, if you two want to, we can run to my shuttle and freshen up."

"Shiny." Both girls reply.

"Need to change first." River says. Kaylee nods in agreement. The two girls go to their shuttle, agreeing to meet the companion in her shuttle after they changed.

"What're ya gonna wear?" Kaylee questions River.

River holds up a shiny black skirt and matching tank top. Kaylee nods her approval.

"How about you?" River questions back.

"Whata ya think bout this?" Kaylee questions, holding up a dress. It's a pretty reddish color with black swirls through it. It was about knee length with small straps.

"Simon will approve." River answers.

"Ya think?" Kaylee asks, hopeful.

"Yep, it's very pretty." River says.

The change clothes quickly, though River is done first. She puts her combat boots on while waiting for the mechanic to finish.

"Whoa River. That looks nice." Kaylee says. "Let's go get prettified."

Giggling, the two girls run through the ship until they reach the shuttle. Inara sets them both down and starts brushing their hair.

"River, your hair is gorgeous." Inara comments. "And so much longer when it's brushed out." River's hair, which normally rested somewhere down the middle of her back, reaches her butt once it's brushed out. Inara decides to leave it down, it looks very pretty. She quickly piles Kaylee's hair on top of her head, leaving a few curls to hang down.

"Would you two like to wear some makeup?" Inara asks. Both girls nod excitedly.

"River, you just need some lip gloss and mascara." Inara expertly applies a light pink lip-gloss to River's lips, making them look more plump than normal. She then applies some mascara to her upper eyelashes, making them seem longer.

"Kaylee, lets do some lipstick, eye shadow, and blush." Inara says as she starts applying the make up. She finishes quickly.

"I have some body glitter, if you two would like some." They both nod again, so Inara applies some glitter to Kaylee's collarbone. On River, she applies it between her breasts, making her cleavage look bigger than it actually is.

"All right ladies. We ready?" Inara asks. She herself doesn't change, because as always, she looks gorgeous.

"Yes, let's go." Kaylee answers.

River and Kaylee get on each side of Inara, linking arms with her. Inara casts a couple looks around before exiting Serenity. She waits for Kaylee to close the door and lock it. Then, the three women make their way to the bar, Kaylee and River practically pulling the companion down the street.

-

"What'd Nara want?" Zoe asks Mal once he returned.

"The girls are coming over." Mal answers.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Simon asks.

"Yep, they should be here in a few minutes. Don't worry bout it doc." Mal assures him.

Mal gets up to order some food for the girls. By the time it's ready, 20 minutes had passed. He grabs the food, drops some money on the counter, and then heads back to the table. "Got em some food." Mal says, dropping it onto the table.

Jayne reaches around the whore to grab a bite off the plate. Mal glares at him but he just ignores him. Now should be the time he should be takin the whore upstairs, before she showed up. But he knew he wasn't gonna. He didn't have the urge and the alcohol wasn't helping. In fact, he'd given up on it after bout a third a bottle. He wasn't even buzzed yet. With a sigh, he reaches to grab the bottle again when he hears Mal swear.

"What?" Jayne questions.

"What the hell is she wearin?" Mal growls.

"It's a very nice dress." Simon says, looking towards Kaylee. "I don't see the problem."

"Weren't talkin bout Kaylee, doc." Mal says. "Was talkin bout your sister."

"What? What is she wearing?" Simon questions.

Kaylee, Inara, and River move into the room, in that order. From Simon's point of view, he can only see Kaylee and Inara, since River is in the back. As the two move aside, Simon takes in his sister, his mouth hanging open. She's wearing a tight, glittery, black tank top. It's low cut, way too low cut. She's wearing a black skirt, which isn't abnormal, except he can see the sides of skirt are cut up high, almost to her hips. Her hair has been brushed out, making it longer than normal. Even from this distance, he can see she's wearing make up.

Jayne turns to look when he hears Mal's comment bout River. When he sees her, he almost swallows his tongue. Gorram, she looks hot. Her breasts are hanging out the top of her top and for some ruttin reason they seemed to glow. Her lips look plump and juicy and he swallows hard as he remembers the taste. Her skirt is cut up high, showing her shapely legs. Damn, she looks good. Then he realizes if he can see her like this, then every other hundan in this bar can too. He lets out a deep growl, making the crew look at him for second, before they turn their attention back to the women making their way over to the table.

River glances around the bar until her gaze settles on Jayne. She holds her gaze on him for a few moments, and then quickly glances away towards the two women dancing in the middle of the room. She notices that Kaylee and Inara continue towards the table but she doesn't move, just watches the dancing.

"What the gorram hell is your sister doin?" Jayne growls towards Simon.

"I don't know." Simon replies confused by why his sister isn't moving. "She loves to dance, she's probably just watching them."

As they watch, River starts dancing, mimicking the movements in front of her. Her arms are thrown above her head, her eyes closed, as she rocks her hips. She gyrates her body across the floor, drawing the attention of the 2 belly dancers. They move to surround her, one in front, and one in back. Then the three start dancing wildly, their bodies only inches apart.

"Yep, doc, you're right. She likes to dance." Wash grins.

"I meant ballet, jazz, tap. Classical dancing." Simon manages to get out. "I didn't meant this……."

"Bumpin and grindin." Kaylee provides helpfully.

"Well yes." Simon replies.

Jayne watches her dance, his body getting hard. The whore gives a giggle and tries to squirm closer. Jayne grabs her side to hold her still.

Mal watches River dance in shock. She don't look like a child now. Then he starts to notice some of the men noticing her in a way he don't approve of. A couple large guys move towards her. One puts his hand River's shoulder to get her to stop moving. Mal stands up to move towards them, turning to yell at Jayne to follow him. But before he can say anything, Jayne carelessly shoves the whore out of his lap and moves across the floor towards River.

"I'll grab the girl, ya take care of em." Jayne growls. Mal starts to argue, when Jayne holds up his bandaged hand. "Want me to break the good one in a fight?"

"Fine. Just take her back to the boat while I deal with this." Mal orders.

Once Jayne reaches River he grabs her out of the man's grip, throws her over his shoulder, and then turns to leave the bar, ignoring Simon's protests.

"Where is he taking my sister?" Simon asks Mal once he comes back to the table.

"Back to the ship." Mal answers.

"I'll go with them." Simon says, starting to stand up.

"No, you're stayin right there." Mal orders, pushing him back down. "Jayne'll keep her safe. Now, those two men have offered to by us a round of drinks and talk some business, kind of a peace offering. We need the job, so you're gonna sit there and accept the apology."

"How long?" Simon asks.

"Bout 30 minutes." Mal answers.

With a sigh, Simon gives in; scooting over so one of the men can sit down.

-

Jayne unlocks Serenity, River still over his shoulder. He hasn't said anything, neither has she. He opens the door and moves through the cargo bay to the mess hall. Once he's in the mess, he drops River onto the couch to glare down at her.

"What the ruttin hell do ya think ya're doin?" Jayne yells.

"Dancing." River answers, glaring up at him.

"I know you ain't been round men much, so maybe ya don't know what kinda effect ya have on men movin and lookin like that." Jayne growls down.

"They wanted me." River says. "Thought I had nice legs; could imagine them wrapped around their hips."

With a growl, Jayne grabs River's arms and pulls her to her feet. Fisting his hand into her hair, he roughly presses his lips against hers, forcing his tongue between them. They kiss that way for a few minutes, until River pushes her hands against his chest, forcing their mouths apart.

"Why do you care?" River pants. "You had your easy trim."

Jayne gives a deep chuckle before replying. "Jealous, kitten?"

"No."

"Sure were." Jayne drawls. "That's why ya did that dancin for. Tryin too get me jealous too."

"It worked." River replies. "It was either dance or go over there in rip that artificially colored hair out of her head. I concluded that captain would be less angry about the dance than the hair pulling."

Jayne laughs again then plops down to sit on the couch. Reaching out, he grabs River's hand and pulls her onto his lap. "You're mine." He growls at her before kissing her roughly. River gives a happy sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jayne uses his foot to pull to ottoman closer, and then puts his feet onto it, making a hollow for River to sit it. She slides down until her knees are straddling his hips, their pelvises inches apart.

"Kitten, I don't think we got nuf time for this." Jayne groans.

"25 minutes. Captain is getting a job, need to play nice with them." River replies.

"Shiny." Jayne says. He kisses her again, pulling her closer, until their hips are touching.

"Jayne." River moans, slightly rocking her hips.

"Hmm." Jayne replies.

"I hurt." River moans again.

Jayne stops, pulling his lips away from hers. "What's matter, kitten? I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"Not that kinda hurt." River answers, trying to pull him back. "I ache."

"Awww, that kinda pain." Jayne grins knowingly.

"And I'm all wet." River says.

"Gorram, kitten, ya're gonna kill me." Jayne groans. He lowers his hand to slide up her leg, making her moan. When his hand reaches the top of her hip, he looks at her in shock. "Kitten, ya ain't wearin no panties."

"I know." River squirms, moving her hand next to his to try and move it.

"Look at me." Jayne growls. River slowly moves her head up until her eyes are locked to his. "Ya don't ever leave this ship without panties on again, less ya're with me, dong ma?"

"Okay." River replies.

Jayne reaches down and kisses her again, rubbing his tongue over hers. He then continues his good hands journey up her thighs. When he reaches the apex of her thighs, he shocked by how wet she was. "Gorram kitten, ya weren't kiddin."

"Please Jayne, it hurts." River moans.

Jayne pushes her skirt up until her entire lower body is bare. Grabbing her hand, he brings it down to join his own. Sliding their joined hands through her curls, he rubs her nub a couple times, making her moan loudly. Then he removes his hand leaving hers still between her legs.

"Jayne?" River questions, squirming against her own hand.

"Wanna watch you." Jayne growl out. River looks at him for a second, and then nods her head. Then she starts sliding her fingers between her folds, making her body shake slightly.

"Inside kitten." Jayne orders, not taking his eyes off her movements.

River moves one finger inside her hole, making herself moan. She starts moving her finger quickly, her thighs starting to quiver from her actions.

Jayne pulls her tank top up, to reveal her breasts. Gorram, but she's got great tits. Not too big, but not as small as he once thought. He reaches up with his good hand to cup her right breast, making her arch into his hand. He flicks her nipple a few times before pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Other one." River orders, getting a deep chuckle from Jayne. But he moves his hand to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Jayne moves his gaze from her breast to look between her legs. She's still moving her finger in and out, though she's slowed somewhat.

"Two fingers, kitten." Jayne instructs. River obediently moves a second finger to join the first. "Move em faster." River starts pumping her fingers faster, which makes her eyes widen.

"Jayne, it burns." River moans.

"That just means ya're close kitten." Jayne says. "Just keep pumpin em." Jayne reaches down with his bad hand and uses his thumb to rub her clit while at the same reaching up to pinch her nipple with his good hand. River's eyes widen even more, her hips start to buck against their hands, and with a scream she cums.

Jayne watches her orgasm in awe, gorram she looks gorgeous like that. He lessens the pressure off thumb, easing her through her orgasm. Once she's come down, he pulls her closer to kiss her fiercely.

Jayne pulls his hand from between her thighs and brings it up to his mouth to taste her juices. "Gorram, ya'd just have to taste like peaches wouldn't ya."

"You're man parts are hard." River points out.

"Yes, they ruttin are." Jayne agrees with a laugh. "Whatcha expect after that."

River reaches between them to unsnap his pants.

"Kitten, I don't think there's nuf time for that." Jayne groans.

"Still have 7 minutes." River argues. When he doesn't say anything, she unzips his pants. She pulls him out with her right hand and just stares.

"Just gonna stare, kitten?" Jayne questions.

"Need to memorize." River says. She wraps her right hand around him, her hand not reaching completely around him. "You're larger than normal." River states.

"How'd ya know that?" Jayne questions.

"Books. They give measurements. You're above average." River explains. She starts moving her hand up and down him, and then stops suddenly, making Jayne groan.

"Kitten?" Jayne asks.

"Need lubricant." She thinks about licking her hand but instead reaches between her own legs to coat her hand. Then bringing her hand back up, she wraps it around his cock and resumes her pumping. It doesn't take very long, just a few passes and he erupts, growling out her name. River waits until he comes down, and then looks him in the eyes and comments. "You got wet too." Still looking him in the eye, she brings her hand up to her mouth to lick his cum off of it.

"Gorram, kitten, I know we ain't got nuf time to start again, so's ya best stop that." Jayne groans out. He reaches over and pulls her top back down. He puts his feet down then stands up, settling her gently on her feet. He pulls her close and kisses her again. They continue to kiss for a few moments when River pulls back suddenly, her eyes widening.

"Get Vera. Pretend like you were going to rescue them." River instructs. Jayne looks confused for a second then realizes what she means. He kisses her quickly, fastens his pants, and then runs towards his room to grab his gun.

River watches him leave with a smile. She moves the ottoman back to its normal place and then skips out of the mess hall towards her bunk to wash her hands.


	8. Happy

Title: Happy (8th part a new day dawing.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: There is more smut, so between R and NC-17

FYI: Don't know where the smut came from since there wasn't supposed to be any, it kind of just happened on it's own. Hope nobody cares. : )

-

"Simon, I'm sure she's fine." Kaylee assures Simon as they move into Serenity. They had left the bar about 30 minutes after Jayne had carried River out of it. The men, who had tried to grab River, called the Brady brothers, had bought them a round of drinks and actually given them a job. They were to pick up some cargo off a moon called Para, a couple days ride away, then bring it back.

"Yeah, doc, Jayne ain't gonna hurt her." Mal says as they walk into the cargo bay. "He knows what I'd do to him."

"Yes, but what if she attacks him first?" Simon points out. "We all saw how she reacted when those men grabbed her back on Menthos. What's to stop her from doing that again? And what's to stop him from fighting back?"

Mal starts to answer, when the man in questions comes running into the cargo, Vera in one hand, a gun whose name he didn't know in the other.

"Jayne, what's with the guns?" Mal asks.

"Comin to rescue ya guys." Jayne grunts.

"Well, thanks, but it's not needed." Mal replies. "Where's she at?"

"Sent her to her room." Jayne answers. "Ya guys don't look like ya been in a fight or nothin."

"Nope, no fighting." Mal says. "Actually got a drink and a job out of it. So, we're headed off planet, less ya wanna go back. Suppose we can stay for another hour or so."

"Naw, it's a'right." Jayne answers. "Let's just head off."

"You sure?" Mal asks, a little shocked. "We ain't visited any planets with your types of entertainment in a good, long while. We can give ya your time."

"Said it's fine Mal." Jayne growls.

"Since when did you start worrin over Jayne's sex life?" Zoe sends Mal's question back at him.

"Not worrin." Mal answers. "Just don't want his lack of an outlet affecting his job."

"Thanks for the concern." Jayne smirks.

"Gotta look after my crew." Mal shoots back. "Wash, why don't……..where's Wash?" But before anybody can answer, Serenity starts up and within a few minutes they're off planet.

"I'm guessin he's flyin the ship." Kaylee answers.

"Didn't even tell him we was leavin yet." Mal mutters.

"I did sir." Zoe answers.

"Okay." Mal turns to Kaylee. "Mei-mei, why don't ya go get River and bring her up to the mess. We need to have another little meeting."

"Sure cap'n." Kaylee trots off to their bunk, humming the song River had danced to under her breath.

-

It was just like the last time, only River wasn't all beat up. The entire crew was gathered around the table when Kaylee and River walk in. Kaylee moves to the seat next to Simon while River sits down next to Jayne, sliding one of her legs over the top of Jayne's thighs under the table. He puts one hand on her calf, tracing small circles over the soft skin.

"Is there going to be a meeting every time we go off ship?" River asks Kaylee.

"Seems so." Kaylee answers. "Though I best not be gettin grounded again seein how's I didn't do nothin."

"If you two are done, can we get back to startin this little meeting?" Mal questions the two.

"Sure cap'n." They both reply.

"Thanks." Mal grunts. "Now, River, courding to your brother, you ain't got much experience bein in casual situations, so I can see how's you didn't know that weren't appropriate."

"What are you referring to cap'n?" River questions with a smirk.

"You know exactly what I was referring to young lady." Mal growls. "Dancin like that, specially dressed like ya were isn't a smart thing to do."

"Why?" River questions.

"Cause…..it makes……I mean…" Mal stutters.

"Because it makes men aroused?" River supplies helpfully.

Mal stares at her, his mouth hanging open. Kaylee starts to giggle, which gets Wash laughing. Jayne gives a deep laugh, tightening his hand around River's leg.

"River Anne Tam." Simon admonishes.

"What?" River smirks at her brother.

"You can't…..I'm not comfortable…just don't say things like that." Simon manages to get out.

"I know about sex, Simon." River says, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, captain here." Mal bellows. "Remember that no touching guns rule? Well, I got another one. No talkin bout sex. That goes for you too Kaylee."

"Don't be a prude cap'n." Kaylee smiles at him.

"Not bein a prude. Just don't like hearin that kinda stuff comin out of you two's mouths." Mal replies. "So, little witch, no more dancin like that in public, dong ma?"

"Girl understands and comprehends." River answers.

"That's good." Mal answers. "Now, we brought some food back, so's why don't we all enjoy a real meal for once."

Kaylee stands up and grabs the bags she brought back from the bar and starts passing the food around the table. The crew silently eats, enjoying the actual food. River finishes first, actually eating all the food on her plate for once. She moves her leg out of Jayne's lap and stands up to move out of the mess. When she reaches the door, she turns quickly, a smirk on her face.

"Jayne." River drawls.

"What?" Jayne grunts, still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Can I play with your stick?" River asks innocently.

Jayne sputters and almost chokes on the food in his mouth. Simon lets out a yelp and Mal starts to stand up.

"It makes such pretty sounds when I touch it." She adds.

Mal yells an obscenity and moves around the table to grab the merc.

"I haven't heard rain in such a long time. I miss it." River says, stopping the captain in his tracks.

"You're talkin bout his rain stick, ain't ya?" Mal asks, still wanting to hit the merc.

"Yes, what stick did you think I was referring to?" River questions.

Mal doesn't answer, just continues standing. Jayne grabs his glass to wash down the food in his mouth before replying. "Think it's in the bay somewhere."

"Xse, xse." River adds then spins around, skipping out of the bay.

Mal finally sits back down, still glaring at Jayne. Wash turns towards Simon, a grin still on his face. "You don't think she knew what that sounded like, do you?"

"Yes." Simon groans. "It was her way of bending Mal's new rule without actually breaking it. Do you remember when I said she was a genius and learned everything as easy as we breath?"

"Yeah." Wash answer.

"That includes sex." Simon replies.

"You can't mean she's ever, I mean she was just a kid when you guys sent her to that academy, she can't have…" Wash starts, when he's cut off by Simon.

"I didn't mean that way." Simon interrupts. "When she was about 10 or 11, I think, my parents were having a dinner party and we were forced to attend. We both hated them, especially River. My parents liked to dress her up and show her off to prospective husbands…."

"What?" Jayne growls. "Ya just done said she was little."

"Well, yes, she was a child, but they thought she was old enough to start looking at the opportunities. They wouldn't have married her off until she was at least 18." Simon answers.

"Why am I thinking this was more of a business dealing than an actual marriage?" Mal asks angrily.

"Because it would have been." Simon answers, sighing deeply. "They would have married her off to someone whose business would have made the best merger."

"What about fallin in love?" Kaylee asks, stunned by what Simon was saying.

"They didn't care about that." Simon answers.

"So's ya was gonna just let em marry her off to someone who don't care bout her?" Jayne questions. The thought of her bein married to some bastard that weren't him fills him with a kinda rage he's never felt fore.

"It wasn't my choice." Simon answers. "Why do you think I pushed them into sending her to the academy. They didn't want to. They wanted her to stay at home until they found their ideal future son-in-law and then sell her to him. She didn't want that, anymore than I did." Simon answers.

"If they didn't want to send her, why did they?" Inara questions. She's not shocked by what Simon is saying. That's the way most of the rich families on core planets operated.

"Blackmail." Simon answers. "I threatened to stop being a surgeon and go into pediatrics."

"How's that blackmail, you'd still be a doctor wouldn't ya?" Mal questions.

"Yes, but it wouldn't have been prestigious enough for them." Simon replies. "Since the time I was 5 years old, my parents had been telling all their friends that their son was going to be a brilliant surgeon. It would have been an embarrassment had I not."

"Why ain't you two seemin as surprised as the rest of us?" Mal asks Inara and Book.

"It's how things are done on core planets, especially the richer families." Inara answers.

"Yes, I've actually preformed many of these ceremonies myself." Book answers.

"Even with everything the academy did to her, I still think she would have chosen it over marriage to someone my parents chose." Simon whispers. "And a part of me thinks she'd be right in that decision."

"So, you were saying something about a party." Wash cuts in, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I was." Simon replies. "So like I was saying, they were hosting a dinner party and we were both there. Somewhere between the 3rd and 4th course, River asked if she could tell a joke. My parents, thinking it was going to be something to do with dance or mathematics, her favorite subjects at the time, said yes. So she tells her joke, only instead of the childish joke we were all expecting, she tells the dirtiest joke I have ever heard in my entire life."

"She told a dirty joke at a dinner party?" Book asks.

"Yes, dirty enough that it would probably make Jayne blush." Simon answers. "That wasn't even the worst part of it. After she was done, the entire table just stared at her in shock. She took it to mean we didn't understand why it was supposed to be funny, so she started explaining it. Needless to say, she was sent to her room and it was the last dinner party they let her attend, which, looking back, was probably her goal."

"I'm going to get gray hair." Mal moans. "Your sister is going to make me get gray hair and probably one of those ulcer thingies."

"I'm not done yet." Simon says. "So, on my 20th birthday, she would have been 12 at the time, I was in my last year of medical school. I was sitting in class, when a messenger came with something for me. I thought it was an emergency, so I opened it in during class."

"Well, what was it?" Jayne asks, for the first time actually enjoying one of Simon's stories.

"A 3-D, strip-a-gram that sang happy birthday to me. I couldn't stop it, just had to let it play out." Simon answers.

"I gotta say doc, that would have been hi-larious to see." Jayne drawls, laughing at his kitten's antics.

"Yes, well, it wasn't so funny at the time." Simon glares at the merc. "I went home to yell at her, only I couldn't get a word in, she was laughing so hard. I finally got her to stop and told her no more sending me birthday presents like that and she agreed. On my next birthday, I was about 3 months into my residency, and was in the middle of a visual presentation for the entire board of one of the most respected hospitals around when it shorted out. Do you know what the Kama Sultra is?"

"Ain't it that sex book?" Jayne asks.

"Yes, Jayne, it's a sex book." Inara answers. "What does it have to do with your presentation?"

"After it shorted out, something new started playing. It was about 10 minutes of the virtual reality version of the Kama Sultra. There were various people performing various positions with an instructor critiquing each position." Simon replies. "I couldn't stop it, just had to stand there letting it play. God, it was so embarrassing. I'm still not sure how, but she was somehow hacked into my private files and downloaded it. Luckily, most of the board found it humorous instead of being offended."

"You didn't tell on her?" Kaylee asks.

"No." Simon answers. "My parents didn't appreciate River's quirky personality. They would have just taken her out of ballet class or something along those lines instead of telling her why it was wrong. She loved ballet and I couldn't do that to her."

"That's sweet Simon." Kaylee says, patting his arm.

"Thank you." Simon replies. "So, on my next birthday, a few months before we sent her to the academy, I made sure I had surgeries scheduled all day. I avoided everything but the hospital until about 10pm that night. I went home, I was still living in the dormitory at the time, to find my roommate leaving the room. He just kept smiling at me then told me to have a good time before handing me a card. I didn't think anything of his comment, just read the card. It was just a homemade card, she had written happy birthday on the outside and on the inside she wrote out all the effects that stress has on a person's body and mind. I was starting to get a little worried but went inside my room anyways. There were 2 companions waiting, naked on the bed for me."

"What?" Mal asks. "She got you girls for your birthday."

"Yes." Simon answers.

"Why two?" Wash asks.

"I asked her, she said she didn't know what my preference was, so she was giving me a choice." Simon answers. "I was so mad at her, I think it's the maddest she's ever made me."

"So, did ya do em?" Jayne asks.

"There's no power in the verse that will get me to answer that." Simon replies.

"Aww, come on Simon." Kaylee pleads. She's a lot jealous at the thought, but wants to know what he did.

"No power Kaylee." Simon says.

Jayne stands up, downing the rest of his drink before turning to leave the mess.

"Where ya goin Jayne?" Mal asks.

"I don't know, lift some weights or somethin." Jayne replies. Once he's outside the mess, he can still hear Kaylee pleading with Simon to tell her the rest of the story, with the rest of the crew egging her on. He walks into the cargo bay towards the weight bench when he hears something. Reaching behind a crate, he pulls out a giggling River.

"Kitten, you're a little hellion, ya know that?" Jayne says, pulling her closer.

She giggles a little more and then reaches up to put her arms around his neck. Standing on her tiptoes, she presses her mouth to his. He wraps his arms around her waist to pull her closer to his body. After a few minutes of their heated kissing, Jayne pulls away to glare down at her.

"I'm supposed to be mad at ya." Jayne growls. "Ya realize the trouble ya coulda gotten me into."

"Simon will never see what's not right in front of him. It's the doctor in him." River says. "Cap'n will ignore everything except physical evidence, because he doesn't want to think about it."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Jayne agrees. He reaches down to kiss her gently. Pulling back slowly, he asks, "We okay?"

"Am I your kitten again?" River asks back.

"Hell, kitten ya never stopped bein mine, even when I was being too much of a hundan to admit it." Jayne quietly answers.

"Shiny." River says. "Then we are good." River kisses him again, moaning deeply into his mouth.

"Kitten ya gotta get to bed soon. Kaylee'll be lookin for ya." Jayne groans down at her. "So, one more kiss, okay?"

River doesn't answer, just pulls his head back down to kiss him goodnight. He releases her after a few seconds, giving her a gentle push towards the exit. "Ya best git fore I decide not to let ya leave." River blows him a kiss over her shoulder then skips off towards bed.

Jayne watches her leave then, with a groan, he heads towards his bunk. He may have cum only an hour or so ago, but now she's got him all ready to go, with nothing more than a few kisses. The gorram girl had him jacking off like he was a teenager again.

-

"Kaylee." River whispers. The girls are in their bunk, sleeping, or at least they're supposed to be.

"You okay River?" Kaylee whispers back. "Ya ain't havin another nightmare, are ya?"

"No, nightmares all gone." River answers.

"Good, did ya want somethin?"

"Can I ask you a question?" River replies.

"Sure." Kayee answers.

"What's sex like?" River questions.

Kaylee sputters a little bit before she squeaks out. "I thought ya said ya already know bout sex."

"I know about the mechanics of sex, what part goes where, but I mean feelings, what's it feel like." River says.

"I ain't got that much experience, wouldn't it be better to talk to someone else, Nara maybe?"

"Inara uses sex the same way Simon uses medicine, a way to comfort and heal. It's not something she does for herself. Her point of view would be muddled." River answers. "I want to know what it's like from someone like me, just a girl."

"Ohh." Kaylee says. "Well, like I said, I ain't got much experience, ya remember that guy I was tellin ya bout before?"

"Yes, the one who was in the genetic experiment." River answers.

"Yep, well he was my first." Kaylee says. "Man did it hurt, felt like I was bein torn in half. Didn't help that he didn't have no stayin power, bout the time that I started feelin anythin but pain, he was done."

"So you didn't orgasm?" River questions.

"Nope." Kaylee answers. "Kinda a normal happening for me. Most the guys I've been with couldn't find a good spot if'n ya gave em a wrench and told em where to twist."

Both girls giggle for a minute, till Kaylee asks River, "Why ya wantin to know for?"

"Just curious." River lies.

"You ain't ever had a boyfriend or nothin?" Kaylee asks River.

"There was a boy, my first year in the academy, before the bad stuff. We shared classes and would study to together. He kissed me a few times." River answers.

"Did ya like it?"

"No, he slobbered too much." River replies.

"So, what happened?" Kaylee questions.

"He grabbed my boob once. I punched him in the nose and kicked him in his private area." River answers.

"Ya did?" Kaylee giggles a little. "Why?"

"He didn't ask." River replies. "Weren't his to touch."

The girls are quiet for a long while, Kaylee almost asleep when River whispers again. "Kaylee."

"Yeah?" Kaylee whispers back.

"If you ever want to be alone with your batteries, you can tell me. I can find something to do." River says.

"Thanks River." Kaylee replies. "That's kinda sweet."

"Night Kaylee." River whispers.

"Night River." Kaylee whispers back. Within a few minutes, both girls are fast asleep; the only sound being made is their deep breathing.

-

Jayne is sitting in the mess hall the next morning, a couple hours after breakfast, when he feels River walk in. He glances up from the ottoman he's cleanin his guns on to see her makin her way over to him, a pad of drawing paper and some pencils under one arm.

"Whatcha doin kitten?" Jayne asks.

"Came to be with you." River says, sitting down beside him, throwing both legs over his lap, her pad of drawing paper sitting on her upper thighs.

"Not that I don't like ya sittin like that, what if somebody walks in?" Jayne asks. He's enjoyin the feel of her legs over his, her butt pressed against his hip, maybe a little too much. Gorrammit he just know's he's gonna be headed to his bunk after she gets up.

"Kaylee is making repairs, Simon is helping, so naturally, it will take 3 times longer than it should. Captain, Wash, and Zoe are one the bridge talking, they should be there for a while. Inara and Book are in her shuttle, discussing her sabbatical." River replies.

"Alright, but if'n ya hear them comin, ya best get up fast." Jayne says.

"Okay." River says, starting to draw. Jayne glances down at her, kisses her forehead, and then starts cleaning his guns again.

They continue that way for a while, both involved in both their tasks, enjoying the feel of just sitting together.

Jayne stops cleanin again when he hears her mutter ma'de under her breath. He glances down to see her drawing fiercely, her brow furrowed. Her hand moves over the paper so fast that he almost can't keep up with it. She cusses again and then rips the paper off the pad and throws it across the room. She starts drawing again, not even glancing up at him when he chuckles at her. She looks so gorram cute like that, frustrated and swearin.

He goes back to cleanin Stacy's barrel; he'd been neglecting her lately. He'd almost got all the gunk out when he feels somebody watchin him. He quickly glances round the room, thinkin he's bout to get tossed out the airlock when he realizes it's River. She's watchin him cleanin Stacey, a small smile on her lips, but she's still drawin, her hand still movin just as fast as before.

"Kitten, whatcha drawin?" Jayne questions.

River looks at him for a second, then glances down at her hand. "I don't know, didn't realize I was still drawing." River says confused.

Jayne takes the pad out of her hand to look at it. It's a drawing of what looks like a chair, almost like one of them electric chairs back on Earth that was. She'd drawn the back of it, somebody sittin in it, lookin at it he's thinkin it's her. He recognizes the back of her head and her shoulders. In front of her, there are 5 people standing around watching her, notebooks in their hands.

"This from the academy?" Jayne asks through clenched teeth.

"I don't…..I think so." River whispers. "I can't remember."

"You don't remember?" Jayne questions, pulling her completely into his lap.

"Make sure the subject is heavily sedated." River states, in an accent that he knows she's mocking. "I don't care what the sedatives are doing to her, the results are better when she's dreaming."

Jayne doesn't say anything, just tucks her head under his chin, running his hand up and down her back.

"It's why I don't like drugs." River whispers into his neck. "Don't like waking up not remembering where I am or what I've done, or what was done to me."

Jayne growls deep in his chest and then pulls her closer. He's reaching down to kiss her when she jumps off his lap and quickly moves over into the chair beside the couch. Jayne grabs Stacey again, acting like he's cleanin her.

Mal, Zoe, Wash, Inara, and Book all come in one entrance while Kaylee and Simon enter from the door closest to the engine room.

"Jayne, what's goin on?" Mal questions upon seeing the merc sitting in the same room alone, together.

"Nothin, just cleanin my girls." Jayne answers.

"What's River doing in here with you?" Simon asks.

"Hell doc, I don't know. She's got some pencils and that paper." Jayne drawls. "Now I ain't 'gifted' or nothin, but I'm gonna guess she's drawin."

Simon glares at the merc and then walks over to his sister. "Mei-mei, what are you drawing?" He reaches over to grab the notebook out of her hands, looking down at her drawing. "Is this from the academy?"

"It's not relevant." River whispers.

"River, if you remember something that happened, it would….." Simon starts to say when River flinches back, holding her hand up to ward him off.

Simon starts to say something else when River jumps off her chair and runs out of the room.

"Let her go doc." Mal orders, looking over Simon's shoulder at the drawing. "I think she wants to be alone. What the hell did she draw?"

"I'm not sure, though it looks like the chair she was in when I rescued her." Simon answers, still studying the picture.

"What a gorram second, you rescued her, I thought you paid people to do it." Mal says.

"Well, yes, I did pay people and they were supposed to go in and get her themselves, but I was the only one with the knowledge to pass as a doctor, so I was the one to actually go in and get her out, they just picked us up."

"They had her in a chair like this?" Mal asks.

"Yes." Simon answers. "She was unconscious, tied the chair when I was allowed in. They had something attached to her face, a needle through her forehead. There were doctors standing around, taking notes. The men who helped me, gave me a stick thing, I still don't know what it was. I used it to knock out all the doctors, the we made our escape."

"They had a needle through her forehead?" Kaylee questions.

"Yes, I'm not sure why." Simon says.

Jayne stands up, leaving the room. "Goin to my bunk." He throws over his shoulder before Mal can ask where he's going.

-

Jayne stomps through the hallway, until he gets to his bunk. Opening the hatch, he climbs down the ladder, and then drops his guns on the floor. Moving over to his bed, he picks River up and then sits down, her curled in his lap.

"You okay, kitten?" Jayne questions.

"No." River whispers. "He wants me to tell him what they did but I can't. I don't like talking to him about it. Doesn't feel safe."

"Ya talked to me bout it." Jayne points out.

"You make me feel safe. Know nothing will happen to me when you're here." River answers. She pushes on his chest to make him lay down. Then she curls up on him, her head pillowed on his chest. He puts his hand under her shirt, rubbing his hand up and down her back softly, trying to comfort her. He can feel her body shaking slightly, so he grabs his blanket off the floor and covers them both up. He's about to say something, when somebody knocks on his hatch.

"What?" Jayne yells.

"Ya pass River on the way down here?" Mal yells back.

"Nope, didn't pass nobody." Jayne answers, tightening his hold on her waist.

"Doc can't find her and he's freaking out." Mal says. "Told him to let her be for a couple hours, then if she ain't came out yet, I want ya to find her, dong ma?"

"Sure Mal." Jayne answers. "I'll come up in a couple hours."

By this time, he could tell River was asleep; he could the even puffs of her breath hitting his neck. He's glad she ain't wearin shoes, be libel to kick him in her sleep. He moves her around until she's lying more comfortable, getting a moan out of her before she settles back down. With a sigh, he kisses her forehead and then closes his eyes, letting her even breaths lull him to sleep.

-

"Simon, she'll come out when she's ready." Kaylee assures him. "She probably just wants some time to herself."

"I know. I just don't like not knowing where she is." Simon sighs.

"She'll come out when she's ready. If she don't come out in a couple hours, I already told Jayne he's gotta find her." Mal puts in.

"Alright." Simon agrees with a sigh.

"Come on, Simon. We can play cards or somethin." Kaylee says. "Or Nara left her Chinese checkers set down here, cap'n ya wanna play?"

"Sure." Mal agrees. He walks over to one of the cabinets and pulls out Inara's game and sets it on the table. Simon reaches over to help Kaylee set up the game. After a few minutes Inara, Book, Wash, and Zoe sit down at the table.

"Can we play?" Wash asks.

"Sure. But only 2 of ya, can't have no more players than that." Mal answers.

Wash and Book decide to play with Inara and Zoe watching. A few minutes into the game, Zoe gets up to grab a bottle of the wine Kaylee made. Returning to the table with some glasses, she pours a glass for everybody, nodding when they all say thank you.

Simon wins the first game, which makes Mal challenge him to another. They continue playing for the next couple hours, the wine flowing freely. By the time anybody remembers to find River, 4 hours had passed.

-

Jayne's asleep when he feels something soft and wet touch his cheek. Opening one eye, he growls, "Kitten, whatcha doin?"

"Nothing." River replies, reaching down to lick his cheek. "Being your kitten." She crawls up and places her mouth over his. With a groan, he forces his hand through her hair, forcing her head to the side. They continue to kiss for a few minutes when he pulls back, panting.

"Ya know, you're bout the only person who's ever woken me up and not gotten thrown across the room." Jayne tells her.

River just moans and presses her body closer to his. "You knew it was me." She pants.

"How much time we got kitten?" Jayne asks, sliding his hands back under her shirt.

"Bout 30 minutes, they're playing a game." River answers reaching back up to kiss him again.

Jayne plays with the small of her back then reaches around to cup her breasts, making her mewl. River arches into his hands and then sits up quickly.

"Sorry, kitten." Jayne says, thinking he was pushing her too much. He watches in shock as she peels her dress off, throwing it across the room. He stares at her, his mouth open. She's now clad in nothing but a small pair of white cotton panties. She grabs his hands and brings them up to place back on her breasts, arching her body again. Then she starts grinding her lower body against his, moaning loudly.

"Jayne, the hurts back." River moans out, pressing her hands down onto his chest.

"Yeah, kitten I can feel it too." Jayne groans. He flips them over until she's underneath him, his knees straddling her waist.

"Coverings off." River orders, pulling at his shirt. Jayne pulls his shirt off, throwing it down to lay with her dress. She eagerly reaches up to run her fingers through the hair on his chest, making him growl down at her.

"Stop that right now, kitten." Jayne orders back. "My turn to do the lickin." He leans down and kisses her again. After a few seconds, he leaves her mouth to run his tongue down her chin, to her neck. He licks at her neck, though being sure not to leave any marks. He then drags his tongue down her chest, running it around her right breast. He keeps running it around her breast, though never moving it the center. She reaches up to grab his head, trying to force his mouth to her nipple. He just playfully growls at her, and then nips the side of her breast making her squeal. "Did ya need somethin, kitten?"

"Touch me." River orders.

"I am touchin ya." Jayne says.

"Not the right spot." River protests. "Please Jayne."

Jayne laughs and then drawls her nipple into his mouth, making her moan loudly, almost too loudly. "Kitten ya got be a little quieter, less the rest of em are gonna come lookin." She nods quickly and then says, "Please return." Then she places her arm over her mouth, moaning deeply into her skin when he lightly bites her nipple.

He returns to her breasts, diverting his attention between each breast. He sucks the left one deeply into his mouth, making her writhe underneath him. He's quite startled when she wraps her legs tightly around his hips, rubbing herself against his cock.

"Gorram, kitten, I can feel ya through your panties and my pants." Jayne groans. "You're all wet again, ain't ya?"

Instead of answering, she grabs his hand and places it between their bodies, inside of her panties. "You this time." River orders. He smirks at her and then pulls her panties off and down her legs, leaving her completely naked under him. He stands up quickly, unbuckles his pants and drops them to the ground, leaving him in a pair of boxers. He then picks her up and then sits back on his bed, his back against the wall, moving River to straddle his lap. He brings his hand up and places it between her legs. He moves one finger inside of her, making her squirm. He slowly pumps his finger, causing River to close her eyes and rocks her hips against his hand. He reaches up with his free hand to play with her breasts, getting a deep sigh for his efforts. River opens her eyes to bend over and kiss him deeply, merging her tongue with his. "More Jayne, it's not enough." Jayne moves to add a second finger, only to find she's too tight to fit two of his large fingers inside of her.

"Kitten, you're too tight." Jayne groans. "It's gonna take some stretching to get nother finger inside ya, and that's not somethin I plan on rushin. Why don't we use yours again?"

"Two's not enough, three won't fit." River moans. Before he can say anything, she flips him back over, pulls his finger out, and then jumps off the bed.

"Hey, were ya goin?" Jayne questions, slightly whining.

River doesn't answer just grabs something and quickly moves back to straddle him again, holding Vera's scope in her hand.

Jayne stares at her, confused, and then realizes what she means. "Ow, no ruttin way. I ain't stickin that in ya."

"It's the right girth." River protests. "Between the width of two of your fingers and three of mine."

"Kitten, it's gotta be covered in dirt and grease." Jayne argues.

"It's part of Vera." River says. "She's the cleanest thing on this ship, next to the infirmary." She places it in his hand and then looks up at him with pleading eyes. "Please."

Jayne doesn't say anything, just puts her off his lap and moves across his room. He grabs a couple of towels then throws them down on the ground at the head of his bed. Then he grabs her legs and pulls her body towards the head of the bed until her legs are hanging off the end. "If I'm doin this, then I get to see everything." He growls before sitting down on his knees and placing her legs over his shoulders. River just lays down pulling his pillow under her head.

Jayne stares at her for a few seconds then places his finger back between her folds. He gently rubs her a couple of times then gives into his primal urges and places his mouth over her center, making her moan and arch into him. He laps at her, growling deep at her taste. She starts bucking so he reaches up to grab her hips, holding her still. "Calm down kitten." He orders before returning to his task. He runs his tongue over her before drawing her clit into his mouth to nibble gently at it. He can hear her moaning into her arm, the sound making him harder than he already was. He puts his tongue as deeply in her as it will go, bringing his thumb up to rub at her clit. She arches her body hard, despite his hand holding her down, and screams into her arm, cumming hard. He can feel her walls fluttering around his tongue and can't wait until the day he can feel it around his cock.

River arches through her orgasm, collapsing onto the bed when it's over. "Now, please Jayne. I feel empty."

Jayne grabs the scope, sticks it into his mouth to clean it, and then uses it to play gently between her folds. River spreads her legs further, arching up, trying to get him to slip it in her. He obliges and slips it inside her, which makes her arch her body at him. He gently pumps it inside of her, her hips mimicking his actions. It doesn't take very long to bring her back to the edge, only a few minutes. He can feel the tension in her legs over his shoulders and knows she's very close. Bringing his free hand back up, he uses it to once again rub at her clit. After a few seconds, she starts bucking against his thumb and the scope. Then she arches again, brings the pillow over her face to scream into as she cums. He watches her body milking the scope and almost cums himself. When she comes down, he gently pulls the scope out of her, putting it in his mouth to clean it again. Once her body stops shaking, he pulls her down onto his lap, covering her mouth with his.

River can taste herself on him and moans into his mouth, lapping at his lips. They continue to kiss for a few moments, when River pulls away, reaching down to cup his steel hard cock. Jayne groans deeply, his body harder than he ever remembers it being. She rubs at him for a few moments before reaching for the waistband of his underwear and pulling them down. Jayne arches up to help her peel them off. Then River moves off his lap, scooting back a little bit, to move onto her knees. Before he can ask what she's doing, she bends to envelope him into her mouth. Jayne lets out a growl, closing his eyes at the sensation of her mouth on him. She sucks him deeper, until he's almost hitting the back of her mouth. She continues to suck at him, her head bobbing in his lap, when someone knocks at his hatch.

"Jayne." Mal yells. "Ya awake in there?"

Jayne grabs her head, trying to stop her. She just reaches up to slap at his hands, and sucks him a little deeper. "Yeah." Jayne manages to grunt out.

"We lost track of time." Mal says. "Need ya to help us find River."

"Gotta get dressed first." Jayne growls as River reaches down to cup his balls, her teeth gently grazing his cock. He can hear Mal's footsteps as he walks away but that takes second place to what he's feelin. He knows he's about to cum, he can feel the tension gripping his balls. When she pulls back for a second then drops back to suck the precum off his tip, he arches hard into her mouth and cums, biting onto his arm to keep from yelling.

River watches him cum, letting it all slide down her throat. When he finally opens his eyes to look at her, she smirks at him, and then licks her lips. He reaches out to grab her, slamming his mouth onto hers. After a few minutes, she pulls back to look at him. "Gotta go help them find me." She then stands up, moving to grab his shirt and pants and tosses them at him.

Jayne slowly stands up, pulling his shirt on. He quickly steps into his pants, watching her pull her dress on over her head. "Ain't gonna put your panties back on?" He gruffly asks.

"No, you can keep them." River says, smiling over at him.

Jayne smirks at her, before walking over to pull her to his chest. Bending down, he kisses her very gently, and then picks her up and drops her on his bed. "I'm gonna go up and help em find ya. Wait a couple of minutes, then come up and hide somewhere. Okay."

"Okay." River agrees.

Jayne unlocks his hatch then moves to climb up it, throwing another smirk at her before he's gone.

-


	9. Gone

Title: Gone

Disclaimer: Not mine

FYI: Sorry, no smut this chapter, probably won't be any for a couple of chapters

-

Jayne walks through the hall until he gets to the bay. Looking around, he don't see any of the crew so he goes to the mess to check. When he walks down the steps, he's shocked to see everybody sitting around the table, or actually sprawled around the table.

"Thought we was looking for River." Jayne says.

"We did." Kaylee answers, her voice slightly slurred. "Checked the bay, then the engine room, then here. Couldn't find her."

"Yep, nowhere to be find." Wash slurs, his head leaning on Zoe's shoulder.

"You're all trashed, ain't ya?" Jayne says.

"No, not trashed." Kaylee tries to argue. "Just pleasantly numb."

"Preacher, ya drunk too?" Jayne asks.

"No, I only had 3 glasses." Book protests, pointing to the bottles and cups scattered all over the table. There were 3 empty bottles of the wine Kaylee had made a couple weeks back. "Which is 2 glasses more than I've ever had at one time. I think I'm feeling dizzy."

"Alright, I'm gonna go find her, then the rest of ya are goin to bed. Dong ma?" Jayne orders.

Mal starts to stand up, ready to argue, when he stumbles slightly, and then falls heavily back into his chair. "All right, I's the cap'n here. Jayne ya're gonna find River then ya're gonna help the rest of us to bed. Dong ma?"

Shaking his head at them, Jayne leaves the mess. He hears the crew get up and follow him. He turns around to see them all stumbling behind him.

"It's a good thing we ain't tryin to sneak up on nobody. Ya'll sound like a heard of cows or somethin." Jayne mutters. "Ya guys gonna follow me round?"

"Yes." They all answer. Jayne walks back towards the bay, and then abruptly changes his mind and heads towards the bunks.

"I's like watchin a dog or somefin." Wash mutters. "He's smellin her down."

"Where ya goin Jayne?" Mal questions.

"Did ya guys check her bunk?" Jayne asks, ignoring most of their drunken chatter.

"No. Why's would she go there?" Simon says. "I's not a very good hiding spot."

Jayne just mutters under his breath and then moves in front of River and Kaylee's bunk. Raising his hand, he knocks on the door, hard. "Girl, ya down there."

After a few seconds, the hatch opens and River's head pops up. "Yes." River says, rubbing her eyes as though she's been sleeping.

"River, whata ya doing?" Simon questions.

"Sleeping." River answers, looking at her brother a little weirdly. "Simon, are you drunk?"

"They all are." Jayne answers for him. "Go on back down there and I'm gonna hand Kaylee down ya."

River nods and moves back down the ladder. "Come on Kaylee, time to go to bed." Jayne orders, grabbing the drunken girl. Kicking the hatch back open with his foot, he picks Kaylee up and lowers down in front of the ladder, holding her under the armpits until her feet touch the floor. He sees River grab her and waits until they are out of the way before moving down the ladder himself, yelling, "be right back," over his shoulder.

Jumping down the last few steps, he moves over the grab Kaylee out of River's struggling arms. He moves over to lay Kaylee down on her bunk, turning around when River moves to take her shoes and mechanics suit off, leaving Kaylee in a tank top and pair of shorts. By this time, Kaylee has passed out. River pulls Kaylee's blanket up to cover her, bending down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Come on, kitten, let's go get the rest of em in bed." Jayne whispers, gently pushing River to the ladder. Jayne watches her climb up the ladder, tilting his head to look under her nightgown. Gorram, she's got a great ass and she still ain't got no panties on.

"All right Zoe, think ya can get down on your own?" Jayne asks once he's back in the hallway.

"Yeah." Zoe quietly answers. Jayne nods towards River, indicating she should go down first to make sure Zoe gets down there alright. River heads down Zoe and Wash's hatch, reaching out help the larger women when she stumbles.

"Thanks." Zoe replies moving over to drop onto her bed. River reaches up to grab Wash's waist, helping him stand while still being careful not hurt his injured leg. Jayne jumps down the hatch after them, picking the pilot up and laying him on the bed next to his wife. River is already gone by the time he turns around, which is probably a good thing, seenin how he'd be tempted to take another look and Zoe'd be likely to cut his balls off fore throwin him out the airlock if she'd seen him do it.

When Jayne gets up there, he sees River arguing with Mal. Mal is yelling at her when she walks away from the captain to stand in front of him. "Can I just knock him out? It would be so much easier?"

"Hey, I'm the cap'n." Mal yells. "Ya can't knock the cap'n out. I can make it on my own."

"Gorramit, Mal what if'n ya fall or somethin?" Jayne asks. "The doc is barely standin up, who's gonna fix ya then?"

"A'lright, but she don't come into my bunk." Mal slurs. "Don't want nobody accusing me of nothing 'special'."

Jayne don't say anything, just goes down into Mal's bunk. The captain stumbles into his hatch, missing a couple steps and would have fallen had Jayne not been down there to catch him.

Putting an arm around the smaller man's waist, Jayne half-carries, half-drags the captain to his bed. "Need to check the bridge." Mal mumbles.

"Don't worry bout it." Jayne grunts. He removes the pistol off Mal's hip and places it on the table next to him. Then as an afterthought, he throws the covers over the man before moving out of the room.

"Nara, think ya can make it to your shuttle if'n River helps ya?" Jayne asks the companion.

"Yeah." Inara answers, stumbling slightly over to the smaller girl. River wraps her arm around Inara's waist and starts walking her towards her shuttle.

Jayne starts to say something to the remaining two when Simon falls over. "Gorrammit doc." Jayne growls before reaching down to pick the smaller man up. Throwing him over his shoulder, he turns to Book. "Preacher ya gonna be okay to follow us?"

"Yes, son, but I think I might hold onto you, just to be safe." Book answers, grabbing onto Jayne's free arm.

It's slow movement, but eventually Jayne makes it to Book's room. He makes sure the older man gets into bed before taking the doctor to his room. He brings the man off his shoulder to set him on his feet. Simon stumbles for a second before looking at Jayne. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but instead pukes on Jayne before passing out. Jayne manages to catch him before he hits the ground, grabbing him under his arms.

-

River feels Jayne move up behind her and spins the pilot's chair around to smile at him.

"Simon throw up on you?" River questions, seeing Jayne's lack of a shirt.

"Yep." Jayne growls. "Kitten, if he weren't your brother I'da left him lying on the ground. Hell, I was still tempted to anyways."

"Thank you, Jayne." River says gratefully. "He takes so much looking after."

"Whatcha doin?" Jayne asks.

"Putting Serenity to sleep." River replies. He watches as she expertly presses buttons, putting Serenity down for the night. Then she stands up to move over to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist she lays her head on his bare chest.

"You okay kitten?" Jayne asks, wrapping his arms around her and putting his head on top of hers.

"Mm humm." River murmurs. "Just tired."

"You go on to bed." Jayne whispers, giving her a soft kiss. "I'll clean up everything."

"Okay." River agrees, yawning. "Night Jayne."

"Night kitten." Jayne says. He follows her down the stairs and makes sure she gets down her hatch okay.

Then Jayne moves into the mess and starts cleaning up the mess the rest of the crew made.

-

Mal manages to stumble up his ladder the next morning, though it's hard work. His head feels like it's going to fall off and his mouth feels like it's full of cotton. When he finally manages to make it out of his bunk, he has to brace his hands on the side of the ship to steady himself for a minute. When he looks up he sees Zoe stumble out and then help pull Wash up the ladder.

"You okay Zoe?" Mal asks, his voice hoarse.

"No." Zoe replies. "Wash, you okay?"

"I think I'd feel better if I was dead." Wash groans. "Need to go check the helm." Zoe turns to help him towards the bridge when River comes skipping down the steps.

"We're on course." River states. "We should make it to Para in 2 hours, we'll have more then enough fuel cells to return the cargo to Grande."

"Thanks River." Wash says, trusting that she knows what she's saying.

River moves past them to walk to the mess hall. They all turn to follow her, though they move at a slower pace.

When Mal manages to get to the mess, he sees Kaylee, Book, Simon, and Inara sitting lazily around the table. Jayne is standing by the stove while River is waiting by the door. Mal sits heavily in his chair then turns to look at Jayne. "What the hell happened?"

"Ya don't remember?" Jayne asks.

"I remember River leaving, telling Simon to let her be, playing checkers, and then wine." Mal says. "Lot's and lot's of wine. What the hell was in it?"

"Various things." River says. "It had the same alcohol percentage as moonshine."

"Moonshine." Jayne says. "That's 100 percent alcohol."

"Yep." River agrees.

The group around the table turns to look at Kaylee. "Cap'n ya told me to make it stronger."

"You're very lucky." River says. "You could have gotten alcohol poisoning. As it is, Simon, you owe Jayne a new shirt."

"What? Why?" Simon asks. "What happened?"

"You threw up on him." River says.

"I what?" Simon screeches.

"Threw up on me." Jayne answers. "And yourself and the floor."

"But there wasn't any when I woke up." Simon says. "River did you…"

"Jayne cleaned you up and then put you to bed." River answers. "Or did you think you were coherent enough to do it on your own?"

"I don't….thank..." Simon starts when Jayne cuts him off.

"Don't worry bout it doc." Jayne says.

"So, what else happened?" Mal asks, cradling his head in his hands.

"Put ya'll to bed." Jayne answers. "Even though ya didn't want us to Mal. She actually asked if we could just knock ya out, thought it would be easier. Have to say I was tempted to let her."

"What about the boat?" Wash asks. "Was she on all night."

"I put her to sleep." River answers.

"Did ya clean up in here." Mal asks. "Cause from what I can remember, it was pretty damn destroyed."

"No." River replies. "Jayne told me to go to bed, that he would take care of it."

"Oh." Mal says, surprised. "Looks like you two took care of us."

"Yep." River and Jayne both answer. River moves from the doorway to walk towards the stove, stopping when she's at the side, facing the table the crew is at.

"Jayne." River says.

"What?" Jayne asks.

"I'm in the mood for eggs." River says with a smirk. "Sunny side up. You know where you only cook them on one side; the yolk is uncooked with that gooey white stuff that you can never quite keep on your fork."

Jayne looks at her funny then hears a painful groan come from the table. "Ya know, that does sound good. And maybe some bacon, ya know that ain't cooked all the way so's there's still some fat left on it. And toast so's ya can break the yolk and use the bread to scoop up the good parts."

Kaylee and Simon both jump up and run out of the mess, their hands over their mouths. The rest of the crew looks a little green in the face.

"You two are evil." Mal moans, barely keeping from running out of the room himself.

River and Jayne just look at each other and start laughing.

"Very evil." Book agrees.

"Ya hungry?" Jayne asks River.

"Yes." River replies.

"Here." Jayne hands her a butcher knife, in fact the same knife she used to slice him before. "Cut up that protein and I'll try to fry us up somethin that resembles food."

The crew watches them in shock. Jayne didn't seem the slight bit worried about handing her a knife. They don't talk, just fix themselves breakfast.

Simon walks back into the mess at about the same time as Kaylee. He wraps his arm around her waist to help her down the steps, even though he's no steadier himself. In the end, they both stumble towards the table, dropping into their chairs roughly. He glances over at his sister, shocked to see her with a knife and Jayne not seeming to care.

"What are they doing?" Simon questions Mal.

"Making breakfast." Mal answers. "Ya know, if I didn't feel like my head was going to explode, I might be worried about how comfortable they seem around each other, but right now I just can't seem to find the motivation."

"You know, you're right." Simon agrees. "Not a bit of motivation."

Jayne and River stay at the stove, eating their breakfast out of the pan. When they're done, Jayne drops the pan in the sink at the same time as the coffee timer goes off.

"It's done." River says, grabbing the coffee pot. She moves to the table, Jayne following her holding seven cups. He places them on the table and River pours the mixture into it. They then hand the cups out to the very hung over crew.

"What is it?" Simon asks, smelling it. He pulls back quickly at the stench.

"Don't ask." Jayne says. "Just drink it, all of it."

The crew sends them both suspicious glances but drinks the mixture.

"Je shr shuh muh lan don shi." Wash gasps at the bitter taste. "What the hell is this?"

"You don't want to know." River answers.

"I think if I'm being poisoned, I would like to know by what." Simon groans.

"Just drink it." River orders. The crew glares at her but drinks the mixture anyways.

"We drank it." Mal says. "Now what the hell was in it?"

"Various ingredients." River answers. "Don't worry, it should help relieve the nausea, headaches, and discomfort you are all feeling."

"Should?" Simon questions.

"The ingredients combined should act together to form some sort of a 'hang over' cure." River explains.

"I'm still stuck on the should part." Mal says. "And if it don't?"

"I'm almost 99 percent sure it will work." River replies. "And if it doesn't, I'm fairly certain I can come up with some sort of antidote before anybody dies."

"What?" The entire table yells.

River just starts laughing. "You guys are so easy. Do you really think I would give you something that could kill you?"

"Yeah, ya're lucky she made it. I thought we should let ya'll suffer, till she pointed out I couldn't do the job alone and none of ya'd be able to help all hung over."

"So when should this 'cure' thingie kick in?" Mal asks.

"About 30 minutes or so." River answers.

The room is fairly quiet until Jayne speaks up. "I's got to say, I'm a little shocked at ya'll."

"What?" Mal mutters. "Why? We ain't the only one's to ever get drunk."

"No, but you and Zoe have never gotten trashed together while's we was flyin." Jayne says. "Let alone, I don't ever remember seein Wash drunk while we was in the air."

Mal opens his mouth to defend himself, but nothing comes out.

"I think we just thought the wine was the same as the last batch Kaylee made." Inara says. "I don't think any of us realized how potent it was until it was too late to do anything about."

"Nara's right." Mal agrees. "The last bottle Kaylee made, me and Inara split. I didn't even get a slight buzz. Why I told Kaylee to make it stronger, didn't know she was gonna go and make it 100 proof."

"Hey, I just fix engines." Kaylee defends herself. "I ain't a wine maker."

"Kaylee, next time, let me help." River says.

"Ya know how to make wine?" Kaylee asks.

"No." River says. "But it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. It's just mathematics."

Jayne starts to move out of the mess, but turns around to address the crew. "I'm gonna go take a shower, fore ya'll steal the warm water."

"Fine." Mal agrees, not even feeling like getting up. He just hopes they don't get waved or nothin. The only two able to function normally are the fugitive, who can't answer a wave in case it's the feds, or the mercenary, who be more likely to tell them to fuck off as to cooperate.

River starts collecting the glasses off the table and takes them over the sink. Running water into the sink, she washes the dishes and them puts them away. Moving back to the table, she stops in front of Kaylee. "Kaylee, do you want me to help you get cleaned up?"

"Yeah, River, I think I might." Kaylee groans. River grabs Kaylee's hand and pulls her up from the table. The two girls exit the mess, River's arm supporting Kaylee's waist.

After a few minutes the rest of the crew leaves the mess, slowly making their way to their rooms to clean up for the job ahead.

-

"Inara, like ya done told me once, I ain't got no control over how you run your affairs." Mal tells the companion. He actually feels somewhat human now. Whatever that mixture that River made was, it sure as hell worked. "If ya want to go shopping while we're running the job on Para, then I can't stop ya. Just be back before we leave."

"That is not what I am asking Mal." Inara says. "I just want to know if the girls can come with me."

"No. Hell no." Mal says firmly. "We already talked bout this and then I let em go to the bar. Ya saw what happened."

"Nothing, really." Inara argues. "Jayne got River out before anything happened and then you got a job from her almost-attackers."

"And like I done said, they ain't gettin off without me or Jayne, less I give em permission." Mal replies. "I ain't bout to give them permission to go shopping."

"Mal, River told me she needs some things. Kaylee does too." Inara protests.

"Fine, tell me what they need and we'll get it after the job." Mal says, thinking it's engine parts or something of that nature.

"They need undergarments." Inara states calmly. "Do you still want to pick them up?"

"Gorramit, Inara, can't ya just pick them out?" Mal asks.

"If they were children, then yes." Inara says. "But they are both past the point of training bras and the like. They need to try them on. I had Wash check the posts for Para. It is one of the safest places we've visited. Besides, the boutique that we are visiting is a very classy place. The only reason I was able to get an appointment there is because I am a registered companion, bringing my nieces out shopping. Otherwise, one would have to be extremely rich to get an appointment."

"I'm going to regret this, I just know it." Mal mutters. "Fine. You fly your shuttle there. The girls get their 'undergarments' and then you come back to Serenity. I don't want ya guys pullin any of River's little loophole things, dong ma?"

"Thank you Mal." Inara says, smiling at him.

Mal nods and then heads to the mess to tell the girls they can go.

"River, Kaylee, you guys are going shopping with Inara." Mal tells the two girls sitting on the couch. "Now, I don't want none of that loophole go-se. Ya buy what you need in the girly store then you come back to Serenity. No stopping for anything else, dong ma?"

"Yes cap'n." Both girls reply.

"Wait, I thought they weren't leaving the ship without you or Jayne." Simon interrupts.

"Yes, well they need to go buy some things." Mal explains.

"Shopping, you're letting them off to go shopping?" Simon asks, disbelieving. "Fine, then I'm going with them."

"No." River and Kaylee both screech.

"What?" Simon looks confused.

"Simon I am not going underwear shopping with you." River states.

Jayne roughly stands up, moving out off the mess without saying a word. "What's with Jayne?" Kaylee asks.

"Probably getting ready for the job." Zoe answers.

"Doc, they know the rules and we checked the planet out." Mal says. "They need to get personal stuff and don't feel comfortable with anybody else picking them out, so Inara's flyin em there. Zoe, how much time?"

"Bout 20 minutes till landing." Zoe answers.

"Fine, you two go get ready and be in Inara's shuttle in 15 minutes." Mal says.

Kaylee and River stand up and head towards their shuttle. They rest of the crew leave to prepare for the job.

-

River quickly changes, tells Kaylee she forgot something in the mess, and then goes to look for Jayne. She's walking past one of the various storage closets, when an arm reaches out and pulls River inside.

"Kitten, I don't want ya goin." Jayne growls, pulling River to his chest.

"You told me I'm not allowed to leave the ship without panties." River reminds him. "If so, then I need to get some."

"Ya mean to say ya've been walkin round this ship for over a year without panties on." Jayne asks, shocked.

"Most the time, yes." River answers. Reaching up, River wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a deep kiss. After a few seconds, Jayne pulls away to glare down at her.

"Ain't gonna work kitten." Jayne growls. "Ya better be wearin some now."

Instead of answering, she grabs his hand and places it on her hip where he can feel the outline of her panties.

"I guess ya is." Jayne says, rubbing his thumb along her hip. "I still don't want ya goin."

"We'll be fine." River assures him. "Not going to find any loopholes, just going to get panties and come back."

"I don't want nothin happenin to you." Jayne whispers.

"I know, cause I'm your kitten." River smiles up at him. "You better be careful. Don't want anything to happen to you either."

"Ya know me." Jayne smirks down at her.

"Yes, which is why I said to be careful." River replies.

Jayne lets out a chuckle and then reaches down to kiss her again. This time, it's River who pulls away after a few minutes. "Have to go to Inara's shuttle."

"Ya, if you don't go now, Mal's libel to come lookin in this closet for somethin." Jayne agrees. "Ya need any money?"

"He does seem interrupt us a lot. I have money, took it along with the guns." River says. She gives him a short kiss and then turns to leave.

"Be careful kitten." Jayne whispers as she opening the door.

"I will." River whispers back.

-

"Ya okay, Jayne?" Mal yells into the backseat of the mule. They are on their way to make the pickup. The girls had left in Inara's shuttle a few minutes before they landed. Simon, Book and Wash were staying on the ship while Mal, Zoe, and Jayne went to make the pickup.

"Fine, just tired." Jayne lies. He don't like River leavin the ship without him. He's startin to get the gut feelin somethin was gonna happen.

"Yes, well bout that." Mal says. "I need to thank ya for takin care of everything last night."

"Like I told the doc, don't worry bout it." Jayne replies. He ain't comfortable with all this gratitude. "Like you done said fore, you're my crew, gotta look out for ya."

Mal doesn't say anything; he's too shocked to. When did Jayne start looking out for the rest of the crew? Something was changing his cold-blooded merc and he could only think of one thing that it could be. He's just hoping he's wrong. Guess he was gonna have to have that talk, despite what Inara and Zoe said.

-

"Owww, look at these." Kaylee squeals, holding up a pair of red lace thongs. "They don't look very comfortable."

"You get used to it." Inara says. Kaylee runs off to go look at some dresses, leaving Inara alone with River.

"You two are being careful, right?" Inara asks River.

"Yes." River answers, without asking what she is referring to. She could tell Inara's been waiting for Kaylee to leave so she could ask her. "I'm still a virgin."

"Well." Inara replies. "Does Jayne know?"

"No, it's going to be a surprise." River replies. She continues digging through the underwear, stopping when she finds a small, black, pair of bikini underwear with the word, 'kitten' across the tiny triangle front. Smiling, she adds them to the basket Inara is carrying.

River'd already picked out 5 bras and about 15 pairs of panties, all of them either lace or satin. Kaylee had commented on the 'sexy' underwear but Inara just assured her that all girls want to feel, well, girly.

"That should be a funny reaction." Inara says, smiling. "Are you almost done, Mal will have a fit if we're not back before them."

"Yes." River says, putting a few more panties into the basket.

"Kaylee, are you ready?" Inara asks the mechanic.

"Yeah, the dresses are so pretty." Kaylee says.

The owner of the boutique came over to Inara, taking the basket and ringing up their purchases. Inara hands her the money that River had given earlier. Taking the bags, Inara leads the girls out of the store to go back to the shuttle.

"That was such a neat store, all fancy and the like." Kaylee tells Inara. River follows a few steps behind them, listening to Kaylee's cheerful chatter. Coming to abrupt stop, River glances around. Something's not right, she can feel it. But before she can say anything, Kaylee and Inara are already in the shuttle.

River enters the shuttle, holding her arms up in front of her.

"Don't make any sudden movements or your little friend's going to be short a head." A large man tells River. He's got a gun aimed at River. Another man is holding Kaylee around the waist, a gun pointed at her head. The last one is tying Inara's hands behind her back and then shoves her to stand by Kaylee. "Now, go stand by your little friends.

River slowly moves over to Kaylee and Inara. Inara looks over and whispers, "Can you stop them?"

"No, margin for error is too large, one of us won't make it if I try." River says.

"Hey, shut the hell up." The large man yells. "Now, the two little ones are comin with us. The whore is going back to your ship. You try anything, we will kill you, dong ma?"

The girls all nod. Then River leans over and whispers something in Inara's ear, right before one of the guys slams his gun into River's head, knocking her out.

-

"Girls ain't back yet?" Mal asks Wash. They just got back from the job and they were supposed to be back before them.

"Nope." Wash answers. "How'd the job go?"

"Got to shoot someone." Jayne says, walking onto the bridge, a grin on his face. "Girls's back?"

"Nope." Wash answers again. "Wait, Inara's shuttle's in distance." Wash reaches up to hit the button to talk to the shuttle. "Nara, you guys are almost close enough to start docking. Nara?"

"Wash, something wrong?" Mal growls.

"She isn't responding." Wash flips a couple of switches then looks at the display again. "Cao ni zuxian shi ba dai!"

"What?" Mal and Jayne both yell.

"The return pilot's flying the shuttle." Wash answers.

"What the ruttin hell does that mean?" Jayne questions. Somethin happened, he just knows it.

"Means nobody's flyin that ship." Wash replies. "It's a safety precaution me and Kaylee installed in case nobody can fly the shuttle. It will return the shuttle back to Serenity, but we haven't finished yet."

"Haven't finished how?" Mal growls.

"It can't dock." Wash answers. "It's going to return to Serenity and I mean right into Serenity."

"Can't ya override it?" Zoe asks.

"Yes, but I don't know where they are, so I don't know where to fly it." Wash says.

Mal grabs one of the handheld coms. "We're gonna go out and direct you."

"Good idea." Wash answers.

Mal runs through the ship, Jayne at the back of his feet. They pass Book and Simon, but don't stop to answer them. When they get out of the ship, they see the shuttle in the air a little ways away.

It's a very stressful and difficult few minutes but Mal is eventually able to guide Wash into landing the shuttle without crashing it.

"Got a weapon?" Mal asks Jayne as they move to open the shuttle.

"Think I'll need it?" Jayne answers, pulling a gun out of the waistband of his pants.

"Don't know." Mal says. "But if they aren't able to fly might mean someone's in there with them or they ain't in there at all."

Mal pulls the door open, letting Jayne enter first. Jayne moves into the shuttle and instantly knows River ain't in there. He can't feel her. "Ain't nobody in there." But as he says it, he sees something lying on the floor. Quickly moving over, he kneels down next to the trussed up person. "It's Nara."

Mal quickly joins him, checking over Inara. Picking her up, he turns to move out of the shuttle, Jayne following behind him.

"What happened?" Simon asks. "Where's River and Kaylee?"

"Ain't there." Jayne growls.

"What?" Simon screeches. "We have to go…..where could they…..what are we going to….."

Mal gets ready to tell the doctor to calm down, when Jayne grabs him by the front of the shirt and slams him into the side of ship. "Ya wanna get them back then ya need to focus. We need to know what happened and the only one can tell us is Nara. Ya need to fix her." Jayne yells at him.

Simon nods shakily and follows Mal into the infirmary. "Lay her down. I need everyone out but Zoe."

"Wait a gorram second…" Mal starts.

"I need to examine her, see what happened." Simon says, pulling gloves on and bringing some of his equipment over. "She doesn't need everybody watching."

"Go on sir, I'll call you in when he's done." Zoe says.

Mal and Jayne reluctantly leave, shutting the door behind them.

"Untie her and then take off her dress." Simon orders. Zoe follows his orders, removing the rope and taking the dress off the companion. Simon quickly examines her applying some salve to the bruises on her back and her wrists from the rope. "You can call them back in." Simon says, pulling a blanket off of a shelf and laying it over the companion. Moving back to his workbench, he preps a needle and turns around as the rest of the crew enter the infirmary.

"How is she? What is that?" Mal asks.

"Something to wake her up." Simon answers. He quickly injects Inara and then disposes of the needle. "She has a few bruises and a slight concussion. She should be awake in a few minutes."

The entire crew is silent, waiting for Inara to wake up. After a few minutes, Inara coughs and then sits up. Mal moves over to touch her arm, making her take a swing at him.

"Inara, it's me, Mal." Mal says, trying to calm her.

"Mal?" Inara whispers.

"Yeah, baobei, it's me." Mal assures her, not even realizing what he called her.

"River and Kaylee. They took them." Inara whispers.

"Did they get ya in the store?" Mal asks.

"No, waiting in the shuttle." Inara answers. "They grabbed me and Kaylee when we walked in. River came in last, her hands up in front of her. I guess she knew or something. They tied me up and then made us stand together. I asked River if she could stop them but she said if she tried one of us wouldn't make it. This is all my fault."

"We can't deal with that now." Mal orders. "Do you know who they were? Do you think they were Alliance?"

"No, they were thugs." Inara answers. "I don't know who they were but River whispered something to me before they knocked her out, but I don't know what it means."

"They knocked her out?" Jayne growls. He shouldn't have let her go, knew she weren't safe without him.

"They hit both her and Kaylee in the head with their guns." Inara answers him.

"What'd she say?" Simon asks, running his hand through his hair.

"He wants to meet the real me." Inara says.

"Tai-kong suo-yo de shing-chiou doh sai-jin wu di pigu." Mal yells, slamming his hand through one of the glass doors.

"Sir, do you know who has them?" Zoe asks.

Mal turns to face them, his face completely white. "Niska."

-

Chinese translations

Je shr shuh muh lan don shi: What kind of rotten thing is this?

Cao ni zuxian shi ba dai: Fuck 18 generations of your ancestors.

Tai-kong suo-yo de shing-chiou doh sai-jin wu di pigu: Stuff all the planets in the universe up my butt!


	10. Rescue

Title: Rescue

Series: 10th part a new day dawning

Author: Sevangel

Rating: R, for lanuage, violence, mentions of torture

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it were, there would so be Rayne

FYI: Again, no smut. (My Niska voice doesn't seem right, at least not to me, sorry.)

"Kaylee, it's time to wake up." River whispers. River had just woken up; she thinks she'd been unconscious for 2 hours. Looking around, she knows she's in the engine room of a space station, though it's smaller than the one Niska had taken Mal and Wash to.

"River, what happened?" Kaylee whispers.

"We've been kidnapped." River answers.

"Kidnapped." Kaylee squeals. "Do'ya know who?"

"Niska." River answers.

"Oww God." Kaylee whimpers. "We're gonna die, ain't we?"

"No, Kaylee." River assures her. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"How do ya know that?" Kaylee asks, terror filling her voice. "Ya saw what they did to Cap'n and Wash."

"I know." River states, sitting up. Her hands are tied behind her back and the knot is too strong to slip her hands through. Bracing her hands behind her, she pushes herself off the ground. Swinging her body back through her arms, she flips herself over until her tied arms in front of her.

"Whoa, how'd ya do that?" Kaylee asks.

"Ballet." River answers, moving to Kaylee to use her tied hands to unknot the ropes holding Kaylee wrists. Within a minute, Kaylee's hands are untied. Kaylee stands up, grabbing River's arm to help pull her up. She then unties River's ropes.

"We gonna try and escape?" Kaylee asks hopefully.

"Can't." River solemnly says. "Too many armed guards spread out, I won't be able to stop them all. We both wouldn't make it."

"Ya mean I wouldn't make it." Kaylee corrects her.

"Yes." River agrees.

They are both silent until Kaylee looks up at River, tears running down her face. "Ya should go. Ya can make it out."

"No, I'm not leaving you." River growls. "We have to wait until they come and rescue us."

"Yes, Mr. Reynolds and crew will come." A voice says from behind them. River and Kaylee turn around to see a short, old man with glasses.

"Mr. Niska." River address him.

"I see you know who I am, no?" He says, smiling.

"I have heard of you, yes." River replies.

"I was very excited to hear that Mr. Reynolds's ship was within the vicinity of mine." Niska says, two bodyguards coming up to stand beside him. "I was going to have my men get him, but decided taking two of his weaker crew members would have a larger impact."

"You're going to die." River states.

Niska just laughs. "Yes, one day we all will." Turning to one of his guards, Niska whispers to him. "Now, I believe it is time we got started, yes. Claw, here is coming to get you. If you decide to fight back, he will kill you."

A large man, one bigger than Jayne, moves into the engine room to grab the girls. River pushes Kaylee behind her while at the same time launching a kick at the man's privates. He grabs his balls, bending down slightly. River kicks him in the face and then trips him. Grabbing the rope off the ground, she wraps it tightly around his throat and then twists it harshly, snapping his neck.

"I believe you're wrong." River says, dropping his body to the ground.

The other guard pulls out a gun and aims it at her.

"I wouldn't advise using that, in case you haven't noticed, you put us in the engine room." River states, staring down the barrel of the gun. "One misfire and this entire space station will be nothing but little pieces."

"It seems I have once again underestimated Malcolm Reynolds." Niska frowns. "You seem to be quite the mystery."

"Yes." River agrees. "And you want nothing more than to meet the real me, yes?"

"Yes, I would find some pleasure in that." Niska agrees. "I have numerous guards and you will not be able to fight them all."

"I know." River says. "But I will kill anyone who comes near her."

"Then I believe we might have a problem." Niska states.

"Yes, I believe we do." River agrees. "You're a business man. I have a business proposal for you."

"Yes?" Niska asks.

"Kaylee is to remain untouched." River states. "Nobody comes in this room, nobody touches or comes near her in anyway."

"And why would I do this?" Niska questions.

"Because I will give you the chance to meet the real me." River answers. "I won't fight you in anyway."

River walks over to where Kaylee is sitting a few feet behind the dead man, while still keeping most of her attention on the men at the door.

"River, ya can't do that." Kaylee whispers. "He'll torture ya."

"I know." River says. "Kaylee, there's nothing that Niska can do to me that the academy hasn't already done. But you won't be able to handle that."

"I know." Kaylee whispers, tears filling her eyes again. "I ain't strong like you."

"It's okay Kaylee." River assures her. "You are my friend, the only real one I've ever had. I owe part of being better to you, you made me want to be a real girl, like you. I can take this for you."

Kaylee just nods, wrapping her arms around her knees, tears falling down her face.

River turns to stand in front of Niska. "Do we have a deal?"

"Your terms are agreeable." Niska says. "She will remain untouched, though I will keep a guard stationed at this door. You will come with us and we will began."

River nods and follows them out the door, one of the guards behind her. Dashing over to the keyboard outside the door, she takes the cover of and fiddles with the inside. "Just in case one of your men gets different ideas, I changed the entry code."

"I believe you will be a challenge, yes." Niska says, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Niska?" Inara gasps. "How do you know that?"

"What he said when he started torturing me." Mal answers. "Some book he was quoting, don't quite remember what he said or what he meant."

"I believe he means he wanted to see who you really are when faced with the certainty of death." Book says. "It's actually a good thing."

"How's them facin death a good thing?" Jayne growls, clenching his fists.

"It means he's not going to kill them." Book answers. "He can't learn anything from their death, only the pain leading up to it."

"Preacher's right." Mal agrees. "He ain't gonna kill em, at least not for a while."

"What're we doin?" Jayne asks. "Why we still sittin here?"

"Why do you care?" Simon asks angrily. "I figured you would be happy to finally have the chance to get rid of the 'moonbrain'." Simon starts to say more when he's cut off by Jayne's fist slamming into his face.

Jayne draws his arm back to hit Simon again when Zoe grabs his fist. "Let me go." Jayne growls.

"Jayne now isn't the time." Zoe quietly says. "Go on down to the bay and start unloading the cargo and then check how we are on weapons."

Jayne looks like he's going to argue but quickly turns and leaves the infirmary, pushing Mal and Book out of his way.

"Simon, I know you're upset, but there's no need to take it out on Jayne." Zoe says. "It's not his fault."

"No, I believe that would lie with the captain." Simon states. He knows he's being an asshole, but he's so scared.

"Simon." Zoe warns.

"No, Zoe's he's right." Mal says quietly. "I let them go. Sides, it was my idea to deal with Niska in the first place."

"I talked you into letting them go." Inara says quietly. "I convinced you that they would be fine, even though you really didn't want to let them go. It's my fault they were taken."

"I'm still the captain, Inara." Mal argues. "I let them go."

"Bi zui." Zoe yells. "We don't have time for this. We need to figure out where they are and get them back. We can place blame later."

"You're right." Mal agrees.

"I know." Zoe says. "Wash, go get us in the air. Sir, why don't you and Book go up with him and check the cortex for something."

"What Zoe?" Mal asks. "What should we be looking for?"

Zoe opens her mouth to reply but doesn't know what to tell him.

"Tax files." Simon answers.

"Huh?" Mal asks.

"From what you said before, Niska is very concerned with his reputation." Simon replies. "I'm going to guess he doesn't just mean the illegal ones. He will most likely want to put up a good front for the Alliance, to better hide his wrong doings. Which means he's going to be a tax-paying citizen."

"You're probably right." Book agrees.

"So, going by that, he will probably have tax records of all his properties." Simon continues. "If we can find the tax records, we can use those to find his properties and their blueprints."

"How do you suggest we get into tax records, son?" Book questions.

"River is not the only one who can hack into restricted files." Simon says. "I'm nowhere near as talented as her, but I should be able to access tax records."

"Shiny." Mal says. "Doc, ya're joinin us on the bridge."

"What about Inara?" Simon questions.

"I'm fine." Inara says.

"I'll help her get dressed." Zoe says.

Mal nods at his first mate and then leaves the infirmary, the rest of the men following him.

Zoe grabs Inara's dress and helps the companion put it on. Grasping Inara's arm, Zoe slowly pulls her to her feet and leads her out of the infirmary.

"We aren't going to the bridge?" Inara asks, when Zoe starts walking towards the bay.

"Going to talk to Jayne." Zoe answers.

Nodding her head knowingly, the two make their way to the cargo bay.

When they arrive in the bay, Jayne is on the weight bench, his face cradled in his hands.

"Jayne." Zoe quietly says.

"What?" Jayne growls, not looking up.

"You'll get her back." Zoe says.

Jayne turns to look at her in shock. "What?"

"You'll get her back." Zoe restates.

"Whadda know?" Jayne asks.

"Nothing." Zoe answers. "I haven't heard or seen anything that can be seen as inappropriate, which is why I haven't said anything. But that doesn't mean I don't suspect something."

"Why ain't ya thrown me out the airlock or somethin?" Jayne asks, in shock. He figured Zoe'd be first in line to kill him if she suspected somethin.

"Because I know River isn't a child and anything that happened between you two would be mutual." Zoe says.

"And we know that you care about her." Inara adds. "I can see it in your eyes every time she walks into the room."

"Anybody else notice?" Jayne asks, not really caring. He's done hidin it.

"Mal suspects." Zoe replies. "He was going to talk to you about it."

"I'm done hidin it." Jayne says. "If I get her back I ain't lettin her go. And if I don't get her back, then it don't matter. Nothin will."

Inara stares at him, knowing nothing she can say will make him feel better.

"How'd ya do it?" Jayne whispers.

"Do what?" Zoe questions.

"Back when Niska got Mal and Wash ya acted like nothin was really wrong, that he didn't have your husband." Jayne answers. "Ya acted like such a stone-cold bitch, like there weren't a chance Wash was already dead. When ya went to make the exchange ya could have just as easily been pickin up some cargo."

"You can't focus on her, you have to focus on what needs to be done." Zoe answers, not insulted by what he said; it was the truth. "If you don't you'll never make it through."

"Don't know if I can." Jayne replies. "I feel like I'm comin part at the seams. I don't know if'n I can handle this."

"You can." Inara says. "You have no other choice. You're stronger than this Jayne."

"We all saw what he did to Mal and Wash. She's ain't crazy no more but what if'n I get her back, who's to say she won't be like she was when they first got on this ship." Jayne whispers. "That she won't forget everythin we've done, won't forget bout me."

"Won't happen." Zoe says firmly.

"Ya don't know that." Jayne growls. "He's probably torturin them as we speak. What's to keep her from slippin back."

"You." Inara answers. "She's got you to bring her back now. She's better because of you."

Jayne doesn't say anything, just sits there staring at his hands.

"What's goin on?" Mal asks, coming into the bay to see Jayne sitting on the weight bench with Inara and Zoe standing in front of him.

"Nothing." Zoe answers. "Jayne was just bout to tell us how we're doing on weapons."

"We'll get to that later." Mal says. "Simon's found something, thought ya should be up there to see it."

They follow Mal up to the bridge to see Simon and Wash arguing over some blue prints on the cortex.

"It's the most logical place." Wash says. "It's close enough to Para for us to have showed up on his radar. That's probably how he knew we were here."

"I know, but it's not that big." Simon replies. "Do you really think he'd take them there?"

"Yes." Wash answers. "It may be small, but it's got one thing that his last station didn't have."

"What's that?" Jayne asks.

"Sensors." Wash and Simon both answer.

"The landing dock are less advanced; they're more like parking lots than anything else." Wash explains, pointing to the areas hanging off the side of the station. "Getting on there is going to be a lot easier than his other station. We won't even have to blow seals off any doors. Jayne's got enough firepower to blow one of the side doors open."

"What's the problem then?" Zoe asks.

"Like we said, sensors." Wash answers. "The moment we touch down, they'll know. Doesn't seem like he's got a strong surveillance system. Simon here should be able to mess with it enough so they won't see us too clearly, make it look like they're just having technical problems. That is if he'll bring himself to hack into Niska's system."

"He will." Mal answers.

"It's not going to matter." Simon says. "I can hack into his system but he'll still have the sensors. He may not see us clearly but he will know when we land."

"Doc's right." Wash agrees. "We can try and find another way……"

"It'll work." Jayne says.

"What?" Wash asks, confused. "Didn't you just hear what we said? He'll know when we land."

"I know." Jayne says. "Which is why it'll work."

"What do you mean, Jayne?" Zoe asks.

"Sensor goes off when someone lands, right?" Jayne says.

"Yes." Wash says.

"What if'n two ships land at the same time?" Jayne asks. "Sensor can only go off once. Wash lands Serenity on one of the docks while Zoe, Mal, and me land a shuttle on one of the others. If video is all blurry, they shouldn't notice the shuttle. We can use Serenity as a diversion."

"Wode tian, he's right." Wash exclaims. "Sensor will go off only once. If the video is blurry enough they might not notice the shuttle."

"Then, ya can pull Serenity off once they turn the alarm off." Jayne says. "We go in, get the girls, then fly the shuttle back to Serenity."

"The sensor won't go off once Serenity's gone?" Mal asks.

"Nope." Wash says. "It only goes off when someone lands. Once they turn it off, it won't go off again until someone else lands."

"Alright, looks like we might have a workable plan." Mal says. "How far are we?"

"Couple hours, want me to push it, shave some time off that?" Wash asks.

"Will we have enough fuel to make it back?" Mal asks.

"Yeah, River was right. We have enough to make it back to Grande." Wash answers. "It'll be more than enough to rescue them and make it to a fuel station."

"Push it." Mal orders. Jayne stands up, turning to leave. "Jayne?"

"Gonna go get the weapons together." Jayne says, leaving the bridge.

"Think it'll work, sir?" Zoe asks.

"It has to." Mal answers. "We're gettin em back."

"She hates you." River tells Niska, right before he turns a knob, making volts of electricity course through her body. She's lost count of how many volts a few turns ago. He had her back against a metal rod, her arms tied behind her. Her shirt was ripped open, leaving her front bare except for the red bra she'd just bought. There were five pads that were delivering the electricity applied to various spots on her chest.

"Hmmm." Niska responds, raising an eyebrow at her. It was the first sound she's made in the hour he's been torturing her.

"Your wife." River pants. "She hates you. Only married you so you'd pay off her family's debt." He turns the knob again and her body convulses. "She lied to you."

"How?" Niska asks.

"She's not barren." River answers. He turns the knob again, then after a few seconds stops it. "She had an operation, didn't want to have your child."

Niska turns the knob again, this time leaving it on longer than any other time.

"But you know this." River whispers. "It's why you don't sleep in the same room with her, why when you fuck her, there's always a guard standing by the bed. She'll kill you if she gets the chance."

Niska angrily backhands her.

"Poor little boy." River says, mimicking Niska's accent. "Mommy left, daddy was never there. None of the other children in the orphanage liked you. Then you grew up and got money and lots of shiny toys. Surrounding yourself with men who would have beat you up when you were little." Niska turns the knob again for even longer than the last time.

"New surroundings." River pants out, still using Niska's accent. "But it doesn't change anything. Deep down, you're still the same little boy nobody wanted to play with. That's the real you."

Niska removes the pads from her chest and then brings out something new.

"I think we should try something new, no?" Niska says, placing the object on her stomach. "Your Mr. Reynolds enjoyed it greatly until he died."

He flips a switch and for the first time River expresses the pain she is feeling by letting out a deep groan. It feels like something is trying to pull her stomach inside out. With another groan, River gives into the pain she is feeling and passes out.

When she awakens, she's lying on a table with Niska and his bodyguard looking down at her.

"You passed out my dear." Niska admonishes.

"I was bored." River croaks out.

"You are a pretty little thing." Niska says. He runs his finger down her check to travel down the side of her breast. "I shall take great pleasure in you, I think. But that will have to wait until you have recovered somewhat, no? Can't have you passing out halfway through, it's less pleasure that way. Now, I believe is the time for you to return to your little friend. We will try more later, yes?"

Niska's bodyguard comes and drags her off the table, pushing her down the hall. River stumbles to the engine room and presses the code to open the door, holding her hand over the pad so the man behind her can't see the password. Opening the door, she walks through, Kaylee jumping up to great her. River closes the door and then promptly passes out.

Jayne finishes getting Vera's ammo ready and starts placing the rest of the guns he prepped in various spots on his body. Grabbing the knife River gave him, he straps it to the outside of his left thigh. He turns to leave his bunk when a flash of white catches his eye. Reaching under his pillow, he grabs River's panties and gently fingers them. Placing them in his pocket, he grabs Vera and climbs up the ladder.

When he arrives in the bay, he sees Mal arguing with Simon.

"Doc, I understand why ya wanna go but we can't risk ya gettin hurt." Mal says.

"I'm not saying I want to help rescue them, I know I would only slow you down." Simon explains. "I just want to sit in the shuttle. They may need immediate medical attention. We don't know what shape they are in, the few minutes it's going to take to fly the shuttle back to Serenity could be crucial."

"Fine." Mal agrees. "You'll lock the shuttle after we leave and not unlock it until we get back, dong ma?"

"Agreed." Simon says.

Jayne walks over to them and hands Simon a gun.

"I can't….I don't know how to use this." Simon replies.

"I rigged it." Jayne says. "Put a laser sight on it. Won't take no skill. Point the laser at whatever ya wanna shoot and pull the trigger." Jayne grabs the gun back to show him the laser, pointing it onto one of the crates.

"Thanks." Simon says, taking the gun back. "About what I said earlier……"

"Don't wanna talk bout it." Jayne growls. He turns around and heads to the spare shuttle.

"Book, I want you to wait bout 10 minutes after we land and then have Wash take Serenity off the station." Mal orders. "Don't wanna have to worry bout them tryin to take over Serenity. We'll meet ya in the air once we get em back."

"Okay." Book says, heading back to the bridge where Wash and Inara are currently sitting.

"Alright, Zoe, let's go." Mal says. When they get into the shuttle, Zoe takes the driver's seat and preps the shuttle for departure.

"Alright, Zoe, you guys can release." Wash says over the intercom. "We have to time this perfectly."

Niska's space station comes into view. It's not even a third the size as the one Niska took Mal and Wash to. Serenity moves towards the main landing dock while Zoe flies the shuttle to one of the smaller ones off the side.

"Land in 10 seconds." Wash says. Counting down from 10, Serenity and her shuttle touch down at the exact same time.

Jayne's the first out, moving to the side door without waiting for Zoe and Mal.

"Stay here and lock the door." Mal orders Simon and then turns to follow Jayne.

Jayne's standing in front of the door, Vera pointed at the lock. Pulling the trigger, he blows the lock off and then kicks the door open.

Walking in the door, Jayne raises Vera again and kills the two guards standing by the door.

"Gotta say Jayne." Mal comments. "That's a fine weapon."

"She does good." Jayne replies. He continues walking down the hallway until they come an intersection.

"All right. Jayne you go forward, Zoe you take left, I'll go right." Mal orders. "Ya find the girls, take em back to the shuttle. Then come back and get the rest of us. They're the main priority."

Zoe and Jayne both nod and then head in their appointed directions.

Kaylee holds River's head cradled in her lap. She don't know how long they've been here; it feels like days though she knows it can't be but a couple hours. River ain't woken up since she stumbled in here and Kaylee's startin to get scared, well more scared than she already was. She knows captain'll come and get em but she's fraid Niska'll be back for River fore then. She's bout to try and wake River again when she sits up quickly, her eyes darting around the room.

"River?" Kaylee questions. "Ya okay?"

"He's close." River whispers. "He's coming to get me back."

"Simon?"

"No, Simon isn't part of the rescue mission, he's staying behind to fix us." River replies.

"Cap'n then." Kaylee says. "Knew he'd come."

"Mal's coming but I wasn't referring to him." River says.

Kaylee stares at her for few seconds and then her eyes go wide. "Jayne, ya talkin bout Jayne?"

"Yes." River answers.

"Why would Jayne……" Kaylee starts and then her eyes widen even more. "There's somethin goin on 'tween you two, ain't there?"

"Yes." River replies.

"Wow." Kaylee says. "How long, why didn't ya tell me?"

"A little while." River answers. "I didn't think it was fair to put you in the position of having to lie to Simon and the cap'n."

"Can't believe you two hid it from everyone." Kaylee comments. "Is it serious?"

"I love him." River answers.

"Wow." Kaylee gushes. "Anybody else know?"

"Cap'n suspects." River answers. "Inara and Zoe made a bet about how long it will take until we get caught. Zoe's going to win."

"I still can't believe ya're Jayne's girl." Kaylee says in awe.

"His kitten." River corrects. "I'm his kitten and he's my Jayne."

"Kitten?" Kaylee questions.

"It's what he calls me." River answers.

An alarm goes off startling Kaylee. "What's that?"

"They're here." River says. River stands up quickly and moves over to the engine. She climbs on top of it and then jumps up towards the ceiling, pushing a vent out of her way. Grabbing onto its edge, she pulls herself up into the heating duct.

"River?" Kaylee questions.

"Climb onto the engine." River orders. "We need to meet them. They'll never make it to us unharmed."

Kaylee climbs onto the engine and then looks up into the opening. "River I can't jump that high."

River puts her hands down through the opening. "Grab my hands and I'll pull you up."

Kaylee reaches up to grab River's hands and then is slowly pulled into the air. "Don't drop me."

"I won't." River braces her legs on the sides of the duct and slowly moves backwards, pulling Kaylee with her. It takes a few minutes but eventually the top portion of Kaylee's body is in the duct. River lets go of her hands and moves down to grab her waist to pull her the rest of the way in. Turning back around, River starts crawling through the duct, Kaylee right behind her.

"Ya know where ya're goin?" Kaylee questions when River moves straight instead of turning down one of the side ducts.

"No." River answers.

"Then why'd we go this way stead of turning?" Kaylee asks.

"Following Jayne." River replies. "He's this way."

"How'd ya know that?"

"I can feel him." River says.

"Ya can feel him?" Kaylee questions. "What's he feel like?"

"Butterflies in my tummy, shivers up my spine." River replies. "Warmth. I was always so cold, frozen. Jayne makes me feel warm."

"Keep talkin." Kaylee says. "Don't like bein in here, its feels confinin. Tell me how ya guys started."

The next few minutes are filled with River's stories about her and Jayne.

"He used part of Vera?" Kaylee asks, shocked. "He loves that gun."

"I know." River replies.

Kaylee starts to ask something else when River stops suddenly. "What?" Kaylee asks.

"He's under me." River answers. River pushes on the vent in front of her, making it fall to the ground. Placing her hands on the edges, she flips forward, dropping herself to the ground.

Jayne knows she's somewhere close. He can feel her. He's bout to turn down another hallway when something drops behind him. He turns quickly and then drops Vera, reaching out to pull River into his arms.

"Kitten." Jayne whispers, pulling her chin up to drop a gentle kiss on her lips. "Ya okay? Course ya're not. Say somethin."

"Jayne." River whimpers, burying her head into his shoulder.

Jayne hugs her closer pressing kisses to the top of her head.

"Guess you found her." Zoe says coming up behind them. "Jayne, you have to let her go now."

"Why?" Jayne growls, pulling River closer.

"Mal'll be here in a few seconds." Zoe answers.

"Don't care." Jayne says.

"This isn't how he needs to find out." Zoe says. "You need to wait until we're all safe and the girls have been checked out."

Nodding heavily, Jayne slowly moves away from River, reaching down to pick up Vera.

"I heard something." Mal says coming up towards them. "Did you find……where'd she come from?"

Before anybody can answer, Kaylee pokes her head out and says, "Hi'ya cap'n."

"What the…." Mal mutters, looking up. "Whadda ya doin up there?"

"Escaping." Kaylee says. "I ain't all acrobatic like River. I'm gonna need help down."

"Take Vera." Jayne says, handing her to River. "Alright Kaylee, hang your legs out and drop down, I'll catch ya."

"You better." Kaylee says. Hanging her legs over the edge, Kaylee pushes her body forward, dropping down into Jayne's waiting arms. "Thanks Jayne."

"No problem." Jayne says, taking Vera back from River.

"All right, let's go." Mal says. The group moves down the hall; Mal, River, Jayne, Kaylee, and Zoe in that order.

"Right." River says, touching Jayne's arm. Jayne pulls Vera up and lets off a shot, killing the guard to the right of him. "Again." River says. Jayne lets off another shot to the right, killing another guard. They continue this way for the next few minutes, River telling Jayne where the guards are and Jayne shooting them. They make it an open doorway a couple hundred yards from where the shuttle is parked, when shots are fired at them. Mal pulls River off to the side with him while Jayne pushes Kaylee and Zoe in the opposite direction.

"You two okay?" Jayne asks.

"We're fine." River answers for Mal. "You three okay?"

"Yeah." They answer.

"Can ya see anything Jayne?" Mal questions.

"No." Jayne replies. "You?"

"No." Mal says. "How's it that we manage to break in here, find em, and then get caught tryin to escape."

"It's our luck." Jayne replies. "How many do ya think are out there?"

Before Mal can respond, River moves behind him and then sticks her head out into the open hallway, looking around quickly.

"Gorramit, git your head back now." Jayne yells at her.

"Can't look, can't look." River whispers. She presses her face into Mal's back, wraps her left arm around his waist, and her right arm around his, putting her finger over his on the trigger of his gun.

Mal opens his mouth to ask what she's doing, when she throws them across the open doorway, moving his arm in various positions, pulling 5 shots off as they land.

"What the gorram hell are ya doin?" Jayne yells.

River reaches her arm up and grabs the knife strapped to Jayne leg. Standing up quickly, she throws the knife, killing the remaining guard. "They're gone." River whispers. She moves into the hallway despite Jayne and Mal's yelling and pulls the knife out of the man's chest, wiping the blood off onto his pants. Moving back to the group, she reattaches Jayne's knife and then turns to look up at him.

"Jayne." River whispers.

"What?" Jayne growls. He's never been so scared as he was in the last 2 minutes, she was gonna cause him to have a heart attack or somethin.

"Catch me." River says before passing out.

Jayne drops Vera to the ground to grab River before she hits the ground. Scooping her up, he cradles her to his chest. "Let's go." Jayne says, moving down the hallway.

"Jayne." Mal calls out.

"What?"

"Did ya forget something?" Mal questions.

"No, we got the girls." Jayne says.

"What bout Vera?" Mal asks.

"Forgot bout her." Jayne replies. "Grab her will ya?"

Mal picks the gun up, shocked that Jayne forgot about her. He treats the gun better than anything else.

Zoe moves in front of Jayne to cover him and River. Mal pushes Kaylee in front of him, guarding her. They quickly make their way through the hallway, stepping over the bodies of the guards River used Mal's arm to shoot. Looking down at each guard, Mal sees where she'd shot them, right between the eyes. Every gorram one of them were shot between the eyes.

"Qu tamade." Mal exclaims.

"What?" Jayne growls. "Someone else comin?" Jayne starts to move River around so's he can grab a weapon.

"Her face was pressed into my back." Mal whispers. "She shot them between the eyes without lookin."

"I told ya." Kayee says.

"Yeah but hearin and seein are two different things." Mal replies.

They make it to the shuttle without running into anymore guards. "Doc, open up." Jayne yells.

Simon unlocks the door and pushes it open quickly, his gun still held in his hand.

"What happened?" Simon asks, seeing Jayne holding his sister.

"She passed out." Jayne answers, gently laying River on the ground for Simon to examine. Simon sets his gun down and grabs his medical bag. He starts pulling out equipment and starts examining her.

Jayne grabs Vera out of Mal's hands and starts out of the shuttle.

"Where'd ya think ya goin?" Mal growls.

"Ending this." Jayne growls back.

"Gorramit, Jayne we need to get back to Serenity." Mal says.

"Doc is checkin her out." Jayne argues. "Probably be easier here then when we're flyin back to Serenity."

"Jayne's right." Simon agrees. "It will be easier for me to examine her when we're not moving. I brought a lot of my equipment with me, I should be able to figure out what was done to her in 15 minutes."

"Ya wanna hafta worry bout him grabbin someone else?" Jayne questions.

"Sir, Jayne's right." Zoe says. "We need to kill him."

Mal grabs the gun Simon had put down and hands it to Kaylee. "Lock the shuttle, if we're not back in 15 minutes, take the shuttle out of here, dong ma?"

Kaylee takes the gun, nodding.

Mal follows Jayne down the hall, the large man storming through the station with one thing on his mind, killing Niska. They haven't run into any more guards, they must have already killed most of em. Suddenly, Jayne raises Vera and lets out a shot.

"Where's Niska?" Jayne growls down at the man he just shot in the knee.

"Not sayin," the man growls.

"Then I'll just keep shootin off body parts until ya change your mind." Jayne threatens, shooting the man in the other leg. He starts to shoot him again, when the man groans and holds up a hand.

"Down the hallway, third door on the left." He says.

"Thanks." Jayne says, putting a bullet through the man's face. Jayne steps over his body and starts down the hallway, Vera pointed in front of him.

Mal looks down at the dead man for a second before following Jayne, Zoe at his right side.

"I'm sorry sir." Niska's bodyguard says. "We don't know what's wrong with the security. All the monitors are coming up blurry, we think it might be a glitch in the feed."

"Why did the sensors go off?" Niska questions.

"Serenity touched down, but they left before we got out there." He answers.

"Yes, Mr. Reynolds was checking on his crew." Niska says, smiling. "He will be back, yes. Station more men by the doors. They will not come in without us knowing first."

The man opens his mouth to say something else, when the door is blown open. Standing in the doorway is a large man holding a large gun. Coming up beside him are two people Niska recognizes.

"Mr. Reynolds, it seems you have once again fooled me." Niska says. "I am thinking you are here for your crew members, yes."

"We were." Mal responds. "Already got em. Are you having problems with your security feeds, no?"

"Yes, but I am beginning to think you are to blame for that." Niska frowns. "I am somewhat confused by how you are here. Did your ship not leave right after landing?"

"Yep, Serenity did." Mal agrees. "But the shuttle we landed with is still out there."

Niska reaches over to touch a com button when Zoe speaks up. "Not going to do any good. We've already killed most of your crew."

Niska swallows heavily but refuses to show fear. "Mr. Reynolds, I have tortured a great many people in my time. Most do not last but a few hours. You were unlike anybody I have ever met. You held out longer than anyone else, until her. I have never met anybody with her strength. She would not scream. I think I would enjoy more time with her, no?"

Mal gets ready to respond when Jayne throws Vera down with a growl and stomps across the room to grab Niska. Picking the small man up with his left hand, Jayne pulls out a gun with his right and shoots the lone bodyguard before he can move. Then Jayne throws Niska across the room to bounce off the wall. Walking over, he kicks the man in the stomach, bouncing him off the wall again. Bending down, Jayne picks the little man up again and punches him in the face, breaking his glasses. Then he just keeps slamming his fist into Niska's face over and over until his face is nothing but broken bones and blood.

"Jayne, I think he's dead now." Mal says. He's in awe of Jayne's behavior. He's seen Jayne pissed but never like this. He looks like he's running on nothing but rage.

"Not yet." Jayne growls. With a twist of his hands, Jayne snaps Niska's neck and drops his broken body to the floor. Without a word Jayne turns to leave the room.

"Jayne." Mal calls out.

"What?" Jayne growls.

"Ya forgot Vera again." Mal says, pointing to the gun still lying on the floor. Jayne walks back over and picks her up. "Ya also forgot the cash."

"What cash?" Jayne questions.

Without replying, Mal walks over to grab the money sitting on Niska's desk. Throwing it all in the lockbox on his desk, Mal turns to leave the room, Zoe and Jayne in front of him.

"Didn't see it." Jayne mutters. The three move back to the shuttle without any problems. They really must have killed his entire crew.

"Kaylee, it's us." Mal calls out. Within a few seconds the door is thrown open.

"He dead?" Kaylee questions.

"Yep." Mal answers.

"Good." Simon and Kaylee both respond.

Zoe moves into the pilot's seat and starts up the shuttle. "Wash, we're comin back."

"Girls okay?" Wash asks over the com.

"Don't know yet." Zoe answers.

"You're bout 10 minutes away." Wash says. "Ya can dock, we're ready for you."

"See ya in a few." Zoe says, cutting off the connection.

"How is she?" Mal asks Simon.

"She's stable." Simon responds. "Her body was subjected to enormous amounts of electricity. She will have a bruise on her face. There's also a wound on her stomach, quite similar to the one you had Mal."

"Qingwa cao de liumang." Mal growls. "I can't believe that sick bastard used that on her."

"Used what?" Jayne growls.

"I don't know what it was but I'll never forget what it felt like." Mal says. "Like someone cut various wounds into my stomach and then poured acid into em. Then nothing."

"Ya passed out?" Kaylee asks.

"I died." Mal answers.

"Ya what?" Jayne practically yells.

"Died." Mal repeats. "He brought be back but I was dead."

"She gonna be okay?" Jayne asks Simon. He refuses to think about what Mal just said. She was alive now; they'd deal with the rest later.

"Physically, yes." Simon says. "But I'm afraid this might be another set back, mentally. I'm afraid she's going to wake up just like she was when we got on Serenity."

The group sits silently, waiting for Zoe to dock. Once the shuttle's shut down, Jayne gently picks River up again, carrying her towards the infirmary.

It's been almost 2 days since they rescued Kaylee and River. River hasn't woken up yet and Jayne was close to losing it. He manages to catch a few minutes alone with her, Kaylee getting Simon to leave the infirmary, every once in a while.

He's lifting weights when he sees Zoe walk into the bay. Putting the bar back on its holder, he sits up to look at her.

"What?" Jayne growls.

"She's awake." Zoe answers.

Jayne jumps up to run to the infirmary when Zoe places her hand on his chest.

"Let me go." Jayne orders.

"She's awake Jayne but she's weak." Zoe says. "You go storming in there, hell is going to be raised. She doesn't need the extra stress of trying to defend your relationship, not yet."

"I need to see her, touch her." Jayne argues.

"Give me an hour." Zoe says. "Once Simon's checked her over, I'll send him to bed."

"What bout Mal?" Jayne asks.

"I'll get him to go to bed too." Zoe says. "Don't put her through this, not now."

"Fine." Jayne growls. "I'm comin down there in an hour even if I got throw everyone out and lock the door to get near her."

Zoe nods at him and leaves the bay. Jayne lays back down and starts lifting again, mentally counting until he can be with her.

"Simon, I'm fine." River whispers after he finishes examining her.

"Mei-mei, you're not fine." Simon replies.

"I'll be fine, soon." River says.

"What happened?" Simon questions. "What did he do to you?"

"It's not relevant." River whispers.

"River, I know it's hard, but ya need to tell us." Mal says.

"Don't want to talk about it, not yet." River replies. "Later, please."

"Okay, little witch, ya can tell us bout when ya feel up to it." Mal says.

"You need to go to bed." River says.

"Hey, I'm still the captain." Mal replies.

"You too, Simon." River says, ignoring Mal.

"I can sleep here." Simon replies.

"No." River says.

"River, I don't want to leave you alone." Simon says.

"You're hurting me." River whispers.

"Shenme?" Simon questions, confused.

"Your worry and guilt, I can't push it out." River explains. "I can't push it out and it hurts my head. Please, Simon, Mal just go to bed."

"Simon, we'll watch over her." Inara says. "You haven't slept in almost 2 ½ days. You're not going to do her any good if you keel over from exhaustion."

"Fine, but if she needs anything, I want you to wake me up." Simon orders. He kisses River's forehead and then leaves the infirmary. He's asleep minutes after his head hits the pillow.

"You too, sir." Zoe says. "You've been up just as long as Simon. I'll take control, just go get some sleep."

"Alright, but something happens, wake me up." Mal agrees and then turns to Kaylee. "She's awake now, little Kaylee. Tomorrow, your gonna tell us what happened, dong ma?" When Kaylee first refused to talk about what happened until River woke up, Mal was pissed. He tried to force Kaylee to talk but she just said she wasn't saying anything without River.

"Okay." Kaylee agrees.

River waits until she can tell Mal's asleep before turning to Zoe. "Where is he? I need Jayne."

"I'll go get him." Kaylee says, smiling down at River. Kaylee turns and runs through the hallway until she gets to the bay.

"What, Kaylee?" Jayne asks, not getting up from the weight bench. It's only been bout 15 minutes since Zoe left.

"River's awake." Kaylee replies.

"I know." Jayne growls.

"She wants ya." Kaylee says. "Cap'n and Simon are sleepin."

Jayne drops the dumbbell he was lifting to the floor and runs to the infirmary.

Zoe can hear Jayne coming down the hall, his footsteps heavy. He slides into the infirmary, barely making it in the door when River jumps off the table and throws herself into his arms, wrapping her entire body around his.

"It's alright kitten." Jayne whispers into her hair. He moves over to sit down on the sickbed she just vacated.

River just tucks her head into his chest. "I was so scared." River whispers.

"I know kitten." Jayne says. "So was I."

River pushes on his chest and Jayne immediately lies down. She curls up on his chest, her face tucked into his neck. "I'm cold Jayne."

He gets ready to ask for a blanket when Inara walks over and drops one on them. "Thanks Nara."

"Your welcome Jayne." Inara replies.

Zoe watches from the doorway slightly shocked. She knew Jayne cared bout her but didn't realize it was this much. She can see Jayne whispering to her, running his hand up and down her back under the blanket, trying to comfort her. She can see River visibly calm down. Within a few minutes, her breathing evens out and she can tell River's sleeping again.

"I've gotta head up to the bridge." Zoe says. "Inara, Kaylee you want to join me?"

"Sure." Kaylee responds.

"You're stayin down here with her." Zoe says, not even waiting for Jayne to respond, she already knows his answer. "Book went to sleep a couple hours ago, same with Wash. Mal and Simon should sleep for the next couple hours."

"Thanks Zoe." Jayne says. He hears the women leave. Kissing River's forehead, he closes his eyes and gives into the sleep he's been denying himself for the last couple days.

"Hey doc." Mal says when Simon walks into the mess the next morning. "Ya been down to see your sister yet?"

"Not yet." Simon says. "Need some caffeine before I try getting her to talk."

"I think I'll join ya." Mal says. "I know what's she been through, might help her to wanna talk bout it."

"Thank you." Simon says, gratefully. "Book, would you join us too? She always seems comfortable around you."

"Yes, I would be glad to help in any way." Book says. The three men grab their coffee cups and leave the mess.

"Hey, where we goin?" Wash says when he practically runs into them.

"Check on River." Mal answers.

"Mind if I join you?" Wash asks. "She sat with me when I was hurt, I want to sit with her."

"Come on then." Mal says.

The four men walk down the hallway right at the same time that Kaylee, Inara, and Zoe come down from the bridge.

"I thought you were sitting with River?" Simon questions. "Is she by herself?"

Zoe gets ready to reply but Simon just pushes past her, almost running to the infirmary, the entire group on his tail. He turns around the last corner and steps into the infirmary, coming to an instant stop, the rest of the crew running into him.

"What the gorram hell, doc?" Mal says. "Why'd ya stop?" Mal pushes around the rest of the crew to moves next to Simon. Looking towards the sickbed, his mouth drops open in shock.

Jayne is asleep on the bed, River on his chest. There's a blanket covering the bottom portion of their bodies, but Mal can see Jayne's arm curled possessively around her waist.

"You gorram chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo." Mal yells.

Chinese translations:

Bi zui: shut up

Wode tian: oh sky (means oh god)

Qu tamade: fuck that

Qingwa cao de liumang: frog-humping sumbitch

Shenme: what?

chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo: animal fucking bastard


	11. Outed

Title: Outed

Series: 11th part A new Day Dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine, still belongs to Joss (think he would sell me Jayne, I would take good care of him)

-

Jayne awakes with a start, pulls a gun out of his pocket and aims it at the door. "Whaz goin on? Why ya'll in my bunk?"

"We're not." Mal growls.

"Huh?" Jayne mutters, glancing around the room. Looking down he sees River curled on his chest and remembers what happened.

Simon watches them, his mouth hanging open. Jayne bends over to whisper something in his sister's ear. River just moans and then stretches, her entire body rubbing against every part of Jayne's.

"Hmmm." River moans, opening her eyes slowly and looking at Jayne. "Jayne." She whispers before reaching up and pressing her mouth to his.

Jayne opens his mouth to tell her now ain't the time but she just takes it as an invitation to slip her tongue into his mouth. With a growl, he slides his hands into her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, completely forgetting about the people watching.

"I thought he didn't kiss on the mouth." Wash comments from behind Mal and Simon.

"Ta ma duh." Simon yells. "Get your fucking tongue out of my sister's mouth."

River pulls back slowly, smiling widely at Jayne. Jayne can't help but to smile back at her. Turning around, she looks towards the crew. "Hi."

"Hi." Kaylee and Wash say back, ignoring the glares Mal and Simon send them.

"Jayne, I want to know what the hell is goin on." Mal yells. "Cause from here it ain't lookin too shiny for you."

Jayne gets ready to respond when River says his name again.

"Yeah." Jayne replies looking down at her.

"I'm hungry." River says. Jayne puts his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. River wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Jayne walks towards the door only to be stopped by Mal.

"Where the ruttin hell do ya think ya're goin?" Mal questions angrily.

"Mess." Jayne answers. "Ya done heard her, she's hungry."

"I believe we were in the middle of me threatening to throw you out the airlock." Mal says.

"And that can wait till she eats." Jayne pushes past the gathered crew to walk towards the mess, them right on his heels. He gently sets River down on a chair and then moves over to the stove to fix her something to eat. Right as he's turning around to grab a bowl, he feels something hit his face. Looking over, he sees Simon holding his fist, grimacing in pain.

"Feel better doc?" Jayne questions, reaching around him to grab the bowl.

"You could at least pretend that it hurt." Simon growls. Jayne just ignores him and walks over to the table to sit the protein soup and water in front of River, before sitting down in the chair next to her. River pushes the bowl and glass in front of Jayne and then moves over to sit on his lap. Leaning back against his chest, she picks the bowl up and starts eating.

"Ya'll gonna stand over me, watchin her?" Jayne questions.

The crew moves from their gathered circle and sit down, watching the two intently. River eats her soup quickly, puts the empty bowl down before grabbing the water and drinking it all in one gulp. Placing the glass back on the table, she curls her legs under herself and leans her head to rest on Jayne's shoulder.

"She's ate, so's now I want ya to explain what the hell is going on." Mal yells.

"I believe it's called cuddling, sir." Wash says. "Though I have to say I never thought I'd see Jayne doing it."

"Watch it little man." Jayne growls.

"I wasn't referring to that and you know that." Mal says towards Wash. "Why is she sitting on your lap? Why was she sleepin on you? There's something else, what is it……oh yeah, why the hell did she kiss you?" Mal yells.

Jayne just shrugs.

"Know what, I'm done questionin ya." Mal says, standin up. "I believe we have an appointment with the airlock."

"Sir, don't do something you're going to regret." Zoe says. "I think you need to cool down, you're overreacting."

"What's with you women accusing me of overreacting?" Mal mutters. "I'm kinda confused."

"I think we all are." Book says, giving Jayne a 'special' look.

"Not bout that." Mal says, waving his hand in River and Jayne's general direction. "Well, not only that. I'm just confused as to why you aren't as pissed as I am Zoe, after what we saw in the war."

"This isn't the war, sir." Zoe says.

"I know that." Mal replies.

"River isn't an innocent child being violated by some Alliance soldiers." Zoe explains. "She is an adult and old enough to decide what she wants. Clearly she wants Jayne."

"You knew." Mal accuses Zoe. "After I specifically told you to tell me if you saw something."

"I never saw anything." Zoe defends herself. "I may have suspected something, but I never saw anything."

"Wait a second." Simon interrupts. "You had reason to believe he was violating my sister and you never said anything."

"Wait a gorram second." Jayne growls.

"Simon, Jayne never violated me." River says. "Anything he did, I wanted him to do."

"What do ya mean did?" Mal yells. "Never mind, I don't want to know." Mal grabs the gun off his hip and points it at Jayne.

"Mal, stop." Inara calmly says.

"Let me guess, ya suspected too?" Mal asks, glancing towards Inara. When he glances back at his merc he finds him standing up and pushing River behind him. River moves from behind him to stand in front of him. They continue this way for a few minutes, Jayne pushing River behind him only to have River move back in front of him.

"Gorramit, kitten, stay behind me." Jayne yells. River quickly moves back in front of him, wraps her foot around his ankles and trips him. He hits the ground with a grunt and starts to stand back up when River plops down onto his lap.

"Kitten?" Wash questions confused.

"It's what he calls her." Kaylee explains.

"Kaylee, you knew?" Simon accuses.

"No." Kaylee quickly says. "Well, least not till we started escaping. She knew he was there. She told me stories bout em why we was crawling through the heating ducts."

"Stories." Simon asks. "What kind of stories?"

"One's I'm guessin her brother don't need to hear." Kaylee answers.

"Hey, I believe I was threatening over here." Mal says, waving the gun. "Ya might wanna take this a bit more seriously."

"I won't let you." River says.

"I believe this is my boat." Mal growls. "You don't give orders on my boat."

"Gorramit Mal, ya wanna threaten me fine, but leave her out of this." Jayne growls, standing up to place River gently by his side.

"I believe I just mentioned somethin bout orders." Mal says.

Jayne ignores Mal and turns River around to face him. "We both knew how this was gonna end, kitten." Jayne quietly says. "And you ain't gonna do a gorram thing bout it, understand."

"No, Jayne." River whispers.

"Gorramit, kitten." Jayne yells. "If'n I can't be round to protect ya, there's only 2 other people I trust to do it, Mal and Zoe. Ya ain't gonna do nothin that's gonna make him kick ya off this boat, that includes attackin him, dong ma?"

"Jayne." River whimpers.

"I want ya to promise me, kitten." Jayne demands. "Ya won't do nothin, right?"

"Okay." River whispers, tears filling her eyes. Jayne bends down and gently kisses her. Then he gently pushes her over to Kaylee, who wraps her arms around the shaking girl and glares at the captain.

Jayne looks at River for a second before turning to stare at the captain. "Ya wanna throw me outa the airlock, I ain't gonna fight ya, long as ya promise ya ain't gonna kick her off this boat."

Mal just stares at him, his gun hanging limply in his hand. "You love her." Mal whispers.

Jayne just stares back at him unblinking. "I know."

"Ya what?" Kaylee squeals. "River ya never told me he loved ya too."

"I didn't know." River whispers. "He never said anything."

"I thought ya was a reader." Mal says. "You couldn't just read him."

"She don't have to read Jayne." River says.

"Have to." Book says. "What do you mean by have to?"

"She tried to explain it to me, but I don't think I understand most of it." Kaylee says. "What I got was whatever the rest of us are feelin, kinda just pushes in on her. She can't stop it. Expect with Jayne. He don't hurt her brain like the rest of us. He's the reason she's been better. He's like…what did she say…oh yeah….he's steel. He keeps everyone out so's she can be herself."

"Mei-mei, is that true?" Simon asks. River just nods quickly.

"How?" Simon questions.

"I don't know." River whispers. "He just does."

The room is completely silent until Simon walks over to stand in front of his sister. Grasping her chin, he pulls her face up to look at him. "Is this what you really want, mei-mei?" Simon whispers.

"Doc, don't tell me you're okay with this?" Mal asks shocked.

"No." Simon replies. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay with River in any sort of relationship. But if this is what she wants…."

"He makes me happy." River says. "He makes me feel safe."

"He does?" Simon asks. River just nods. "That's all I ever wanted, it's the reason behind every thing I've done for the past 3 years. If he makes you feel safe, safe in a way I can't, then I'm not going to stop that."

"Whadda ya tryin to say, doc?" Jayne questions, confused.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this." Simon says. "But you have my permission to….date, or whatever."

"What?" Jayne and Mal both question.

"Xse-xse, Simon." River and Kaylee both say.

"I'm not finished." Simon says.

"I knew it was too ruttin easy." Jayne grumbles. "What else?"

"I'm not going to stop you two from being together." Simon manages to get out. "But, she was a virgin when she got on this boat and she will remain that way until she is married."

"She's a what?" Jayne yells.

"How do you know that?" Inara questions, ignoring Jayne. "She is young, but there is a chance she's already……"

"It was one of the first exams that I preformed after I got her out of the academy." Simon interrupts. "I had no idea what was done to her, all I knew was they were hurting her, I had no idea how."

"Simon that was supposed to be my surprise." River scolds.

"Surprise." Jayne says. "What the hell was ya gonna do, what until I was in ya before sayin anything."

"Probably." River replies. "I hadn't decided yet. I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"It is." Mal, Simon, and Jayne shout at her.

"River, you're young. I know you don't have experience….." Simon begans.

"She's had a boyfriend before." Kaylee interrupts.

"What?" Simon and Jayne both yell.

"Well, she did." Kaylee replies. "Back in the academy fore they started doin all the bad things. They had classes together and stuff. They kissed."

Jayne stares at River, his stomach churning harshly.

"So what happened?" Simon questions shocked that his sister dated before. "Did they do the same thing to him?"

"No." River answers. "He never made it past the normal part of the academy."

"Is that why you stopped seeing him?" Inara questions.

"Naw." Kaylee answers for River. "I think it's cause she kicked him in the balls."

"What?" Jayne asks. "Why?"

"He grabbed her boob." Kaylee answers, making Jayne growl.

"This is why I'm so worried about this whole thing." Simon says. "She doesn't have that much experience, I don't think she completely understands intimate relationships."

River just glares at them before moving out of Kaylee's arms and walking towards the door.

"Where the ruttin hell do ya think ya're goin?" Jayne questions River.

"Get dressed." River answers. "We're about an hour from Grande, right Wash?"

"Uh, yeah." Wash answers. "Why?"

"If my virginity is bothering everyone so much, it should only take me a few minutes to get rid of it." River answers.

She gets one foot on the bottom step when she's whipped around and pulled into the chest of a very angry mercenary. "That ain't gonna ruttin happen." Jayne growls before slamming his mouth onto hers. River moans loudly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jayne wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her off her feet.

"It's so romantic." Kaylee gushes, watching them kiss.

"Romantic?" Wash says. "He looks like he's gonna eat her face off and she looks like she's gonna enjoy letting him do it."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Simon says, watching as Jayne slides his hands off her waist to cup her ass.

"Hey!" Mal yells. "Knock it off."

After a few seconds, Jayne puts River back on her feet and takes his mouth off hers. River whimpers and tries to pull his mouth back down to hers. "Not now kitten." Jayne says, his voice hoarse. He moves back over to the table, pulling River with him. Sitting down in the chair he pulls her into his lap.

"That weren't funny." Jayne growls. "Ya know I'd kill anybody that tried."

"Then stop being a boob." River says, turning around on his lap to face him.

"I'm not." Jayne growls, a little mad at being called something she calls the doc. "It's just that, ya're virginity is somethin ya can only give away once. Ya should be wantin to give it to someone smarter and younger than me. Someone who ain't done as many bad things as me, who's noble and good and all that other go-se."

River just looks up at him. "But I'd rather give it to you."

Jayne just stares at her for a few seconds before bending down and kissing her on the forehead and then pulling her to lean against his chest. Leaning back against the chair, he looks towards the group. "So, Mal, ya still plannin on throwin me out the airlocks."

"Cap'n ya can't." Kaylee pleads. "They're just so shiny together. And River is happy and Jayne ain't so grumpy no more."

"He has been nicer lately." Wash agrees.

"Hey." Jayne protests.

"Ya have been." Kaylee says. "Please cap'n?"

"I'm still stuck on the part of Jayne feelin for River." Mal says, confused. "How did I miss this?"

"I really don't know sir." Zoe replies. "Hell, you saw him drop Vera and almost leave her not once but twice."

"You dropped Vera?" River asks Jayne.

"Yeah." Jayne admits.

"Is she okay?" River questions worriedly.

"Yeah, kitten she's fine." Jayne assures her. "She's a little beat up but nothin I can't fix."

"That's good." River says.

"Alright, I'm still the captain here." Mal begins. "Now, little witch, since your brother done gave ya permission, I guess I can't really stop ya, but since this is my boat there will be rules."

"Rules, there's always rules." River mutters. "No touching guns, no fighting, no visits to worlds without Jayne or Mal, no leaving the boat without panties on. One would think I caused problems."

"I don't remember making any rules regarding panties." Mal says.

"That's Jayne's rule." River explains. "I'm not aloud the leave Serenity without panties anymore less I'm with him."

"When did you leave the ship without under things on?" Simon questions, ignoring the whole unless she's with Jayne part.

"Back when she did that dancin on Grande." Jayne says.

"How would you even know she didn't have any on?" Simon questions. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Yes, well, getting back to my new rule." Mal says, changing the subject. "No bunks, no guest quarters, and no shuttles. Pretty much, no rooms with a bed."

"Mal…" Jayne starts.

"This ain't something ya can change my mind bout Jayne." Mal says. "I won't stop ya long as ya follow the rules."

"Fine." Jayne growls.

"River?" Mal says. "I wanna hear ya agree."

"Okay." River says, already coming up with ways to bend this new rule.

"Shiny." Mal says. "Now, we gotta drop that cargo off to the Brady brothers at the bar back on Grande. Jayne, you and Zoe will be with me. The rest of ya are stayin on the boat."

"Mal, can I join you?" Simon asks. "I suddenly feel the need for a drink."

"Alright doc." Mal says. "You can go."

"Hey, Nara." Jayne says. "Will ya help River get cleaned up? She's still too sore to do it herself."

"Of course." Inara says. "Come on, mei-mei. We'll go to my shuttle, your personal things are still in there."

River gives Jayne a light kiss before moving off his lap to take the companion's hand. "Kaylee, ya wanna come too?"

"Sure." Kaylee says, jumping up to join them.

Jayne watches them leave, waiting until he knows they are too far away to hear anything before turning back to the rest of the crew.

"If you break my sister's heart," Simon says, his voice perfectly calm. "I will castrate you and I will make sure you're awake and feeling the entire process."

The rest of the crew look towards Jayne, waiting for him to either hit or yell at the doctor. Instead he gives a deep chuckle and reaches up to slap Simon on the back. "Gorram doc, I'm impressed. That was all kinds of intimidatin."

"Uh, thanks." Simon says, wanting to rub the spot on his back where Jayne hit him. He knows the big man wasn't trying to hurt him, just give him a slap on the back, but damn it hurt.

"I was gonna threaten ya with the airlocks and have Book here tell ya bout the special hell, but I think nothing I say was gonna have quite the effect that the doc just did." Mal says. "So, just know if you do break her heart, I'll be the one holding ya down for the doc."

Jayne just nods at the captain, the tiniest bit nervous.

"Okay then, we've got a job to prepare for." Mal says. "Jayne, after ya weapon up, need ya to load the cargo into the mule."

"Okay." Jayne agrees, standing up and moving out of the mess towards his bunk.

"Doc, ya sure you're okay with this?" Mal questions.

"She loves him." Simon says. "I can't ruin that for her, no matter what my feeling are towards him."

"He has to care about her." Wash says. "He didn't hit Simon back. When has anybody hit Jayne and not gotten knocked out?"

"Hell, you're right." Mal agrees. "I ain't never seen Jayne not hit back."

"I just think it's because I didn't hurt him." Simon says. "I don't think he even really felt it."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mal says. "It's like hittin a ruttin wall."

"Yes, and I have the sore hand to prove it." Simon says, standing up. "I'm going to go put an ice pack on my hand and get changed. I'll be in the bay in an hour."

"See ya then doc." Mal says. "We headin up to the bridge?"

"Sure." Wash answers. "Can you hand me my cane?"

Book hands the cane to Zoe who hands it to Wash. "Shepard, you coming up with us?" Wash asks, taking the cane.

"No, I think I'm going to go to my room." Book replies. "Think on things."

"Hope that goes good for you." Mal says, following his first mate and pilot up to the bridge.

-

Jayne loads the last crate into the mule right as River moves into the bay. Putting the seat back over the hidden compartment under the backseat, Jayne jumps out of the mule to stand in front of River.

"Feel better kitten?" Jayne asks, pulling her close.

"Yes." River answers. "All clean." She reaches up to place her mouth against his. Jayne immediately opens his mouth, letting her tongue slip in. He picks her up, wrapping his arms under her ass. River wraps her legs around his hips, locking her ankles against the small of his back. She slides her hands under his t-shirt to rub against his chest, while at the same time rubbing herself against his cock.

"Mmmm..Jayne.." River moans. Jayne turns them around until her back is against the mule. Moving his mouth off her, he drops kisses down her face, to her neck where he sucks hungrily at it, making her moan harshly and arch her neck to give him better access.

"Gorram, kitten, ya taste so good." Jayne growls, sucking harder at her neck. He knows it's gonna leave a mark but now he don't have to worry bout hidin anything. Jayne abandons the side of the mule to set her on top of a crate so she's at waist level. Sliding his hands under her shirt, he cups her breasts making River moan.

"Use your mouth." River orders, arching her chest at him.

Jayne glances around the bay, making sure nobody's around, before pulling her shirt up. He can see the marks on her front from where she'd been tortured and the mark on her stomach from whatever killed Mal. Part of him wishes he hadn't killed Niska, just so's he could torture the little bastard for a few days. "Ah, kitten, ya sure ya're up to this?"

River just grabs his head and forces his mouth against her breasts. With a growl, he latches onto her right breast, sucking her nipple deep into his mouth. He reaches up with one hand, rolling her left nipple between his fingers.

"Aaaa….Jayne…..aaaaa….teeth, please…." River moans out, arching more fully into his body.

Jayne grins against her skin and then bites her nipple lightly, making River squeal.

River reaches out to grab his free hand and places it under her skirt on her upper thigh, spreading her legs widely to ease his access. Jayne rubs her thigh a few times before moving up to the apex of her thighs. Dipping a finger between her folds he removes his mouth from her breast to give her a kiss. "Kitten, ya ain't wearin panties again." Jayne growls against her lips.

"Not leaving the ship." River pants, moving her hips against his finger. "Move it faster."

"Ya're awful demandin when ya're horny, kitten." Jayne says, as he starts pumping his finger faster. Moving from her mouth, he drops back down to pull her nipple back between his lips.

"Ohhh….Jaaayne….my clit….touch it…aaaahhh." River moans, arching backwards as he pinches her clit.

"Ya're also a lot noisier than before." Jayne growls. "I like it."

"Had to be quiet." River manages to get out. "Didn't want them to find out."

Jayne moves his mouth from her right breast to her left at the same time that River snakes a hand between them to pop open his fly. Reaching into his pants, she pulls him out. Bringing her hand up, she licks her palms a few times before dropping it to grasp him again. Then she starts moving her hand quickly, her grasp firm.

"Kitten, how'd ya expect me to concentrate with ya doin that?" Jayne questions with a groan.

"Want to cum at the same time." River pants. She continues to pump him while at the same time rocking her hips against his finger deep inside her. He continues to lap at her breast, flicking his tongue against one nipple while pinching the other. She moans loudly, bucking against his hand while moving her fist over him faster. Right as he feels her walls contracting against his finger, he quickly reaches up to kiss her, swallowing her scream of release. Jayne erupts with a growl right after her, squirting hotly into her hand.

"I missed ya kitten." Jayne pants against her mouth.

"Missed you too." River pants back.

Jayne reaches down to tuck himself back in before buttoning his pants. Giving her breasts one last look, he quickly pulls her shirt back down. Pulling her panties out of his pocket, he hands it to her wipe her hands off and then sticks it back into his pocket. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulls her against his chest, bending down to kiss her again.

"Ain't it so shiny." Kaylee says from the doorway. "They look so happy."

"Yeah, but I'm thinking it's probably a good thing we didn't walk in here a few minutes ago." Zoe comments.

"Not again." Mal groans, walking up behind them. "Gorramit Jayne, ya're supposed to be gettin ready for a job."

They continue to kiss, River moving her legs to grasp him around his hips.

"Jayne!" Mal yells, causing the big man to jump back and look wildly around the room. He reaches down to kiss River one more time, planning to move back quickly, but she slips her tongue back into his mouth. He growls before slipping his tongue back into hers.

"Gorramit, am I gonna have to hose ya off?" Mal yells. "Jayne, we landed bout 10 minutes ago, we gotta job to do. Now!"

"Alright." Jayne agrees, helping River down from the crate. "Kitten, ya gonna hang out with Kaylee?"

"Yes." River says, walking over to grab Kaylee's hand. "Be careful." River calls out.

"We will." Jayne answers, jumping into the back seat of the mule. Simon climbs into the back with him while Zoe and Mal move into the front.

"We'll be back in an hour or so." Mal yells as Zoe starts up the mule and drives it out of the bay.

-

"They're over there." Mal says, indicating to the booth the Brady brothers are sitting in. He walks over to their table, Jayne, Simon, and Zoe following him carrying the crates.

"Got your stuff." Mal says pointing to the boxes the crew are setting down.

"Good, good." The bigger brother says. "Though we expected you a day or two ago."

"Ran into some trouble." Mal says. "Had nothing to do with the cargo, it was a personal issue."

"That's alright." The smaller one says. "We don't really need it until next week, so it's not an issue. Why don't you sit down, have a drink."

"Sure." Mal says. "Jayne, why don't you go get us a bottle of whiskey." Mal tosses him some coin and watches as he walks away. Reaching his arm out, Mal grabs the blonde whore from before by the arm. "Darlin, I need to speak to you." Mal stands up to whisper something in her ear. She smiles brightly at him and pockets the money he holds out, before moving towards the bar.

Jayne hands the barkeep the coin and takes the bottle, right as he feels someone grab his ass. Turning around quickly, he sees the whore from last time.

"Hello, big guy." She huskily says. "Wanna go have some fun?"

Jayne looks at her. She's beautiful. Big tits and hips, blonde with blue eyes. He can tell she's experienced. She's exactly the kinda girl he's always gone for. Grabbing her hand, he removes it from his ass and walks back towards the booth.

Jayne drops the bottle on the table in front of Mal. "Nice try, but it ain't gonna work." Jayne growls.

"What?" Mal questions. He watched the whole thing, saw how Jayne just walked away.

"Ya know what I'm talkin bout." Jayne says. "If'n your done with your little test, I'm gonna head back to the ship."

"That's fine Jayne." Zoe answers, sending Mal and Simon a death look.

Jayne nods at Zoe before turning around and walking out of the bar.

"I can't believe you two did that." Zoe says.

"We just wanted to make sure." Simon answers.

"It wasn't fair to Jayne or to River." Zoe says. "I'm heading back to the ship too." Sending them another glare, Zoe turns and leaves the bar.

-

Jayne storms into the ship, moving towards the mess hall. He walks past the gathered crew and moves over to one of the cabinets to grab a bottle of Kaylee's 'moonshine' and takes a huge swig.

River slowly moves over to him, she can feel his anger rolling off him in waves. "Jayne." She whispers.

Jayne slams the bottle down and turns around to pull her into his arms. Reaching down, he kisses her gently, almost soft enough to make her cry.

"What's wrong?" River questions.

Before he can say anything, Zoe walks into the mess.

"Wife, what are you doing back so soon?" Wash questions.

"She's mad too." River says.

"What happened?" Inara asks.

"The captain and the doctor thought it'd be a good idea to pay a whore to seduce Jayne." Zoe answers.

"What?" Kaylee says. "They wouldn't do that."

"They did." Zoe says. "I didn't realize what they were doing until after Mal handed her the money."

River grabs Jayne's hand and pulls him over to the couch. Pushing him down, she crawls onto his lap. "You okay?" River whispers.

"Yeah, just kinda pissed." Jayne answers. River reaches up to kiss him softly and then lays her head to rest on his shoulder. Jayne wraps his arms around her waist and then kisses her on the forehead.

"I can't believe those liou coe shuai du biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze." Kaylee growls.

"Kaylee." Book says, shocked.

"What?" Kaylee questions. "They are."

"Who is what?" Mal questions from the doorway. He moves into the cargo bay, Simon right behind him.

Jayne stands up, sets River gently on her feet, and kisses her. "Night kitten." Jayne says, leaving the mess.

"Night Jayne." River calls out. He turns around from the doorway for second before leaving for his bunk.

"What's goin on?" Mal questions.

"Don't act like ya two don't know." Kaylee snarls out. She moves over to stand in front of the two men. Mal opens his mouth to say something when Kaylee reaches out and kicks him in the shin, hard.

"What the gorram hell." Mal yells, hopping on one leg.

"I can't believe ya would do that." Kaylee yells. She moves over and kicks Simon in the shin. "And you, she's ya're sister, why would ya do that to her?"

"Kaylee, I didn't mean it……" Simon starts to say, moving to stand on one leg.

"I know what ya meant." Kaylee yells. "Ya don't think it's 'proper'." Sending them both a glare, she turns and leaves the mess.

"I can believe you would do this Mal." Inara says. "I just can't believe you would Simon." She looks them one more time before leaving the mess.

Book doesn't say any, just shakes his head in disappointment before leaving.

"You know, Mal, when you did the same thing to me, I was mad but I kind of understood why you did it." Wash says. "But my relationship with Zoe was more mature and stable. They are just starting what is probably the only real relationship either one of them has ever had. It wasn't fair."

Mal and Simon just stare at him.

"I'm heading up to the bridge, get us off the planet. You joining me wifey?" Wash says.

"Yes, I think I will." Without saying a word, Zoe follows Wash out of the mess.

River moves over to stand in front of the two men.

"Mei-mei, I didn't……" Simon starts.

"You lied to me." River whispers. "You said you wanted me to be happy, that you wouldn't do anything to ruin it for me. But you tried."

"I didn't mean……" Simon tries saying. River just walks away from him and leaves the mess.

Simon drops heavily into a chair and notices that Mal does the same.

Mal takes a drink out of the whiskey bottle before sliding it over to Simon. "That went well."

-

Chinese translations

Ta ma duh: Motherhumper

liou coe shuai du biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze: salivating son of a bitch and a monkey


	12. Apologies

Title: Apologies

Series: 12th part A new Day Dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Belongs to Joss and co, I own nothing : - (

Rating: PG-15

-

"Morning Inara." Mal says as she walks into the mess.

"Good morning Mal, Simon." Inara politely says. She walks over to the stove to get her self some of the breakfast laid out.

"Gorramit, ya ain't still mad, are ya?" Mal questions.

"I was never mad, just disappointed." Inara replies. "Now Kaylee, she was mad."

"You don't ruttin say." Mal drawls. "That'd probably be why I'm walkin with a limp. Gorram boots."

"I normally don't advicate violence, but I understand why she kicked you two." Inara replies. "Has she been in here this morning?"

"Her and River made breakfast." Simon answers. "They both left when we came in."

"Ya understand why she kicked us, then why don't ya spread some light on the situation." Mal says. "I ain't ever seen Kaylee that mad, including when I grounded her."

"You don't get it?" Inara questions.

"No, that'd be why I asked you." Mal replies.

"You don't see the resemblance between River and Jayne compared to Kaylee and Simon?" Inara questions.

"What resemblance?" Simon questions, confused.

"You don't see how alike Jayne and Kaylee are?" Inara prods. "They both have similar families, neither really had money, don't have a high amount of education, and both more comfortable with manual labor than anything else."

"So they have something in common." Mal says. "Don't explain her bein so mad."

"You two really are clueless." Inara comments.

"Hey." Mal growls. "Just cause I don't understand how women think, don't make me clueless, just makes me male."

"The little stunt you pulled just seemed to say you two don't think Jayne's good enough for River." Inara explains. "So by that token, you're saying Kaylee isn't good enough for Simon."

"Made, we weren't sayin that." Mal protests.

"That's what it seemed like to everyone." Inara says. "You both thought you could throw a whore in Jayne's face and he would take her because he has no self control. You didn't care how it would affect him and River, you just wanted them apart."

"But we weren't….." Simon protests.

"Yes you were." Inara interrupts. "What if it had worked, do you realize the amount of damage you would have done to them both, especially River? You sit here and tell them she can't have sex with Jayne, which frankly was none of your business, and then you try to tempt him into doing it with someone else. River loves him and knows he cares about her, but she is still an inexperienced and insecure girl. And then you throw the one thing she can't really fight, an experienced woman who can fuck Jayne as much as she wants, right into her face. It was cruel."

Simon and Mal just stare at her, a little shocked by her language and by what she said.

"She's my sister, it is my business." Simon protests.

"Actually, it isn't." Inara opposes. "She is an adult and so is Jayne. What they decide to do together is their business, nobody else's. You're just lucky River is as mature as she is, because if you had told another girl her age that she couldn't have sex until she was married, the first thing she would do is go out and have sex. But River is mature and smart enough to wait until she is ready."

"I never thought about that." Simon whispers.

"No, you didn't." Inara says. "There's a lot you don't know about being a parent because you aren't one. She isn't your daughter; she is your sister. You need to start treating her that way before you push her away." With that said, Inara leaves the table and the mess hall.

"Well, she sure told you two." Wash says, walking up to the table.

"You guys heard?" Mal questions.

"Yep, every word." Zoe answers. "She's right, you know. You keep telling River what she can and can't do, it's only going to make her do something she's not ready for."

With a deep sigh, Simon stands up from the table and leaves the room.

"Sir, I know you look at River and Kaylee and see two little girls who need to be protected, but they are both old enough to decide things for themselves." Zoe says.

"I know, Zoe." Mal replies heavily. "I know."

-

Simon hates having to do this. He never thought he'd end up telling Jayne that he was sorry and that he was wrong, but here he was. Simon walks into the cargo bay where Jayne is lifting weights. "Jayne?" Simon says cautiously.

"What?" Jayne grunts, not stopping his workout.

"Can I talk to you?" Simon asks.

Jayne sets the bar onto its holder and sits up, grabbing his towel off the ground. Wiping the sweat off his face, he turns to look at Simon. "Well?"

"I owe you an apology." Simon says. "What I did was……"

"Don't worry bout it doc." Jayne says, watching Simon squirm. "I got sisters and if'n I saw em with someone like me I'd probably just shoot em just as soon as look at em."

"So you understand." Simon replies.

"Not really." Jayne says. "River ain't like my sisters. They was raised by parents who completely doted on em in a small town where they knew everybody. Ain't much violence where I'm from. They live simple, safe lifes. River ain't ever had that. From what ya've said, the only person to ever care bout her till ya'll come on this boat is ya. Then ya'll sent her to that academy and who the hell really knows what they've did to her. She's young, innocent in ways nobody else on this boat is, but she's done been through more hell than all of us. She's beyond her age and I think ya need to come to grasps with that."

Simon stares at him in shock. He's never heard Jayne talk so much or seem so deep about something. And that something was his sister.

"I know." Simon agrees. "It's hard. I still see the little River who followed me around. It's going to take time for me to see her as the adult she is. But Inara is right. If I don't stop treating her like she's my daughter, I'm going to push her completely away."

"Ya're her brother, she's always gonna love ya." Jayne says.

"I hope so." Simon says, with a laugh. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I figured we'd be circling each other like animals at this point."

"That ain't ever gonna really happen." Jayne drawls. "Hell doc, we both know my bark is worse than ya're bite will ever be. As mad as River is at ya, she ain't gonna want me to roughin ya up."

"No, I think she would roughen me up herself if it came down to it." Simon replies. "Do you think you could talk to her for me?"

"Ain't no way that's gonna happen." Jayne says with a laugh. "Learned long ago not to mess with a sister scorned. That's a road ya're gonna have to travel alone."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Simon says with a sigh. "I might as well get it over with. Do you know where she is?"

"Told me she was gonna go sit on the bridge for a while." Jayne answers.

"Thanks." Simon replies, turning to leave.

Jayne just grunts at him before lying back down to grab the bar again. Right as he goes to move it, Mal stands next to him. "Don't think ya should be liftin that much without a spotter." Mal comments.

"Like I done said before, ya're probably right, but when has that ever stopped me." Jayne replies. "Whadda ya need?"

"I was out of line." Mal says as way of an apology.

"Yeah, ya're were." Jayne agrees. "Know why ya did it, just wish ya woulda waited a bit longer, till she felt a bit more secure bout us."

"Inara said the same thing." Mal replies. "Never thought bout that. Ya really care bout her, don't ya?"

"Never thought I'd care bout someone the way I do her." Jayne grunts out, completely uncomfortable with talking bout his feelings.

"Well, that's good." Mal replies, uncomfortable hearing Jayne talk about his feelings. "I'll leave you to your workout."

Jayne watches Mal walk away and then waits a few seconds to see if someone else was gonna come in. After no one comes in, he resumes his reps, wonderin when River was gonna come down here.

-

"I know you're sorry, Simon." River replies, from her place curled up on the co-pilot's chair.

"How did you know I was behind you?" Simon questions. He had only just walked onto the bridge when she started talking.

"Know the way you drag you're feet when you feel guilty." River replies. "You don't have to leave Wash."

"You sure?" Wash questions, not wanting to be stuck in the middle of a fight.

"We're not going to fight." River replies. "Simon is trying to make amends. He's already talked to Jayne and I'm next."

"You apologized to Jayne?" Wash asks.

"Yes." Simon answers. "It was a lot easier than I first imagined."

"Jayne's temper flares hot and heavy and goes out just as quick." River says. "The exact opposite of mine and Kaylee's. It takes a lot to get me angry and twice as much for Kaylee, yet you managed to piss us both off."

"I know." Simon replies. "What's it going to take to make this better?"

"Time." River answers. "I've always looked up to you. You are my big brother and I never thought you would hurt me. Yet you lied to me. It's going to take time to accept that."

"Okay." Simon says sorrowfully.

"You need to let me go Simon." River replies. "I am old enough and smart enough to make my own decisions, even the ones regarding sex. You're my brother and I will always value your opinion, but I'm not going to always do what you want. I'm going to do what I feel is best for me. Do you understand that?"

"Yes." Simon answers. "It may take some time to accept that but I do understand it. You're an adult now and it's time I started treating you that way."

"Thank you." River replies. "And no, I will not talk to Kaylee for you. That's something you have do you yourself."

"I know." Simon replies heavily and then turns to leave the bridge.

"And Simon." River calls out. "Try not to be a boob."

"So, Wash." River says after Simon's left. "Think I can guilt the captain into letting me fly the boat?"

"I think to get you and Kaylee unmad at him, you can probably talk him into just about anything." Wash says with a laugh. "Do you want to now?"

"No, I like watching you." River replies. "I can fly her but only you can make her soar."

"Thanks shorty." Wash replies.

"Did you just call me shorty?" River questions.

"Yep." Wash answers.

"Why?"

"You're short." Wash replies. "Plus, I'm gonna enjoy harassing the heck out of Jayne. Giving you a pet name is just one way of doing it."

"Just make sure I'm in the room with you the first time you refer to me that way." River says.

"Sure." Wash says with a grin.

River sits back and watches Wash fly, waiting for the captain to come make his apologies.

-

"Little Kaylee, can I talk to ya?" Mal questions, coming into the engine room.

"You're the boss." Kaylee responds, not putting down the tools.

"That I am." Mal replies. "Will ya at least look at me?"

"Fine." Kaylee sets the tools down and turns to face the captain. "Well?"

"This was a hell of a lot easier with Jayne." Mal mumbles. "About what I did…."

"Buyin a whore ya mean." Kaylee interrupts.

"Yeah." Mal agrees. "I'm sorry if it made ya feel like I was sayin Simon weren't good enough for you."

"Been talking to Inara?" Kaylee questions.

"How'd ya know?" Mal questions back.

"Ya ain't smart enough bout feelins to figure that out on your own." Kaylee answers. "That weren't the only thing I was mad bout. River is bout the only friend I got out here. I wanna see her happy."

"Kaylee, you have other friends on this boat." Mal protests.

"Yeah, but they ain't my age." Kaylee says. "There's some things I only feel comfortable talkin bout with River. She's the only one I can just hang out with, ya know? Jayne makes River happy and she makes him happy. Sides, she looks after me, protects me, only right I do it for her when I can."

"I know." Mal replies. "I just….I look at you two and I see two innocent little girls that need protectin. Then I see Jayne with one of ya's and it throws me. I don't completely understand em, River and Jayne, and guess I just thought if it don't make sense, it shouldn't be."

"Do ya completely understand Zoe and Wash?" Kaylee questions.

"Better now then I ever used to, but no, not at first." Mal answers. "I did the same thing to Wash."

"Ya did?" Kaylee asks. "Zoe hurt ya?"

"Thought she might, but no." Mal answers. "She didn't talk to me for a few days but eventually got over it. Wash on the other hand, punched me. Hurt his hand too."

"So, if'n Simon ever stops being a 'boob' and notices me, ya gonna do the same thing to him?" Kaylee questions.

"Now that's a completely different situation." Mal says with a grin. "It's been over a year since ya and the doc started this little dance thing ya got goin on and he still ain't gotten up the nerve to tell ya how he feels. He may eventually relax enough to start something with ya, but there ain't a chance in gorram hell he's gonna try something with a whore. I'll just have to come up with somethin else to test him."

"So ya're still gonna try to test him?" Kaylee questions.

"Course I am." Mal responds. "Gotta make sure he's good enough for my little Kaylee."

"Ya don't think maybe I'm the one who's not good enough for him?" Kaylee asks.

"No." Mal answers immediately. "If anything you're too good for him. Just cause he's a doctor and from the core don't make him better than you, dong ma?"

"Yeah, I just wonder sometimes." Kaylee replies. "Back when he was in that hospital, he had all them rich girls round. Why would he settle for me?"

"It wouldn't be settling." Simon says from the doorway.

"That'd be my cue to leave." Mal says. He bends down, kisses Kaylee on the forehead, and then leaves the engine room.

"Kaylee, I may sometimes act like a 'boob' but have never thought you aren't good enough for me. If anything, you're too good for me. You're like this beautiful bright light, nothing can measure up to you."

"That's so sweet." Kaylee gushes. "But it still don't make what ya done okay."

"I know." Simon sighs. "When I look at River, I still see my baby sister. It's hard for me to accept her as an adult. But I'm working on it."

"That's good." Kaylee says.

"So, are we okay?" Simon asks hopefully.

"Oh, no." Kaylee replies. "That's gonna take time. You're gonna have to work for it."

"Work for it?" Simon questions. "How am I supposed……" He's cut off when Kaylee presses her lips to his. Simon sits there in shock for a few seconds before kissing her back.

"Wow." Kaylee says after they end the kiss. "That was shiny. Ya ain't gonna say somethin to ruin the moment, are ya?"

"No, I think I'm going to go the infirmary now." Simon says, slightly flustered. "But you'll have to find me when you want me to 'work' on my apology again."

"Don't worry I will." Kaylee replies. "Need to tune up my girl a little first. But I'll see ya later."

"Okay." Simon replies. He bends down and kisses Kaylee once more before moving out of the engine room.

Kaylee happily turns back to the engine, a huge grin on her face as she starts working on the engine.

-

"You don't like to say you're sorry." River says when Mal walks up behind her on the bridge.

"No, I really don't." Mal replies, jumping a little when she spoke before he announced his presence.

"Have you ever heard the 'Prayer of Serenity'?" River questions. "And no, I'm not trying to preach at you, the Shepard's bible is full of contradictions, it doesn't make sense."

"I have to agree with ya there." Mal says.

"So have you heard it?" River asks again.

"No, can't say that I have." Mal replies.

"God, grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change. Courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference." River quotes. "You can't change Jayne and me. You have to accept us. It may not make sense to you but it does to us."

"That actually makes sense." Wash comments from the pilot chair. "Think it would work on Zoe next time she complains about my dinos?"

"It might." River answers. "I'll write it down for you to memorize as your defense."

"Thanks." Wash grins back at her.

"No problem." River replies. "So, captain, do you have enough wisdom?"

"Hell, little witch, I don't know." Mal replies honestly. "I'll try, that's all I can promise. It's going to take a while to be okay with seeing someone as innocent as you with Jayne."

"I may be a virgin but I'm not completely innocent." River answers. "Haven't been for a long time."

Mal and Wash just stare at her, one in pity from what she's experienced and one in anger for what was done to her.

River quickly gets up and walks over to Wash. Grabbing the piece of paper with their new destination written on it, she quickly jots down the prayer for him. "Hope it works." She then turns around and heads for the door.

"Where ya goin?" Mal questions.

"Play with Jayne." River answers. "Oh, and captain?"

"Yeah."

"It would make me feel better if you let me fly the boat once." River says before skipping down the steps.

"You're gonna let her fly, aren't ya?" Wash questions after River was gone.

"If it will get her and Kaylee to stop looking at me like I just shot a puppy, then yeah, I'll let her fly. But no landing or breaking atmo, she may have took off once okay but I'm still a bit nervous bout her flyin. When she wants to, I want you up here with her." Mal answers.

"Can do." Wash replies. "It'll probably be a good thing having two able pilots on board, case anything happens."

"Yeah, probably will." Mal responds, looking out at the black.

-

Jayne looks up from the ground where he's doin push-ups when he feels River enter the bay. She smiles at him before moving over to stand in front of him.

"Whatcha doin, kitten?" Jayne grunts, still doin his reps.

"Came to play." River replies. Before he can ask what she means, she lays down on top of him, her breasts and belly pressing against his bare back.

"Um, kitten, that's a bit distractin." Jayne says, stopping his downwards movement.

"I know." River replies, wrapping her arms around his chest and laying her head against his back. "Mmm…you smell good, all warm and sweaty."

"Sweat don't smell good kitten." Jayne grunts.

"Yours does, it's all male and Jayney." River murmurs, before opening her mouth wide and licking his back. "Tastes good too."

When he felt her tongue touch his back, his arms almost gave out, but that was nothing compared to what her lust filled voice did to him. He feels hisself harden instantly and drops down on his knees before turning over, grabbing her body before it hits the ground. Lying down on his back he pulls her to lie on top of him.

"Ya done ruined my workout kitten, whatcha gonna do bout it?" Jayne growls.

Instead of answering, River crawls up his body to press her lips to his. Jayne opens his mouth and sucks her tongue deeply into his. River gives a deep moan and starts rubbing her body against his.

"Like that kitten?" Jayne pants, removing his mouth from hers after a few minutes.

"You know I do." River answers. She drops a light kiss against his mouth before dragging her tongue down his face to his throat where she sucks hungrily at it. Jayne moans harshly moving his hands up to cup her breasts. River just reaches down and smacks his hands away. "My turn to play, keep your hands to yourself." River orders.

"Don't think I can." Jayne says, cupping her ass.

River moves her mouth off his throat and reaches down to bite his shoulder quite hard.

Jayne hisses at the sting, his body growing harder than before.

"You liked that." River comments, licking the wound.

"Hell yeah, kitten." Jayne growls.

"Then threatening to bite you the next time you touch me isn't going to do much good, is it?" River questions.

"Nope, probably just make me touch ya more." Jayne smirks at her. "But why don't ya try and find out."

"Yes, the data would be more accurate if I collected it myself." River replies.

"Collect away." Jayne drawls, sliding his hands up under the back of her shirt.

"Hands." River whispers, before biting his neck. He arches into her, moaning deeply. She licks the teeth marks causing him tighten his hands around her back. Sliding down his body a little, she drags her tongue down his throat to lick at his collarbone. Next she travels down his chest to lick at one of his nipples before biting it.

"Harder kitten." Jayne growls.

Obediently River bites down hard, hard enough to drawl blood. Jayne moves his hands up into her hair, holding her mouth against his chest. She moves over to his other nipple and gives it the same treatment. She then moves down his chest, nipping and licking on her way down. When she reaches his bellybutton, she runs her tongue around it before biting him sharply. He sucks in harshly, moaning loudly. River moves over to his hipbones, licking and biting at him.

"Can't take no more." Jayne growls, reaching down and pulling her back up to kiss her deeply. Sitting up quickly, Jayne scoots over to lean back against a crate, bending his legs to slide River's body into the hollow's of his. Grasping her waist, he slowly moves her body against his.

"Mmmm…harder Jayne." River moans, loving the feel of his cock rubbing against her. She wraps her arms around his neck before pressing her mouth against his. Then she starts to help him, rotating her hips against his.

"Aww..gorram kitten, I'm bout to pop." Jayne groans against her mouth.

Instead of answering him, she just moans deeply into his mouth, her body bucking over his. Jayne brings his hand between their bodies to move under her skirt. "Glad ya ain't wearin panties again, kitten."

"Me too." River agrees, bringing his mouth back down to hers. Jayne slides his finger between her folds to rub at her clit. River's eyes widen before she moves her mouth off his to bite his shoulder hard, muffling her scream.

At the feel of her teeth, Jayne bucks against her body, moaning out her name as he cums. He rests his head against her shoulder as he waits for his breathing to return to normal.

"He was liftin weights when I seen him last." Mal questions, walking through the cargo bay.

"I thought you said River was coming down here." Simon says.

"Yeah, she said she was going to play with him." Wash replies. "What do you think she meant by that?"

"I'm not sure I want to know." Simon replies.

"They're probably just playin around." Kaylee comments.

They pass by the weight bench and are about to turn around when Book stops and points to one of the crates. "Isn't that Jayne's leg?"

"Yeah, I think it is." Mal replies, moving over to the crate. Coming to a stop a few feet away from the crate, they all absorb the scene in front of them. River is straddling Jayne's lap, her mouth against his throat, and his head leaning against her shoulder, both of them breathing heavily.

"Well, looks like they had a rough play time." Wash comments with a grin. "And why am I thinking it's probably a good thing we didn't walk in here a minute ago?"

"Whadda ya want?" Jayne growls, his head still resting against River's shoulder.

"Called you for lunch about 10 minutes ago, when you two didn't show up we came lookin for you." Mal answers.

"Didn't hear ya." Jayne grunts. "Come on kitten, we gotta go eat." Jayne gently sets her aside and stand up facing the crew.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mal yells in shock. The merc's chest is covered in bites, some of them actually bleeding. There's also a huge hickey on the side of his neck, which after a quick glance, matches the one on River's neck.

"Good god, River, what did you do to him?" Simon squeaks out.

"Played." River answers. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt him anymore than he wanted me to."

"I don't need to know that." Mal groans. "After you've cleaned up a bit, why don't you join us in the mess?"

"Okay." Jayne answers, dropping a kiss on River's forehead before heading to his bunk to change cloths.

-

"Girls in bed?" Mal questions Jayne when walks into the mess that night.

"Yeah, said they was gonna hang out bout an hour ago." Jayne replies moving over to sit at the table. "Wanna play some cards?"

"Just the two of us?" Mal questions.

"Hey doc ya wanna play cards?" Jayne hollers at Simon as he walks in.

"Sure." Simon replies moving to sit down.

"Ooohh, we playing cards?" Wash asks, sitting down. Zoe moves in and sits down next to her husband.

"What game are we playing?" Book question, sitting down at the table.

Jayne deals out the cards and the crew starts playing a game of poker. After a few hands Inara walks in and sits down watching them play. After watching a couple of hands, Inara gets up and fixes some tea, giving a glass to each of the gathered crew.

"No wine?" Jayne questions with a grin.

"Shut up Jayne." The crew responds back.

"Just wonderin, ain't no need for sassiness." Jayne grumbles. "Looks like I won that hand." Reaching out he grabs the slips of paper piled up.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think ya was cheatin." Mal says, sending Jayne a suspicious glance.

"Naw, just better player than you." Jayne smirks. Mal deals out the next hand and they gather their cards. Jayne gets ready to ask for 3 more when there's a loud scream followed Kaylee yelling for help. Jayne throws the cards down, pushes out of his seat, and runs towards the girl's bunk. When he gets there, he kicks open the hatch and quickly climbs down it, the rest of the crew behind him.

Kaylee's standing in the middle of the door, staring at the corner of the room where River is huddled into a ball, mumbling to herself with tears running down her face.

"She woke up screamin and jumped off the bed. I tried to get near her but she just kept dodgin me." Kaylee explains, almost in tears herself.

"Mei-mei, come out." Simon says quietly.

"Go away." River yells. "Can't see the evil."

Jayne pushes past Simon and walks over to River, squatting down in front of her. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

"Jayne?" River whispers hopefully and then throws herself at him, knocking him backwards. Jayne just rubs his hands up and down her back, whispering quietly to her. After a few minutes her sobs quiet down until it's just the occasional hiccup.

"Did ya have a bad dream?" Jayne questions quietly.

"Not dream, memory." River whispers.

"Memory?" Simon asks, watching Jayne comfort his sister. It makes him a little jealous at seeing how easily she calmed down for Jayne.

"I killed him." River answers. "Snapped his neck like a twig. Shot five men down without looking."

"Kitten, ya did what ya had to." Jayne replies, pulling her closer.

"No, I'm bad." River protests. "Should be put down like a dog, a bullet to the brain pan."

Jayne growls loud enough to make the gathered crew jump. "That ain't gonna never happen, kitten. Don't ever say that again." Wrapping his arms under her, he stands up and moves towards the ladder. "Takin her up to the mess." Jayne says, setting River down so she can climb up the ladder, him directly behind her. Once he's in the hallway, he picks her up again and carries her to the mess, sitting down on the couch, her gathered in his lap.

"Mei-mei, I brought something to help you sleep." Simon says, moving over the couch with a needle in his hand.

"No." River whimpers. "Please don't let him Jayne, I'll tumble down and get lost."

"He ain't gonna give ya nothin." Jayne assures her, sending Simon a death glare.

"Jayne, I'm her doctor."

"I don't ruttin care, ya ain't gettin near her with drugs." Jayne growls.

"Jayne, I'm sure the doctor knows what he's doin." Mal cuts in.

"Not bout this he don't." Jayne replies. "She hates them drugs, specially the one's that knock her out."

"How do you know that?" Simon questions.

"Ya told us that yourself, remember." Jayne points out. "Plus she told me. Said they reminded her of bein in the academy. She don't like wakin up not knowin what was done to her or what she's done."

"I didn't know. She never said anything to me." Simon says quietly after a few moments. "But she needs to sleep."

"Stay here with Jayne." River whispers. "It's safe here." River pushes on his chest and Jayne instantly lies down, her curled up on top of him. She closes her eyes and after a few minutes her breathing evens out, indicating she's asleep.

Jayne sees the doc walk away and then return a few minutes later with a blanket and a pillow. Simon hands the pillow to him and then drops the blanket over them. Walking over, he turns out the light and then leaves the mess, the rest of the crew following him.

Jayne pulls the pillow under his head and then wraps his arms around River's waist before closing his eyes and letting her even breathing lull him to sleep.

-

FYI: The serenity prayer thing was the only thing I could come up with for River to use to tell the captain he couldn't change anything. It just made sense with the situation and I don't want anybody thinking I'm trying to be all preachy, cause that's that exact opposite of how I am. I just remember hearing it on 'Seinfield' once.


	13. caught

Title: Caught

Series: 13th part A new day dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R (there is smut. I swear those two just take my brain to smut land; there's not a gorram thing I can to stop them.

-

"Where ya goin kitten?" Jayne mumbles when he feels her moving off his chest.

"Talk with Kaylee." River answers, standing up. Bending over, she kisses him on the lips before whispering, "Go back to sleep."

Jayne grunts at her before rolling over on the couch, instantly asleep again.

River moves over to help Kaylee make breakfast.

"Did ya sleep okay?" Kaylee asks River.

"Yes, very peaceful." River answers, moving over to make a pot of coffee.

"Jayne's snorin don't bother you?" Kaylee questions.

"No, it's comforting, like rumbling." River says. "Besides, Simon snores louder."

"He does?" Kaylee questions with a giggle.

"Like an untuned engine." River answers giggling.

"Thought you tuned the engine?" Mal says, walking into the mess.

"She did." River answers. She walks over to Mal and hands him a cup of coffee. "Was talking about Simon's snoring."

"Thanks little witch." Mal says talking the cup gratefully. He sits down at the head of the table and watches the girls cook. "Guess you two like the cookin?"

"Yeah, it's shiny cap'n." Kaylee says. "It's so different from engine stuff. Nice to do something else every once in while."

"It's nice to do something at all." River replies. "Well, besides Jayne anyway."

"Gorramit River." Mal growls.

River just looks at Kaylee and the two start giggling.

"What are we laughing about?" Wash questions as he walks into the mess, Zoe right behind.

"Doing Jayne." River answers.

"Mei-mei!" Simon squeaks, coming into the mess with Book and Inara right behind him.

"He asked." River answers. Grabbing a large bowl of protein and some plates, River moves over to the table and sets it down.

"Wash, go wake up Jayne." Mal orders.

"Hell no." Wash answers. "Last time I did that, I got tossed across the room. Kaylee you go."

"Hey, I don't wanna get thrown cross the room neither." Kaylee protests. "Or have a gun pointed at me. Bout gave me a heart attack last time."

River moves around the table and walks towards the couch Jayne is still sleeping on. "Little witch, that may not be the best idea." Mal cautions. He knows the merc's habit to wake up swinging.

River ignores him, stopping a foot from the couch. With a huge giggle, River turns around and bounces her butt on Jayne's back a few times before lying down on top of him. "Time to wake up." She whispers in his ear before lightly biting it.

The watching crew hold their breaths, waiting for Jayne to toss her small body across the room. Instead, Jayne grunts a bit before rolling onto his back, pulling her with him to settle her on his chest.

"Waz goin on kitten?" Jayne grumbles.

"Breakfast." River answers. "Nobody wanted to wake you up, afraid to go flying."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." Jayne grunts, sitting up and stretching his arms above his head, yawning widely. Jayne stands up, kisses her on the forehead, and then moves over to the table. Sitting down, he takes the coffee cup River holds out to him. "Thanks, kitten."

"Your welcome." River says sitting down next to him. He reaches out and takes the bowl of protein and dumps some onto his plate before passing the bowl to River.

"Whadda ya guys waitin for?" Jayne asks before shoveling some protein into his mouth.

The crew comes out of their stupor and move to sit down at the table. "Sorry, just a little shocked you didn't toss River across the room or pull a gun out on her." Wash says.

"Why the gorram hell would I do that?" Jayne grumbles.

"It's what ya always do." Kaylee says.

"Yeah Jayne, ya was the one who told us when ya signed on with this crew to never try wakin ya up by touching ya." Mal points out. "Said ya tended to act violently, hell most of us found that out personally. But she started jumping on ya and ya didn't do a damn thing."

"Knew it was me." River answers for Jayne.

"Yeah, I felt her walkin up beside me." Jayne agrees.

"He can feel ya too?" Kaylee questions River. "Is it like when ya feel him?"

"What do you mean feel him?" Simon questions.

"She can feel when he's round." Kaylee answers. "How we found ya guys at Niska's."

"I still don't understand what you mean by feel." Simon says. "How do you feel him?"

"With my hands." River replies. "Among other things."

"Gorramit, River!" Mal yells. Kaylee and River start giggling.

"You know what I meant mei-mei." Simon mutters.

"Yeah, but it was funnier that way." River smirks.

"I think I'm rubbin off on ya kitten." Jayne drawls.

"I know you are." River says with a grin. "And I'm enjoying the process immensely."

"So am I kitten." Jayne replies, reaching over to pull her into his lap. "So am I."

River smiles sweetly at him before reaching up to kiss him. Jayne drops his fork and winds his hand into her hair, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Sliding his tongue between her lips, he circles the roof of her mouth with the tip of his tongue before finding hers and starting a duel with it. River lets out little mewl and wraps her arms around his neck. Then she turns in his embrace until she is straddling his lap. He moves his hands out of her hair and moves them down her back to slide under her shirt.

"JAYNE!" Mal yells. "Gorramit, stop!"

"Damn, they're just gonna keep going, ain't they?" Kaylee says, watching the two with wide eyes.

"Maybe we should throw some water on em." Wash suggests when Jayne starts moving her shirt up her back.

"Why don't we just separate them?" Simon suggests, looking away from them.

"Saw Jayne break a man's hand once for taking his drink." Zoe comments. "What do you think he would do for taking his woman?"

Inara rolls her eyes at them before replying, "Jayne, you do realize that four men are about to see River half naked, don't you?"

Jayne pauses his removal of River's shirt and looks up at the crew. Pulling her shirt back down, he glares at the crew. "Ya couldn't of said nothin?"

"We've been tryin to get ya to stop." Mal growls. "River, get in your own chair."

"Why?" River questions, playing with Jayne's hair.

"Cause you two don't seem to have a bit of control round each other." Mal answers. "Dinner table ain't made for that."

"Technically it can be." River argues. "It's a flat surface that is large enough for numerous actives and sturdy enough to engage in them."

"Now." Mal growls. River rolls her eyes but obediently moves into her own chair. "Why don't you explain this feeling thing, little witch?"

"I just know when he's around." River says. "I get butterflies in my tummy and shivers up my spine. Warm, Jayne makes me feel warm. The closer he is, the stronger the feelings. I just followed it until I found him."

"Is it the same for you, Jayne?" Inara questions, curious.

"Never really thought bout it." Jayne answers. "I just know when she's round."

"I'm curious." Wash says. "If you two could climb through the ducts, why didn't you escape earlier?"

"Couldn't." River says. "Numbers didn't add up."

"Huh?" Mal grunts.

"She's sayin we wouldn't have gotten out." Kaylee answers. "But she means I wouldn't of gotten out. I tried to make her but she wouldn't leave me."

"Can't ever leave you Kaylee." River says. "You're my friend."

"I know." Kaylee replies. "Don't mean I like what ya went through for me."

"And now's the time for ya two to come clean bout what happened back on Niska's." Mal says. Kaylee looks quickly at River. "Little Kaylee, we done talked bout this. I said we could wait until River was awake. I let it slide last night but I ain't now."

"It's okay Kaylee." River whispers. "You can tell them."

"If you're sure." Kaylee says. At River's quick nod, she turns to look at the rest of the crew. "When River woke me up, we was in the engine room. They'd tied us up, our hand behind our backs. River did some kinda flip and got her hands in front of her. She untied me and then I untied her. I asked if we was gonna escape but she said we had to wait for you guys. A few minutes after we woke, Niska came in with a couple of guards. He talked for a second then sent one of the guards into get us. He was a big guy, probably bigger than Jayne. He tried to grab her but she……she snapped his neck with the rope they tied us up with."

River doesn't look at them, instead looks down at her hands. "Didn't want to." She whispers. "He was going to hurt Kaylee."

Jayne watches her for a second before pulling her back into his lap despite Mal's glare. She curls up on his lap, her head tucked into the hollow of his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her before looking back up at the crew. "Finish it Kaylee." Jayne mutters.

"He seemed kinda impressed bout it but said he'd keep sending guards in after us and she couldn't kill em all." Kaylee begins. "She said he was right and then made a deal with him."

"Deal?" Mal questions. "What kinda deal?"

"They were to leave me alone, not come near me or touch me in anyway." Kaylee says. "In return, she wouldn't fight him in anyway."

Jayne tightens his arms around River before growling out, "Why?"

"He was going to torture us." River whispers against him. "Kaylee couldn't have handled it."

"But you could?" Mal questions.

"I've been tortured before." River answers. "There was nothing Niska could do that the academy hadn't already done."

Jayne growls loudly making River jump. "Sorry kitten."

"It's okay." River says. "You don't like hearing about me being hurt."

"No, I really don't." Jayne agrees, kissing the top of her head. "What'd he do to ya?"

"Same thing as Mal and Wash." River answers, deciding to get the story out all at once. "Various voltages of electricity pushed through my body at different intervals for about an hour. I don't remember how much, I lost count. He got mad because I wouldn't scream for him. We talked about how his wife hates him and then he brought out his pet. I passed out after that. When I woke up, I was lying on a table with him and a guard surrounding me. He told me I was pretty and then touched my face and the side of my breast before saying he would take great pleasure in me, once I recovered somewhat. He didn't want me passing out halfway through, it's not as much fun that way. The guard took me back to Kaylee and I passed out again. I woke up when I felt Jayne coming and we crawled through the ducts until I found him. The rest you know."

Everybody stares at her openmouthed. Mal lets out a few choice words and gets ready to ask her something when Jayne stands up suddenly, setting River gently to the side. He stomps away from the table, his body tense with fury. He paces across the room a couple times, his hands clenched before walking over to a cabinet and slamming his fist through it.

The crew jumps at the loud noise.

River stands up to walk over to him despite Mal telling her not too. She can feel the rage pouring off Jayne's body and knew if it was anybody but him, she would have passed out from the intensity. As it is, her head is already throbbing, partly from him but the majority from the crew behind her. The worry and anger are too much for her to push out on her own; she needs Jayne.

Jayne is facing away from the crew, his hands braced on the countertop with his head bowed down. River walks up behind him, wraps her arms around his waist, and lays her head against his back. "It's okay." She whispers. "I'm okay."

"I don't……can't…..you got hurt and I couldn't do nothin to stop it." Jayne growls out.

"But I'm okay now." River assures him. "You found me."

Jayne turns around and pulls her against his chest. River listens to his heartbeat for a few moments before looking up at him. "I am okay, Jayne. This wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn'ta let ya go." Jayne argues. "I knew somethin was gonna happen."

"No, you have to stop blaming yourself." River tells him, before turning around and looking at the rest of the crew. "You all have to stop blaming yourselves. This wasn't your fault."

"Now, little witch, I have to disagree on that one." Mal says.

"No, you have to stop." River pleads. "You're hurting me."

Jayne spins her around to look at him. "Whadda mean hurtin ya?"

"All of you are feeling too much; I can't push it out." River whispers. "It makes my head throb."

"Thought ya said I don't hurt ya." Jayne points out.

"Normally you don't." River answers him. "But it's too strong. If anybody else were feeling with the same intensity that you are, I would have passed out. That added with what every one else is feeling is making my head throb."

"I'm sorry kitten." Jayne whispers. "Don't mean to hurt ya; I just can't help bein mad."

"I know." River whispers back. "You guys need time to get absorb all this." River turns back around and looks at Inara. "Inara, can I go sit in you shuttle?"

"Of course you can, sweetie." Inara answers. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm just going to sit maybe try to meditate." River answers. "Your shuttle is far enough away that I won't be able feel as much."

"Ya sure ya don't want someone to go with ya?" Jayne questions. "Maybe Kaylee?"

"No, I just want to sit in the quiet." River answers. Jayne nods at her before bending down and giving her a small kiss. River smiles at him and then turns and leaves the mess.

Jayne watches her leave and once she's gone he moves over to flop back down in his chair.

"Jayne, you okay?" Mal questions.

"Not one bit." Jayne answers. "She shoulda never had to go through that; neither should Kaylee."

"I can't agree more." Mal says.

"I can't……she's mine." Jayne growls "And I will kill anyone who tries to hurt her."

Everyone is silent for the next few moments until Simon looks at Jayne. "Good." Simon replies. "I'm not going to pretend that I can really protect her; we all know I can't. But Jayne, look at him; he's like a brick wall. Nobody's getting past him unless he wants them too."

"Damn straight." Jayne agrees. "Doc, next moon we park on, we're goin out."

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Wash says. "Jayne wants to play nice with his girl's brother."

"Shut it little man." Jayne growls. "It ain't like that."

"What are we supposed to be doing?" Simon asks.

"Something that shoulda been done a long damn time ago, when ya first got on this gorram boat." Jayne answers. "It's time ya learned how to use a gun."

"What?" Simon squeaks out. "I don't…..why do I need to learn? I don't go on jobs."

"For someone supposed to be 'gifted' ya ain't that bright." Jayne mutters. "Just cause ya don't go on jobs don't mean ya're safe, which I'm thinkin ya've noticed. Ya need to learn to protect yourself, we ain't gonna always be round to do it for ya."

"Why are you so concerned with my safety?" Simon questions.

"For some damn reason, my girl loves ya." Jayne answers. "Somethin happens to ya and it'll tear her up inside. So, ya get to do some learnin."

"Can I learn too?" Kaylee questions.

"Now, little Kaylee, I don't feel right bout ya learnin to use a gun." Jayne protests.

"Neither do I, but like ya said, we all need to learn to protect ourselves." Kaylee argues. "That includes me."

"Ask Mal." Jayne replies. "That's up to him."

"Why?" Kaylee says. "Ya just done told Simon he was doin it; why do I need the captain's permission?"

"I don't know, ya just do." Jayne answers.

Kaylee rolls her eyes at him before turning to look at Mal. "So, cap'n, can I learn too?"

"I suppose." Mal replies. "But just so ya know how to use a gun; I don't want ya using one."

"Xse-xse, cap'n." Kaylee beams.

Jayne stands up and moves away from the table. "I'm gonna go get my girls; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"We can't learn to shoot in here, can we?" Simon questions.

"No." Jayne answers. "Ya wouldn't operate on a person without knowing and understandin their parts, would ya?"

"Of course not." Simon answers.

"Same thing with guns." Jayne answers. "Ya gotta understand their parts before ya try usin em."

"Damn, Jayne, that's kinda deep." Wash says, a little shocked.

Jayne just grunts at him before leaving the mess. The remaining crew quickly cleans up breakfast. They finish the dishes just as Jayne comes back into the mess, covered in weapons.

"Plannin an ambush Jayne?" Zoe questions.

"Couldn't decide which one's to bring." Jayne answers.

He sets the weapons on the table. "Now, sit down doc, it's time to start the lesson."

With a sigh, Simon drops down in the chair next to Jayne. He takes the gun Jayne hands him.

"Rest of ya gonna watch?" Jayne asks when everybody else sits back down.

"I'm not missing this." Wash says. "Jayne trying to teach the doc something; I have a feeling this is going to end with violence."

-

"Gorrammit, doc." Jayne growls. "That piece don't even go with that gun. If ya can't keep the parts separate don't take more than one girl apart."

Kaylee giggles at the frustrated looks both Jayne and Simon are wearing. Jayne has been trying to show Simon how to correctly take a gun apart and put it back together for the past 2 hours. So far, Simon isn't getting it. Kaylee looks down at the small gun in front of her called Anna; she had managed to get the gun apart and mostly back together, though she does have an extra part or two left over.

"Jayne, I don't think I did this right." Kaylee says holding the gun up.

Jayne sighs deeply before taking the gun from Kaylee. He quickly breaks the gun back down and then reassemblies it correctly. Handing it back to Kaylee he says, "Here, try again."

"Thanks." Kaylee says, trying to disassemble the gun again.

"Feel better kitten?" Jayne asks, still watching Simon. "Gorrammit doc, ya break Missy and I might just have to break ya."

"Yes, I feel much better." River answers, walking up behind Jayne.

"That's good." Jayne replies, pushing his chair back some so she can crawl into his lap. River moves onto his lap, leaning her head back against his chest.

"How's the lesson going?" River questions.

"Not good little witch." Mal says. "I thought doc tryin to teach Jayne bout medical stuff was hard; that ain't nothin compared to Simon tryin to learn guns."

"Doc, that part don't go with Missy, it goes with Jill." Jayne orders.

Simon drops the gun parts with a frustrated growl. "You know, there's a theory that when a man gives his weapons or vehicles girls names it's because he trying to make up for areas he's lacking in."

Mal and Wash both start laughing, followed by everybody but Jayne and River. Jayne opens his mouth to yell something at Simon when River's voice cuts him off.

"Jayne has nothing to compensate for." River replies. "He's well above average."

Simon drops his head onto the table, muttering under his breath. Mal kinda sputters, no real words coming out. The rest of the crew just starts laughing.

"What's average?" Kaylee asks curiously. "How much above average?"

River opens her mouth to answer when Jayne puts his hand over it. "Don't even think bout it kitten." Jayne drawls down at her. "Ya can just wait until ya two go to bed to give her the details."

River just looks up at him innocently.

"Don't even try that innocent look." Jayne replies. "I know ya tell Kaylee everything that we do or do ya think I didn't notice the way she started giggling when she seen Vera?"

"What does Vera have to do with anything?" Wash questions, confused.

"Wasn't laughing at Vera." Kaylee replies. "Just her scope."

"Oh." Wash replies, realization flaring through his eyes. "I don't think I wanted to know that."

Simon's mouth opens and closes a few times before he finally squeaks out, "Please don't tell me you put part of your gun into…….." He can't finish his sentence so he just waves his hand in the air.

"Don't fret Simon." River assures him. "He cleaned it first."

Mal stares at them for a second before replying, "What would posses you to……use that?"

"I'm too small to comfortally fit….." River is cut off when Jayne puts his hand back over her mouth.

"Don't think they need the details, kitten." Jayne growls. He stands up, one hand over her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist, holding her against his body. "We'll be in the bay." Without another word, Jayne leaves the mess, River still held against his body.

"I'm starting to wonder if we aren't worried bout the wrong person." Wash comments. "Seems River is the one doing the pushing."

Simon glares at Wash before returning to trying to reassemble the gun in front of him.

-

Jayne and River return 25 minutes later, both looking disheveled. Jayne's shirt is untucked and River's dress is completely wrinkled. Jayne has another hickey on his neck and River's face is flushed to a healthy pink.

"Feel better?" Kaylee questions.

"Much." River answers happily, dropping down into the seat on the other side of Jayne.

Jayne moves the guns around and picks up a large knife and starts sharpening it. River watches him for a few seconds before picking up a knife and sharpening it herself.

"Be careful, kitten." Jayne tells her after watching her pick it up. "It's pretty damn sharp."

River just looks him straight into the eyes before bringing the knife up towards her face. Still looking him in the eye, she licks the knife from hilt to tip. "Hmm, it is sharp." River practically purrs.

Jayne growls and drops his knife. Pushing his chair back, he pulls the knife out of her hand before dragging her out of the mess again.

"Yep, we're worrying after the wrong person." Wash comments.

-

"It's starting to make sense." Wash comments to Mal and Zoe that night when they're on the bridge.

"What husband?" Zoe questions.

"Jayne and River." Wash answers. "They kinda go together."

"Why's that?" Mal asks.

"Jayne is a weapon expert and River is probably the world's best weapon." Wash answers. "They're both scary as hell when they want to be and neither seems to have a bit of control over their hormones."

Mal gets ready to respond when something starts beeping. "What the gorram hell is that?"

"I don't know." Wash answers, looking over the helm. "Oh, wait a second, isn't it that silent alarm of Kaylee's?"

"Rutting hell, you're right." Mal responds, standing up and moving out of the bridge, Zoe and Wash right behind him. He walks quickly down the hall then stops suddenly when he sees Kaylee and Simon leaning against the wall, whispering quietly to each other. "What are ya two doin?"

"Talking." Kaylee answers. "Why?"

"Ya ain't been in the engine room?" Mal questions.

"No." Kaylee answers. "Something wrong with her?"

"Not that I know of." Mal answers. "But that alarm thing is going off." Mal starts walking towards the engine room, the rest of the crew behind him. The almost make it to the engine room when they hear River scream. Mal pulls out his gun and runs to the engine room with the crew on his heels.

Mal turns the corner and runs into the engine room. Looking at the scene in front of him, he comes to a complete stop, the rest of the crew running into his back, almost knocking him over.

"What's going on?" Simon questions. "Why did you stop?" Simon moves around the rest of the crew, his mouth dropping open at the sight in front of him.

Jayne is kneeling on the ground, almost completely bent over. River's legs are thrown over his shoulder, her heels digging into his back. They can't see Jayne's head; it's somewhere nobody wants to think about.

"Every gorram time." Jayne mutters. Pulling out from under her skirt, he removes her legs, and wipes his face off before turning to face the rest of the crew. "What's goin on?" Jayne questions seeing the gun hanging from Mal's hand.

Mal opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

Kaylee cheerfully pushes past the crew to walk over to the engine. Reaching down, she quickly puts in the code. "Ya guys musta bumped the alarm." Kaylee replies. She glances down River with a huge smile. "I'm guessin Jayne knows how to use his wrench."

"Very well." River answers, still slightly panting.

"I don't even want to know what that means." Mal groans. "We're just gonna go." Mal leaves the engine room, the rest of the crew quickly following him.

"I'm startin to think Mal's got some kinda fun radar." Jayne groans, sitting down. "Guess we best go up to the mess."

River just sits and crawls over to him. Pushing on his shoulders, she forces him to lie down. "Whatcha doin, kitten? They're probably wonderin where we are."

"Don't care." River answers. She crawls up his legs until she's straddling his upper thighs. Reaching down, she quickly unbuttons his fly and pulls his rock hard cock out. "My Jayney is all tense." River whispers.

"Seems like I'm always that way round you." Jayne groans out when he feels her small hands wrap around him.

"Good." River replies. She rubs her hands up and down him for a few seconds before suddenly stopping. Using the tips of her fingers, she gently plays her fingers all around his cock making him groan.

"Kitten, stop playin." Jayne growls.

"Why?" River questions, still lightly touching him.

"Need more." Jayne groans. "Need you."

"Shiny." River says before bending over and wrapping her mouth around him. Jayne lets out a loud groan and arches into her mouth.

She's gonna drive him insane. The feel of her warm mouth surrounding him is unlike anything he's ever felt before. She moves her mouth off of him to lap at his cock. He's knows she's just playing with him, trying to torture him like he did her; it's working. "Kitten." He growls at her.

River drops her mouth back around him before humming out, "hmmmm."

The vibrations combined with her warm mouth make him buck into her mouth. He can hear her gag slightly at the invasion and immediately pulls back. "I'm sorry kitten."

"I's okay." River assures him before moving her mouth back on him. She sucks him deeper until she has all of him in her mouth.

"Made, kitten, ya're gonna choke yourself." Jayne moans out.

River just hums again, working him further down her throat. She swallows a couple of times, making him growl out her name as he cums. River swallows his cum before removing her mouth from him to crawl up his body. Jayne fists his hands into her hair, forcing her mouth down to his. River mewls into his mouth, finding his tongue with hers. Jayne snakes one hand between their bodies to burrow back under her skirt. "Kitten, ya're all wet again."

"I know." River moans, rocking her hips against his hand. "Please Jayne, inside."

With a growl, Jayne sits up and pulls her dress off over her head. Throwing it down, he lays her on top of it. "Ya're so gorram gorgeous." Jayne mutters, taking the time to really look at her. Her skin is smooth and pale, especially compared to his. Her breasts are perfect; little mounds topped with perfect pink nipples that are hardening under his gaze. His eyes move down her body past her smooth, flat stomach to the slight flare of her hips. He runs his hands up her legs, loving the feel of them under his hands. He takes in the apex of her thighs and growls at her glistening folds. She got herself all worked up with her little game.

"Time to touch." River groans, wiggling her body at him. Jayne spreads his legs to surround her body. He pulls her legs towards him until she's between his thighs, her legs thrown over the tops of his, her lower body slightly arched towards him.

Reaching between her folds, he gently spreads them to rub at her clit a couple of times. "Awww…more Jayne." River moans, arching her body at him more.

Jayne just chuckles slightly before slipping one finger inside of her, making her moan loudly and buck against his hand. He moves his finger in and out of her until she's moaning loudly and writhing on the ground. Bringing his other hand up, he uses his thumb to rub against her clit.

"Awww….made Jayne…oh…Jaaaayne." River screams as she bucks against his hands.

Jayne eases her through her orgasm, loving the sound of his name leaving her lips. Once he feels the aftershocks leave her body, he moves another finger to join the first.

River's eyes slam open and she squeals at the invasion.

Jayne pushes both fingers deep inside of her and then lets them rest there, giving her body time to adjust. After a few moments, River starts to rock her hips against his hand, indicating that she was ready. He moves his fingers with her, trying to be as gentle as he can.

"Harder Jayne." River growls. "It's not enough, need it harder."

Jayne feels himself harden instantly at her demands and with a groan he slams his fingers inside of her, making her scream. "Aww…it feels so good….more Jayne." River pants out.

Jayne brings his thumb up to ride her clit as he thrusts his fingers inside of her. She screams his name as she cums, her body milking his fingers.

River sits up suddenly, his fingers still inside of her. She reaches between them to grab his cock and starts pumping it again as she slams her mouth on his.

Jayne pushes his tongue into her mouth and starts thrusting his fingers in time with her hand. It doesn't take long; they're both on the edge. After a few moments they both cum again, Jayne growling into her mouth while she screams into his.

A few minutes later, Jayne's breathing is normal enough for him to move. He grabs her dress and puts it back on her uncooperative body. She doesn't do anything, just leans against his chest. He buttons his pants back up and slowly stands up, River still cradled to his chest. Reaching over, he flips off the light before leaving the engine room.

-

"Simon, whadda ya doin?" Kaylee asks when she sees him with a bottle of the wine in front of him.

Simon opens his mouth to answer when Jayne walks into the mess, River cradled to his chest. He sets her down in a chair before walking over to the sink. Filling a glass with water, he downs the entire glass before refilling and downing it again. Filling it once more, he walks back over to the table. Setting it on the table, he picks River up again and sits down to cradle her against his chest. "Here kitten, have some water."

River lazily grabs the glass and gulps it down. Putting the glass back on the table, she closes her eyes and leans back against his chest.

"You okay shorty?" Wash questions.

"Just tired." River answers.

"What the gorram hell did ya call her?" Jayne questions.

"Shorty." Wash answers.

"Why?" Jayne growls.

"Cause she's short." Wash answers. "Why, does it bother you?"

"No." Jayne growls.

"Yes it does." Wash says with a huge grin. "It bothers you a lot."

"Just don't think it's fair." Jayne says. "I coulda came up with all kinds of nicknames for Zoe but I never did."

"That's because I can hurt you." Zoe answers.

"He's just doing it to harass you." River replies, her eyes still closed. "Besides, shorty is a nice nickname. I am short. Yours wouldn't have been so…..acceptable."

"Fine, I guess it's okay then." Jayne replies. "Doc, didn't ya learn your lesson last time? Ya ruin another shirt I'm just gonna leave ya lyin in your own puke."

"Simon, why are you attempting to drink?" River questions.

"I'm hoping to get myself drunk enough to forget seeing……..what we saw." Simon answers.

"I think you're being a little dramatic." River says. "This isn't a big deal."

"How would you feel if the situation was reversed?" Simon questions. "If you had walked in on me?"

"Happy that Kaylee finally has a reason to stop using her batteries." River answers.

"RIVER!" Mal and Simon both yell.

"Little witch, I don't want to be hearin bout that." Mal groans.

"Captain, you're being a prude." River says.

"Yep, she's right cap'n." Kaylee agrees. "Ain't no big deal, everyone does it."

"Nough sex talk." Mal growls. "I always thought Jayne was the dirty minded one, but now I'm starting to think you two are worse."

"Zoe, I almost forgot." Inara says. Reaching into a pocket of her dress, she pulls out some money and hands it to the soldier.

"What's the money for?" Mal questions.

"Zoe won the bet." River replies.

"Bet?" Wash questions. "What bet?"

"Oh, yeah, the one they made bout how long it'd be till you and Jayne was caught in some scandalous situation." Kaylee answers.

"How did you know?" Inara questions.

"River told me." Kaylee answers.

"You two made a bet?" Mal questions. "When?"

"After that kissing thing a couple weeks back." Zoe answers. "Where you all thought she was just mimicking Kaylee."

"How long did ya say, Zoe?" Jayne questions.

"I had 2 weeks and Inara gave you a month." Zoe answers.

"Nara, ya thought I'd hold out for a month?" Jayne questions.

"Yes, I didn't count on River being so….." Inara starts.

"Horny." River supplies.

"River." Mal groans. "Just don't. What made ya make a bet?"

"Unlike you four," Inara says, indicating to all the males except for Jayne, "we knew she was just covering her slip up. It was only a question of when Jayne would give in."

"Now see, this is my boat." Mal says. "I want to know what's going on, not matter what."

"Simon kissed Kaylee." River replies. "Well, actually, Kaylee kissed Simon. Simon was afraid to make the first move."

"River." Simon growls at her.

"What?" River asks. "Captain wanted to know. We must not keep secrets from him."

"Yep, no secrets from me." Mal agrees. River opens her mouth to say something else when Mal cuts her off. "If you're bout to say something bout what took you two so long to get down here or something to do with Kaylee kissing the doc, I don't wanna know."

River closes her mouth and snuggles back into Jayne's chest. Within a few minutes, she's fast asleep.

Jayne stands up and moves over to lay her on the couch. Kicking his boots off and unbuttoning his pants, he picks her back up and lies down on the couch, River curled on his chest. Grabbing the pillow and blanket from last night, he pulls the pillow under his head and covers them with the blanket.

The remaining crew watches as River cuddles into his chest, making herself more comfortable. Jayne wraps his arms around her before closing his eyes and letting her lull him to sleep.

"They look so cute together." Kaylee comments as they leave the mess.

Simon just takes on last look at his sister sleeping on the large merc's chest before flipping the light off and leaving them alone.

-


	14. Shots

Title: Shots

Series: A new day Dawning (14th)

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

River slowly opens her eyes when she feels something warm and wet touch her breast. Looking down her body, she can make out Jayne's form under the blanket. She pulls the blanket up just as he bites down on her nipple.

"Aww…" River moans, arching towards him. "This is a lovely way to wake up."

"Sure is." Jayne growls against her skin. He switches his attention to her other breast, nibbling and sucking until she's writhing under him. She puts her hands on his head, trying to push him down her body. He ignores her and continues lapping at her breasts. Eventually, he slides one hand down her body to burrow under her dress. She parts her legs eagerly and moans deeply when he slides two fingers into her.

River rotates her hips against his fingers, loving the feel of his fingers deep inside her. She doesn't understand how her body can feel this much without exploding. It doesn't make sense. She's read books and even felt pleasure through other people, mostly when she couldn't push Zoe and Wash out, but neither of those things ever prepared her for what it really feels like. At first she tried to process the pleasure, understand why Jayne's hands and mouth feel so good on her body, but after the first couple times, she gave up. There is no explanation for why Jayne's body seems to set hers on fire; it is what it is.

"Kitten, ya payin attention?" Jayne growls.

"Mmm hmm, just basking." River moans. "Why does it feel so good?"

"Hell, kitten, I don't know." Jayne answers, moving away from her breasts to kiss his way to her mouth. "I've been with more women than I can remember but none of em compare to bein with ya."

River growls against his mouth. "I don't want to hear about your whores."

"Jealous, kitten?" Jayne smirks against her lips. "I can't change my past, ya ain't got no reason to be jealous."

"It doesn't bother you to think about Robert?" River asks, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Jayne pulls back quickly and growls down at her. "Who the gorram hell is Robert?"

"The first boy to kiss me." River answers.

"Robert who?" Jayne growls.

"Jayne Cobb, I am not telling you his last name." River replies, pushing on his chest until he rolls over so she's on top.

"Why the gorram hell not?" Jayne growls, thinking of several inventive ways to kill this Robert hundan.

"Because you'll try to talk the captain into flying you across the verse so you can kill him." River answers. She pecks him on the nose before moving to slide down his body. "I like that you don't want anybody else to touch me, but it was along time ago and it never met anything."

"I still don't like it." Jayne mutters.

She just hums at him before burrowing under the covers to crawl down his legs. She unbuttons his pants and pulls them apart enough for his cock to spring free. She drops her mouth down him, wrapping her tongue around him. Jayne groans loudly and then grabs her legs to pull her towards his face. River spreads her legs, allowing him access to her most private area. He uses his hands to pull her lips apart and then runs his tongue between them to find her clit. Using the tip of his tongue, he plays with it, making her moan around his cock. He groans at the vibration and starts sucking harder. In return, she takes him deeper into her mouth. Within a few minutes, they're both sucking and licking at each greedily.

"Jaaanye." River moans around him. She knows she's about to cum, she can feel it building up. Bucking her hips at his face, she takes him a little deeper into her mouth. He gently bites down on her clit and it pushes her over the edge. She moans deeply around his cock. The warmth of her mouth combined with the rush of her release pushes him into his own climax; he growls out her name as he empties himself into her mouth.

"Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiou sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo." Mal yells after stepping into the mess.

"Hello, captain Mal." River moans from under the blanket.

"Gorramit, kitten, don't be sayin his name like that." Jayne growls.

"Every gorram time." Mal yells. "It's the middle of the ruttin day, what the ruttin hell are ya doin?"

"Whadda ya think?" Jayne mutters. "Ya couldn't knock first?"

"This is my gorram ship and my gorram mess." Mal growls. "I don't gotta knock."

"Can you please turn around?" River asks.

"Why?" Mal growls.

"So I can find my panties." River answers.

Mal turns around instantly, cursing under his breath.

River reaches towards the ground, fishing for her panties. "Jayne, what did you do with them?"

"Hell, kitten I don't know." Jayne answers. "Let me up and I'll find em."

River moves to the back of the couch, allowing Jayne so slide out from under her. He stands up and quickly buttons his pants before searching for the pink, lace panties he'd taken off her earlier. He don't right remember what he did with em. She'd been nappin on the couch in the mess when he walked in. She was mumblin his name and moanin in her sleep and it got him all hot. He couldn't help himself; he had to touch her. Sometime between crawlin under the blanket with her and pullin her breast into his mouth, he musta taken her panties off; but now he can't remember where he'd thrown em.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a flash of pink, right by Mal's foot. With a groan, he walks over to the captain and bends down to pick them up.

"What the hell?" Mal mutters when Jayne walks over to bend down next to him. "Ya threw her gorram undergarments across the room?"

"A'pears so." Jayne mutters. He walks back over to the couch and puts them into River's outstretched hand. She quickly pulls her hand back under the covers and he can see her squirmin back into them, which gets him all hot again.

"What's all the yelling about?" Wash questions as he walks into the room with the rest of the crew behind him. He glances over at the couch and sees Jayne standing by the couch while a small bump wiggled around under a blanket. "Again?"

"Yes." Mal growls. "She dressed yet, Jayne?"

"Yeah." Jayne answers.

"Good." Mal says, spinning back around. "All the gorram time. This is getting ruttin old. I can't count the number of times I've walked in on ya two in the past 2 weeks. And, no River, I don't want ya to tell me how many it actually is. I don't think there's a place on this boat that someone ain't walked in on ya two; hell Kaylee walked in on ya when ya was supposed to be emptyin the septic tank."

"I don't ruttin know what ya me to say, Mal." Jayne growls. "We ain't breakin your gorram rules; we've stayed out of all the bunks and the shuttles."

"Hell, I know that Jayne." Mal replies. "And I know ya ain't doin this on purpose but somethin needs to be done."

"I ain't gonna stop bein with her." Jayne growls.

"I never said that." Mal assures him.

"Mei-mei, why don't you come with me?" Simon says, wanting his sister away fom the pissed off men.

"Alright." River replies. She moves to follow her brother when Jayne grabs her hand.

"Where ya goin, kitten?" Jayne questions.

"Infirmary." River answers. "Simon feels the need to poke and prod at me."

"Just a check up." Simon corrects when Jayne growls at him.

"Alright then." Jayne replies, letting go of her hand. She sends Jayne a small smile before following Simon out of the mess.

-

"What?" River questions her brother when he won't stop looking at her. He already checked her heart, pulse, vitals, and asked her a bunch of questions regarding her sleeping and eating habits.

"Nothing." Simon replies. "I just don't remember ever seeing you this happy. It's because of Jayne, isn't it?"

"Mostly." River answers. "He makes me happy. Being on Serenity makes me happy too. Everyone here accepts me without trying to change me, especially Jayne. Mother and father were never like that."

"No, they weren't." Simon agrees. He moves over to put on a pair of gloves before grabbing the needle he already prepped. With the needle in one hand and an alcohol swab in the other, he moves back to his sister.

River eyes the needle for a few seconds before dutifully putting out her arm.

"Not there, mei-mei." Simon replies. "I need you to roll over onto your stomach and pull up the side of your dress." River obediently rolls over and pulls up the side of her dress. Simon swabs the side of her buttock before injecting her. "Do you want me to put a band-aide on it?"

"No, Simon." River answers. She moves off the sickbed and kisses her brother on the cheek. "Thank you, Simon."

"Your welcome, mei-mei." Simon replies, pulling her in for a hug. "You're old enough and smart enough to make your own decisions."

"Simon, you'll always be my brother." River assures him. "Just because I'm with Jayne now, it doesn't change that."

"I know." Simon replies.

"When are you going to stop being a boob and kiss Kaylee again?" River questions.

"Why, you little brat." Simon fake growls. River giggles before running out of the infirmary, Simon right on her heels. "When I catch you." Simon threatens.

"Not gonna happen." River yells back at him. She turns into the mess and runs straight to Jayne, jumping on his lap.

"What's goin on?" Jayne asks when River comes running full blast into the room and jumps on his lap. Before she can answer, Simon runs into the room, panting heavily.

"Now that's just cheating." Simon pants.

"It's not cheating." River replies. "You can still try to get me."

"And have Jayne toss me across the room?" Simon questions. "No thanks, I'll pass."

"Simon, what happened?" Kaylee questions.

"My sister was being her normal, nosy, bratty self." Simon answers. River just sticks her tongue out at him.

"Kitten, was ya bein mean to your brother?" Jayne questions.

"Yes." She answers.

"Good." Jayne smirks. "So, doc, she okay? Everything check out?"

"She's fine." Simon assures him.

"Ya sure, kitten?" Jayne looks down at her. "Everything go okay?"

"Simon gave me a shot." River answers.

"WHAT?" Jayne yells. "Gorramit, doc, we done agreed, no more ruttin shots."

"Actually you said, I never agreed." Simon replies.

"Simon, you might want to shut up now." Wash says. "Jayne looks like he's going to rip your head off."

Jayne takes River's arms and starts looking carefully at them. "Where? I wanna see the mark."

"Are you sure?" River questions.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jayne answers.

River stands up and starts to pull the side of her dress up when Jayne grabs her hand. "What the gorram hell are ya doin?" Jayne questions.

"Showing you the mark." River answers.

"It's on your ass?" Jayne asks. River nods. "Ya gave her a shot on her ass? Why?" Jayne growls.

"I had to give it to her in a fleshy part of her body." Simon answers.

"What was it?" Kaylee questions curiously.

"A long acting form of the hormone progesterone that prevents the ovaries from releasing an egg and thickens cervical mucus to prevent sperm from joining with the egg." River answers.

The crew looks at her confusedly, excluding Simon and Inara.

"It's a form of birth control." Simon explains.

"Oh." Jayne says a few moments later. "Thanks for thinkin of it, but I do have my own protection."

"3 out of every 100 condoms used ends in pregnancy." River states.

"What?" Mal, Jayne, and Wash all yell.

"She's right." Simon agrees. "Condoms are only 97 percent effective and that's only when used correctly. You'd actually be surprised many people misuse them."

"Let's get back to that whole 3 out of 100 thing." Wash says. "How is that possible?"

"Most of the time it's because of improper use." Simon explains. "Sometimes it's because the condom itself is faulty."

"It's on the box." River replies.

"It is?" Mal questions.

"Yes." Simon answers. "You've never read the instructions?"

"Why the gorram hell would ya need to read the instructions?" Jayne asks. "If'n ya don't know how to use it ya probably shouldn't be sexin."

"3 out of 100?" Wash questions. "How effective is this shot?"

"99.3 percent." River answers.

"Plus it only needs to be given once every 3 months." Simon replies.

"Also, most women don't have their menstrual cycle while on the shot." River adds.

"Ya don't?" Kaylee questions.

"Nope." River answers.

"Wifey, I'm thinking you should go on this shot thing." Wash replies.

Zoe just raises an eyebrow.

"I do have extra, Zoe, if you want me to give you one." Simon replies.

"I'll get back to you on that." Zoe says.

"When did ya even get some of it?" Mal questions.

"Last week, when we stopped off on Bellasphere." Simon answers. "I contacted the local doctor and bought some."

"What happened to the whole 'virgin until married' thing?" Wash asks.

"As it was pointed out to me, River is an adult and her intimate dealings are not my business." Simon answers. "She's also smart enough to know when she is ready."

"I'm glad you finally realized that." Inara replies.

"Yes, well it took me a while." Simon replies.

"It's okay Simon." River says, wiggling around on Jayne's lap to get comfortable. "I'm just glad that you did."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees, his hands kneading the soft skin of River's belly through her dress. She purrs quietly and arches into his hands. Jayne growls at the sound of her purring and pulls her around to drop a hungry kiss on her mouth. She twists around on his lap to deepen the kiss.

"GORRAMIT!" Mal yells. "Jayne, I just got done sayin I'm tired of seeing this. Ya got a ruttin bunk, use it."

Jayne pulls away from River's mouth to stare at Mal in shock. "Huh?" Jayne mutters.

"Ya heard me." Mal growls.

"What bout that rule?" Jayne asks, still shocked.

"I can't believe you're questioning this." Mal states. "Just go."

Jayne stares at him for another moment before quickly jumping up and moving towards the exit, River being pulled behind him.

"Don't forget we're landing on Haven in bout 30 minutes." Mal tells him with a grin. "Want ya both there to great Book's folk."

"30 minutes?" Jayne groans. "That's just all kinds of cruel, Mal."

"Come on, Jayne." River orders, pulling on Jayne's hand impatiently. "Don't have much time and I still have to find my boots."

"Ya left em by the weight bench." Jayne replies, letting River pull him out of the room.

"It's really 3 out of 100?" Wash questions Simon a few moments later.

"Yes." Simon replies.

"Doc." Zoe says.

"Yes."

"I think I'll take that shot." Zoe replies.

"Alright." Simon says. "If you'll follow me to the infirmary, I can give it to you now."

"Shepard, I want ya goin with em." Mal orders.

"I'm grateful for the concern." Book replies. "But I don't think I'm in need of birth control."

"Very funny." Mal replies. "Doc's gonna check you out before we leave ya on Haven. Don't even try arguing bout this, it's done been decided."

"Alright." Book agrees.

"Go on, doc, ya got a bit of doctorin to do." Mal orders.

"Zoe, we'll do you first, since it won't take but a minute." Simon explains as they follow him towards the door. "Although you will have to remove your pants."

"What?" Wash yells, jumping up and following them down the hall. "You never said anything about pants."

"How did you think I gave it to River?" Simon questions. "I can't administer it through her clothing."

"Fine." Wash grumbles. "But don't look."

-

"Kitten, we gotta get dressed and head to the bay." Jayne says.

"Don't wanna." River mutters.

"Don't wanna neither but we still gotta." Jayne replies, moving out from under her. She collapses face-first against the bed, still slightly panting from her previous orgasm.

Jayne pulls his pants and shirt back on before grabbing her dress off the floor and moving back to his bed. Bending down, he drops a kiss on her ass, right where Simon had injected her. "Get dressed and don't forget your panties."

River turns over onto her back to stare up at him. "We could lock the door and test out my new shot." River lustfully says.

"Wuo du ma." Jayne mutters, wanting nothing more than to take her offer. Turning away from her, he manages to growl out, "there ain't nothin I wanna do more than that, kitten, but Mal'll shoot us both if'n we ain't up there. I'm gonna head on up; ya get dressed."

"Okay." River agrees.

Jayne leaves his bunk quickly; otherwise he wouldn't be able to fight her very tempting plan.

-

"Book, ya know ya don't have to leave." Mal says.

"Yes, I do." Book replies. "I am no longer of use here. Haven needs me more."

"Finally gave up on savin us?" Mal questions as he moves aside for Simon to finish examining him. "And can I ask, what's with the hair?"

"It's a part of my order; I'm not allowed to cut it." Book replies. He had taken his hair down to wash his face while Simon was giving Zoe her shot and had yet to put it back up. "And I haven't given up on saving you; there's nothing that needs to be saved. You might do things that aren't considered right compared to the Bible but I've come to realize that doesn't mean much out here. You protect your crew regardless of situation and by any means necessary. It's actually an admirable trait."

"Thanks." Mal says. "Now, if ya ever get tired of Haven, ya know ya got a place here, dong ma?"

"Yes." Book replies.

Simon finishes examining him and removes his gloves. "He's in perfect health, especially for a man his age."

"That's good." Mal says. He starts to say more when he hears River scream, loudly. He runs out of the infirmary just in time to see River jump onto Jayne.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Jayne questions worriedly. He starts running his eyes over her body, looking for wounds.

"It's back." River whispers against his neck. "I said it would come back; that the solution was only temporary, but nobody listened."

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Jayne orders as he notices the rest of the crew walking towards them.

"Chaos has returned." River whispers.

"Kitten, I don't understand." Jayne growls, frustrated.

"I think I get it." Zoe says.

"What?" Jayne questions.

"Shepard, put your hair up." Zoe orders. Book's eyes widen with realization and he quickly pulls his hair back. "There River, the hair's all gone."

River keeps her head tucked into Jayne's neck but opens her eyes to look towards Book. "It'll be back." She whispers.

Jayne stares down at her a few moments before replying, "wait one gorram second, ya done beat the crap out of entire bar of men but ya're scared of Book's hair?"

River glares at him before pinching his chest, hard.

"Gorramit, what was that for?" Jayne growls.

"It's not nice to make fun of someone's fear." River replies. "I don't make fun of you for being scared of reavers, do I?"

"Reavers is a natural fear." Jayne explains. "Everybody's fraid of em, ain't ya?"

"No." River replies.

"What?" Mal questions. "Ya're afraid of hair but ya ain't afraid of reavers? Ya do know what they do, don't' ya?"

"Yes." River answers. "Rape, eat, and kill. They live for this reason; it may be evil but it's still a reason. Preacherman's hair has no reason; it's pure chaos with no point behind it."

Jayne sets River on her feet and looks down at her. "Don't worry kitten, I'll protect ya from the hair."

"And I'll protect you from reavers." River replies and starts to skip past when Jayne grabs her arm.

"Whadda ya just say?" Jayne growls.

"That I'll protect you from reavers." River restates.

"Hell no." Jayne growls. "We run into reavers, ya're gonna be hidin behind me and Vera, dong ma?"

River just looks at him.

"Kitten, wanna hear ya say okay." Jayne growls. "Reavers ain't nothin to be playin round with, they ain't like those men ya beat up before."

"They're just men, Jayne." River argues. "Evil, monster-like men, but men nonetheless. They die just as easily."

"Ya sound like ya know that from personal experience." Mal comments. River just stares at him. "Ho-tze de pigu, ya do, don't ya?"

"Kitten, Mal speakin the truth?" Jayne growls when she won't answer.

"Part of the training." River answers.

"Da-shiong bao-jah-shr duh la doo-tze!" Jayne yells. "What kinda training involves reavers?"

"Endurance." River answers.

"They brought in reavers for you guys to fight?" Zoe questions.

"No." River replies. "Took us to the middle of nothing and waited for them to find us. If we survived the fight, we moved to the next level."

"How many went?" Simon questions.

"14." River answers.

"How many survived?" Book asks.

"1."

"You're the only one that survived?" Zoe whispers.

"Yes." River answers. "Almost didn't. Got to close and one grabbed me. Broke his neck with a twist of my thighs."

"Don't care if ya've fought em before; we get boarded, ya ain't fightin em again." Jayne growls. He can't imagine havin to fight Reavers, even armed to the teeth. She didn't say but he's guessin she didn't have no weapons.

"No, ya ain't." Mal agrees. "That's an order; we get boarded, ya stay behind us with Kaylee, dong ma?"

River rolls her eyes but nods her head. She'll tell them what they want to hear; doesn't mean she actually means it.

"Good." Mal replies. "Wash, shouldn't ya be landing my boat?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Wash agrees. He takes off towards the bridge, Zoe right behind him.

"Book's people have offered us a place to stay for the night." Mal says. "I agreed, though we're gonna help out with some things for the food and board. Doc, want ya checkin out some of the people, healin who needs it. Kaylee, need ya to repair some of their stuff, Wash'll help ya. Zoe and Jayne, we'll be doin some building fixin and helping em move some cattle. After that, nights yours."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" River questions.

"Help out where ya can." Mal answers.

"Okay, cap'n." River agrees.

"We'll be landing in a few minutes so let's get headed to the bay." Mal orders.

Mal walks down the hallway towards the bay, the rest of the crew behind him.

-

"Gorramit, Mal, even I ain't that tall." Jayne grumbles. They were tryin to repair the archway that marked the entrance to the Haven property. The sign was broken on one side and barely hanging on. It's the last bit of repair work they have left before movin the small herd of cattle. But the top of the archway is at least 12 feet off the ground and they can't reach it. "Think they got a ladder or somethin round here?"

"Don't know, perhaps." Zoe answers.

"Don't need a ladder." River comments, moving up behind them.

"Hey, kitten, ya stayin out of trouble?" Jayne asks, pulling her sweaty body towards his. She'd been movin between helping him and Kaylee for most of the day.

"Of course." River answers. "Don't I always?"

"No." Jayne and Mal reply.

"What's this bout us not needing a ladder?" Zoe asks.

"Don't need one." River restates. She takes the hammer out of Jayne's hand and sticks down the side of her boot. Grabbing some nails from Mal, she moves over to stand in front of one of the posts of the archway.

"Kitten, whadda ya…." Jayne stops talking as he watches her shimmy up the post like a gorram monkey or something. When she reaches the top, she uses her hands to move across it towards the broken part of the sign. Once she reaches it, she swings her legs up to hold her up as she grabs the hammer out of her boot and starts repairing the broken sign, hanging upside down by her legs. "Gorramit, ya're gonna fall." Jayne yells up at her.

"Yeah, that'll help, break her concentration." Mal mutters, watching her with wide eyes.

She ignores them all and finishes repairing the sign before sticking the hammer back into her boot and moving back towards the ground the same way she came up. She barely gets on foot on the ground when Jayne grabs her and pulls her against his chest, slamming his mouth onto hers roughly. He pulls back after a few minutes, both of them panting heavily. "Gorramit kitten, ya're gonna give me a ruttin heart attack with your death-defying antics." Jayne growls down at her.

"I like to climb." River replies.

"Alright, little witch, why don't ya go back and help Kaylee and Wash finish repearin that mule while we move the cattle." Mal suggests.

"Okay." River agrees. She kisses Jayne before skipping off to join Kaylee and Wash.

"Gotta say Jayne, I don't envy ya in the least." Mal says a few moments after River's gone. "That girl's nerve scares the shit outa me and I ain't in love with her."

"Tell me bout it." Jayne groans. "She's so ruttin smart but it's like she don't even think fore doin somethin dangerous, she just does it."

"And you do?" Zoe questions.

"When it comes to reactin to someone tryin to kill me, no I don't, I just do what I gotta." Jayne answers. "But I do think bout stuff fore I do somethin too dangerous."

"Let's go help them get those cows moved fore your girl decides to climb something else." Mal suggests.

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

-

Jayne sets his guitar on the ground and reaches over to pull River onto his lap. "Tired kitten?" Jayne questions.

"No." River answer cuddling against his chest. "I like watching you play; it relaxes me."

"Oh." Jayne grunts. "Ya want more food?"

"No, I'm full." River answers. The folk from Haven had made quite a feast. They roasted a hog, steamed various vegetables, made some pies, and Book had made his famous rabbit stew.

"That's good." Jayne replies.

River hears Kaylee laugh and looks across the fire at her brother and Kaylee. Kaylee was leaning her head on Simon's shoulder and Simon had one arm wrapped around her waist. River can't help it; a huge grin crosses her face.

"Whatcha smiling bout?" Jayne questions.

"Simon and Kaylee." River answers.

"Looks like your brother's done bein a boob." Jayne comments.

"Simon will always be a boob." River replies. "But he's learning to relax a little."

River stands up and then holds her hand out for Jayne to grab. He looks at her weirdly for a second but takes her hand. "Where we goin?"

"To bed." River answers. She waves to her brother and Kaylee before pulling Jayne with her. He grabs his guitar before following River away from fire. They don't talk; just walk to the room that had been given to Jayne. When they get to the room, River drops down on the bed while Jayne locks the door.

"Kitten, we ain't gotta do nothin." Jayne says as he drops down next to her. "Just cause ya got that shot, it don't mean we hafta use it."

"I know." River replies. "It's up to me to decide when I'm ready."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"Jayne."

"What kitten?"

"I'm ready." River says.

"Uhh." Jayne grunts, staring at her with wide eye. "Ya sure kitten?"

"Yes." River replies. "I want to feel you inside me."

Jayne stares at her again before pulling her onto his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and reaches down to kiss him deeply. Jayne tangles one hand into her hair while the other rubs up and down her back. River pulls back after a few minutes, panting heavily. Jayne stands up and then sets her down gently on the bed. He quickly strips down until he's down to his boxers. Moving back to the bed, he drops down next to her and pulls her against his chest. River moves her hands to his chest and runs her fingers through the hair there.

"Kitten, this ain't gonna last long if'n ya're doin that." Jayne growls. "Ya need to keep your hands to yourself, at least for the first time."

"But I want to touch you." River argues.

"Ya will, promise." Jayne assures her. "But not yet."

Jayne grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up and over her head. Like normal, she isn't wearing a bra. He drops his hands down to cup her breasts and she moans happily at the action. Jayne pushes her onto her back and starts to kiss his way down her body. He makes a stop at each breast to suck and nibble before moving down her stomach. She giggles when he licks her belly button. He licks around the waist of her barely there panties before pulling back to stare down at them.

"You like them?" River questions.

"Yeah." Jayne mutters. He reaches down to trace the letters that spell out 'kitten'. With a growl, he bends down to do it again, only this time he uses his tongue. River arches into him, spreading her legs in invitation. Jayne grabs the small strings holding her panties against her hips and gently pulls them down, trying not to break them. Once they're off, he grabs his pants off the ground and puts them into one of the pockets.

He moves back to her and slides between her legs to throw her legs over his shoulders. Diving in, he quickly finds her clit and sucks on it, wanting to bring her to a quick orgasm. He figures if'n he can get her so overwhelmed with pleasure, she might not feel as much when he takes her.

She cums after a few moments, bucking her hips against his face. He lets her ride through it before sucking her clit back into his mouth to start the process all over again. He brings one hand up and slides two fingers inside of her.

"Oh….more..Jayne." River moans, thrashing on the bed.

He continues to pump his fingers while sucking on her clit for the next few minutes. She cums again, this time screaming his name. He pulls back for a few moments before returning to once again start the process all over again.

"I can't…….Jayne, it's too much." River gasps, her body still not completely recovered from her last orgasm.

Jayne ignores her and continues to lap at her. She's soaking wet by this point so it's easy enough for him to slip a 3rd finger inside her. She moans heavily and starts riding his hand. He continues to pump until she's at the edge again. Pulling his fingers out, he quickly moves up her body to push inside of her while bending down to kiss her at the same time.

Jayne's quick thrust breaks her maidenhead while at the same time pushes her over the edge. She screams his name, partly in pain but mostly in pleasure. Jayne slips his hands under her hip and thrusts into her a few times before growling out her name as he cums himself.

Jayne collapses down on the bed and quickly flips over so he doesn't squish her. "Ya okay kitten?" Jayne questions as he pulls her against his chest.

"Sleepy." River answers, cuddling into his chest.

"Go to sleep." Jayne orders. River yawns before closing her eyes. Jayne waits until he knows she's asleep before moving out of his room towards the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he washes his face before bracing his hands on the sink. He was right; he knew once he had her he wasn't ever gonna be able to let her go. Bein inside of her, feelin her completely surrounding him felt like bein home. Just the thought gets him all hard again. But he knows he can't; for one she's sleepin and she's gotta be sore as hell. He grabs a small towel and rinses it off with warm water before leaving the bathroom.

"Did you make a mess, Jayne?" Inara questions when she seems him leaving the bathroom with a wet towel.

"Um..yes." Jayne answers, feeling like a 13-year bein caught by his mother jackin off.

"Then I guess I'll let you get back to cleaning it up." Inara says with a smirk. Jayne stares at her weirdly before walking past her to his room.

"Jayne." Inara calls out.

"Yeah." Jayne says, stopping to turn around and look at her.

"Here." Inara walks up to him and hands him a small vial of some kinda oil. "Put a few drops on your fingertips and rub it onto her flesh. It will help with the soreness and help her heal faster. Do it every couple hours and she'll be fine in a day."

"Thanks Nara." Jayne says gratefully taking to vial.

"Your welcome." Inara replies as Jayne's moving into his room and shutting the door.

Jayne shuts and locks the door before turning around. "What's the matter?" Jayne questions when he sees River sitting up on the bed instead of sleeping.

"You left." River answers. "I got cold."

"Had to hit the head." Jayne explains. He sits down next to her on the bed and pushes on her chest until she lies down. Pulling the blanket down, he cleans the blood off her before using his fingers to gently rub some of the oil into her flesh.

"Oh." River mutters. "It feels weird."

"Does it hurt?" Jayne questions.

"No, not at all." River assures him. "It just feels weird."

Jayne finishes rubbing the oil in before standing up to remove his clothes again. He drops down on the bed and pulls River's naked body against his own. She lays her head against his chest and throws one leg over the top of his.

"Love you Jayne." River whispers.

Jayne stops breathing for a second before bending down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Love ya too, kitten."

-

FYI: The condom and shot stuff I got off planned parenthood's website. Don't know if it's right or not, so no freaking out.


	15. Paired off

Title: Paired off

Series: A new day dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: Heavy R

FYI: This story is not going to include the big movie. The only reason I sent Book to Haven is because I started noticing he was becoming obsolete in this story. Most of the time I forgot to write him in, so it seemed pointless to still have him on the boat.

-

Jayne props his head up on his hand and stares down at the woman sleeping next to him. He's been with loads of women in his life, some of em more beautiful than her and all of em more experienced. But he's never experienced anything close to what he did last night. She was warmer, tighter, wetter, and smoother than anybody's he's ever been in. He reaches down to comb the hair out of her face when somebody knocks on the door.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts.

"Jayne, it's Simon." Simon replies. "Is River with you?"

"Yeah." Jayne answers.

"Thank Buddah." Simon mutters. "I couldn't find her. I was worried."

"She's fine doc." Jayne assures him as he gets out of bed and pulls on his pants.

"Mal wants to leave in an hour or so." Simon says, jumping back when Jayne opens the door. He takes in the merc's lack of shirt and unbuttoned pants for a second before looking at Jayne's face. "If you guys want breakfast before we go you better hurry."

"Thanks, doc." Jayne drawls, patting Simon on the back. He shuts the bedroom door and moves down the hall to the bathroom. After takin a leak, he washes his hands and face, and brushes his teeth before walkin back to his room.

"Hey, Jayne." Kaylee says as he walks by.

"Hey, little Kaylee." Jayne replies. "What're ya up to?"

"Nothin." Kaylee answers. "Just lookin for Simon."

"Saw him bout 5 minutes ago, he was headin to his room." Jayne tells her.

"Thanks." Kaylee says as she walks down the hall towards the room Simon was using.

Jayne opens the door to his room and moves inside. River is still sleepin so he grabs his shirt and puts it back on. After tuckin it into his pants, he slips his belt on before putting on his socks and boots. He grabs River's dress, pulls her kitten panties out of his pocket, and sits down on the bed next to her.

"Kitten, it's time to wake up." Jayne says, runnin his hands through her hair.

"No." River growls. "Still sleepy."

"Ya can go back to sleep after we're back on Serenity." Jayne replies. "But ya gotta get up now."

She just ignores him and pulls the blanket over her head.

Jayne sighs deeply and then grabs the blanket and rips it off her. She curls up into a ball and opens her eyes to glare at him. Not that he notices it; he's too busy takin in her naked body.

"Damn, kitten." Jayne mutters. "How'd we live on the same boat for a year without sexin?"

"You thought I was crazy." River answers as she stretches like a cat.

"Still are." Jayne mutters, his body growing hard from watchin her stretch. "Have to be to be sleepin with me."

"True." River agrees with a grin. She crawls over to him and pushes on his chest until he lies down.

"Whadda ya doin, kitten?" Jayne drawls as he reaches up to cup her ass.

"Want a kiss." River answers. She bends down and presses her mouth against his. Jayne slips his tongue into her mouth as he slides on hand up from her ass to bury into her hair.

"Jayne, ya up yet?" Mal yells from outside the door. "We gotta go in a bit. Need your help loadin some stuff."

"Don't open that ruttin door!" Jayne yells when he hears the knob turning. "I'll be out in a second."

"Fine." Mal growls. "See ya in the kitchen."

Jayne sits up and sets River to the side. "Lay down, kitten." Jayne orders. She obeys, laying on her back and spreading her legs slightly. Jayne grabs the bottle of oil that Inara gave him and applies some more to her folds. "Ya still sore?"

"A little." River answers.

"We ain't doin it again till you're better, dong ma?" Jayne says.

"Fine." River mutters, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ya gotta get dressed." Jayne replies. He grabs her panties and dress and hands them to her. She slips the panties on, making him groan when she arches her hips, and then pulls the dress over her head. Then she pushes her hand through her hair, trying to bring some kind of order to the wild tresses.

"Stupid hair." River mutters. "Should just cut it."

"No." Jayne growls. "Ya ain't cuttin it." He pulls her towards him and starts runnin his own hands through her hair. Separating it into 3 sections, he quickly braids her hair. She hands him a hair band out of the pocket of her dress and he secures the braid. "There." Jayne says, kissing the top of her head. "Get your shoes on and let's go."

He grabs his stuff off the dresser while she puts her boots on. She grabs his hand after she's done and pulls him out of the room.

"What's your hurry, kitten?" Jayne questions as she drags him down the hall towards the kitchen.

"My tummy is empty." River answers. "Must fill it."

"Yeah, mine is too." Jayne agrees. They walk into the kitchen and see the rest of the crew and some of the haven people sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Glad you two could join us." Wash says with a grin.

"Yeah." Jayne grunts. He sits down in the only empty chair and pulls River onto his lap. She stands back up, grabs a plate, and fills it with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and toast and then sits back down on Jayne's lap.

"Kaylee, will ya hand me a cup of coffee?" Jayne asks as he grabs a fork and digs into the food in front of him. River grabs her own fork and starts eating off his plate.

"Here ya go, Jayne." Kaylee sets a cup of coffee in front of the merc.

"Thanks." Jayne replies as takes a drink of the coffee.

"Your welcome." Kaylee says cheerfully as she sits back down.

"There's a couple crates of food and clothes that we're gonna drop off at an orphanage for Book's people before meeting with Fanty and Mingo." Mal says as he watches Jayne and River eat off the same plate. Weird. "Need ya to help me load em, Jayne."

"A'right, Mal." Jayne grunts as he grabs a piece of toast. River reaches past him and grabs his coffee. She takes a sip and then makes a face.

"Somethin wrong, kitten?" Jayne asks with a grin.

"It's gross." River answers. "Can't you add some sugar?"

"Naw, I like it black." Jayne replies. "Sides, doc said ya shouldn't be drinkin coffee, makes ya jumpy."

"It's because of the caffeine." River says. She starts to explain the various effects of caffeine when Jayne cuts her off with a kiss.

"We don't need to know, kitten." Jayne says after breaking the kiss.

"Jayne, ya bout done?" Mal asks, wantin to get his merc away from River before they start goin at it.

"Yeah." Jayne answers, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. "We can go load them crates."

Jayne stands up and then places River back down on his chair before following Mal out of the kitchen.

"I like your hair, River." Kaylee says. "Jayne do it?"

"Yes." River answers. "I was getting annoyed at it and threatened to cut it. He didn't like that idea so he braided it to keep it from bugging me."

The girls stand up to help the Haven people clean up the kitchen but they just shoo them away.

"The captain is almost ready to go." Zoe says. "We best get down there."

The remaining crew follows Zoe out of the kitchen to where Mal and Jayne are loading cargo into Serenity.

"Book, ya wanna come back, just send us a wave." Mal says as he shakes Book's hand. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Yes, I know." Book replies. "Thank you for delivering that cargo."

"Don't worry bout it." Mal says. "Nice to do something good once and a while."

"As long as you don't make a habit of it." Book jokes.

"Ya know us." Mal smirks.

"Zoe, you keep him in line." Book orders.

"Always do." Zoe replies as she hugs the Shepard.

"It was fun having you around." Wash says.

"It was fun being around." Book replies. "Keep them laughing."

"Always do." Wash says. He shakes Book's hand before running into Serenity to start her up.

"I'll miss having you to talk to." Simon says as he shakes Book's hand.

"Yes me too. I would like it if you kept me updated." Book says.

"I'll do that." Simon assures him. "I'm sure Kaylee and River will help me write to you."

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees. She hugs Book tightly, barely holding back tears. "It's gonna be so weird without ya. I'm gonna miss ya."

"I'll miss you to Kaylee." Book says, as he kisses her forehead. Kaylee gives him one last hug before walking over to hold Simon's hand.

"Remember what we talked about." Book tells Inara. "It has to be something you are sure you can give up."

"I know." Inara replies. She hugs him and then kisses his check. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." Book says. "You can write me anytime."

"Okay." Inara replies as she walks into Serenity.

"Well, preacher, it was interesting." Jayne says as he shakes Book's hand.

"Yes it was." Book agrees. He glances at River before look back at Jayne. "Keep her safe."

"I will." Jayne replies firmly.

River moves in front of Jayne to hug Book. "I'll miss you and your book that doesn't make sense." River says. "But I won't miss your hair."

Book laughs and kisses her forehead. "Make sure they stay safe."

"Always do." River replies. Jayne takes her hand and they walk into Serenity.

"See ya round, preacher." Mal yells as the loading door closes.

Book watches as Serenity lifts off and flies away before turning around and heading back inside. He's going to miss them all but they gave him his path back and now he had to walk it.

-

"Ya goin back to bed, kitten?" Jayne asks about an hour after they left Haven.

"Maybe." River answers. "You going to come with me?"

Jayne groans and closes his eyes. "Gorramit, kitten, we done talked bout this. We ain't doin nothin till you're healed."

"But…" River protests.

"Ya still sore?" Jayne asks.

"Some." River whispers.

"Then not yet." Jayne says. He gives her a kiss and then gently pushes her towards Kaylee. "Take her to your bunk for a while." Jayne orders Kaylee.

Kaylee looks at him weirdly but follows River down the hall.

Once they're out of the mess, Jayne drops onto the couch and cradles his head in his hands.

"Jayne, ya okay?" Mal asks, watching the merc carefully.

"Yeah." Jayne answers. "Just need some space between us."

"Why?" Simon growls, thinking Jayne might be growing tired of River already.

"Cause the little bit of self control I had around her is gone." Jayne answers. "She needs some time to heal fore we do anything else."

"Oh." Simon mutters. He doesn't know what to say. He knew River and Jayne would have sex but it still freaks him out a bit. "Does she need anything?"

"Naw, Nara gave me somethin for it." Jayne answers.

"She did?" Simon asks. "What is it?"

"It's an oil that I sometimes order through the Guild." Inara answers. "It helps heal torn vaginal flesh."

"Ya use it?" Mal questions.

"I have." Inara answers. "And no, I won't tell you why."

"Fine." Mal mutters. "We gotta drop that cargo off in bout half in hour, after that, ya wanna play some shoes?"

"Half hour?" Jayne questions.

"Yeah, the orphanage ain't that far from Haven." Mal answers. "After that we're headed to Beaumonde; should be there in four or five days."

"What are we doing on Beaumonde?" Simon questions.

"Meeting with some folk that I know." Mal answers. "They're gonna shove some work our way."

"What kind of work?" Simon answers.

"Our normal." Mal says with a grin.

"Shiny." Jayne drawls. "Been wantin a good bit of violence."

"Me too." Mal agrees. "Me too."

-

"What's with Jayne?" Kaylee asks River as they sit in their bunk. "Ya guys ain't fightin, are ya?"

"No, he just can't control himself when I'm around." River answers. "And he doesn't want me to hurt me anymore than he already did."

"He hurt ya?" Kaylee asks, shocked. "How?"

River just gives her a look.

"Aww…ya guys finally did it?" Kaylee asks.

"Yes." River answers with a smile.

"That is so shiny." Kaylee squeals, moving over to hug River tightly. "I am so happy for ya and kinda jealous."

"Was Simon a boob again?" River asks.

"No, not really." Kaylee answers. "He walked me to my room last night and we kissed for a few minutes. Then Book came down the hall and Simon went all proper and kissed my forehead and hurried off to his room."

River giggles a little. "He's so very proper."

"I know." Kaylee agrees. "And it's cute and all but I just wish he would go after what he wants instead of worryin bout whether it's proper or not."

"Me too." River replies. "You'll have to teach him how."

"How do I do that?" Kaylee questions.

"Seduce him." River answers.

"River!" Kaylee squeals, turning bright red.

"What?" River questions. "It's the easiest way. Simon thinks through every situation before acting. If you wait for him to make a move, it could be months."

"I can't wait months." Kaylee groans. "I'm bout to go broke buyin batteries."

River starts to giggle again which gets Kaylee giggling. After a few minutes, they're both laughing so hard they can't breathe.

"When should I seduce him?" Kaylee asks through her giggles.

"When we land on Beaumonde." River answers. "We're staying the night there."

"We are?" Kaylee asks. She hasn't heard anything. "How do ya know?"

"Just do." River answers. "Jayne and I will be staying on Serenity and Zoe and Wash are getting a room with a bath tub. You will be alone with Simon."

"What bout Nara and the cap'n?" Kaylee asks.

"They'll both be otherwise occupied." River answers.

"Oh." Kaylee says. "OH."

"Yeah." River agrees.

"This is so shiny, everybody's hooking up." Kaylee replies. "It's like a love boat."

"Yes." River agrees. "But we'll be hitting some rough waters soon."

"What's that mean?" Kaylee questions.

"You'll see." River replies. "Only time can show."

-

"We'll be landing on Beaumonde in bout 20 minutes." Mal tells the crew. "Me, Zoe, and Jayne will go meet with Fanty and Mingo and get the job. Then I've decided we're stayin the night, though somebody's gonna have to stay with the boat."

"We will." River volunteers.

"We will?" Jayne questions River.

"Yes, we will." River answers, give Jayne a look.

"Yeah, been long time since I've stayed with the boat." Jayne replies. "Guess it's my turn."

"Please, like you're volunteering so's ya can watch the ship." Kaylee says with a grin. "We ain't that dumb, Jayne."

"Ya got a dirty mind Kaylee." Jayne drawls.

"Don't make me wrong." Kaylee replies.

"Alright, Jayne and River are stayin with the boat tonight which means the rest of us can stay in town, if ya wanna." Mal interrupts. "There's rooms to rent at the bar we're meetin them at, if they're wanted. Doc, ya can go into the bar and get a room but I don't want ya wanderin round town. Too much of a chance ya'll get spotted."

"Okay." Simon agrees.

"So, Nara, ya gonna join us for a night out on the town?" Mal questions.

"As lovely as that sounds, I can't." Inara answers. "I have an appointment."

"Ya're servicin again?" Mal questions.

"Yes, I have a client." Inara answers.

"Thought ya was on a sab…vacation or something like that." Mal comments.

"I was." Inara answers. "But that time has came to an end."

"Huh." Mal mutters. "Nice to see ya jumpin back into the work place."

Inara looks at him and then quietly stands up and leaves the mess.

"I'm gonna go sit on the bridge till we land." Mal tells the crew. "Jayne, be ready. I don't wanna have to drag ya out of your bunk."

"You won't." River replies. "I'm going to help Kaylee."

"Help Kaylee what?" Mal questions.

"Now that would be telling." River smirks. "It's a surprise."

"Kitten, whatcha plottin?" Jayne questions.

"I'll tell you later." River assures him. "Come on, Kaylee, we have lots to do." She grabs Kaylee's hand and pulls her out of the

"Doc, I'm thinking ya got a surprise comin." Jayne says after watching the two girls leave.

"Why me?" Simon questions.

"Cause I know the surprise ain't for me and since it's got somethin to do with Kaylee, that knocks everyone else outa the runnin." Jayne answers. "Just leaves ya."

"Should I be worried?" Simon questions.

"Your sister and Kaylee joining forces?" Zoe puts in. "Remember what happened last time? They got in a bar fight."

"That can't happen again, since River's staying on the boat." Simon replies. "Wonder what it is?"

-

River brushes Kaylee's wet hair, getting all the tangles out of it. "What are you going to wear?" River questions.

"I'm not sure." Kaylee answers. Inara had loaned her some body wash, body glitter, and makeup. Kaylee had taken a shower, scrubbing all the grease off her body before rinsing herself with the rose-scented body wash. She was sitting on the floor in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt while River helped her get ready. "How much time till they're back?"

"Not much." River answers. "You took a long shower."

"I know." Kaylee replies. "I just wanted to get all the grease off. Think I almost rubbed my skin raw."

"You have a hair dryer, right?" River questions.

"Yeah, it's in the top drawer." Kaylee answers.

River moves over to the dresser and opens the top drawer. She takes out the hair dryer and the curling iron next to it. Digging around, she finds some hair spray and a couple small hair clips with butterflies on them.

"Nara got em for me on my last birthday." Kaylee says when River looks at the hair clips before putting them back. "Ya know what ya're doin?"

"Yes." River answers. "I used to get my hair done for parties and dinners. It's very easy to learn."

River warms the iron up and turns on the hair dryer and quickly dries Kaylee's hair. She stops once it's only slightly damp and picks up the brush to smooth it out again. Once it's brushed, she uses the curling iron to turn Kaylee's hair into a mass of curls. Grabbing the hairspray, she uses it to keep the curls in place.

"Can I look?" Kaylee questions.

"Not yet." River answers. "Now for makeup."

"Have ya ever done this?" Kaylee asks.

"No, but I watched Inara do it before and seen the makeup she wears." River answers. "It should be like drawing."

"A'right." Kaylee says nervously.

River decides to start with Kaylee's eyes first and she outlines them with black eyeliner. She makes it a little darker than normal to give Kaylee a sexy look. She applies some eye shadow that makes Kaylee's eyes seem brighter than normal. She puts some red lip-gloss on Kaylee's lips and adds some blush to her cheeks.

"Can I look now?" Kaylee questions, feeling a bit nervous. The only person who's ever done her makeup and hair is Nara and she's been taught to do it.

"Nope, you have to get dressed first." River answers. "Use the body glitter while I find you something to wear."

River searches through Kaylee's clothes and almost gives up when she comes across a little black dress with spaghetti straps. "I found it." River says, handing the dress to Kaylee.

"I can't wear this." Kaylee gasps. "A friend back home gave it to me as a joke; it's much to fancy for me."

"It's perfect." River replies. "Put it on and then I'll let you look."

Kaylee grabs the dress and slips her feet into it before pulling it up her body. "I can't wear a bra." Kaylee says.

"It's tight enough that you won't need one." River replies. "You can look now."

Kaylee nervously walks over to mirror and gasps when she sees her reflection. Her hair is a mass of curls that look organized while at the same time messy. Her eyes look huge and bright and her lips look all juicy and plump. "Is this really me?" Kaylee whispers.

"Yes." River answers. "You like it?"

"Love it." Kaylee says. She spins around and hugs River tightly. "Thank ya. Now I feel like I can somewhat measure up to all them fancy girls he used to date."

"Trust me, you have nothing to measure up to." River assures her. "They don't compare to you at all."

"Thanks, but no more or I'm gonna cry." Kaylee says gratefully. "Don't wanna ruin my makeup."

"Do you have sandals?" River asks. "Cause your boots aren't going to go with that."

"Yeah, I have a pair." Kaylee says, pulling them out. "Don't wear em much; gets too dirty round here."

"Now, lets go give my brother a heart attack." River says with a grin. "Be careful not to mess up your dress on the way up."

"I won't." Kaylee responds as she follows River up the ladder and out of their bunk. She can't wait to see Simon's face; should be shiny.

-

"Nara left a few minutes ago." Wash tells Mal. "She said she'd be back in the morning."

"Oh. Where are the girls?" Mal questions. They had just gotten back from getting the job and were waiting on Kaylee so they could head back into town. "They still working on that surprise?"

"Guess so." Wash answers. "What surprise?"

"Don't know." Jayne answers. "That's why it's a surprise."

"Jayne, ya sure ya wanna stay on the boat?" Mal questions.

"Yeah." Jayne answers. "Got us some food; we'll be fine. Ya guys have some fun but no bar fights, since I won't be there to help ya."

"Don't need your help." Mal mutters. "Ain't got no plans to be fightin anyways. Just wanna drink some."

"Doc, ya best prepare yourself." Jayne warns. "They're comin."

The crew turns around to look at the door entering the bay and within a few seconds, River walks through.

"It's kinda scary how you know that." Wash tells Jayne.

"Ya get used to it." Jayne replies.

River walks towards them and then turns around to walk back through the door.

"What the hell?" Mal mutters. "Jayne, what's your girl doin?"

"Hell, I don't know." Jayne answers. "Kitten whadda ya doin?"

"Come on, Kaylee." River says. "They're ready to go."

"Changed my mind." Kaylee says. "They're gonna laugh. This ain't me."

"You look beautiful." River assures her. "Don't make me get Jayne to carry you in here."

"Fine." Kaylee mutters. "Ya go first though."

River walks back through the door, Kaylee holding on to her back, trying to hide behind the smaller girl.

"Little Kaylee, what's up with ya?" Mal questions and then gasps when River moves to the side.

"I'm guessing this is the surprise?" Wash comments when nobody else does.

Simon stares at Kaylee, his mouth hanging open. He tries to speak but nothing coherent comes out.

"That's Simon's way of saying you look very pretty." River tells Kaylee, smiling at her brother's reaction.

"Ya ain't goin out like that." Mal orders.

"And that's the captain's way of saying you look too sexy." River says.

Simon walks over to Kaylee, not taking his eyes off her once. "You look very beautiful." Simon eventually manages to say.

"Xse-xse." Kaylee replies, blushing. "We ready to go?"

"Sure." Simon answers. He holds out his arm and she slips hers through it.

"Ya comin, cap'n?" Kaylee asks when he doesn't follow them out Serenity.

"Yeah." Mal mutters, still shocked by seein his little Kaylee all dressed up. He follows them out of Serenity, Zoe and Wash at his side.

"Ya did all that, kitten?" Jayne asks as they watch them leave.

"Yep." River answers. "It was fun. I'll have to do it to myself sometime."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Jayne drawls. "But ya ain't leavin the boat all sexified."

River smiles at him and watches as he walks over to shut and lock the door. Once his back is to her, she pulls her dress off, leaving her completely naked behind him.

"I got us some food." Jayne says as he locks the door. "We can eat….." His sentence drags off as he turns around and finds her naked in front of him.

"You still want to eat?" River questions, tilting her head.

"Hell, no." Jayne growls, moving over to her. "That can wait till later."

He wraps his arms around her and picks her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. Bending her head down, she kisses him deeply while rocking her body against his. He starts to walk them out of the bay when she stops him.

"Wanna do it on the weight bench." River moans against his mouth.

He doesn't question her, just moves over and sets her on it. He kicks his boots off and pulls his shirt off over his head. She sits up, unbuttons his pants, and pushes them down enough for him to spring free. She bends over and sucks him deep into her mouth.

"Damn, kitten, ya're gonna kill me." Jayne growls, digging his hands into her hair. She moves her mouth up and down his shaft, sometimes sucking, sometimes grazing him with her teeth.

After a few minutes of her ministrations, Jayne steps back from her mouth, needing to be deep inside her. She stares up at him with lust-filled eyes and then lays down, her feet planted firmly on the ground, straddling the weight bench.

Jayne drops his pants and stares down at her, his mouth dry. He lies down on top of her, his hands braced on the ground to keep most of his weight off of her. He finds her mouth with his while at the same time thrusting deeply into her wet heat.

"Oh, god." River moans. "Harder, Jayne." She moves her feet up to plant them between his spread thighs on the weight bench.

"Gorram, kitten, ya feel so good." Jayne moans against her mouth. He pounds into her, knowing it's what she wants. In the week they've been sleepin together, he's learned she can take it as hard as he can.

"Jaaaayne." River screams and digs her nails into his back.

He moves his mouth off hers to drag it down her chest. He pulls one of her nipples into his mouth and bites down as he thrusts deeper into her. She screams again and her muscles clench tightly around him. His eyes cross at the sensation and he groans her name against her breasts as he cums himself.

"Now I'm hungry." River pants a few minutes later, her legs still planted between his and his head still between her breasts.

Jayne laughs and moves his head up to kiss her. "Love ya kitten." Jayne growls against her mouth.

"Love you too, Jayne." River growls back.

He stands up with a groan and stretches before reaching for his pants. She stands up gracefully and grabs his shirt off the floor and slips it over her head. It's too big for her small frame; it hits her right above her knees and hangs off one shoulder.

"How do ya know I wasn't wantin to wear that?" Jayne asks, liking her in his clothes.

"Cause you've always wanted to see me in your clothes." River answers. She smiles at him before grabbing the food he'd set down on a crate and walking to the mess.

He stares at for a second before following. Gorram girl knew him better than he knew himself; and he knows it ain't cause of the mind reading thing. She just somehow does.

"Thanks, kitten." Jayne drawls as she hands him a plate of food.

"You're welcome." River replies. She grabs a bottle of whiskey and pours him a glass before sitting down next to him. They eat in silence, with her stealing a sip out of his whiskey every once in while. She finishes first and moves out of her chair to sit on the table in front of him.

"Ya just gonna watch me eat?" Jayne asks.

"Maybe, does it bother you?" River responds.

"Naw." Jayne answers. "There ain't nothin ya can do that'll distract me from eatin."

"Really?" River questions with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah." Jayne answers, unsure. She may just prove him wrong.

She stands up on the table and starts to sway slightly, her eyes closed.

"Whadda ya doin?" Jayne questions, his eyes completely focused on her while still forcing himself to keep eating.

"Wanna dance." River answers.

She starts to move her hips, side to side while moving her hands above her head. She turns in a circle and runs her hands down her body before opening her eyes to look at him. She licks her lips and then starts doing some complicated dance steps, her legs moving faster than he's ever seen. She kicks her feet above her head, giving him a glimpse of what lies beneath his shirt. Then she drops down into the splits, an action that makes Jayne drop his fork, his mouth hanging open.

"You stopped eating." River says as she stands up.

"Uh huh." Jayne grunts.

She starts dancing again, spinning around the table. She runs her hands down her body again, this time stopping to cup her breasts. She then arches her back before grabbing the hem of his shirt, pulling it over her head, and throwing it at him.

Jayne pushes his food aside and moves onto the table to crawl after her. She's still moving slightly when he reaches her and she opens her eyes to look down at him.

"Joining the dance?" River purrs down.

"Makin up one of our own." Jayne growls. He runs his hands up her naked legs before grabbing one and throwing it over his shoulder. Leaning forward, he nips her thigh before running his tongue between her folds. Her leg holding her up tenses up and he moves his hands to her ass to support her. He pushes his tongue inside of her before pulling out to suck at her clit.

"Awww….more…" River moans, bucking against his face.

He nips at her clit and then pumps his tongue back inside of her, pushing it in as far as it'll go. He can hear her moanin and it makes him harder. He continues to play with her, switching between nibbling at her clit and thrusting his tongue inside of her.

"Jaaaayne, I'm gonna fall." River moans, her leg about to give out. He grabs her leg and places it over his other shoulder. Placing his hands under her ass, he supports her body as he continues to eat at her.

River moans loudly, arching her back until her body is at a 90 degree angle with his face. Her heels dig into his back and he bites her clit again, pushing her over the edge. She screams loudly, her body arching until her head's touching the table.

He moves off his knees to sit down, her legs still wrapped around his neck as she pants heavily. He kisses the inside of her thigh, deciding to give her time to rest. But she has a different idea. Before he can stop her, she sits up, moves her legs from around his neck and drops down onto his outstretched thighs. Reaching between them, she unbuttons his fly and then moves up to drop herself on him.

"Jesus, kitten." Jayne growls at her warmth.

"Wanted you inside me." River explains, riding him at a slow gallop.

Jayne fists his hands into her hair and tilts her head to kiss her savagely. Their teeth click and tongues battle as they kiss deeply.

She starts to ride her harder, her hips slamming against his. He reaches down to cup her ass, making each thrust harder. She moves her hands to his chest, her nails digging in at each thrust.

"Aww….oh, Buddah, I can't…too much…not hard enough…" River mumbles as she nears her climax.

"Need somethin, kitten?" Jayne pants.

"Clit…..touch…please…" River moans.

Jayne reaches between them to roll her clit between his fingers. She cums instantly, screaming into his mouth.

Jayne moves her onto her back with out separating them and starts pounding into her. She wraps her legs around his hips and digs her nails into his ass.

"Don't think I can again." River manages to moan out.

"Yeah, ya can." Jayne smirks down. He reaches between them to once again find her clit. Pinching it and moving his head down to suck at her throat, he hurls her into another orgasm.

"JAYNE!" River screams, white spots appearing behind her closed eyes.

Jayne pumps into her one more time and shouts with his own release. He manages to roll of her before collapsing on his back, his body spent.

"Jayne." River whispers a few minutes later.

"Yeah, kitten." Jayne grunts, starting to doze off.

"I'm sleepy." River says.

"Me too." Jayne reaches over and pulls her against his chest. "Go to sleep."

"We're on the kitchen table." River replies. "Anybody could walk in here."

"Uh huh." Jayne mutters, almost asleep.

"And see me naked." River finishes.

Jayne's eyes shoot open and he looks widely around the room. "Put my shirt back on and we'll go to my bunk." Jayne says as he hands her his shirt.

She slips the shirt on and moves off the table. "We have to clean up this mess." River says, looking at the food they must of kicked off the table.

"We can do it later, fore they come back." Jayne replies. "I'm too gorram tired to care bout it now."

"Me too." River agrees. She takes his hand and lets him lead her out of the mess, her head on his shoulder.

"Wonder what the crew's up too?" Jayne questions.

"Same thing we are." River answers.

"Huh, ya think?" Jayne asks as he pushes open his hatch. He lets her climb down first and follows her down. She pulls off his shirt and crawls onto his bed watching as he drops his pants and moves to lie down next to her.

"Night kitten." Jayne grumbles as he wraps his body around hers.

"Night Jayne." River replies as she snuggles into his chest. "Love you."

"Love ya too kitten."

-


	16. Sex

Title: Sex

Series: A New Day Dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: Heavy R

FYI: This contains some f/f, the first I've ever written. Was actually kind of confusing to write but it fit.

-

"Sir, would you put the gun away, please?" Zoe questions.

"No." Mal growls. "Gotta make sure nobody gets fresh with little Kaylee."

"I doubt they can even see her with Simon draped over her back." Wash comments.

"Do ya folks need anything else?" A small, dark-haired waitress questions as she walks up to the table.

"Naw, we're good." Mal replies as he tosses her some coin. "We'll just keep the bottle."

"Xse-xse." She replies as she walks away.

Simon watches as Kaylee looks towards the couples dancing in the center of the room. She has a vaguely wishful look on her face as she watches.

"Kaylee, do you want to dance?" Simon questions.

"I don't…I ain't ever really slow-danced before." Kaylee whispers.

"It's not that hard." Simon replies. "I can teach you if you want to."

"Doc, I ain't never seen you as a dancer." Mal comments.

"It's nothing something I usually enjoy." Simon says. "But there's an exception to every rule." He glances at Kaylee as he says this, making her blush.

"How'd ya learn to dance?" Kaylee questions.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I have this little sister." Simon replies. "She's short, with dark hair. Smarter than anybody should be and she's currently sleeping with a crazy mercenary. And she can get me to do pretty much anything she wants."

"River made ya dance with her, didn't she?" Mal asks with a smirk.

"Yes." Simon replies. "She loves to dance and would make me join her. It's easier just to give in to her than argue."

"She does seem to have you wrapped around her finger." Wash comments.

"I'm not the only one." Simon replies. "Jayne is going to learn she doesn't take no for an answer."

"And that's going to be interesting to see." Wash comments.

"I do believe it will be." Simon replies. He stands up and takes Kaylee's hand. "Come on, I know you want to."

"Okay." Kaylee says as she lets Simon pull her out onto the dance floor. He stops in the middle and turns to face her. He puts both hands on her waist before looking down at her.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Simon whispers. She does as he says and then he pulls her close until their bodies are touching from chest to legs. "Relax baobei, let your body flow with mine."

Kaylee sighs deeply and lays her head against his shoulder as they sway on the dance floor.

"Don't they look adorable?" Wash asks as they watch Simon and Kaylee dance.

"They do at that." Zoe agrees.

"I never thought Simon would relax enough to make a move on Kaylee." Mal comments.

"And I never thought Jayne would start a relationship with anyone, let alone the crazy-genius who slashed his chest." Wash replies.

"None of us ever thought that, husband." Zoe corrects.

Mal starts to reply when he feels someone walking up behind him.

"Malcom Reynolds." A female voice says. "I never thought I'd run into you in a place like this." Mal stands up and turns around, his pistol coming up in the air. "And I see you haven't changed one bit." She comments with a smirk.

"Jean Caan?" Mal gasps as he holsters his gun. He pulls the woman in for a quick hug and then pulls back to look at her. "I think you're the one who ain't changed at all. What's in been, 7 years?"

"Just bout." Jean replies.

Wash stares confusedly at the small, redhead that Mal just hugged. He's never seen her before, he'd remember. She's about River's height but with more curves. "Wifey?"

"Zoe, is that you?" Jean gasps. "You still aren't following Mal's orders, are you?"

"Fraid so." Zoe replies as she stands up and hugs the shorter woman. "How are you? Ain't heard nothing bout you since you got dispatched from our division."

"I'm doing good." Jean replies.

"Why don't ya sit down and tell us bout it." Mal orders.

"Nice to see you're still bossing people around." Jean says with a smile. She sits down in the chair Mal pulls out for her and takes the glass of whiskey he hands her. "I'm actually starting a new job on Persephone in a couple weeks, the boat I'm traveling on stopped for the night. How bout you?"

"We're stopped for the night too." Mal replies. "Just got a job and decided to relax a bit. Ya still in the medical field?"

"No, I lost my taste for it after the war." Jean answers. "I'm a teacher now, elementary."

"Ya wanna explain how a war nurse becomes a teacher?" Mal questions as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

"Just did." Jean answers. "What bout you? What kind of jobs are you doing?"

"Only the legal." Mal answers with a smirk.

"I bet." Jean smiles back.

"Who's this?" Kaylee asks when her and Simon come back to the table.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Wash answers. "I think she served in the war with Mal and Zoe."

"Mal, where did your manners go?" Jean questions.

"Who said I ever had any?" Mal questions back. "Alright, this is Jean Caan, she fought in the war with us, trained as a field nurse. We parted ways with her right before the battle of Serenity. Jean, this is my crew. Ya know Zoe; the man next to her is her husband, Wash. The fancy looking guy is our med, Sam, and the girl next to him is our mechanic, Kaylee. Got a couple others back on my boat, a mercenary and our cook."

"Nice to meet you." Simon says as he goes with Mal's lie.

"You too." Jean replies.

Mal waves his hand, indicating to the waitress to bring them another bottle. The next hour is filled with war stories and friends getting caught up.

"Cap'n, me and Sam are leavin." Kaylee says.

"Be careful." Mal says as they walk away.

"Jean, it was great seeing you again but my husband's getting a bit impatient." Zoe says as she stands up. She hugs Jean again before helping her husband out of his chair. "We'll see you on the boat in the morning, captain."

"Night Zoe." Mal calls out. "So, do ya need to get back to your boat or ya wanna have another drink?"

"I have room upstairs." Jean answers. "And I'd love another drink."

"So would I." Mal walks to the bar and buys another bottle, stumbling slightly on his way. Dropping back into his chair, he pours them both another shot.

"To finding old friends." Jean toasts.

"Friends." Mal agrees as he raises his glass to tap hers.

-

"Simon, we could still…" Kaylee says as she rests her head on his naked chest. "There can't be that much of a risk."

"No, Kaylee." Simon replies. He bends down to kiss her sweaty forehead before turning her face up to his. "I want to Kaylee, I really do, but we can't take the chance. A few moments pleasure isn't enough to risk you becoming pregnant."

"Yeah, I know." Kaylee pouts.

"When we get back on the Serenity, I'll give you the shot, if you want." Simon offers.

"Can we go now?" Kaylee questions, excitedly.

"We could, but it won't be effective for a while." Simon answers with a smile. "Besides, we spent good money on this room, let's enjoy it." He drops a kiss on her mouth before moving down her neck.

"Shiny." Kaylee moans as Simon moves down her body. "I'm so glad River's plan worked."

"What?" Simon asks as he stops his journey. "And please don't mention River's name while we do this; it ruins the mood."

"Okay." Kaylee agrees with a giggle. "She told me to seduce ya."

"I'll have to thank her later." Simon murmurs as he starts his journey again. "Really thank her."

-

"Would you care for some tea?" Inara questions.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Diplomat Alyson Chan replies. "I'm very glad that you took my request; the guild told me you were on a sabbatical."

"Yes, I was." Inara answers. "But I've always enjoyed being with you and it was time for my sabbatical to come to an end."

"Something's troubling you, Inara." Alyson comments. "Why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Because I'm supposed to be comforting you." Inara replies with a smile. "That is the way this is supposed to work."

"Yes, but it's not how we work." Alyson says. "We both know we only contact the other when we're feeling troubled. You helped me come to the decision to accept my position as a diplomat and I helped you decide to leave home."

"Yes, I know." Inara agrees. "But you did contact me so why don't we deal with your issue first."

Alyson sets the cut of tea on the table before looking up at Inara. "I'm pregnant." Alyson whispers.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Inara questions a few moments later.

"Yes." Alyson replies. "I'm just not sure what it's going to do to my career. Or how I'm going to tell the father."

"How does a baby affect you doing your job?" Inara questions. "I've read about some of the things you've accomplished; you're a great diplomat and I think you'll be a great mother."

"Thank you." Alyson says demurely. "That's what I needed to hear; that I'm good at what I do."

"And the father?" Inara asks.

"He won't want anything to do with this child." Alyson replies. "It was a one time thing and I guess we both had too much to drink. He has plans for his own future and it doesn't include having a child with a small-time diplomat for an almost rim planet."

"He doesn't approve of your career?" Inara questions with a raised eyebrow.

"If I had chosen to take a job on a core planet, such as Ariel, then yes, he would approve." Alyson answers. "But no, he doesn't approve of my choosing to work on Beaumonde. He thinks it's the home of too many criminals and the like."

"Yes, which is why my boat stopped here." Inara says with a smile.

"Speaking of your boat, are you going to tell me which crew member you're in love with?" Alyson replies.

Inara sets her cup down with a shaking hand and stands up. "That's something that can be discussed later." Inara gracefully walks over to take Alyson's hands and pulls her off the couch. "Much later." Inara mutters as she pulls the taller woman against her body. Running her hands through the blonde curls, Inara pulls Alyson's head down towards hers.

"Mmm." Alyson mumbles against Inara's lips. "You always taste so good."

"So do you." Inara replies as she breaks the kiss and leads Alyson across her shuttle to her bed. Turning Alyson around, Inara unzips the back of the taller woman's dress, dropping kisses on the exposed skin. Pushing the dress off her shoulders, Inara turns her back around before gently pushing her onto the bed. "You are so very lovely." Inara whispers as she takes in the blonde's body.

"Thank you." Alyson replies as she scoots further up the bed to rest her head on the pillows at the head of the bed. "So are you."

Inara smiles and then drops the frock she's wearing to the ground. Crawling onto the foot of the bed, Inara starts to massage Alyson's soft skin, starting with her calves. Running her hands up Alyson's legs, she moves her body to rest between the blonde's spread thighs. Inara slips her fingers into Alyson's wet core, giving the stressed diplomat the comfort she was asking for.

"Awwww." Alyson moans as Inara's graceful fingers move inside her body.

Inara continues to thrust her fingers inside Alyson's slick channel while bending over to suck on the bundle of nerves begging for attention. Alyson bucks against her face as she comes, a slight moan escaping her lips. Inara soothes Alyson through her orgasm and when it's over, she moves up the blonde's sweaty body to drop a deep kiss on her panting mouth.

"Thank you." Alyson pants. "I needed that."

"Yes, you did." Inara agrees.

"Now, are you going to tell me about this person you're in love with?" Alyson questions as Inara drops kisses down her body to suck on her nipples.

"Fine." Inara agrees as she slides a hand down Alyson's body to bury back inside her willing body. "Do you remember Atherton Wing?"

"You aren't in love with that piece of go-se, are you?" Alyson questions around a moan.

"No." Inara answers. "Do you remember what I said happened the last time I saw him?"

"Ohhh." Alyson moans as Inara's fingers pinch her clit. "Your captain started a fight…….you're in love with your captain."

"Yes." Inara agrees. "But I'm not sure if it can be anything; I don't know if I can give up my career and he'll never be with me if I don't."

"Aren't there other areas you can work in?" Alyson questions. "You don't have to service clients, right?"

"There are other positions I can take." Inara agrees as she brings the blonde to another orgasm. "I'm just not sure if I will. I trained my entire life to be a companion. It's what I'm supposed to be."

"It's a part of who you are but not all of you." Alyson pants a few minutes later. "Most people look for love their entire lives; you have it. Don't let it go because you're scared that it might not work out."

"Thank you." Inara whispers as she lies down next to the almost asleep blonde. "I needed to hear that."

-

"This was a good idea that I had." Wash comments as he runs a warm washcloth down Zoe's back.

"The bath tub was my idea, husband." Zoe replies.

"But the bathing was my part." Wash says as he dips the washcloth back into the water to rewash Zoe's back.

"You already washed that part." Zoe says with a smile. "Many times."

"Just want to get every speck of dirt." Wash replies. "Who knows when we'll get the chance to do this again."

"You could join me." Zoe says. "There's more than enough room."

"See, this is why you're second-in-command." Wash comments as he strips down. "You always have the good plans."

"That I do." Zoe agrees as Wash joins her in the tub. Water splashes over the sides from the extra person but Zoe doesn't care about that. Wash settles down at the end opposite of her and Zoe moves onto her knees and crawls over to him. Straddling his hips, she drops down on him, both of them moaning at the contact.

"Love you, lamby toes." Wash mutters as Zoe rides him.

"Love you too, husband."

-

Hands find purchase on any area available as their mouths fuse. A door slams shut as a body presses a much smaller one against it. Hands move down to unbuckle and unsnap, pushing pants out of the way. In one slick movement, a zipper is lowered and a dress dropped to the floor.

"Do you have anything?" Jean asks as Mal drags her nipple into his mouth.

"Yeah." Mal replies. Reaching down, he grabs his wallet out of his pants and pulls out the lone foil packet. Jean takes it out of his hands and uses her teeth to rip it open. Unrolling it down his hard cock, she moves one leg up to rest on his hip.

Mal gives brief thought to a recent conversation but his drunken mind refuses to focus on it. With one quick thrust, he buries himself in Jean's open body.

-

"Gorram, kitten." Jayne groans. "Ya sure know how to wake a man up."

"Only you." River moans as she rides his hard cock.

"Damn straight." Jayne growls as his hands grab River's hips possessively. "Ya're mine."

"Mmmm." River mumbles.

"Say it." Jayne demands as he thrust up harder. "I wanna hear ya say it."

"I'm yours." River purrs. "Only yours. And you're mine."

"That I am, kitten." Jayne agrees. His hands slide up her ass to move around and cup her breasts. Rubbing her nipples with his calloused thumbs he growls, "Kiss me, kitten."

River leans down to kiss Jayne and arches into his hands. She nips at his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth. Jayne groans and sucks her tongue into his mouth. Placing her hands on his chest, she starts to ride him faster, her hips slamming onto his.

"Jaaayne." River moans against his mouth.

"Yeah?" Jayne groans as her body caresses his. He doesn't wait for her to respond; he knows what she wants. Moving a hand off her breast, he slides down to find her clit. Rubbing it gently, he smirks at her response.

"Jaynejaynejaynejayne." River screeches. "Jayynee, please."

He continues to caress her lightly, loving the way her body arches back and shakes. He's so busy watching her body he fails to notice her own hand sliding between them to join his. Her small finger moves between his larger ones to find her clit.

"Kitten, whadda think ya're doin?" Jayne growls as he watches her touch herself.

"Pleasuring myself." River moans as she presses down. "While you pleasure me too."

Jayne moves his hand back up to cup her breast as he bucks up harshly. He watches as her body swallows him, as her finger caresses her clit. Pinching both her nipples, he slams his cock into her. The force makes her finger press harder and the pressure makes her cum.

"JAYNE!" River screams as her body tightens around him.

"Tyen-sah." Jayne groans as her walls clench around him. "Kitten." Jayne growls as he erupts inside her.

River collapses on his body and reaches up to kiss his chin. "Kaylee and Simon are back." River says a few minutes later. "Zoe and Wash will be back in a few minutes."

"What bout Nara and Mal?" Jayne asks as he rubs small circles on her back.

"Inara docked a few minutes ago." River answers. "Captain isn't back yet."

"Huh." Jayne mutters. He thought they was all stayin out tonight but they musta changed their minds. "Wonder what time it is?"

"A little after 9am." River replies.

"What?" Jayne practically yells. "9am?"

"Mm hmm." River replies. "We should probably go up there now."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. River drops a kiss on his nose before jumping off him and moving around the room.

"My dress?" River questions as she looks around Jayne's room. "Where's my dress?"

"Oh, shit." Jayne mutters. "We musta left it in the bay." Jayne stands up and slips his pants on before grabbing his t-shirt. "Here, kitten, put this on."

River slips his shirt back on and looks up at him. "What?" River questions at his look.

"Ya ain't goin up there like that." Jayne growls.

"Like what?"

"Kitten ya ain't got no panties on and if there's a slight breeze, everyone'll know." Jayne replies as he digs around through his clothes. Grabbing a pair of old boxers, he turns around and hands them to her. "Put these on."

River rolls her eyes but slips the boxers on, rolling the waistband down until they're snug enough not to fall off. The end result is the waistband sitting low on her hips and the bottom portion barely covering her ass cheeks.

"Turn around." Jayne orders as he takes in her hipbones showing over the top of the boxers. "Wuo duh ma, if'n I knew how ya'd look in my clothes I woulda made ya wear em a while ago." The skin of her lower back is bare from where she's holding her shirt up. Her waist is so small she had to roll the waistband up to keep them falling down. If he looks hard enough, he can make out the bottom of her ass. He tilts his head to get a better look when River spins back around.

"Now is not the time." River playfully scolds. "We forgot to clean up the mess."

"Mal's gonna kill us." Jayne groans as he follows her out of his bunk. She climbs up the ladder first, teasing him with glimpses of her milky skin. "That's just mean, kitten."

River playfully shakes her ass at him before scrambling the rest of the up the ladder.

"She's gonna be the death of me." Jayne groans as he watches her. "But whadda way to go."

-

"Did you have a nice time Kaylee?" Inara questions as she walks into the bay.

"Yes." Kaylee says wistfully, still leaning against Simon. "It was wonderful."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Inara asks.

"Zoe and Wash got a room, I guess." Simon answers. "Mal was talking to an old army buddy when we left."

"Oh." Inara replies. "Simon, what are you looking at?"

"Is that River's dress and Jayne's boots?" Simon questions as he looks around the bay.

"Yes." River answers as she walks into the bay, Jayne right behind her. "We forgot to clean up."

"Oh." Simon mutters as he digests seeing his sister wearing Jayne's shirt and nothing else.

"His boxers too." River says as she bends over to pick up her dress.

"Jesus." Jayne mutters under his breath. "Kitten, ya gotta stop doin that or I ain't gonna be able to control myself."

Simon snorts. "Like you can now?"

"Hey." Jayne protests. Everyone laughs in agreement.

"It's okay, Jayne." River says as she presses her body against his. "I can't control myself either."

"I know." Jayne growls. He bends down to kiss her deeply, his arms wrapping around her body.

"They had all night together and they're still going at it?" Wash questions as him and Zoe walk onto the boat.

"Little man, we could have a month together and we'd still be goin at it." Jayne says as he breaks the kiss.

"We ready to head off?" Zoe questions as she looks around for Mal.

"We are if ya wanna leave the captain." Jayne answers.

"Mal isn't back yet?" Wash asks in shock.

"He's on his way." River says. "Running fast, head pounding, loins throbbing."

"Don't ya be talkin bout his loins." Jayne growls as he wraps his arms around River possessively.

She leans back to kiss his chin and whispers, "only yours."

"I know." Jayne replies as he drops a kiss on her head.

Simon watches his sister with Jayne and finally gets it. She brings out his protective, human side and he brings out the real person inside the shell she used to be.

"Why's your brother starin at us?" Jayne asks River. "He ain't planning on castratin me, is he?"

"He finally understands." River says. "You have his approval."

"Huh." Jayne grunts. "Thanks doc."

"Um, you're welcome." Simon offers. "What did you….."

Mal runs up the loading dock and stops in front of the crew, breathing heavily.

"Sir?" Zoe questions. "Do we need to leave in a hurry? Did you start a fight?"

"No." Mal pants as he catches his breathe. "I just…"

"He wanted to get back before you guys did." River comments. "Wanted to sneak in, like a little boy hiding from his parents."

"Hey." Mal growls. "I don't need to hide from no one."

"No, but you do need to zip your pants." Wash comments. "And is that a hickey?"

Mal's hand slam against the side of his face and he turns a little pink. "Just get us off this planet; we got a job to do."

Mal walks past the gathered crew, avoiding Inara's hurt gaze, and heads to his bunk. After taking a quick shower, he puts on some clean clothes before dropping onto his bed. He still feels bad for using Jean, even though she knew bout it. Hell, she even kissed his cheek this morning before telling him to go after what he wanted.

It didn't matter how hard he tried; he would never understand women.

-


	17. Hits and changes

Title: Hits and changes

Series: A New Day Dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"Zoe, what's goin on?" Jayne questions a few minutes after Mal stormed off to his bunk and Inara went back to her shuttle.

"Don't know, Jayne." Zoe replies, a puzzled look on her face.

"Comfort given and received." River whispers. "Misunderstandings make rough waters."

"Kitten, whatcha goin on bout?" Jayne asks.

"Nothing." River answers. "Time will tell."

"JAYNE! RIVER!" Mal's voice yells over the intercom. "I'm gonna ruttin throttle both of ya."

"Ma'de." Jayne mutters.

"We forgot." River whispers. She grabs Jayne's hand and drags him towards the mess.

"I'm confused." Wash says as he follows the rest of the crew.

"So am I." Simon agrees. They walk into the mess to see Mal yelling at Jayne and River.

"If ya're gonna ruttin make a mess on this boat, clean it up." Mal yells. "What the hell were ya doin to cause such a large mess?"

River and Jayne glance at each other and then down at the ground.

"My ruttin table!" Mal yells. "Ya done had sex on my ruttin table?"

"Do ya really want us to answer that?" Jayne replies.

"No." Mal answers. "Clean up this ruttin mess, dong ma?"

"Yeah." Jayne replies. He straightens the chair he musta knocked over before helping River clean up the food on the floor. "For a man who probably just got some, he's in a pissy ass mood." Jayne says to River.

"Guilt." River says. "Betrayal." They finish cleaning up the floor, Jayne grabbing a mop to clean up the mess.

"Guess we're done." Jayne says as he puts away the mop. "Wanna go do somethin?"

"Later." River says. "Have somewhere to be." She reaches up to kiss him before skipping out of the mess.

"Where's she goin?" Mal questions when he walks back into the mess.

"Don't know." Jayne replies. "She didn't say."

"Huh." Mal mutters. "Wonder what she's up to?"

"Me too." Jayne agrees. "Who knows with her."

-

Inara slowly moves off her bed when she hears the knock on her door. She knows it's not Mal; he wouldn't knock. Most likely it's Kaylee and Inara's not ready to see her right now; she's not really ready to see anybody. Opening the door, she's slightly shocked to see River standing there.

"May I come in?" River questions politely.

"Yes." Inara replies. She doesn't really want to talk to anybody but she doesn't want to be rude. "Did you need something?"

"He feels it every time." River says as she sits down on Inara couch.

"Who?" Inara questions.

"Captain daddy." River replies. "And no thank you, I don't want any tea."

Inara is a little startled; she was actually getting ready to ask River if she wanted tea. "Captain daddy?"

"Mal." River explains. "Every time you see a client, he feels it. Deep, stabbing pains right in his gut. Just what you're feeling now."

"It's my job." Inara protests.

"Yes, it is." River agrees. "I know it has nothing to do with sex; it's about comfort and healing. But captain will never see it that way. He just sees it as you being with another man or woman, whatever the case may be."

"It's who I am." Inara replies.

"It's not who you are." River argues. "It's a part, just like being a mind-reading genius is part of who I am. But it's not all of us. We are separate. Don't let your hurt and anger change what you already decided."

"He went to somebody else." Inara whispers. "And I don't know what to do. What if I give up everything to get nothing in return?"

"And what if you give up everything and get more back?" River questions back. "You already came to a decision. It's the right one, the one that's the best for everyone."

"How do you know that for sure?" Inara questions.

"Just do." River replies.

Inara's shoulders start to shake as she tries to suppress her sobs. River scoots closer and pulls the companion towards her. Inara lets out a jerky sob before dropping her head into River's lap, taking the comfort River is offering.

"Everything will work out how it's supposed to." River assures Inara as she rubs her back. "You just have to be strong."

-

"Kitten, where ya been?" Jayne questions River when she walks into the bay. Him, Mal, Zoe, and Wash are currently playing shoes while Kaylee and Simon watch.

River stops in front of the crate Jayne and Mal are leaning against while waiting on their turn. "Talking to Inara." River answers.

"She charge ya for her time?" Mal sneers lowly.

The silent bay echoes with the sound of River's open hand hitting Mal's face.

"Liou coe shuai du biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze." River growls.

"What the gorram hell do ya think you're doin?" Mal yells.

Jayne steps in front of River, his arm holding her behind him.

"Kaylee, take River to the mess and start on breakfast." Zoe orders.

Kaylee walks over and grabs River's hand. She drags the smaller girl out of the bay, sending Mal a glare on her way.

"That girl's bout to cross a line." Mal yells at Jayne.

"Don't see what line." Jayne growls.

"She just ruttin slapped me." Mal replies.

"Didn't you kind of deserve it?" Wash questions. "You were a bit out of line."

Mal glares, lets out a few curses, and storms out of the bay.

"Jayne, keep River away from Mal for a while." Zoe orders. "Give him time to cool off."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees. He walks out of the bay and moves towards the mess. Walking down the steps, he moves over to where Kaylee is making breakfast. "Where's River?"

"Said she was goin to draw." Kaylee answers.

With a deep sigh, Jayne leaves the mess to search for River.

-

"She loves you." River whispers.

"Aww." Mal screams. He turns around from the ladder and sees River sitting cross-legged on his bed. "What the ruttin hell do ya think ya're doin in my bunk?" Mal yells. "Ya know what Jayne's gonna do when he finds out ya was in here?"

"Hit you." River replies.

"Damn right he is." Mal agrees. "And I ain't wantin to be hit, again."

"You deserved that." River says. "What you said was cruel and untrue. Inara is not a whore, she is a companion. There is a difference."

"Don't see it." Mal growls, moving to sit down on his chair across from the bed.

"Are you a pirate?" River questions. "Will you steal from anyone regardless of circumstances?"

"Ya know the answer to that." Mal answers.

"You're not." River replies. "You aren't a common thief and you don't steal just to steal. It's how we live, how we survive. Inara doesn't just fuck somebody for the orgasm. It's not about sex; it's about comfort. She gives her client what they need and it's not always sex."

"She still sleeps with em, let's em touch her." Mal growls. "I can't….that ain't somethin I can handle."

"I know." River replies. "You're like Jayne in that way. He would never let another man touch me just like you don't want to let another man touch her."

"Ya know, I think I liked ya better when ya was all crazy." Mal mutters. "Least ya wasn't so knowledgeable bout what everyone was feelin."

"Yes I was." River argues. "I just couldn't get the words to come out then."

"What did ya and Inara talk bout?" Mal questions quietly.

"That's not mine to tell." River replies. She stands up and moves over to stand in front of Mal. "She feels the same way that you do but she needs time. Don't call her a whore anymore."

"Time for what?" Mal asks.

"Only time will tell." River singsongs. "Bye captain."

With a wave of her hand and a rustle of her skirt, she gone, leaving behind a confused man.

-

Jayne stalks through the hallways, his anger mounting. He's searched the entire ruttin ship and still ain't found River. Moving back into the mess, he's shocked and relieved to see her standing next to Kaylee by the stove.

"Where the ruttin hell have ya been?" Jayne bellows, his anger overriding everything else. "Gorramit, kitten I've been looking for ya for the past 15 minutes."

River turns around to look up at the blistering merc.

"Kaylee said ya was drawin but all your art stuff was in my bunk." Jayne growls.

"I lied." River replies.

"Where were ya?" Jayne growls slowly through clenched teeth.

"In the captain's quarters." River answers.

Jayne's eyes go wide, his jaw tenses, and his fists clench at his side. "I'll ruttin kill him." Jayne growls before storming out of the mess.

The entire crew runs after the pissed off merc, River at the forefront. They turn the corner just in time to see Mal move out of his bunk. Jayne steps in front of the captain, drawls back his fist, and slams it into Mal's face.

The captain goes flying backwards to land heavily against the railing leading up to the bridge. Jayne goes to hit him again when River steps between the two men.

"Move." Jayne growls.

"No." River replies quietly. "Nothing happened."

"Ya was in his bunk." Jayne growls furiously.

"Nothing happened." River restates. "Like I would let him touch me."

"Whadda mean let?" Mal groans as he stumbles to his feet, his hand holding the side of his face.

"Sir, maybe you shouldn't talk." Zoe advises.

Jayne curses at Mal before turning around and pushing past the gathered crew.

"What's going on?" Inara questions as she walks towards the crew. "What's wrong with Jayne?"

"He's mad." River replies. She starts towards the mess but knows he won't be there. She waits for everybody else to walk into the mess. "I'm going to go calm Jayne down. Everybody else just stay here."

"Don't think that's a good idea, little witch." Mal says.

"Jayne would never, ever hurt me." River replies. "He'd shoot himself before he'd knowingly hurt me." She starts to leave but suddenly turns back around. Grabbing Kaylee's arm, she drags the mechanic over to where Mal is sitting and pushes Kaylee onto his lap.

"What the hell?" Mal questions.

"Just in case." River replies. "Jayne would never shoot you with Kaylee in the way." With that said, she turns around and leaves.

"Wonder how she's gonna calm him down." Kaylee comments.

"Not sure I want to know." Simon replies.

-

River walks quietly into the bay where Jayne is moving cargo around. Or more accurately, he's tossing cargo around.

"Don't wanna talk." Jayne growls, not turning around to look at her.

"Too bad." River replies. She walks over to stand directly in front of him. "Are you going to toss me around too?"

"Ya know I'd never hurt ya." Jayne answers, glaring down at her.

"I know." River replies.

Jayne starts to walk past her when shoots her leg out quickly and trips him. He hits the ground with a grunt and she drops down to straddle his lap.

"Gorramit, kitten, what the hell do ya think your doin?" Jayne growls, his hands automatically moving to grasp her hips.

"We're going to talk about this." River replies. "Nothing happened. Nothing would ever happen. Mal would never touch me and I would never let him."

"I know that, kitten." Jayne growls.

She reaches up and holds his face between her hands. She drops a light kiss on his lips before pulling back to look directly into his eyes. "You're the only man I want. The only man I would ever want to touch me. The only man who will ever be inside of me, watch me cum, feel me clench around him as I scream his name."

Jayne pulls her closer and drops a deep kiss on her mouth. "I know ya're mine, kitten." Jayne growls into her mouth. "Just don't like the thought of ya in another man's bunk."

"I know." River moans back.

"Don't do it again." Jayne growls. "Ya wanna talk to Mal, ya can do it on the bridge or somethin. Don't think I'd be able to hold my temper next time."

"Okay." River agrees. She knows how hard this is for him; how it took most of his self control to walk away from Mal. She moves her hands up under his shirt, her nails dragging down his chest. Jayne groans loudly and flips them over until he's on top. Pulling her dress off, he drags his mouth down her throat to suck harshly at the soft skin. He continues to suck at her neck, marking every inch of skin. Moving down to her breasts, he drags a nipple deep into his mouth while moving a hand down to bury between her open thighs. Sliding three fingers inside of her, he pumps them fast, his thumb riding her clit.

"Ma'de..Jayyne.." River moans as she spreads her legs wider.

"Say it." Jayne growls against her breast. "Wanna hear ya scream my name." He bites down on her nipple and shoves a forth finger inside of her.

"JAYNE!" River screams, her hips bucking against his hand.

"That's it, kitten." Jayne growls as he quickly pushes his pants down. Forcing her legs further apart, he quickly thrust into her, his mouth moving up to swallow her whimper.

River's body bows as Jayne pounds into her almost painfully. He nips her lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. River runs her hands under the back of his shirt, her nails digging into his back. She wraps her legs around his hips, her body thrusting against his.

"Please…Jayne, it hurts…" River begs, her body right on the edge.

Jayne reaches between them and pinches her clit.

"Awwww…JAYYNE!" River screams loudly, her body thrashing wildly under his.

Jayne pumps a few more times before emptying himself into her still pulsating body. He quickly rolls over onto his back, the bay floor cold against his ass. River nuzzles his face, her whole body blanketing his.

"Ya okay, kitten?" Jayne questions quietly. "I weren't too rough?"

"I'm fine, Jayne." River whispers against his neck. "We have to go eat now. Everyone is worried about me."

"Why bout ya?" Jayne questions. "I'm the one who was all pissed off."

"They are afraid of your temper." River answers as she sits up and reaches over to grab her dress. She slips it back on before looking down at him. "Of what you would do."

"I'd never hurt ya." Jayne growls. "I'd shoot myself fore I'd hurt ya."

"I know." River replies. She bends down to kiss him lightly before standing up.

Jayne stands up and pulls his backs back up his hips. Leaving his shirt hanging out, he grabs River's hand to follow her to the mess.

"Tryin to steal my girl wasn't enough so ya had to go after the doc's too." Jayne comments when he sees Kaylee sitting on Mal's lap.

"I didn't try to steal nothin." Mal replies. "She was the one who went in my bunk."

"I know." Jayne growls. "We done talked bout it and she ain't gonna do it again, right kitten?"

"Yes." River replies, rolling her eyes.

"Mei-mei, I don't understand why you went into his bunk in the first place." Simon comments.

"Needed to catch him off guard." River replies. "It was either wait for him in his bunk or when he got out of the shower. Jayne wouldn't have liked that at all."

"No, he wouldn'ta." Jayne agrees. He drags River to the opposite end of the table and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Neither would I." Mal agrees.

"Think it'd be kinda funny." Wash comments.

Jayne and Mal glare at him.

"What?" Wash asks. "It would."

Kaylee moves into her own chair and passes the bowl of protein around the table. The next few minutes are filled with silence as the crew eats.

"Mal." Jayne grunts, one arm wrapped around River and the other holding his fork as they eat off the same plate.

"Yeah." Mal responds.

"Bout the punch, I got a bit possessive…" Jayne starts.

"A bit?" Mal interrupts. "Hell, Jayne, I thought ya was gonna kill me. Ya had that look in your eyes."

"Wanted to." Jayne agrees. "Knew she wouldn't ever do anything with another man but can't help getting all pissed."

"Yeah, I can see that." Mal replies. "And if I forget, I got this black eye as a reminder. Gotta say something bout my character when I get hit twice in less than an hour."

"Yes, it does." Zoe agrees with a smile.

"Zoe." Mal warns.

"Sir." Zoe adds.

"I get no respect round here." Mal mutters.

-

"Jayne, it's been a week." River says slowly. "I can sit in the same room with the captain without you. Go hit the head."

Jayne glares at Mal before dropping a kiss on River's lips. He gives Mal one more glare before moving out of the bay.

"It don't bother ya?" Mal questions. "That he's so gorram possessive?"

"No." River answers. "Makes me feel safe and protected."

"Huh." Mal mutters.

"Do you really have to hover?" Inara questions Mal.

"I told ya before, nobody gets on my boat that I don't meet em." Mal replies. "We ain't gonna embarrass ya in front of your client."

"Fine." Inara agrees.

"When will this client be arriving?" Mal questions.

"A few minutes." Inara replies. "Could you at least get the crew out of here?"

"Ya heard the lady." Mal says. "Go hide somewhere."

River and Kaylee stick their tongues out before following Zoe, Wash, and Simon upstairs to wait out Inara's client.

"Did I miss it?" Jayne questions quietly, sneaking up behind the watching crew.

"No." River answers.

"Shiny." Jayne replies. "Wonder if'n it's another woman again."

River glares at him.

"Not that I'd enjoy that kinda thing." Jayne backpeddles.

She continues to glare at him.

"Kaylee, I think I'll be sleeping in our bunk tonight." River says, sending Jayne a look.

"Aw, kitten, don't be like that." Jayne whines, pulling River against his chest. "Ya know I don't mean nothin by it."

River giggles and smirks up at Jayne. "You're such an easy mark." River says.

"Ya was just playin with me?" Jayne growls.

"Yep." River answers. "I'm not stupid; I know men get turned on by seeing or thinking about two women having sex."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"I know you wouldn't want to do it." River whispers. "That you wouldn't let another person touch me."

"Damn straight." Jayne agrees.

"They're here." River announces.

Everybody sneaks their heads out to watch Inara's client walk up the ramp.

-

"Mr. Sheen." Inara says politely. "Mrs. Sheen."

"Inara, it's nice to met you." Mrs. Sheen replies.

"Yeah." Mr. Sheen agrees.

"You'll have to excuse my husband." Mrs. Sheen says. "He thinks she's too young for this."

"I assure you, she is at the right age." Inara says. "Now, where is Isabel?"

Mr. Sheen snaps his fingers and a large man starts walking up the ramp, a young girl about 10 years old beside him.

"Isabel, this is Inara." Mrs. Sheen says. "Now, your father and I will be back to pick up in the morning."

"Alright." Isabel whispers. She kisses her mother and father on the cheek and watches as they walk away.

"Isabel, if you'll follow me, we'll go to my shuttle." Inara says in a cheerful voice, holding her hand out to Isabel.

Isabel starts to take her hand when Mal coughs, loudly.

Inara sighs heavily before speaking. "Zoe, would you please take Isabel to my shuttle while I talk to Mal?"

"Yes." Zoe replies. She walks over and ushers the girl up the steps.

"Ya ain't gonna really….gorramit Nara, she's just a kid." Mal growls.

"Yes, I know." Inara says.

"Yet ya're still gonna do it?" Mal gasps.

"It's my job." Inara states. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." She walks away leaving behind a shocked captain.

"She's gonna…I can't believe." Mal stutters when the crew joins him in the bay.

"I don't understand why you're acting this way." Simon states.

"Did ya not just see what I did?" Mal asks in shock.

"Yes." Simon replies. "I don't see what the big deal is. River saw a companion when she was that age too."

"WHAT?" Jayne yells. "Ya had sex with a companion?"

"No." River answers. "Was taught protocols, how to act in certain situations, how to address public figures, how to make small talk."

"It's the home version of finishing school." Simon explains. "Richer families will hire a companion to come to their home and educate their children on how to behave. It's not as long as actual finishing school would be but works when parents don't want to send their children away."

"Oh." Mal says.

"Inara must have changed departments." Simon comments. "Because they don't let active companions give these types of lessons. Only the ones that have retired."

"How do ya know so much bout companions?" Jayne questions. "Is it cause of the three ya got for your birthday?"

"No." Simon answers. "I did a lot of research when the guild contacted River with invitation to start training."

"Ya was gonna be a companion?" Jayne questions River.

"After the companion came to visit me, the guild contacted my parents." River replies. "They were impressed with the fact that I had learned the entire course before she'd even arrived. But I said no. I've never had the desire to heal people."

"Sir, ya okay?" Zoe questions the stunned looking captain.

"I'm not sure." Mal mutters.

-


	18. Proper

Title: Proper

Series: A New Day Dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: Hey all, I'm not sure how long it's been since I last updated this story. Actually kinda fuzzy right now, I got brochitis (spelling?) again. But I have now figured out why I don't write pure Kaylee/Simon fics. They're just too damn sugary for me. I like my romance all growly and raw with a side of violence (not woman beating violence, just 'you try and touch my woman and I'm gonna kill you' violence). Which is why Rayne is my favorite pairing out of any verse. (Shocked that I can love a pairing more than Angel/Buffy, my old favorite pairing.) And now I realize I'm rambling, must be all the cold type drugs I'm on, sorry. On with the fic.

-

"Kaylee, why do you want to learn this?" Inara questions the mechanic.

"I would just enjoy learning it." Kaylee answers.

Inara looks over at River who raises an eyebrow.

"Then we'll learn." Inara replies. She opens the box next to her hand and pulls out the set of flatware. "This is a shrimp fork." Inara says, holding up the small fork. She sets the fork down and pulls out a slightly larger one. "This is a salad fork." Inara continues to pull out silverware, telling Kaylee then name and purpose of each utensil.

"I don't understand." Kaylee says, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why's.. why are there so many?"

"Each dish must have a separate utensil." River replies. "One does not use the same fork for their entrée as with their salad."

"Oh." Kaylee replies. "Let me try."

Inara hands the flatware to Kaylee and the mechanic sets them down on each side of her plate, trying to mimic the order Inara used.

"Almost Kaylee." Inara says. "You switched the dinner fork with the salad fork."

"Wanquan yuchun." Kaylee mutters under her breath.

"Mei-mei, what's wrong?" Inara questions.

"There is nothing wrong." Kaylee replies. "I am fine."

"You've been acting different every since you and Simon had sex." River comments. "Even Jayne has noticed."

"I have not been acting different." Kaylee defends.

"She's right." Inara agrees. "I haven't heard you say 'ain't' in over a week. In fact, you've been noticeably quiet lately."

"Is Simon not good at giving orgasms?" River questions.

"River!" Kaylee squeals, her cheeks turning pink.

"It's what Jayne thinks." River replies. "Said 'doc must not know where to twist his wrench if'n little Kaylee's actin' so depressed'."

Inara and Kaylee can't help but laugh at River's version of Jayne's accent.

"Do you ever talk to Jayne like that?" Inara asks, thinking the large merc would probably freak out.

"Sometimes." River replies. "When he's being pigheaded. He doesn't appreciate it very much."

"I wouldn't think so." Inara agrees with a smile.

Kaylee looks between the two women in front of her, tears filling her eyes.

"Mei-mei, what's wrong?" Inara questions quietly.

Kaylee just shakes her head.

"Is Simon being a boob again?" River questions.

"No." Kaylee whispers. "He's wonderful. I ain't felt so happy as I do with him." Her voice catches when she says ain't and she starts crying harder. "That's the problem. I'm afraid he's gonna wake up and wonder what the gorram hell he's doin' with me."

"Kaylee, you're being silly." River says with a small smile.

"No, I ain't." Kaylee argues. "Look at me. I'm an uneducated mechanic whose folks ain't got no money. I've never been to any fancy places sides the party cap'n took me to and I didn't fit in there. I ended up spendin' the whole night with some men talkin' bout boats. Simon is smarter than I'll ever be and he's all fancy and used to all them fancy girls."

"Kaylee, I think you're overreacting." Inara replies quietly.

"You don't understand." Kaylee says. "You're one of the classiest woman in the verse. Everythin' bout you screams fancy and proper. River, you're smarter than Simon and you might not be as proper as him but a person can still tell you're upper class. Every movement you make is all-fancy, like a pretty dance or something. Even when you was all crazy, you still managed to move like you was dancin'."

"We were both raised in different environments than you were." Inara replies. "That doesn't make us better than you; just more proper. I envy the way you live life, Kaylee. How you go after what you want regardless of what consequences might lay ahead. I could never be that free."

"And I will never have the openness that you do." River adds. "I will never look at a people and see the good that you do. I will never be able to handle being around people as easily as you or being physically close to anybody besides Jayne. I can handle hugging Simon or you or Inara. I can even kiss Mal or Book or Wash on the cheek but I will never be comfortable with it. I always feel on edge when somebody touches me besides Jayne."

"Oh, River." Kaylee says sadly. She couldn't imagine that; she loves bein' round people and she knows she's a bit touchy-feely.

"It's okay." River assures her. "I'm not saying it makes me sick or anything, just sometimes makes me nervous."

"What we're trying to say is that you're a wonderful, beautiful woman." Inara says. "Simon is very lucky to have you, the real you, not this…"

"Pod person you're trying to be." River finishes. "Simon has dated core girls and debutantes. I have never seen him happier than he is with you."

"You sure?" Kaylee whispers.

"Yes." River replies. "You should talk to Simon about this."

"Yes, I agree." Inara says. "He has to be wondering what's wrong with you."

Kaylee starts to reply when there's a knock on the shuttle door.

"It's Zoe." Zoe says. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." Inara replies.

The shuttle door opens and the first-mate walks into the shuttle. She glances down at the table and then looks at the women surrounding it.

"Hope you're not hiding real food in here." Zoe comments. "Jayne will be highly upset."

"They was just showin' me the proper way to eat." Kaylee replies.

"Why?" Zoe questions.

Kaylee shrugs.

"Kaylee, you don't have to change for Simon." Zoe says quietly. "If he asks you to then he's not worth it."

"We've been trying to tell her that." Inara tells the solider. "I'm not sure if it's working."

"You know the main reason I stayed away from Wash for so long?" Zoe replies. Kaylee looks up at her and shakes her head. "Because I thought once he knew too much about me, he wouldn't want to hang around."

"That's just crazy." Kaylee says. "A blind person could see how much he loves you."

"I know." Zoe replies.

Kaylee stares at Zoe for a few seconds before realization flares through her eyes. "That's what I've been doin', ain't it?" Kaylee whispers. "Bein' so fraid Simon's gonna run screamin' away that I've been hidin' who I really am."

"Yes." Zoe agrees with a smile. "Now, I've been asked to deliver a message. River, Jayne wants to know when 'ya're gonna be done with all the girly bondin' go se'."

River rolls her eyes before standing up. "I better go before he becomes too grumpy." River says. "I'm not certain that the captain has gotten completely over Jayne hitting him and I know Jayne is still a little upset that I was in Mal's bunk."

"But that was over a week ago." Kaylee comments. "They still can't be all pissed off bout it."

"She's right." Zoe says. "Mal understands Jayne's jealousy issues but doesn't take kindly to being hit. And we all know how possessive Jayne is."

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees with a smile. "It's all kinds of funny to see him get all growly at Mal or Wash or even Simon."

"Yes it is." River whispers.

"See now, I'm startin' to wonder if'n you don't do things to make Jayne get all growly." Kaylee replies with a giggle. "I'm thinkin' you like it when he gets all possessive."

"Uh-huh." River agrees, nodding her head rapidly. "I enjoy my Jayne's different growls."

"He's got different ones?" Kaylee questions.

"Yes, many different ones." River answers, holding her hands up to count them off. "His tired growl, hungry growl, mad growl, possessive growl, happy growl, grumpy growl, and lusty growl."

"And you can tell the difference?" Zoe asks curiously. "Cause I've heard him growl in a couple of those moods and I can't tell the difference."

"I can tell." River replies. "And now I'm going to go enjoy the last one. I will see you later." With a wave of her hand and a twirl of her skirt, the genius is gone.

"Does anybody else think she just made Jayne sound like a bear?" Inara questions.

"Yep." Kaylee replies. "And I'm guessin' she's his Goldilocks."

-

River walks up behind the chair Jayne is sitting on and wraps her arms around him. "You requested to see me." River whispers in his ear, her mouth rubbing against his earlobe.

"Damn right I did." Jayne growls, standing up and turning to face her. "C'mon, kitten, we're goin' to bed."

"But I'm not tired." River replies, looking up at him innocently.

"Never said we was gonna sleep." Jayne growls down, pulling her against him.

"Mmm.." River murmurs, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls his mouth down to hers, moaning against it when he pulls her tighter against his body.

"HEY!" Mal yells. "Jayne, take her to your bunk. Really don't feel like gettin' hit again if I accidentally see somethin' I shouldn't."

Jayne breaks the kiss to lift his head up and glare at the men surrounding the table. "Let's go, kitten." Jayne growls, pulling her out of the mess by her hand.

"I swear that man would punch Book if he thought the Shepard was to lookin' at her the wrong way." Mal comments.

"Yes." Simon agrees.

"Speaking of Book, has anyone heard from him?" Wash questions.

"Kaylee and River wrote him a letter." Simon answers. "Jayne sent it through the post when we were planet side but I'm not sure how he's going to know where to send his response."

"River told him to send the letter to Cisum." Kaylee replies. "Told him we'd be there by tomorrow."

"How'd she know?" Mal questions. "I didn't tell nobody but Zoe and Wash where we was headed."

"She just knows." Kaylee replies. "Where'd she go, anyhow? Thought Jayne wanted her."

"They just left." Wash says. "They started doing that touchy-feely thing, Jayne growled at us, and then they took off to his bunk."

"He growled?" Kaylee asks.

"Yeah." Mal replies. "Why?"

"No reason." Kaylee replies. "Simon, ya wanna help me with the engine?"

"Sure." Simon answers. He stands up and follows her out of the mess, his hand on her back.

Kaylee walks nervously to the engine room, replaying what Inara, Zoe and River told her. She knows she has to say something to Simon; she can't go on acting like she has been. Simon's hand rubs up and down her back and she can't help the goose bumps she feels at the contact. Once they're inside the engine room, she breaks away from Simon's hand to move across the room.

"Kaylee, what's wrong?" Simon asks softly.

Kaylee looks up at Simon before looking back down at her hands. "I ain't proper." Kaylee whispers.

"Shenme?" Simon replies.

"I ain't proper." Kaylee repeats. "I didn't finish school, I ain't ever been to any fancy places or been to any fancy parties, I don't talk proper, and I'd rather spend my money on tools than books or art."

"Where is all this coming from?" Simon questions, taking a few steps towards her.

"I just want ya to know who you're with." Kaylee replies. "I ain't gonna change; I've been tryin' and it ain't workin'. This is who I am: an uneducated, poor, mechanic. I can't ever change that."

"Oh, baobei, is this why you've been so quiet since we made love?" Simon questions, pulling her against him with a small smile.

"I was just tryin' to be proper." Kaylee whispers against his neck. "Like them core girls you used to know."

"You don't need to change for me." Simon says, holding her face between his hands until she's forced to look at him. "I don't want you to change. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.."

Kaylee cuts him off with a snort. "I know that ain't true." Kaylee cuts in.

"I've seen gorgeous women before." Simon agrees. "I've even dated women more physically appealing than Inara…"

"This is supposed to make me feel better?" Kaylee gasps.

"I wasn't finished." Simon replies with a small smile. "But none of them compare to you. Your zest for life, your willingness to help anybody, the good that you see in everything; there's a light to you that I've never seen in another person. The fact that you want to be with me makes me feel honored."

Kaylee looks up at him with eyes full of tears, her mouth slightly open. "You mean that?" Kaylee whispers.

"Never meant anything more." Simon whispers back.

Kaylee smiles brightly at him, throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him sweetly. "That was the sweetest thing anybody's said to me." Kaylee gushes.

Simon smiles against her lips before deepening the kiss. Walking her backwards, he gently lies her down onto the metal alcove before moving down on top of her. His hands slip beneath her shirt to rub gently against her stomach.

"We gotta shut the door." Kaylee gasps. "Cap'n will have a fit if he walks in on us."

"I think Mal has learned his lesson about walking into a room occupied by a couple without knocking." Simon says as his lips move down her jaw. "If not, I'm sure he'll learn soon."

Kaylee giggles and starts inching the shirt up his chest. "Guess you ain't as proper as ya seem."

"What can I say?" Simon replies. "You bring out my adventurous side."

-

Jayne bucks his hips upwards, his hands moving up to grasp River's waist. "That's it, kitten." Jayne growls as she slams her body down on his. His hands move up her sides to cup her breasts, his fingers moving to pinch her nipples roughly.

"Ohhh.." River moans, arching her chest towards his hands. "Want to be on the bottom; need to feel your weight pressing down on me."

Jayne flips them over with a growl, his mouth finding hers in a deep, wet kiss. His hands move down to force her knees apart and he growls again when she wraps her legs around his chest, right under his armpits.

River moans loudly as Jayne pushes deeply inside her. She can feel the muscles in her legs start to tense and she breaks the kiss to drop her mouth onto his shoulder, her mouth biting at the salty skin. She can feel the hair on Jayne's chest rubbing against her belly and breasts and the sensations make her giddy. She tilts her hips further and her teeth clamp down tightly on his skin at the new depth.

"Gorram kitten." Jayne growls, his eyes crossing at the new position. He opens his eyes and tilts his head to look into her eyes as she cums. He'll never get tired of seein' her like this; seein' the pleasure filter across her face like a light. She bites down again and he groans as her teeth break his skin. He pumps erratically a few more times before emptying into her with a deep groan.

River unclamps her teeth and licks her lips, savoring the salty taste of Jayne's sweat combined with the copper taste of his blood. She can feel him starting to roll over and tightens her leg's grip.

"Kitten, ya gotta let me turn over." Jayne mumbles. "My arms ain't gonna hold me up no more and I'll squash you."

"Like feeling your weight." River whispers.

"Loosen your legs, kitten." Jayne orders.

She obeys with a sigh and allows Jayne to move onto his back, smiling happily when he throws a leg and arm over her body, dwarfing her body with his large frame. She traces the bite mark on his shoulder and can't help but feeling a little guilty. Her fingers move down his chest to trace the scar she gave him, her fingers shaking as tears fill her eyes.

"Hey, now." Jayne growls quietly, his hands tilting her face up to his. "No cryin'."

"I hurt you." River whispers.

"It's in the past, kitten." Jayne replies, his large hands cupping her face as his thumbs brush the tears off. "Don't right mean a gorram thing now, dong ma? I don't want ya feelin' all guilty bout it."

River nods shakily and presses a kiss against the scar before snuggling her head against his chest.

Jayne runs his hand through her tangled tresses, a contented growl rumbling his chest. "You find out what's botherin' little Kaylee yet?" Jayne questions. "Your brother bein' a 'boob' again or what?"

"No." River replies. "Kaylee was just feeling insecure. We fixed it."

"That's good." Jayne murmurs. "Kinda freaky Kaylee bein' all quiet and proper-like."

"I know." River agrees. "It's not Serenity without an over-chipper Kaylee."

"No it ain't."

-

Zoe takes the bowl of protein Mal is holding out to her and smiles softly when Kaylee and Simon walk into the mess holding hands. Kaylee smiles back before sitting down in the chair Simon is holding out for her. The silence of the moment is ruined by a high-pitched squeal followed by a loud growl.

"Gorramit kitten." Jayne growls playfully, running into the mess after her. "I'm gonna get you for that. Ain't right to be teasin' a man like that."

"It's meal time." River replies, dodging his arms with another squeal. She dashes around the table to hide behind Zoe and Mal.

"Whoa, I don't want no part of this." Mal says, stepping away from the genius. "Little witch, I'm startin' to wonder if'n you don't just enjoy makin' Jayne all jealous."

"Don't be silly, captain." River replies sweetly. She reaches up and pats his cheek with a grin.

The silence is broken with another growl, though this one not playful. "That ain't at all ruttin' funny." Jayne growls, glaring at Mal as he pulls River away from the captain. "Gorramit kitten, I don't wanna get fired cause I had to go and maim the captain."

"Least she didn't kiss him this time." Kaylee comments.

"This time?" Jayne roars. "When did she kiss him before?" He pulls out a chair and plants River in it before looking up at the captain again. "Somethin' I need to know bout?"

"I'm gettin' ruttin' tired of this jealousy thing." Mal mutters. "Jayne, I ain't now nor at anytime had romantic notions for River. Nor will I in the future. And I ain't ever kissed her. I got no clue what little Kaylee is referring to and I'd take it as a kindness if everyone would stop assumin' I'm some kinda of ruttin' pervert or somethin'."

"I wasn't." Kaylee defends. "I was just talkin' bout the time she kissed all of you guys so you wouldn't think it was a big deal that she kissed Jayne."

"Oh." Jayne mutters as he takes a seat next to River. "Guess I can't do nothin' bout that since we wasn't together then. But no kissin' or pattin' the captain, dong ma kitten? In fact, it'd probably be best if'n you just avoided all physical contact with other men."

River rolls her eyes but agrees with a nod. "I think you're being overly jealous." River says to Jayne. "I have no desire to have orgasms with the captain or any other man."

Mal's mouth opens and closes while Simon covers his face with a hand.

"Sides, she don't like other people touchin' her." Kaylee says.

"What?" Simon questions, looking over at Kaylee.

"She told me and Nara that when anybody sides Jayne touches her, it makes her all nervous." Kaylee explains.

"Is this true, mei-mei?" Simon questions quietly.

"Yes." River answers. "I just…Jayne is the only person I feel completely safe with and the only person that has never bothers me when he's touches me."

"I bother you?" Simon asks.

"Sometimes." River answers honestly. "I know you'd never hurt me but you are a doctor and you can't help touching like one. It makes my skin crawl sometimes; reminds me too much of the academy."

"Oh." Simon mutters.

"Simon, don't be upset." River pleads. "I can't help what my body feels. Doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know." Simon replies. "I love you too, mei-mei."

"You ain't gonna attack him?" Mal asks Jayne. "He just done told your girl he loved her."

"It's her gorram brother." Jayne growls. "I ain't gonna hit him cause he loves her, be more likely to him hit if'n he didn't."

"Thank you for that." Simon says. He then turns to face Kaylee with a curious expression. "When did you talk about all this?"

"In Nara's shuttle." Kaylee answers. "Right before we talked. Nara and River was givin' me lessons."

"What type of lessons?" Mal questions.

"She wanted to know the proper way to eat." Inara answers. "What utensil has what purpose and what course it goes with."

"How many different utensils does a person need?" Mal questions, glancing down at the fork and knife in front of him.

"We didn't eat a meal without at least 5 different pieces of flatware." Simon replies.

"Five?" Wash questions, mentally counting the silverware that could be used. He comes up with three.

"A knife, a coffee spoon, a spoon for the meal, and at least 2 forks." River replies. "If it was dinner time, there were a few more; a dessert fork, steak knife, dessert spoon."

"That don't make a bit of sense." Jayne comments. "Who needs more than one fork?"

"Each utensil was only used once." Simon answers. "It was taken back with whatever dished it was used on."

"You're saying your family used 20 pieces of silverware at each meal?" Zoe questions.

"At least." Simon replies.

"Must have been a pain in the ass to do the dishes." Mal comments.

"I suppose it was." Simon replies. "But I wouldn't know; I never did the dishes."

"Not once?" Kaylee questions.

"No." River answers for her brother. "The maids took care of all the cleaning. Simon never even washed his own clothes before coming on Serenity."

"Thanks, mei-mei." Simon mutters. "If they didn't think I was uptight before now they really will."

"How is it that you went all those years without washin' clothes?" Mal asks.

"As River said, our maids took care of everything at home." Simon answers. "Once I moved out, a cleaning service came by three times a week and cleaned my apartment."

"I knew you came from money." Mal says. "I didn't realize it was that much. If you don't mind my asking, how rich are your parents?"

"Father grossed 2.3 million credits last year." River replies. "That's just with accounting for the business he runs and not the various companies he owns stock in. Overall, he earned an income of close to 4 million credits last year."

"That's quite a chuck of change." Mal replies a few moments later. "And I'm guessin' you earned quite a bit doctorin' on the core."

"Yes." Simon replies. "Though most of my accounts were frozen after I got River out, what I didn't use to gain the contacts to get near her."

"How much?" Jayne asks. "To get her out."

"Counting in all the dead-ends and false leads, close to 600 thousand credits." Simon replies. "It was about a third of my savings."

"You saved up all that money?" Kaylee asks. "Didn't you by stuff?"

"Simon was a workaholic." River answers. "He spent all his time at the hospital. He never stopped to enjoy his money. Or his time on anything but work."

"Thought you said you dated before." Kaylee says.

"I did." Simon replies.

River rolls her eyes. "That wasn't dating." River mutters. "It was the occasional night of sex gratified with material objects."

"River." Simon growls.

"Whores?" Mal questions. "You talkin' bout whores?"

"No, of course not." Simon replies. He glances at Kaylee before picking up his fork and poking at the protein in front of him. "I worked a lot of hours and my schedule would sometimes keep me from properly committing to a relationship. When I couldn't keep a commitment I made, a suitable gift would be sent in place of my presence."

"Ain't that just a civilized form of whorin'?" Jayne grunts.

"It's the way things are sometimes done." River answers. "Most females from wealthy core families are more concerned with what their potential partner can buy them than anything else. Males are conditioned from birth that they must be able to provide their future spouses with the monetary life they were born into."

"So basically you was workin' so hard to provide a rich life for a woman you never met?" Jayne asks.

"Yes." Simon replies.

"His wife's dowry would have only been so much." River says. "Their home purchase, day-to-day living, and other expenses would be Simon's responsibility."

"What's a dowry?" Kaylee asks.

"A gift that is presented to the groom before marriage by the bride's parents." River answers. "It can be money, stock offerings, property or other such valuable offerings. Mine was to be partial stock ownership in my father's business."

"Does the bride's parents get stuff too?" Kaylee questions curiously.

"The benefit of their daughter marrying into a family with a good name." River answers. "It's the reason my parents had a second child; I was to bring more prestige to the Tam family by marrying to a proper family on Persephone."

"Thought you was from Osiris." Jayne growls, not liking the the sudden turn of the conversation.

"I am." River replies. "But the man my parents were planning on marrying me to is from Persephone."

"Wait one gorram second, they had plans?" Jayne growls.

"Mei-mei, what are you talking about?" Simon questions.

"Father got and accepted an offer for me a few months before I left for the academy." River replies. "I was to be wed once I graduated."

"I don't….they never told me." Simon shakily whispers.

"They knew you wouldn't approve." River explains.

"Do you know who?" Simon asks.

"Yes." River replies.

Jayne's fists clench on top of the table as his jaw tightens with fury. "Who?" Jayne growls lowly.

"I never met him." River replies. She moves out of her chair and into his lap, feeling his anger lessen as she cuddles into his chest. "But the captain has."

"What?" Mal mutters. "I have?"

"Yes." River responds, her hands reaching out to grab Jayne's and wrap them around her. "He stabbed you."

The table is silent until Inara manages to choke out a name. "Atherton?"

"Yes." River answers.

"Your pa was gonna marry you off to that fay fay duh pee yen?" Mal growls.

"His family is one of the most prestigious families on Persephone." River replies. "A joining with his family would help my father's business be perminantly rooted there." She turns and looks at Inara with a small smile. "Had I not gone to the academy, you would have become my husband's mistress."

"Yes." Inara agrees quietly. "I just realized that."

"Jayne, you're squeezing too tight." River whispers.

"Sorry." Jayne murmurs, loosening his grip around her body. He stands up and gently sets her to the side. "I'm goin' to my bunk." He kisses River's forehead absently before leaving the mess, his dinner plate completely untouched.

"Mei-mei, are you okay?" Simon questions, seeing the frown on her face.

"No." River replies as she glances at her brother before walking out of the mess.

"I always thought it'd be all shiny clothes and fun parties to be from a rich family." Kaylee says a few moments after River is gone. "It don't sound like fun. Sounds like you ain't nothing more than an object to your parents."

"Money doesn't make everything easier." Simon replies. "Most of the time it just makes people want more and makes them willing to sell anything to get it."

"It's kinda a small verse." Mal comments. "Who knew I'd ever end up stabbin' what coulda been River's husband. But now I'm kinda wishin' I stabbed him a few more times."

"So am I." Simon agrees.

-

River climbs down the ladder into Jayne's bunk quietly and can feel him staring at her. She looks towards the bed and sees him sprawled out on his back, his hands clenched at his sides. She walks slowly towards him and lies down on top of him, her stomach flush to his while her arms cross on his chest. She props her head on her forearms and stares back at him.

Jayne can feel his anger shrinking at her weight on top of him, his body starting to tense with a whole different feeling. He brings a hand up to rub against her cheek and smiles when she presses a kiss against his palm.

"I love you Jayne." River says suddenly.

"I know that kitten." Jayne replies.

"I don't want to be a rich, society wife." River says earnestly. "I never wanted to be one. I don't care about what you can or can't buy me; it doesn't mean anything to me. You make me feel safe and warm and loved and special and real. That's all that matters to me."

"You deserve more." Jayne growls.

River pinches his side.

"Gorramit." Jayne growls.

"You're being silly." River growls back. "I deserve what I want. I want you."

"I want you too, kitten." Jayne whispers as he slides his hand into her hair and pulls her mouth down to his. "I ain't ever wanted anything to way I do you. It ruttin' scares me sometimes how much I need you. Don't know what I'd do if you were gone."

"I'm not going anywhere." River assures him, her breath blending with his. "Not voluntarily. The only way I'm leaving you is if somebody takes me away and we both know you'd never let that happen. You'd kill anybody that tries."

"Damn straight." Jayne growls. "You're mine and ain't nobody takin' you nowhere."

"And you're mine." River purrs into his mouth, making him growl again. She smiles as the rumble in his chest changes from anger to her favorite, lust.

"Yep." Jayne growls. "You ruttin' caught me so's now you get to keep me."

"Whatever shall I do with you?" River questions, pulling back to look down at him innocently.

"You're the gorram genius." Jayne replies, pulling her mouth back down to his. "You'll figure it out."

-


	19. Symbol

Title: Symbol

Series: A New Day Dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

Last time: Kaylee spent the last week acting like a 'proper' clone, River, Inara, and Zoe convinced her it wasn't needed. River talked about all Jayne's growls and then went to listen to the lusty one. Kaylee and Simon talked then had sex. The crew started dinner, talked about Simon being a workaholic, and then it was announced that River father promised her to Atherton Wing. Jayne left dinner, River followed, they talked, and then started making out.

-

"So, do you got a client, do you still call em that?" Mal questions Inara as he plops down next to her on the couch outside of the infirmary.

"Technically, yes." Inara answers. "And no, I don't have one scheduled for Cisum. Do you have some crime scheduled?"

"Of course." Mal replies with a grin. "Don't we always?"

"Yes." Inara agrees, smiling back.

"You comin' into town with us then?" Mal asks.

"Is that an invitation?"

"You gonna say yes?"

"Maybe." Inara grins up at him.

"Then, yep, it's an invitation." Mal grins back.

"I would love to." Inara answers. "You and Jayne aren't going to start another bar fight, are you?"

"Be nice if we were but since River's goin' with us, we both know Jayne ain't gonna put her in a position of almost bein' hurt." Mal replies.

Inara nods her head in agreement.

"Do you like it?" Mal quietly questions a few moments later.

"Pardon?" Inara replies, confused.

"The teachin' thing." Mal verifies. "Do you like doin' it?"

"Yes and no." Inara answers. "Being an active companion was a lot easier and less emotional. There were never any real feelings involved."

"It was easier to sex men up then teach manners?" Mal grounds out.

"Isabel, the young lady I was teaching, she is 12 years old." Inara replies.

"And?" Mal says, confused by where Inara is going with this.

"And the party I was preparing her to attend is the first time she'll met her future husband." Inara finishes. "That is what I was getting her ready for; to met a 24 year old man she will eventually marry."

"This bout that whole thing with River bein' promised to Wing?" Mal asks.

"It's not the first time I've seen arrangements like this." Inara answers. "It is very common on core planets. I never even really thought about it but then there are a lot of things I never thought about before coming onto this ship. You know, I was in the academy from the time I was 8 and didn't start servicing clients until I was 20. 12 years of training washed away from living on this boat. My mother will be horrified."

"You regret it?" Mal quietly questions.

"No." Inara answers, turning her head to look at him. "It might scare the hell out of me sometimes but I will never regret being here or will I regret giving up my position as an active companion."

"That's good." Mal replies. "Cause I don't regret renting my shuttle out to you."

Inara curls a leg under her body and leans her head against Mal's shoulder.

Mal starts a bit when she leans against him but exhales slowly and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. "Where do we go from here?"

"I have no clue." Inara answers honestly. "I've never done this before. Where do you want to go?"

"Not a gorram place." Mal answers, his hand running up and down her arm. "Right here is just fine with me."

Inara closes her eyes as she feels goose bumps rise up on her flesh. "Me too."

-

River and Kaylee are sitting in the dirt when the mule drives back towards Serenity. It passes them and goes into the ship for the illegal cargo to be emptied and hidden.

"What kinda trouble are you two up to?" Mal questions, stopping in front of his youngest crewmembers.

"We don't get in trouble." Kaylee protests.

Jayne snorts. "Course you do."

"We may occasionally get kidnapped or threatened." River agrees. "But it is not our fault."

Jayne reaches down and pulls both girls to their feet. He then snakes an arm around River's waist and pulls her against his chest. "I know that, kitten." Jayne whispers as he drops a light kiss on her mouth. "And it ain't gonna happen no more so it don't matter none, right?"

River closes eyes as though she's thinking hard. "The stars don't know." River replies, opening her eyes to look up at Jayne.

"There ain't no stars out." Mal points out.

"I know." River agrees. "And just like we can't see them, we can't know if anything will happen." She kisses Jayne's neck before pulling out of his arms and grabbing Kaylee's hand. "But we do know there aren't two girls more protected than us in the entire 'verse."

"Yep." Kaylee agrees. "There ain't a gorram way in hell you'll let us get kidnapped again."

The rest of the crew walks out of the boat, Zoe turning around to lock the door. Simon walks over to take Kaylee's hand. "Are we leaving now?"

"Sure are doc." Mal answers. He starts out of the loading dock of Cisum and towards one of the many bars located near the docks. Zoe is on his right side, Wash beside her while Inara walks on his left, their hands brushing lightly as they walk. Simon and Kaylee walk behind them with River and Jayne bringing up the rear.

"You best be wearin' panties." Jayne growls down at her.

River closes her eyes and leans against his side to absorb the rumble. "And if I say no?"

"Then we're goin' back to the boat so's you can get some on." Jayne growls again.

River leans further into him, almost purring as his growls rumble through his body and into hers. She grabs his hand and places it on her ass.

"Gorramit, kitten." Jayne growls. "I done told you not to leave the boat without panties on,."

"Move your hand higher." River instructs.

Jayne moves his hand up her ass until he feels the back of her thong. "Gorram kitten." Jayne growls lustfully.

River smiles happily when she feels his lusty growl flow through her. "It's your second favorite pair." River says. "With its matching top."

Jayne closes his eyes with a groan, an image of her wearin' the red lace bra and thong floating through his mind.

"Jayne." Mal yells over his shoulder. "You comin' inside."

Jayne glances up and realizes they're in front of a bar. "Yeah, right behind ya." He moves River around until she's right in front of him and walks her into the bar, his arms wrapped right under her breasts. He follows Mal to the large half-circle booth the captain picks out. Kaylee and Simon slide in first followed by Wash and Zoe then lastly Inara and Mal. Jayne grabs a chair from an empty table next to them and pulls it up to the open side of their table. He plops down on it and then pulls River onto his lap. She leans back to cuddle happily against his chest. They order drinks and some snacks off a passing waitress.

"Cap'n, where we headed next?" Kaylee asks as she takes a handful of dried fruit from the bowl that was placed down between her and River.

"Gotta drop that cargo off on Boros." Mal answers. "Which means we'll be ridin' in the black for a bit."

"But we will be staying on Boros for four days, correct?" Inara questions.

"Yeah." Mal answers. "Got some teachin' set up?"

"Back to back actually." Inara answers. "I will be gone almost from when we set down and until we leave."

Jayne takes a gulp out of the whiskey in his hand, barely glancing down at River when she grabs the glass and takes a sip.

"Mei-mei!" Simon scolds.

River looks over at her brother with a confused expression. "What?"

"You just drank alcohol." Simon replies.

"Think you're a bit young to be drinkin', little witch." Mal adds.

"If she's old enough to have sex, ain't she old enough to drink?" Kaylee questions.

"You can't treat her like an adult in one area and then treat her like a child in another." Inara says.

"Thank you Inara." River replies as she pops a piece of dried fruit into her mouth.

"I ain't gonna get her trashed, doc." Jayne assures him tightening his arm about her. "Hell, she ain't even gonna get a buzz takin' little sips like she is."

"It's gross." River replies.

"Naw, kitten." Jayne argues as he takes another drink. "Ain't that bad at all."

"Jayne." Mal says, nodding his head towards the pool table and the men surrounding it.

"You ain't gonna go startin' a fight are you?" Jayne asks.

"Not plannin' on it." Mal answers.

"Go." River whispers to Jayne. "Have fun. I will be fine."

"You sure?" Jayne replies.

River reaches up and kisses Jayne before hopping off his lap. She sits down next to Kaylee and the two instantly start whispering.

Jayne follows Mal across the bar and listens while the captain lays down the bet. He grabs a cue off the wall and takes the first shot, glancing out the corner of his eye to check on River. She's sittin' beside Kaylee, the two girls talkin' and laughin', Kaylee pokin' Simon in the stomach a few times.

"Jayne, you're up." Mal says, smacking Jayne on the back. "And she's fine."

Jayne turns to focus on his next shot and manages to make four balls in before he misses. They win the first game, taking the money the other men hand over with a grumble before challenging them to another. They're halfway through the next game when Jayne glances over at the table to find River gone. He drops his cue and starts over towards the table when Simon hands a hand up, pointing to the bathroom.

"Jayne, you gotta relax a little." Mal says. "I ain't ever seen you this tense. She's 20 gorram feet away; ain't nothin' gonna happen to her."

"Ain't like I'm doin' it on purpose." Jayne replies as he lines up his next shot. "Just ain't used to this whole gorram thing."

"That his daughter?" Tom, one of the two men they're playing against, asks Mal.

"Hwai, don't let him hear you say that." Mal hushes. "It's his girl."

"Bit young, ain't she?" Tom replies.

"She's legal and consentin'." Mal says. "Ain't a gorram thing matters but that."

-

"I'm glad you're being yourself again." River tells Kaylee as they wash their hands.

"Me too." Kaylee agrees. "Simon likes me for me; I was just bein' too scared to realize it."

"You were." River agrees. She opens the bathroom door and starts back the table with Kaylee right behind her. They're passing by the bar when a hand snakes out and grabs her arm.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" A young, handsome man asks. "We can sit down right here and have us a little talk."

"You shouldn't be doin' that." Kaylee cautions, glancing nervously over her shoulder. So far, nobody's noticed.

"I am flattered but no thank you." River tells the man as she pulls on her arm.

"Aw, come on, pretty girl." The man pleads. "Just one drink. I promise you'll have a nice time."

Kaylee starts to say something else when the man is picked up and tossed across the room. "Too late."

-

"Looks like somebody's tryin' to get some tonight." Sam, the other man they're playing says. "Not that I blame him; she is one cute, little thing."

Mal follows the man's gaze and groans. "Xiong meng de kuang ren." Mal mutters. "Well, I wanted a fight, looks like I'm gonna get one."

"Huh?" Jayne grunts, not understanding. He turns to follow Mal's gaze and throws the cue down with a growl. He stomps across the bar furiously at the sight of some hundan touchin' his girl. Not even thinkin' bout it, he grabs the back of the guy's shirt, picks him, and throws him across the room.

"You okay, kitten?" Jayne asks, gently taking her arm to examine the damage.

"Fine." River assures him.

"Good." Jayne growls. He then turns around and stomps over to pick the guy up with one hand. His other hand fists and drawls back to slam into the guys face.

"Jayne." Mal yells, trying to stop the merc. He's worked beside Jayne long enough to know what that look means. He aims to kill the man and Mal honestly don't think he's gonna be able to stop him.

River moves behind Jayne and grabs his arm before it slams forward again. "Jayne, stop." River says quietly.

Jayne's shoulders tense and his arm wants to slam forward.

"Please." River whispers. "I don't want him to die because of me."

Jayne drops his arm and then drops the man.

"I didn't know she was taken." The man groans, his hand holding his bloody face. "I wouldn'ta talked to her if I did."

"You touched her." Jayne growls down.

"I'm sorry man." He groans. "I didn't know she was yours. Just thought she was lookin' for a good time."

Mal steps between Jayne and the man when Jayne takes a step forward. "Jayne, walk it off." Mal orders.

Jayne looks ready to argue when River grabs his hand, urging him towards the door.

Mal waits until River and Jayne are out the door before leaning down and helping the bleeding man to his feet. "You don't know how gorram lucky you are." Mal says. "She hadn't said somethin', you'd be dead right now."

"Figured that one out on my own." He groans.

"Have a seat." Mal orders, his hand waving to Simon behind him.

Simon moves beside Mal and starts to examine the man's face. "Your nose is broken." Simon says. "And your cheekbone is shattered." He asked the bar tender for a few things and sets the man's face.

"Thanks." He says. "My mama always told me my mouth was gonna get me in trouble one day but I didn't think it be this. He always that violent?"

"Sometimes but specially when someone touches his girl." Mal answers. "Or innocently sits in a room alone with her. Or looks at her wrong."

"You ain't worried he's gonna hurt her?" He asks.

Kaylee giggles. "Jayne'd kill himself fore he'd hurt her." Kaylee explains when the man looks at her. "Think it's what nobody's gettin'; Jayne worships her. She's the most important thing in is life."

"We're startin' to get that, little Kaylee." Mal replies. "Little hard not to when he's hittin' people all the time."

-

Jayne stalks through town, River's hand held tightly in his. He don't know where he's goin'; just knows he has to get away from that bar. The anger he felt after she was in Mal's bunk is nothin' compared to what he's feelin' now. He wants to kill that man. Just the thought of him touchin' her makes him see red.

"Jayne." River says softly.

"Yeah kitten." Jayne rumbles.

"He didn't know." River whispers. "He didn't realize I was yours."

Jayne grinds his teeth as thoughts run through his mind. His entire life, he's never loved somethin' as much as he does her. It makes him feel weak and stronger than he ever has at the same time. His free hand goes into his pocket and he fingers the little pieces of metal that he's been carryin' round since their last post pickup. There's only one place they got left to go; a place he's never thought he'd be willingly goin'.

River moves closer to Jayne and leans into his side. She's confused about the emotions flowing off him; anger, fear, nervousness, joy, and lust. He's slipping back and forth between them all and she doesn't understand why. But she knows he'll tell her when he's ready to and she won't go digging for more.

Jayne glances around the town they're walkin' through until he sees the building he's lookin' for. He walks purposefully towards it, a decision made in his mind. He stops in front of the building and pulls the door open, ushering River inside.

"Can I help you?" A man asks as he walks towards him, his long black robe only meaning one thing.

"Yeah." Jayne replies. "We wanna get hitched."

-

"Well, that was nice." Wash comments. "And violent. Very Jayne like."

"Yeah." Mal mutters, disappointed. He was lookin' for a little bit of a fight but not the angry beatin' Jayne was doin'. "We should probably go. Kaylee, you need anythin' fore we take off? And remember, we're gonna be in the black for close to a week."

"Nope." Kaylee answers. "She's doin' fine."

"We need to fill up." Wash says.

"And we need supplies." Zoe adds.

"Zoe, you and Kaylee go get supplies while me and Wash fuel up." Mal orders. "Nara, you and Simon can just go back to the boat."

The group exits the bar, Kaylee and Zoe heading into town while the rest of the crew walks back to Serenity.

"Should we look for Jayne and River?" Simon asks Mal, slightly worried about his sister.

"She'll be fine." Mal assures him. "And Jayne knows to get back within a few hours, he always does."

Mal unlocks the boat and Simon and Inara head in while he and Wash walk towards the fuel station attendant.

-

"Miss, do you really want to be here?" The preacher questions. He glances nervously between the young lady and the huge man beside her.

River looks up at the preacher and then back at Jayne, completely floored by the change in events.

"Give us a second, will ya?" Jayne tells the preacher. He takes one last look at River before walking towards the front of the church. Jayne then turns to look down at River. "You don't wanna?"

"Wanna what?" River replies.

"Get hitched." Jayne answers, waving his hand towards the preacher.

"You don't have to do this." River whispers, tears filling her eyes.

"Huh?" Jayne mutters, confused. He sees the tears filling her eyes and swallows heavily, the nervousness returning.

"You don't need to use the symbol to bind me to you." River explains, biting her lip to keep from crying. She loves Jayne and would love to be his wife but not like this. Not because he wants to show the world she's his but because he wants to. "I know I'm yours and your mine and I don't want you to do something like this out of anger."

"Kitten, look at me." Jayne orders softly.

She shakes her head, her hair covering her face.

Jayne wraps his arms around her and pulls her against his chest. He uses a hand to tilt her face up, sighing heavily at the tears sliding down her face. His hands cup her face and he uses his thumbs to wipe her tears away. "Don't do that, kitten." Jayne pleads. "You don't wanna and we'll leave, just don't cry bout it."

A sob breaks from River's throat and her tiny fists pummel his chest harmlessly. "I want to." River sobs. "And it's not fair, not fair. I want to wear your symbol but you don't want to; just think you have to make a statement."

Jayne grabs her fists and forces her arms around his body. She buries her face in his chest and he can feel her tears soaking through his shirt. Sticking his hand back into his pocket, he pulls out the two bands he's been carrying around for close to a month. He pulls back from her and shows her the rings. "I wrote my ma bout you." Jayne says. "Right after the whole Niska thing. She sent these back. They was my grandparents."

River's hand moves out to touch the two bands in awe.

"Look at me." Jayne orders again. He waits until her eyes are on his before continuing. "I love you; I ain't ever loved anyone the way I love you. This isn't somethin' I'm doin' to make a statement; I'm doin' it cause I want to."

River looks down at the rings again and then back up at Jayne. Then she's throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

Jayne laughs against her mouth and then groans when she sucks on his tongue. He breaks the kiss, holding her slightly away from his body. "Kitten, we can't go doin' this here." Jayne growls. "Sides, don't we got somethin' else to be doin'?"

River laughs happily, grabs his hand, and drags him down the isle to where the preacher is unashamedly watching.

"Enjoy the show?" Jayne questions, slightly pissed off.

"I believe we have a ceremony to perform." The preacher answers. She's completely willing and wanting to marry the large, dangerous looking man; he saw that a few seconds ago. He may not understand why such an innocent young lady is with the man he knows to be a mercenary, but he does recognize love when he sees it and these two are deeply in love.

"Yeah and we gotta honeymoon to start." Jayne replies with a smirk. "Get to speakin' them words." He holds the larger band out to River. "I'm guessin' you want me to wear one too."

River snatches the ring, nodding excitedly. "Yes."

An older woman walks into the room and stands next to the preacher. "This is my sister." He explains. "She'll be the witness."

Jayne nods and turns towards River to see tears running down her face again. He sighs but knows these tears are happy ones. He pulls her against his chest until her body is flush with his. "Let's get this show on the road."

The preacher glances out the side of his eyes and sees his sister smiling happily at the couple. Then he starts saying the words he's said a hundred times, only stopping to ask their names. He knows by the look of the man to keep this ceremony short. He has to cough a few times when they kiss and he worries for a second if him and his sister might have to leave the room.

Jayne pulls back, panting heavily. He looks down at River's glazed eyes and knows they have to leave; now. "Well, thanks for that and all." Jayne tells the preacher, reaching into his pocket; he pulls out some cash and hands it to the preacher. "We gotta go now."

"You have to sign this before it's legal." The preacher replies. He finishes filling out the license and then holds a pen out to them. "Jayne, you sign right there."

Jayne grabs the pen and signs his name.

"And Anne, you need to sign here." The preacher instructs, pointing to the spot under Jayne's signature.

River grabs the pen out of Jayne's hand and signs the paper.

Jayne takes the copy the preacher hands him and folds it carefully to put in his pocket. River takes the two instant photos the sister hands her, smiling happily at the pictures of her and Jayne kissing.

Jayne wraps his arm around River and leads her out of the church. He starts to head for the ship when River stops him and points to a postal drop off stop.

"We must write your mother." River says. "And send her a picture."

Jayne mutters under his breath but follows his wife, gonna take a while to get use to that, into the small building. He watches her get a piece of paper and a large envelope. Jayne grabs a pen and starts trying to think what to write. "Gorramit, I ain't good at this type of thing." Jayne groans.

River grabs the pen and starts to write.

_Dear Mrs. Cobb,_

_It looks like we have more in common than just loving Jayne. I am Mrs. Cobb too. I liked the rings you sent; they fit our fingers perfectly. I must keep this letter brief, as we have to go. I am enclosing a picture from our wedding for you to frame and put on your wall. I will write you a longer letter when we have more time._

_Love, _

_River Cobb_

Jayne reads the letter and then tucks it and the picture into the envelope, fills out his parents' coordinates, and takes it to the counter. He pays the post and then grabs River's hand. "I believe we got a marriage to make all official."

"Yes." River agrees, practically running to keep up with his long strides. "And you have a shiny present to open."

Jayne starts to walk faster, his arm dragging River behind him. He feels her stumble slightly and reaches back to pick her up.

River squeals happily when she goes flying and grabs onto Jayne's neck to keep her steady. He walks intently towards the ship and River starts to nibble on his neck.

"Kitten, you gotta stop that." Jayne groans. "I ain't gonna make it to the ship as it is."

River ignores Jayne and drags her teeth down his skin before sucking and biting at his neck. Jayne groans again and starts jogging towards the ship, River held tightly in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Simon asks worriedly when Jayne runs into the ship with River in his arms. "Did something happen?"

Jayne just runs past him.

"What happened to River?" Kaylee asks as her and Zoe rush into the ship. "We saw Jayne runnin' through town with her but he wouldn't stop when we yelled."

"I'm not sure." Simon answers. "He wouldn't answer me either."

"Do you really have to wonder what they're doin'?" Mal says as he walks into the ship. "Is it really that hard to figure out?"

"No." Simon mutters as it dawns on him. "I get it now."

Kaylee giggles. "Looks like Jayne ain't mad no more."

-

Jayne manages to get down the ladder and into his bunk but he don't know how. He walks over to the bed and drops River onto it before stripping down. "I believe I gotta present to open." Jayne huskily says, crawling on top of her. He inches her dress up her body, his mouth eating at hers. His knees straddle her body and he sits up to look down at her. Reaching a hand out, he traces it down her face and neck to run under the neckline of her dress. "You got any ruttin' idea how gorgeous you are?"

River feels the blush cover her face and chest.

"Ain't no need to blush, kitten." Jayne drawls. "It's the truth."

River moves her hands to the hem of her dress and starts to pull it up her body.

"Uh uh." Jayne says, shaking his head. "It's my present and only I get to open it." He moves off her body to stand next to the bed. "Come on, kitten, gotta stand up."

River sits up and places her feet on the ground, her knees shaking.

Jayne sits back down on the bed, his hand moving out to pull her closer until she's only a few inches away. He runs his hands under the hem of her dress, his calloused palms rubbing against the soft flesh of her legs.

River moans at the feel of his hands rubbing against her legs. "Jayne, you must unwrap your present before the season is over." River whispers.

"Ain't gonna be over, kitten." Jayne smirks. "Gonna last a long gorram time." But he does slide her dress up her legs, staring lustily at the little scrap of lace covering her. He pulls the dress the rest of the way off, River raising her arms to help. "If this ain't the shiniest gift I've ever gotten."

Jayne trails his hands up her body to cup her lace-clad breasts. His thumbs rub her nipples until they're hard as a gorram rock. Then he dips his head to drag a nipple into his mouth, sucking it through the lace, his tongue rubbing the lace into the hardened flesh.

River's knees feel as though they'll buckle and her panties are tight and wet against her aroused flesh. "Jayne, touch its match." River orders, widening her stance.

Jayne ignores her and moves over to suck and nip at her other nipple. His hands rub up and down her back slowly and gently as he continues to eat at her flesh.

River knows her legs are going to give out at any second. She scoots forward and drops down to straddle his knee. A mewl escapes her mouth as her aching cunt lands on his hard body. Wanting more friction, she starts to move up and down, riding his knee like one would ride a horse. Jayne's mouth is still sucking at her breasts as she slams her body down onto his knee over and over again.

Jayne growls against her breasts when she drops her sopping cunt onto his knee. He can feel her soaking his skin and starts to push up as she drops down. She's riding his knee quickly and with force, her thighs clamping around his. He moves a hand up to tug at her left nipple and bites down on her right while rotating his knee against her. Her back arches and she moans his name as she cums.

River drops against Jayne's chest, panting irregularly.

Jayne grasps River's waist and stands her up. His hands move her body around and he palms her bare ass cheeks. "I ruttin' love these panties." Jayne growls, sliding his hands into the back of her thong. His other hand strays to her front and he cups her heat. She whimpers and her knees buckle again until she's being held up solely by Jayne's hand cupping her.

"You okay, kitten?" Jayne questions, his fingers pushing against her wet core through her panties.

"Yes…no….I can't stand up any longer." River pants, rubbing her crotch against his hand. "Need to lie down and need you on top of me; inside of me."

"Need that too." Jayne agrees. One large hand rest on her belly as the other pulls her panties off. He kisses the small of her back and reaches up with his free hand to unsnap her bra. He pushes it off her shoulders and it drops down her arms to hit the ground. He then picks her up and lays her gently onto the bed. He straddles her body again and is a little startled when her legs lock around his hips.

"No more playing." River growls. "Need you inside."

Jayne leans down to kiss her while at the same time pushing deep into her body. River moans and arches against him. Then they're pushing against each other wildly, mouths biting as they try to find completion. River reaches it first, a scream leaving her throat as she clenches tightly around him. Jayne goes over a thrust after her, her name leaving his mouth on a groan.

Jayne rolls over onto his back and pulls River on top of him. His hand runs up and down her back a few times and then he stops to stare at the gold band on his finger. He grabs her left hand and twines her fingers with his. "Love you, kitten."

River smiles happily at their intertwined hands with their matching bands. "Love you too Jayne."

-

"They gotta come out of there sooner or later, doc." Mal assures Simon. "Jayne can only go so long without food and it's been what, 17 hours? He'll smell the food and they'll be here. Till then, eat."

Simon does as ordered and starts to eat some of the meat-type food in front of him. Kaylee chatters happily, holding Simon's hand under the table. Halfway through the meal, loud footsteps are heard coming down the hall.

"Told ya." Mal says with a smirk. He looks up at his merc and genius as they enter the mess. "Nice to see you two."

"Can't say the same." Jayne grunts, plopping down in his chair. River sits on his lap with a sigh. "We couldn't take the hunger no more." River stands up and fills their plate until it's overflowing and then sits back down on Jayne's lap. Her right hands snakes out to grab her fork and digs in, sitting to the side so that Jayne can eat around her.

"Jayne, hand me the basket." Wash says, his hand pointing to the basket of rolls on the table.

"Sure." Jayne mutters. He grabs the basket and hands it across the table to the pilot.

Mal chokes on the food in his mouth. "Lao tyen yeh, what the hell is on your hand?"

"What?" Simon questions, standing up to look at Jayne's hand. "Is that….why...when." Simon then reaches out and grabs his sister's left hand to see a matching gold band.

Kaylee squeals happily.

Simon and Mal sputter.

Wash's mouth moves but nothing comes out.

Inara and Zoe smile at each other.

Jayne takes River's hand out of Simon's and places it back on his thigh. "We forget to mention we got hitched?"

-


	20. Honeymoon

Title: Honeymoon

Series: A new Day Dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: Heavy R, there is smut.

-

"Hitched?" Simon screeches. "As in married? As in husband and wife?"

"All of the above." River replies.

"Oh, this is so shiny." Kaylee squeals, running around the table to hug River. She then hugs Jayne once before hugging River again. "Looks like you're movin' outa our bunk now."

"Yes." River agrees quietly. "Are you going to be okay now?"

"Yeah." Kaylee replies. "Sides, ain't like I spend much time there anyways, spend most of my time in Simon's room."

"I believe I gotta rule bout unmarried folk shackin' up." Mal says, eyeing Simon and Kaylee.

"We ain't shackin' up." Kaylee defends. "We just have sex then I fall asleep in his room. All my clothes and stuff are still in my bunk."

Simon blushes and looks down at his plate.

"I can't believe….Jayne is married….makes no sense…" Wash mutters.

"Jayne, you didn't marry our sweet little River just to prove a point, did ya?" Mal asks.

"No." Jayne replies. "And she ain't yours, she's mine. Ain't that right, kitten?"

"Yes." River agrees. "And you're mine."

"Yep, gotta paper that says so and everything." Jayne kisses River's temple as he leans back in his chair.

"Paper?" Simon says panic evident in is tone. "You registered your marriage?"

"Yeah." Jayne answers as he digs into his back pocket. He pulls out his wallet and then takes a folded piece of paper out of it to hand to Simon.

Simon unfolds the paper and reads it before looking at his sister and her husband.

"Let me see that." Mal orders, taking the paper out of the doctor's hand. "Anne R. Reynolds, who the ruttin' hell is that?"

"Me." River answers. "I very well couldn't use my own name so I used my middle name as my first and my first as my middle, and then your last name."

"Oh, makes sense." Mal agrees. He studies the newly wed couple for a few moments as he slowly eats. "I can't give ya time to take a proper honeymoon right now so I'll give ya the same thing I gave Zoe and Wash; you both got the week off. Until we get to Boros, you two can do as you please."

"Thanks, Mal." Jayne replies. "C'mon, kitten, I'll help ya move your stuff outa Kaylee's bunk and into mine."

"Okay." River agrees as she moves off his lap.

Jayne grabs the paper out of Mal's hand and carefully folds it back up. He puts it back in his wallet and then back into his pocket.

"Simon, you okay?" Kaylee asks after River and Jayne are gone.

"Yes." Simon replies. "I think so. Did they just say they got married?"

"Yeah." Mal says. "I never thought I'd see Jayne married when there weren't a gun held against his back."

"Me either." Wash agrees, still shocked. "It's unworldly."

"I can't agree more." Mal replies.

-

Jayne leans against the wall as he watches River pack her meager amount of things. He's never realized how little she has, hell besides all the panties and underwear she bought a couple months ago, everything she owns once belonged to Nara or Kaylee. He wants to buy her things but knows anything he can buy her ain't gonna be what she's used to. Bein' poor ain't a big deal to him, sure he likes money but he's gone without for a long gorram time. Long as he's got food in his belly, the occasional cigar and bottle of booze, ammo for his girls, and before River, trim money, he's a happy man. Now that he's with River, he finds himself needin' the booze and cigars less and less, she's enough to keep him satisfied. He ain't spent money on trim in he don't remember how long and he knows he ain't gonna. As much as it shocks him, he's got no desire to be with anybody but River. Hell, he don't even really get worked up lookin' at Zoe or Nara no more. It'd scare the hell outa him if'n he didn't hard as a gorram rock just thinkin' bout River.

River packs her things quickly and quietly, Jayne's emotions pouring over her again. This is why she was so worried about becoming his wife; he's angry. She doesn't know why but the only logical reason could be that once the heat of the moment was over, he's realizing he doesn't want to be married, not to someone like her. She knows Jayne loves her; she can practically taste it when he touches her. But she also knows she's not normal and she never will be. She's not the kind of woman a man would want to bind himself to. She needs Jayne so much more than he will ever need her. She needs his mind to keep hers safe and calm. She needs his body to keep her safe and warm. And she needs his love to keep her safe and centered. All in all, she needs him so very much. And Jayne is probably starting to realize this and is feeling trapped and tied down. She doesn't think she can survive without him but she loves him too much to bind him to a marriage he doesn't really want. She can leave; she will never force him to leave his home but she can leave. It will have to be when they get to Boros and she will have to go when Jayne is with the captain dropping off the cargo because he will stop her from going. Simon will too so she will have to do it quietly and secretly. She doesn't know where she will go but it doesn't really matter because without Jayne, she will pretty much just fade away. She closes her bags quietly and then turns to face Jayne.

"That everything?" Jayne asks quietly.

"Yes." River replies.

Jayne takes the bags out of her hands and motions for her towards the ladder.

River takes one last look around her old room and then climbs quietly up the ladder. She waits for Jayne at the top and then follows him to his bunk.

Jayne kicks his bunk door open and holds it that way for River to climb down. He jumps down after her and sets her bags on the chair by the door. "You gonna unpack them now?"

River shakes her head.

Jayne frowns at the quick jerks of River's head. She's sittin' on the edge of his bed, starin' at the wall. Her shoulders are slumped and after peerin' closer, he sees them shakin' slightly. "Kitten, what's wrong?"

River shakes her head harder.

Jayne sits down on his bed and leans against the wall before pulling River onto his lap. She curls into his lap and buries her face into his chest. After a few seconds, he can feel tears soaking through his shirt. Completely confused and slightly scared, he rubs his hand up and down her back as she cries against his chest.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Jayne asks after her sobs slow down.

"I can't do it." River whispers. "I'm not strong enough to do it."

"Do what, kitten?" Jayne replies, still completely confused.

"Leave."

Jayne's hand stops moving and he pushes her shoulders back to look down at her face. He ain't ever seen her lookin' so miserable and scared and lost. "Leave?" Jayne repeats. "We ain't goin' nowhere."

"I was going to leave." River whispers.

"What?" Jayne replies, his tone harsh. He roughly tilts her chin back to look directly into her eyes. "Why?"

"I would never force you to leave your home." River answers.

"Okay, I ain't a genius so you're gonna have to explain this to me." Jayne pushes one hand through his hair, completely frustrated, while his other hand presses against her back to hold her against him.

"Serenity is your home and I won't make you leave." River explains quietly, her hands playing with the bottom of his shirt. "But I can't be here and not be with you; it would be too hard. But then leaving would be harder and I don't think I'm strong enough to survive without you, I think I'd rather just curl up in a ball and die."

"You ain't gonna die." Jayne growls. "And you ain't goin' nowhere and you're gonna be with me, we're ruttin' married."

"I know." River shouts, her hands wringing his shirt. "I know we're married but you don't want to be and I love you so much and I just want you to be happy and not feel trapped."

Jayne's a little startled by her shout; she's never really yelled at him. Other than that, he's completely confused again. "Kitten, we done talked bout this, I married you cause I love you."

"I know you love me." River agrees. "But you don't want to be married to me; why would you?"

"Cause I love you." Jayne replies. "Cause you're the best thing to ever happen to me and cause I can't live without you." Jayne tilts her hand back again and wipes at the tears fallin' down her face. "Kitten, I don't understand where any of this is comin' from. Do you regret gettin' hitched?"

"You were angry." River whispers. "While you watched me pack my things you were angry and I could feel it. I didn't look; I wanted to but it's not fair to look when you can't see what I'm thinking. But I'm not stupid. You're realizing what being bound to me is going to be like and now you feel trapped and caged in and it makes you angry."

Jayne's eyes widen and his mouth drops open in disbelief.

River takes Jayne's reactions to mean he agrees and jumps off his lap with a loud sob.

Jayne pulls River back and flips them over until she's lyin' on the bed under him. Her arms and legs start to thrash so he does the only thing he can do; pins her down. He grabs her dainty wrists in one large hand and then locks his thighs around hers, holding her legs still. "Gorramit, look at me." Jayne orders.

River closes her eyes and turns her face towards the wall. She can feel the tears burning her eyes and cheeks as they flow freely from her. She wants to die; she wants to curl up into a ball and just die.

Jayne moves River's head back with his free hand, sighing heavily at the tears pouring down her face. It's tearin' him up, seein' her like this. But he's startin' to understand what's goin' on. Despite what she's been through and how ruttin' smart she is, she's still young and still very insecure. "Open your eyes, kitten." Jayne says softly, his thumb rubbin' softly against her cheek. "C'mon, open em."

A sob catching in her throat, River does what Jayne asks and opens her eyes to see him looking down at her.

"That's my girl." Jayne soothes. "Now, let's get somethin' straight, I don't feel trapped or caged in. I don't know where you're gettin' this crazy ass idea from but I don't regret marryin' you."

"You should." River replies. "I'm not normal and I never will be. I get scared and lost and confused and you're always going to have to find me and it's not fair to you. I need you so much and eventually, it's going to…."

"Kitten, none of that matters to me." Jayne interrupts her babble with a small smile. "I know you ain't normal, I've always known it and it don't matter none to me. I like you bein' all slightly crazy; it's part of who you are. And I'll always find you, no matter what happens. You try to leave and I'll ruttin' tie you to my bed till you stop tryin', dong ma?"

"Okay." River agrees, her belly unclenching little by little with his words. Jayne might not think he's good with them but to her, they're beautiful. "Why were you angry then, if it wasn't about being married to me?"

"Just thinkin' bout stuff." Jayne replies. "Bout how I'll never be able to give ya half the stuff you deserve; I ain't never had anybody dependin' on me, not really, and you know what life's like out here. Money's tight and half the time we ain't gonna be able to 'ford nothin' but food."

"That's it?" River gasps. "That's why you were so angry?"

"Yeah." Jayne replies. "You deserve so much more than I can give you."

"Like what Atherton Wing could give me." River says.

Jayne's body tenses and a growl rumbles through his chest. "Yeah."

"I don't care about that, Jayne." River says. "If all I cared about was what I could have, I would marry somebody like Wing. You make me happy and safe and warm and loved and sated and so many other different things; that's all that matters to me."

"Oh." Jayne mutters as he stares down at her.

"Jayne."

"Yeah, kitten?"

"My hands are going numb."

"Hell." Jayne mutters as he legs go of her wrists. "Sorry bout that, kitten."

River wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his face down to hers. "It's okay."

Jayne presses his mouth against hers and pushes his tongue past her lips. He kisses her deeply for a few minutes before pulling back, leaving her panting underneath him. "You know, I ain't ever been good with words." Jayne leers down at her. "Maybe they weren't nuf to convince you; maybe I need to show you how much you mean to me."

"I've always been a very, very slow learner." River replies with a bright smile. "Maybe you will need to show me more than once."

"Maybe I will." Jayne agrees. "Can't have you not learnin'."

River's head drops against the mattress with a happy smile as Jayne nibbles at her jaw line. This is when she knows everything will be okay. This is when all the insecurities and fears just float away, when he's touching her. She sighs and then giggles when he rubs his goatee against her neck, the soft hairs tickling her skin.

Jayne smiles at her giggles and rubs his chin across her neck over and over again. His hands smooth down her body until they reach her belly and then he lightly digs his fingers into her.

River squeals and tries to move away from Jayne's fingers but his thighs are still holding her down. Jayne knows her body better than she does herself and one by one, he runs his fingers over her tickle spots until she's squirming under him and laughing so hard tears are running down her face again. "Can't breathe." She manages to puff out between laughs.

Jayne stops tickling River and moves his weight off her as she catches her breath. "Ya know, I find myself wantin' to do a little experiment, for learnin' of course." Jayne says once her breathing is back to normal. "But I'm gonna need your help."

"Anything for learning." River replies.

"That's good." Jayne says as he moves off her. "First though, we'll need to get these clothes off; they'll just get in the way."

River quirks an eyebrow, curious as to what kind of experiment requires her to be naked. Jayne strips her quickly, tossing her clothes to the ground behind him.

"Go ahead and lay down." Jayne orders as he strips down to his boxers. "You best be gettin' comfortable; this might take a bit of time."

River drops back onto the bed, Jayne's pillow under her head. She wonders if she should feel embarrassed or exposed at her sprawled out position. Her hands are locked loosely and resting between Jayne's pillow and her head leaving her arms exposed and her small breasts pillowed against her chest. The kisses and Jayne's mostly naked body added in with the slight chill in the room has made her nipples hard and tight. Her belly is slightly clenched with excitement; whatever Jayne has planned she knows she'll enjoy. Her knees are slightly bent and spread, almost like they would be if she were being examined. She watches Jayne watch her and can't help her body's squirm; it arouses her when Jayne watches her. She wants him to watch her touch herself but doesn't know how he will respond to that request so she hasn't asked yet. She can feel her self growing moist and swollen as Jayne's eyes rake her body.

"You're just the most gorram beautiful thing in the verse." Jayne says huskily. He battles his desire to just bury himself into her as he moves back down to straddle her.

"Jayne." River says quietly.

"Yeah, kitten." Jayne replies.

"There's something I want to do, after you're done with your experiment." River says, her desire to fulfill her fantasy overriding whatever embarrassment she may fee. "But I'm afraid you might think it's weird or might not like it."

"You gonna be naked?"

"Yes." River furrows her brows, confused by what that has to do with anything.

"Then I'll like it." Jayne assures her. "You gonna tell me what it is?"

"No." River replies. "I'll never be able to do it if I tell you beforehand."

"Alright." Jayne says, shrugging away concern. Whatever it is, can't be that big of a deal. "But first I get to do my experiment."

"Okay." River agrees. "Are you going to explain your experiment?"

"Sure." Jayne agrees as he kisses her chin and then drags his tongue down it. "Now, you're a ticklish girl and I'm just wonderin' if'n it's just my fingers or if my tongue and goatee will make you giggle just as much. So I figure the best way to find out is to test each and every spot."

"Ohhh." River moans at the plan. Her most ticklish spots are places Jayne would kill another man for touching.

Jayne kisses at her neck and drags his tongue across it. She moans loudly and arches her neck but doesn't giggle. "Guess it ain't the same there."

He runs his mouth down her neck and nips at her collarbone.

"Not ticklish there." River says.

"I know but it looked all creamy and smooth." Jayne replies. "Just had to taste it." His mouth nibbles across her collarbone to drag down one arm. Unlike most people, River ain't all that ticklish in her armpits; the soft skin of her upper arm is more sensitive. He drags his goatee down it and she giggles and then he runs his tongue up it; she moans.

River's body is being overwhelmed with sensations and she's shocked that's it's not confused. One second Jayne is tickling her with his goatee and the next he's sending shivers down her spine with his tongue. He moves back across her collarbone to test her other arm.

"Well, looks like it's the same." Jayne comments as he moves away from her arm and back to her torso. "The goatee tickles and my tongue makes you moan." He slides down her body a little until his mouth is level with her breasts. Now, here is her second most ticklish spot, the bottom of her breasts. She told him she never knew she was even ticklish there till him and it's one of his favorite places to play with. He gently pushes her right breast up, pinching her hard nipple between his fingers just for the moan, until the soft skin is revealed. He rubs his chin against it and is rewarded with something between a moan and a giggle. He's guessin' she's so worked up at this point that her body don't know how to react. He drags his tongue across the magic spot and she mewls. He uses his other hand to push up her other breast, his fingers still pinching her nipple and tests the skin exposed.

River feels her self leaking onto Jayne's sheet as he performs his experiment. She's completely confused by her body's reactions; if something tickles when you touch it, shouldn't it always tickle? Going by his experiment, the answer is no. His tongue lapping at her ticklish spots is doing nothing but making her more aroused.

Jayne releases each breast and leans up to press a soft kiss to each budded tip before scooting further down her body. He drags his chin down her belly and can feel her muscles clenching under him. She doesn't giggle but she doesn't moan; she just kinda pants. He nibbles at the soft flesh for a moment before lapping at it with his tongue. Her body arches off the bed and she whimpers. "Well, now, that there's a reaction." Jayne says as he licks around her belly button. She moans again and starts rubbing herself against his belly. Her arousal wets his skin and he can't help but grow harder at her highly aroused state. He moves down her body until his face is above her hips and no part other than his hands are touching her body.

"Jayyneee." River moans with frustration as he moves away. The friction of her body rubbing against his felt wonderful and she wants it back.

"Not now, kitten." Jayne replies. "Still gotta few more places to check. He grabs her foot and rubs his chin against the bottom of it. She giggles. "Guess this one tickles." Then her runs his tongue down the bottom of it. She giggles. "Looks like it's the same." His hands run up her legs as he pushes them apart. "Now, how's bout we get to your most ticklish spot?"

Jayne leans down and blows softly on her moist folds just for the hell of it. He can't help but smirk when she bucks her hips with a moan. Placing a hand on her lower belly, he holds her still as he moves towards her number one spot. Her legs widen to ease his journey. His chin moves towards the inside of her thigh, right next to her folds and between her ass and cunt. This is her most ticklish spot, the soft skin between her thighs. His chin rubs against the area and she mewls loudly. Then he runs his tongue down it; she squeals and bucks her hips again. "Guess that didn't tickle in the least amount." He continues to test the area as his hand slips down her lower belly to delve between her folds. She's more than ready to go and he easily slips three fingers inside her.

River rides Jayne's hand, her body so very close to the edge. His experiment was one of the most arousing things she's ever experienced. She comes with a scream, her hips bucking erratically against his hand and face.

Jayne pulls his fingers out of River's body once her walls stop clenching around him and pops them into his mouth to suck her juices off. "Now, what's this thing you wanna do?" His curiosity has gotten the best of him and despite the throbbing in his loins, he wants to know what she wants to do.

"You must sit on the bed." River orders, butterflies fluttering in her belly. Jayne's seen her touch herself before but never like this; he's never seen her completely naked while her fingers play with her body and she just hopes he finds it as pleasurable as she's going to find it to be.

Jayne sits down on the bed and leans against the wall as he watches her move around the bunk. She pushes her bags off his chair and then drags it over towards the bed. He's a bit confused when she puts the chair almost right against the bed, only a few inches between them.

River situates the chair until it's in the most logical place for her fantasy. She never thought she'd find the idea of somebody watching her masturbate to be arousing but her body is already pulsing from just the idea. She sits down in the chair, thankful that's it's padded and soft. With a nervous clenching of her belly, she throws her legs over the arms of the chair until her body is completely open.

Jayne sits up at the sight of her exposed body, still unable to figure out what she's up to. He briefly wonders if she wants to do it in the chair but that though flies out of his head her hands cup her breasts. "Holy fuck." Jayne mutters as realization of what she's plannin' dawns on him. "You want me to watch you touch yourself, don't ya?"

"Yes." River replies quietly. "Do you want to watch?"

"Hell yeah." Jayne growls. "Don't know how long I'll last but you go right ahead and do what you want."

River pinches her nipples roughly and then moans at the little shocks of pleasure that float through her body. She tugs and pulls at the aroused bits of flesh until the throbbing between her legs can't be ignored. She runs her hands down her belly but stops right before she reaches her hand's goal. She looks up to see Jayne watching her with a concentration she's never seen on his face.

Jayne's hands grip the mattress to keep himself from pulling her towards him and onto his steel hard cock. The sight of her playin' with her tits is bout the most arousin' thing he's ever seen and he wants to watch her get herself off; he just hopes he can hold back for that long.

River keeps her eyes locked on Jayne and slides her fingers between her folds. She uses her right hand to separate her folds and then pushes three fingers from her other hand inside herself. She sees Jayne bite his lip and glances down to see the tip of his cock poking through the fly of his boxers. She pumps her fingers slowly and deeply, her hips moving with her fingers. The quiet bunk is filled with the tell-tale sound her fingers make moving in and out of her highly aroused body. Her hand is becoming covered with her moistness and she's getting closer and closer to the edge as each second passes. And she can tell from the tenseness in Jayne's body that he's a few seconds from grabbing her and pounding into her. She wants to come for him; wants him to see her body milk her fingers. She moves the hand holding her folds open around until her thumb is free and then presses it against her clit forcibly. It doesn't take more than three quick thrusts to push her over the edge.

Jayne groans and almost creams himself when she comes. Her body milks her fingers tightly and he can see the flush of her orgasm cover her body. He's on her before she's even come down, one hand ripping his boxers off while the other pulls her fingers out of her body. His hands then move under her ass to tilt her hips up, he moves her legs over his shoulders, and then pushes into her with one quick thrust. It's not the most comfortable position in the verse; half his body on the bed and half of it on the chair but he manages. His hand snakes between them after the first few thrusts to find her clit; he knows he ain't gonna last much longer. He rubs against her clit over and over again until she's babbling incoherently under him. His mouth presses against hers for a second before dragging down her body to pull a nipple between his lips. He bites down hard on her nipple, presses down on her clit and pushes deep into her body.

River is still trying to deal with her first orgasm when Jayne pushes into her body. Then she's being overwhelmed as Jayne plays her body like a finely tuned instrument. He knows her body better than she does and he knows just how to bury her under pleasure until she can't see or feel anything but it. And before she's even completely recovered from one orgasm, he's pushing her into another one. She can't hold back the scream that builds up in her throat and doesn't even try to.

Jayne comes with River, unable to hold back anymore. When he's finally able to catch his breathe and focus again he realizes with a laugh that he's lyin' on top of River on a tiny ass chair, her legs locked over his shoulders, his mouth pressed against the side of her face, and her fingernails digging into his back.

"You okay, kitten?" Jayne asks.

"Mmhmm." River moans. "Sleepy."

"Yeah, me too." Jayne agrees as he pulls out of her. He picks her up and then drops back onto the bed, River sprawling across his chest.

River squirms around until she's comfortable and ends up laying half on Jayne and half on the mattress.

"You feelin' better now?"

"Yes." River replies, cuddling happily against him. "You proved how much I mean to you."

"That's good." Jayne murmurs. He grabs his blanket off the wall and covers them both up.

"Mmm." River mutters sleepily. "Jayne."

"Yeah, kitten?"

"You may need to prove it again." River says. "I may forget."

"I pretty much plan on provin' it to ya everyday." Jayne replies. "Just to be sure you don't go forgettin' again."

"That sounds like a very good plan." River agrees.

"Mmhmm." Jayne mutters.

"Jayne." River whispers a few minutes later.

"Huh?" Jayne grunts, almost asleep.

"Love you." River says.

Jayne presses a sloppy kiss against River's head. "Love you too, kitten."

-


	21. Rain

Title: Rain

Series: A new day dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: PG-13

-

"I say we draw straws." Mal says to his crew.

"I think you should do it." Wash replies.

"Wash is right." Simon agrees. "You are the captain; it's your responsibility to give orders."

"You're right." Mal says. "That's why I'm orderin' you to go."

"No." Simon protests. "No, there's no way I'm going."

"I go and I'll get hit again." Mal points out. "And if'n he hits me again, I'm gonna shoot him and then your little sister's probably gonna kill me. Zoe'll shoot her and then you'll probably give her some drug to take her down. Then Wash'll just crash the boat, killin' everyone else. Now, all this could be avoided if'n you would just follow my very simple order."

"What makes you think he won't hit me?" Simon asks, rolling his eyes at Mal's over-dramatization.

"You're her doctor." Mal replies. "Chances are, you've seen her nekkid."

"Kaylee, you can go." Simon says. "He won't hit you."

"Do we gotta get em?' Kaylee asks. "I think it's romantic."

Mal rolls his eyes. "It ain't romantic." He replies. "I meant they didn't have to do no chores or nothin' for a week. Didn't think they would stay in their gorram bunk the whole time."

"We'll be landing on Boros shortly." Wash points out. "Somebody has to go get Jayne since I'm fairly certain he will be needed."

Mal sighs heavily and stands up. "Wait a second." He stops and turns to Inara. "You ain't bothered none by sex; you can go drag em out of their bunk."

Inara glares at him.

"Zoe?" Mal looks to his first-mate.

"Not a chance in hell, sir." Zoe replies.

"Fine." Mal mutters. "Here I go, riskin' life and limb cause ain't a one of you carin' enough to go for me."

The gathered crew watches him walk towards the door.

Mal places his foot on the bottom step and turns to face his crew. "A'right, Zoe, remember I don't want no big funeral." Mal says. "And I wanna be stuffed and left on the bridge." He then turns around and lets out a high-pitched squeal.

"Hello, captain." River says, smiling up at him.

"Gorramit, little witch." Mal yells. "Don't ruttin' do that."

"Sorry." River pushes past him and sits down beside Kaylee.

Mal looks at River and then sticks his head out in the hallway. "Okay, I give?" He walks down the steps and moves in front of River. "Where's Jayne?"

"He kicked me out." River pouts.

"That gorram piece of go'se." Mal shouts. "I knew somethin' like this was gonna ruttin' happen. Doc, go get them castratin' tools."

Simon stands up and starts to follow Mal out of the mess.

"Mal, I don't think she meant it that way." Inara says.

"What else could him kickin' her out mean?" Mal asks, turning his head to look at Inara.

"Mei-mei, what happened?" Inara asks River softly.

"Jayne wanted to play with his other girls." River replies, her arms crossing over her chest in a pout. "I tried to help but after we stopped to have sex three times, Jayne declared that I was too much of a distraction. He is supposed to be preparing for a job and couldn't do that if I'm helping."

Kaylee giggles.

"What's so funny, little Kaylee?" Mal asks.

"Just think it's funny that River distracts Jayne from his guns." Kaylee replies. "I ain't ever seen nothin' distract Jayne from weapons."

Mal moves back over to the table and sits down. "He kicked you out so he could get ready for the job?" Mal questions River.

River nods.

"Okay, then, guess that ain't so bad." Mal replies.

"Captain daddy?" River says in a sweet, little girls voice, her eyes wide and bottom lip poking out.

"What?" Mal gruffly replies.

"Can I land the boat?" River asks.

Mal sighs and nods.

River squeals and jumps up to hug him when Mal holds out a hand to stop her.

"You just keep your distance." Mal orders. "I like my face the way it is and if'n you touch me, we both know your…husband, gorram does that sound weird, is gonna rearrange it."

River rolls her eyes and steps over to Wash. "You must supervise."

Wash stands up and follows the genius out of the mess. "You're not going to try and take my place, are you?"

"Don't be silly." River replies. "Nobody could take your place. You are one of a kind."

"I am, ain't I?" Wash agrees. "And so are you."

"Well, Zoe, let's go get the mule prepped." Mal says, standing up.

Zoe stands up and follows Mal out of the mess without a word.

"Inara, how many students do you have lined up?" Simon asks.

"Five." Inara replies. "I will be incredibly busy the entire time we're here."

"How are things goin' with the cap'n?" Kaylee asks with a grin.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Inara replies, grinning back.

"You do too." Kaylee says. "You guys kiss yet?"

"As I've told you before, I don't kiss and tell." Inara replies.

"Oh, c'mon, Nara." Kaylee whines. "The ruttin' suspense is gonna kill me."

"You'll just have to wait." Inara replies.

Kaylee leans back with a pout. "Been waitin' almost two gorram years for Mal to make a move." She mutters. "No wonder he's so gorram grumpy."

-

"Well, well, well." Mal says upon seeing Jayne walk into the bay. "Ain't seen you in a long gorram time."

Jayne rolls his eyes.

"Heard you're havin' problems." Mal grins. "Kickin' your wife out after a gorram week, you oughta be ashamed."

"She makes it impossible to get anything done." Jayne protests. "Specially when she goes and picks up one of my girls. Ain't nothin' hotter in the verse than seein' my girl holdin' a gun."

"That's just weird." Mal says. "You're weird, Jayne."

"Just ignore him, Jayne." Zoe says. "He's just jealous that you gotta girl and he still ain't made a move yet."

Jayne looks at Zoe, an eyebrow raised.

"Zoe." Mal also raises an eyebrow, a little shocked at Zoe's comment to Jayne.

"What can I say sir?" Zoe explains. "Us married folk gotta stick together."

"And how do you know if I've made a move or not?" Mal says. "I don't tell you everything."

"If you made a move, you wouldn't have found it so strange that they spent a week in their bunk." Zoe replies.

"Gorram married folk think they know everything bout relations." Mal mutters.

"Not everything." Zoe says.

"Just more than you." Jayne adds.

"I don't think I'm likin' this little bondin' thing you two got goin' on." Mal says. "I think I liked it better when Jayne was makin' lewd comments and you was threatenin' to hurt him."

The boat shudders and shakes roughly before Zoe can reply.

"What the gorram hell?" Jayne mutters, grabbing onto the mule to remain steady. "Zoe, what's your husband on?"

"Ain't my husband landin'." Zoe replies. "It's your wife."

"Oh, shit, Mal you didn't let her land the boat, did you?" Jayne asks, panic evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Mal replies, starting to grow a bit worried. "I promised her I'd let her fly and she seems to know what she's doin', least I thought she did."

"Oh, she knows how to land the boat." Jayne agrees. "Cept she's got this big theory on how she can land the boat without lookin' or usin' any of the censors. Says she can do it completely by the math or at least she thinks she can. I never thought you'd let her try."

"She never said nothin' bout closin' her eyes." Mal says.

"How'd you know?" Zoe questions.

"She told me." Jayne replies. "Talked bout it for a good hour last night."

"You guys talk?" Mal asks, a little confused by what they'd have to talk about.

"Course we talk." Jayne says. "What, you think all we do is have sex?"

"Yeah." Mal replies. "Can't keep your gorram hands off each other in front of us. Figured when you was alone, it'd be worse."

"Oh, it is." Jayne agrees with a smirk. "But we do talk. Now, I don't understand most of what she says but that don't matter none to her. She just likes that I listen."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this." Zoe says, her eyes wide with shock. "But that's bout the sweetest thing I've heard."

Jayne glances away. "Yeah, whatever."

The boat shakes again and Mal looks to Jayne. "Think I should go do somethin'?"

"Naw." Jayne replies. "She ain't gonna crash us. She ends up being wrong bout the math, Wash'll make sure she don't crash."

"Yeah." Zoe agrees.

"You're right." Mal says.

They remain in the bay although they don't relax until the boat is safely, although not entirely smoothly, on the ground.

Jayne turns around to face the catwalks when he feels River comin'. She runs down the metal, her bare feet pale and blurry, she's movin' so fast. He grinds his teeth when she dives down the steps leadin' onto the bay floor and then opens his arms when she flies at him. He stumbles back a few steps, his wife's legs and arms wrapping tight around him.

"I did it." River squeals happily, her face lit up. "I did it. I told you it would work and it did."

"That you did, kitten." Jayne agrees, smiling at her happiness.

"It was all in the numbers." River starts spouting out equations and numbers to Jayne as though he understands.

Jayne listens intently, his forehead wrinkled in concentration, though he doesn't understand a word of what she's saying.

Simon walks into the bay right as River throws herself at Jayne. He smiles when she starts talking excitedly about numbers and figures though he's completely lost after the first few seconds. Then he sees the way Jayne listens to her, nodding occasionally and looking directly into her eyes. He's never been more grateful to the merc than he is now. She's always been like this; getting so excited about a problem that she's worked out that she talks to people like they're going to understand what she's saying. Their parents always cut her off after a few seconds and told her to write it down for her tutors. He knows it doesn't matter to River that Jayne doesn't understand; all that matters is that he's listening to her.

It don't make a lick of sense to him but he loves listenin' to her talk. Her voice is bout the most soothing thing in the verse and he loves the expressions that cross her face. But her body touchin' his is havin' it's normal effect and he cuts her off with a kiss.

"Mmmm." River purrs, her train of thought trailing off at the feel of Jayne's lips. She goes to deepen the kiss when Jayne pulls back.

"You just remember my place, kitten." Jayne instructs, place her of her feet. "When I get back, we'll finish where we left off and then you can tell me bout the rest of your calculations."

"Promise?" River replies.

"Promise." Jayne agrees, dropping a kiss on her forehead. Then he sends her towards Simon with a smack on the ass. "Now git or else this job's gonna have to wait while we finish now."

"Get in the mule, Jayne." Mal orders, knowing they can't be late for this meeting.

"Stay outa trouble and don't go wonderin' off." Jayne says to River before looking up at Simon. "Doc, somethin' happens to her and I'll ruttin' kill you, dong ma?"

Simon rolls his eyes. "She's my sister; I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"See that you don't." Jayne replies. "Bye, kitten."

"Bye Jayne." River says, waving to him. "Be careful."

"Oh, don't worry, River." Kaylee wraps an arm around River's shoulder as they watch the mule drive away. "Ain't nothin' gonna happen."

"I know." River agrees. "They will not be shot."

"That's good." Wash says. "Now, River, you wanna fly again, I don't have a problem with that but next time, could you please keep your eyes open."

River nods. "The experiment has been performed and the results will be recorded." She says. "There is no need to retest the results."

"That's good." Wash replies. "Cause as neat as it was, I don't think my heart could handle it again.

River smiles at him before walking down the lowered ramp and onto the soft grass of the field they're parked on. Spinning around in a circle, she raises her hands up in the air. "It's going to storm."

River stays in the same spot and in less than half an hour, a bolt of lightening flashes in the horizon. She smiles when the first drop of rain hits her forehead. Looking at the crew, she smiles. "Fresh rain brings new life." Then she starts dancing; spinning in circles on perfectly balanced bare feet, a happy smile on her face.

-

"Gorramit, River Tam, get in here." Simon yells for what seems like the hundredth time. He groans in frustration when River continues to dance in the pouring rain, her entire body soaked and muddy.

"She's gonna get sick." Kaylee says with a worried tone.

"I know." Simon agrees, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "But what am I supposed to do? She won't listen to me. I can't physically force her to come in and if I sedate her, Jayne will probably kill me."

"They're on their way back." Wash says, running into the bay. "She still won't come in?"

"No." Simon replies. "Are they okay?"

"Fine." Wash says. "Job went good and they should be here any second. Jayne's pissed."

"I've tried everything I can think of to get her back in here." Simon says. "There's nothing more I can do."

"She looks like she's havin' so much fun." Kaylee comments, watching as River dances from one mud puddle to another.

"Don't even think about it." Simon says, seeing the wistful look on her face.

"You think you could stop me?" Kaylee asks with a grin.

"Yes." Simon replies. "I could sit on you."

"Dr. Tam." Kaylee giggles. "Right here in front of Wash?"

Simon's cheeks turn bright pink. "I didn't mean…not in front of somebody…"

Kaylee giggles. "You're such an easy mark."

"They're back." Wash says, point to the mule as it flies through rain and towards the boat. It slows down enough for Jayne to jump out before pulling inside. "And Jayne don't look the least bit happy."

-

Jayne's fists clench in anger as they near the boat. He can see his wife dancin' in the rain, her body soaked from head to toe. He motions for Zoe to slow down and jumps out right before they pass the dancing genius.

"WHAT THE GORRAM HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?" Jayne shouts, reaching out to grasp River's arms and stop her. "You're gonna catch a gorram cold."

River stops dancing and smiles up at Jayne. "Dancing in the rain." River pants. "You should join me; it's rather refreshing."

"It's bout 40 gorram degrees out here and you're soaked to the bone." Jayne growls, swinging her up into his arms. "Gorramit, kitten, you're supposed to be the ruttin' genius. Didn't that smart brain of yours tell you how gorram dumb this is?"

"No." River leans her head against Jayne's shoulder with a sigh. "Jayne, I'm cold."

"Course you're cold." Jayne stomps into the boat and glares at the crew. "You was just dancin' in the gorram rain. Gorramit, doc, I ruttin' told you to make sure nothin' happened to her."

"I tried but she wouldn't listen to me." Simon defends. "I couldn't force her and if I drugged her, you would have killed me. I yelled her name about 100 times but she wouldn't listen."

"You never said my name." River argues.

"River, all three of us heard him." Kaylee says. "He yelled for you more times than I could count."

"Yep." Wash agrees.

"He yelled for River Tam but she doesn't exist anymore." River replies. "If he had called for River Cobb then I would have responded."

Jayne hitches River closer to his chest and stalks past the crew.

"Jayne, are you mad at me?" River asks quietly.

"Yeah." Jayne replies as he kicks open the hatch to their bunk.

River climbs down and turns around to great him. "How long are you planning on staying mad?"

"Don't right know." Jayne answers.

River pushes out her bottom lip in a pout. "But I'm cold." She protests. "And if you are mad at me then you will not want to make me warm again."

Jayne turns her around and lowers the zipper on her dress. He peels the wet fabric off her body and then pushes her wet panties off. "Now, I didn't say that." Jayne spins her back around and pulls her against his chest. "Can't go neglectin' my husbandly duties or nothin'."

River smiles and hops up into his arms. "And this wife plans to make sure you fulfill those duties." She pulls his mouth down to hers. "Many, many times."

Jayne lowers her to the bed and crawls down after her. "Happy to oblige, wife."

-

The crew turns their head to find the owner of the sneeze.

River frowns, wondering where the sneeze came from. Then her nose is wrinkling as another sneeze rips through her body.

Simon sets his fork down with a frown and moves to his sister's side. He places a hand on her forehead to find her skin at a perfectly normal temperature. "How do you feel, mei-mei?"

"Fine." River replies. "I think they were renegades, trying to fool everyone."

Simon looks at Jayne. "She starts to feel warm, starts coughing, or sneezing an extreme amount, I want to know immediately, not matter what time it is."

"Okay." Jayne agrees, looking worriedly at his wife.

River rolls her eyes. "I am fine." She says. "The chance of me getting sick is less than 1 in 5000."

"Is that countin' in your ruttin' dance?" Jayne asks, still pissed off by the event.

"Okay, 1 in 500." River corrects. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Little bit." Jayne replies.

"It's been 2 days." River says with a pout. "You can not still be mad at me."

"Sure I can." Jayne argues.

River pushes her plate away and crawls on Jayne's lap. She straddles his thighs with her knees and wraps her arms around his neck. Laying her face against his, she starts to press little kisses to his cheek and the corner of his mouth.

Kaylee sighs and leans against Simon's side, smiling softly at the romantic display.

Mal rolls his eyes.

Simon smiles at his sister's obvious attempts at distracting her husband. When Jayne drops his fork and wraps his arms around her, Simon knows it worked.

"Jayne, I'm cold again." River bites his earlobe and then licks the hurt away. "Will you warm me again?"

Jayne stands up and wraps an arm under River's ass to keep her against him. "We'll be in our bunk." He starts to turn and then grabs his plate as an afterthought. "Gonna need the fuel."

"That was so gorram cute." Kaylee gushes. "And romantic."

"No it weren't." Mal protests. "She was usin' her wiles to get her gorram way."

"And Jayne just looked so put out by that." Inara replies sarcastically. "I mean, didn't you just see the huge fight he put up?"

"That ain't the point." Mal says. "Point is it ain't fair that she's usin' them to make him forget he's pissed. He's got the right to be pissed, hell I'm pissed. We gotta nuf problems keepin' everyone safe and healthy, don't need her playin' in the gorram rain."

"She knows that now." Kaylee replies. "Sides, she'll be fine."

-

River sits up with a cough, tightness in her chest that she can't ever remember feeling. It hurts and every breath is a struggle. And she's cold, so gorram cold. She cuddles further into Jayne's side for his warmth but it doesn't help. With a sigh, she pokes his chest; he's going to be so upset with her.

"Huh?" Jayne grunts, opening his eyes to look down at River. "Kitten, waz wrong?"

"You're going to be mad at me." River says, her voice hoarse. Then she starts coughing so heavily that it shakes Jayne's body.

Jayne sits up and places a hand on River's forehead. "Fuck, kitten, you're burnin' up."

"Cold." River tries to pull him back down. "Jayne, I'm cold."

His pants and boots are on in a matter of seconds. He grabs his shirt off the floor and sits River up to pull the shirt over her head. He digs out a pair of her shorts and pulls them up her hips before wrapping her in their blanket and carrying her up the ladder.

She feels so awful and she knows Jayne is going to be so mad at her, once she's better of course. She can't believe she didn't see it coming; she should have known she was going to get sick but she didn't. Her math was wrong and she just finds that frustrating.

Jayne opens the infirmary, flips on the light, and hits the com. "Doc, get your gorram ass in here, now." He sets River gently on the sickbed and paces the small space, running a hair though his hair in frustration. He knew she was gonna get sick and as much as he likes bein' right, he wishes he was wrong.

-


	22. Cough

Title: Cough

Series: A new day dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

-

"Jayne, you gonna slow down any?" Kaylee asks.

"No." Jayne grunts, his legs eating up the distance to the general store in long, angry strides.

"No need to bark at us." Wash says.

"Yeah." Kaylee agrees.

Jayne ignores them and slams open the door to the general store. "You got that list?"

"Yep." Kaylee pulls out a piece of paper and starts reading from it. "Cough suppressant, some kind of juice with vitamin C in it, cough drops, and chest rub."

Jayne heads straight for the medicine aisle and starts looking.

"Here." Kaylee grabs a bottle of cough suppressant and a jar of chest rub. "You grab the cough drops."

Jayne grabs a bag of cherry flavored cough drops and follows Kaylee to the counter where Wash is waiting with a couple cans of condensed orange juice. He scowls at the clerk during the entire process and takes the bag without a word.

"He sure is grumpy." Kaylee comments quietly to Wash. "Well, grumpier than normal."

"His wife is sick." Wash replies. "I can understand where he's coming from although I wouldn't have punched Simon."

Kaylee can't help but giggle though she does tone it down when Jayne's shoulders tense. "Ya'd think he'd realize hittin' the doctor who's gonna fix her ain't the smartest thing to do."

"I think the punching was punishment for letting her play in the rain." Wash says.

"She was havin' fun though." Kaylee points out. "Simon said she used to do all kinds of dancin'; she probably misses it."

Jayne doesn't say anything but he mentally makes plans to take River out to see some dancin' or find some on the cortex for her to watch, once she's better of course.

The walk back to Serenity is faster than the walk to the store, Jayne moving so fast Kaylee and Wash have to jog to keep up with him.

Jayne stomps through the bay and heads straight for the infirmary. He's surprised and pissed to find Simon sitting on the couch outside instead of inside fixin' River.

"She's going to be fine." Simon jumps up and assures the merc, seeing the livid look on his face.

"What's wrong with her?" Jayne asks.

"I think she has bronchitis." Simon replies. "I gave her a shot and within a few days, she should be back to normal."

"What kinda shot?" Jayne questions, glaring at the doctor.

"An antibiotic." Simon answers. "It will clear up the infection and help her heal."

Jayne shoves the bag at him and walks into the infirmary.

"Jayne." River whispers, trying to sit up on the bed.

"Lay on back down, kitten." Jayne orders as he steps beside the bed. He pushes the hair off her face, grinding his teeth to find her still hotter than hell. "You need to sleep, kitten."

"Can't." River protests. "Not without my Jayne."

"I'm right here." Jayne assures her.

"I had Inara make up the bed in Book's old room." Simon says from the doorway. "You two can sleep there and I'll come check on her in a few hours."

Jayne nods and scoops River up into his arms.

"Cooollld." River whimpers.

"I know, kitten." Jayne carries her out of the infirmary and towards the passenger wing. "We'll get you warmed up in a second."

River rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, her body completely exhausted. She doesn't even open them when Jayne lays her down, just curls up into a ball with a moan.

Jayne strips down to his boxers in a flash and then lies down beside River on the smallish bed. He grabs the covers folded neatly at the foot of the bed and pulls them up. Then he wraps himself completely around River until her body is cocooned by his.

River burrows into Jayne's body with a sigh. He's so warm and she's so cold. She feels him press a kiss against her forehead and smiles softly at the gesture. "Love you, my Jayne."

"Love you too, kitten." Jayne whispers. "Now, go to sleep."

River closes her eyes again and drifts off, knowing she's completely safe surrounded by her Jayne.

Jayne waits until he knows she fast asleep before even closing his eyes. He doesn't really sleep, just kinda rests. So, when after a few hours, somebody knocks softly on the door, he's awake to answer. "Yeah."

"It's me." Simon opens the door and walks over to the bed, his medpack in his hand. "How is she sleeping?"

"Okay." Jayne replies.

"That's good." Simon sets the bag down on the table next to the bed. "Uh, where is she?"

Jayne rolls over, bringing River with him, until she's on the edge of the bed. "Right here."

Simon pulls out some equipment and quietly examines his sister. "Her temperature went down." He comments. "But her breathing is still dragging."

"What's the gorram hell does that mean?" Jayne growls quietly.

"The mucus hasn't broken up completely yet." Simon explains. "When it does, she's going to do a lot of heavy and painful coughing."

"Then give her that cough stuff." Jayne orders.

"It will only delay it." Simon replies. "She needs to get it loose and out of her system. But I can apply some of the chest rub." He grabs the jar and opens it.

Jayne glares at him. "You ain't rubbin' nothin' on her."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Jayne, she's my sister."

"Don't matter." Jayne holds out his hand. "I'll do it."

"Fine." Simon hands him the jar. "Apply it generously all over her chest and let it dry before you cover her back up. I'll be back to check on her again in a couple hours."

Jayne nods and waits until Simon is gone before pulling River's shirt up. He swallows heavily at the sight of his wife's naked chest and has to remind himself that she's sick and in no condition to be sexin'. But even so, he can't help but to rub his thumbs over her little hard nipples.

River moans and opens her eyes.

"Oh, kitten, I'm sorry." Jayne moves his hands back up to finish applying the cream. "Just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay." River whispers. "I like that you can't not touch me."

Jayne finishes applying the cream and then tosses the jar over to the table. "Your own fault for bein' so gorram beautiful." He says.

River smiles up at him. "Kiss me."

Jayne leans down and kisses her nose.

River scowls up at him. "I didn't mean like that."

"I know." Jayne replies. "But I ain't even gonna torture myself that way. We ain't doin' nothin' till your all better so you best get back to healin'."

"Fine." River pouts. "But you have to sleep this time too."

"Fine." Jayne agrees. He rolls them back over until River is against the wall.

River burrows back into Jayne's body and closes her eyes again.

Jayne follows River's lead and goes to sleep, his arms wrapped tight around her.

-

Jayne wakes up instantly, his body shaking with River's cough. She's still burrowed into him as far as she can get but she's coughing so hard that he can feel tears on his bare chest. She stops for a second and he listens as she tries to take in air. He's off the bed and opening the door within a second. "SIMON!" Then he runs back over to the bed and sits down beside River, rubbing gentle circles on her back as she coughs over and over again.

"What?" Simon pants, running into the room, Mal right on his heels.

"Fix her." Jayne demands.

Simon listens to River cough for a second and grabs his stethoscope. "Sit her up."

Jayne sits River up, despite her protests, and leans her against his side.

Simon places the stethoscope against her chest and listens to her cough a few times before placing it against her back. Once he's done listening, he walks over to grab the trashcan and sets it beside the bed.

"Well?" Jayne bellows. "Why ain't you fixin' her?"

"Her body is fixing itself, Jayne." Simon steps back until he's standing partially behind the captain. "The antibiotic broke up the mucus and now her body is getting rid of it."

"Gorramit, listen to her." Jayne demands. "That can't be good."

"Actually, it is." Simon replies. "The reason her coughs sound so wet is because she's coughing up the mucus, which she needs to dispose of instead of swallowing."

"It's gross." River protests around a cough.

"I know." Simon agrees. "But I hardly think Jayne is going to be bothered by you spitting."

"Won't be bothered in the least, kitten." Jayne assures her. "You just get rid of that snot."

"Let her sleep on the edge this time." Simon says. "So she'll be closer to the trash can."

"Alright." Jayne agrees.

"Mei-mei, are you hungry or thirsty?" Simon asks.

"Thirsty." River answers. "Not hungry."

"Good thing I'm here than, ain't it?" Kaylee says. "Got ya some orange juice, River."

"Thank you." River says, taking the glass Kaylee is holding out to her. She thirstily guzzles down the orange juice, liking how it feels going down her chest. She hands the empty glass back to Kaylee and lays down, ready to go back to sleep.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Simon tells Jayne.

"Okay." Jayne replies as he lies back down. He rubs River's back as she coughs and tries not to flinch each time she bends over to spit into the trashcan. This goes on for what has to be an hour before she finally stops coughing long enough for her to fall asleep. He goes back to his not sleeping state with his arms wrapped tight around her.

-

"How ya feelin'?" Kaylee asks, plopping down onto the bed River is sitting up on.

"Better." River replies.

"Yeah, I figured ya had to be close to healed if'n Jayne left your side." Kaylee comments. "Don't think he's been outa this room in three days."

"I know." River agrees. "But he kept pacing and it was driving me nuts so I made him go lift weights."

"Gotta lot of build up energy?" Kaylee asks with a grin.

"Yes." River grins back. "Seeing how he hasn't had sex in four whole days."

"Oh, mei-mei, I don't want to hear about that." Simon says from the doorway.

River and Kaylee giggle.

"Well, I haven't heard that in a while." Simon smiles. He sets his bag on the bedside table and pulls out equipment. "98.6, perfectly normal." Then he finishes examining her and sets the equipment back into his back with a relieved sigh.

"What?" Jayne asks, rushing into the room at Simon's sigh. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No." Simon replies. "She's almost back to normal. The antibiotics should be out of her system in a day or so and by that time, her cough should be completely gone. Her temperature is back to normal."

"You're sure?" Jayne demands.

"Yes, I'm sure." Simon assures him. "She's fine, Jayne."

Jayne closes his eyes briefly in relief. He then pats Simon on the back, the smaller man stumbling forward a few steps. "Thanks, doc." Jayne says. "And I'm sorry bout the black eye."

Simon nods. "You were worried, I understand."

"Yeah." Jayne agrees.

"Simon?" River says.

"Yes?" Simon looks down at his sister.

"Tell Jayne I can take a shower." River says.

"Of course you can take a shower." Simon's forehead furrows in confusion. "Why wouldn't you be able to take a shower?"

"Jayne thought it would be overtaxing." River replies. She places her feet on the ground and stretches with a pain-filled moan.

"What's wrong, kitten?" Jayne asks, knowing the moan wasn't a pleasure one.

"My body was protesting." River replies. "It is unused to standing up."

"Then you ain't takin' a shower." Jayne orders. "Ain't havin' you fallin' down or somethin'."

"Jayne, I feel dirty." River argues. "My skin is filmy and my hair smells. I need to get clean."

"Fine." Jayne replies. "But I'm gonna be there to make sure you don't fall or nothin'. Kaylee, help River on down to the shower room and I'll go get our clothes."

"Okay." Kaylee holds out her hand to River. "C'mon, River."

River takes Kaylee's hand and lets the mechanic lead her out of the passenger room.

"You can sleep in your bunk tonight." Simon says to Jayne.

"You sure?" Jayne replies.

"Yes." Simon says. "I know if she so much as moves wrong you'll call me and she's well enough that she doesn't need me checking up on her all the time. I'll examine her in the morning but that's it."

Jayne nods and leaves the room. He makes a brief stop in their bunk to grab some clothes for both of them and then heads to the shower room.

"She's brushin' her teeth." Kaylee says to Jayne as the pass.

"Thanks, Kaylee." Jayne pats the mechanic gently on the back and opens the shower room door. "Hey, kitten."

"Hello, Jayne." River rinses off her toothbrush and sets it down before turning to face her husband. Looking him in the eyes, she pulls his shirt over her head and drops it to the ground. Then she places her fingers in the waistband of her panties and pushes them down her hips. She turns around and places her hand under the flow of water to test its temperature. Then throwing a look over her shoulder, she steps into the shower and leaves the curtain open.

Jayne's fists clench at his sides as he watches River wash her hair, the wet locks sticking to her equally wet body. When she grabs a bar of soup and lathers up her hands, he takes a step forward. Then she's rubbing her soapy hands all over her body and he has to bite his lip to keep from groaning. When she brushes her hands over the tiny triangle of hair between her legs, he unclenches his fists and strips down in seconds. He knows an invitation when he sees one and River rubbin' at herself with soapy fingers is practically an engraved invitation.

"Took you long enough." River whispers when Jayne steps into the shower.

"Maybe I just like watchin'." Jayne says as he pulls her against his body.

River stands up on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck. "Kiss me."

Jayne kisses her nose, laughing when she growls at him. Then he places his mouth on hers and kisses her with all the pent-up lust of four days.

River whimpers as Jayne devours her mouth. And when his hands slide down her body, she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist.

Jayne reaches between them to test River's body. He slips three fingers inside her and pumps them until she breaks their kiss to lean back against the wall with a pant. "Inside." River pleads. "Need you inside."

Jayne pulls his fingers out and then uses them to spread open her folds. Then he pushes deep inside her and stops, just enjoying the sensation of being back inside her. He drags his mouth to lick at her breasts, missing the little globes. He starts thrusting shallowly, his teeth nipping and tugging at River's nipples while his hands massage her ass.

"Oh…..mmm…Jayyynee…." River moans, tightening her legs around his hips. "Harder."

Jayne obeys and pushes hard and deep into her body once before returning to his shallow thrusts.

River squeals and digs her nails into his shoulders. She squeezes her internal muscles around his cock, smiling when he groans. Then she does it again and again until he starts really thrusting into her.

Jayne groans around River's breasts, his eyes crossing at the feel of her tight muscles clenching around him. Gorram, but if he didn't miss bein' inside her. He brings a hand around to find her clit as he thrusts heavily into her. He massages her clit in time with his thrusts and when she spasms around him, he lets himself follow her.

River moans as Jayne rubs her clit, thrusts inside her, and sucks at her breasts. She missed this, missed having him inside her. Then she's screaming as he throws her into an orgasm, her nails digging into his back and her head leaning against the wall as she's raked with pleasure.

"Gorram, if I ain't missed this." Jayne mumbles against River's chest.

"Me too." River agrees.

Jayne pulls out and helps River to her feet.

"Jayne." River whispers.

"Yeah, kitten?" Jayne replies.

"I'm sorry for playing in the rain." River says.

"I know you are." Jayne pulls her against his chest and drops a kiss on her forehead. "Don't go doin' it again, dong ma?"

"Okay." River agrees. "Jayne?"

"Yep?"

"Will you dance with me?" River quietly.

"There ain't no music." Jayne replies.

"Don't need music." River wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head against his chest. "Please?"

Jayne wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against his body as they sway softly, the shower spraying over them.

River smiles happily against Jayne's chest as they dance under the shower. He's not a very skilled dancer and she knows he wouldn't do it in front of other people but that doesn't matter. This is the best dance she's ever had and he's the only partner she'll ever want.

-


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Deserve

Series: A new day dawning

Author: Sevangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: R

FYI: This is it; this is the part that I first had in mind when I started writing this story. This is where it was always heading and I'm glad to finally be there. It's not the end, yet, but it is nearing there.

-

Mal glances up from the paper he's writing on when he hears Jayne walking into the mess. He knows it's Jayne; ain't nobody else on his crew walk as loud as the merc does. It's interesting really; Jayne can be silent as a mouse at times and loud as a herd of cows at others.

"Where's your better half?" Mal questions curiously.

"With Kaylee." Jayne drops down onto the chair beside Mal, his brows furrowed with stress.

"What's wrong?" Mal asks, slightly worried. "You and River ain't havin' problems, are ya cause I don't know if this boat could handle you two…"

"We ain't havin' problems." Jayne interrupts with a glare. "We're as good as we've always been."

"Then why do you done look like somebody took your favorite toy away?" Mal asks.

"Me and River been married four months tomorrow." Jayne replies.

Mal stops to think about that. "Yeah, guess you have. You havin' second thoughts or somethin'?"

Jayne just glares at him.

"Okay, you ain't havin' problems and you ain't havin' second thoughts bout gettin' married." Mal replies. "You wanna explain what the hell is goin' on in that thick head of yours?"

"We stayin' over night when we get to Bellasphere?" Jayne asks.

"Hadn't planned on it." Mal answers. "Why?"

"Can we stay?" Jayne asks through clenched teeth, hating have to ask Mal for something. "And can you get every one else off?"

"You gonna trash my mess again?" Mal asks.

"No." Jayne replies.

"Fine." Mal agrees. "But any mess you make, you better clean up."

"I will." Jayne assures him. "And Mal, thanks."

Mal nods though he doesn't really know what Jayne's thanking him for. "Now I just gotta figure out what we're gonna do while you're takin' over the boat."

"What you did last time." Jayne says. "Get rooms."

"We ain't really got the money for that many rooms." Mal replies.

"Only need three." Jayne says. "Kaylee and the doc, Zoe and Wash, and you and Nara."

Mal glares at Jayne.

"She's been sleepin' in your bunk for three weeks, Mal." Jayne smirks. "Everybody knows it, don't know why you two are tryin' to hide it."

Mal glares at Jayne and then glares even harder when the merc starts laughin' so hard he almost falls out of his chair.

"What's so funny?" Zoe steps into the mess and addresses the merc with a raised eyebrow.

"Mal here thinks ain't a one of us knows bout Nara bunkin' with him." Jayne explains.

"What?" Kaylee squeals happily as she runs into the mess, her hand dragging River behind her. "Cap's finally gonna tell us him and Nara are sexin'?"

Jayne snags River's wrist as they pass and pulls her onto his lap. His arms wrap around her waist and he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You started this?" River asks.

"Yep." Jayne replies.

River giggles when Mal turns bright red, throws his arms up in defeat, and then stomps out of the mess. "Good job; it is time they stopped hiding."

"I don't know." Jayne rumbles into her ear. "Gotta admit, it was all kinds of excitin' sneakin' round with you."

"Yes." River agrees. "But I like sharing a bunk and being able to touch you whenever I want."

"I like that too." Jayne turns his head slightly and nibbles at her smooth neck. "In fact, why don't we go do some of that touchin'?" He doesn't give her time to respond; just stands up, swinging her giggling body up into his arms, and leaves the mess, nodding at the passing doctor on their way.

Simon smiles at River giggles and steps into mess. "What's so funny?"

Kaylee looks up at Simon, her eyes bright with laughter. "Cap just thought he was foolin' us all."

"He honestly thought nobody knew him and Inara were sleeping together?" Simon replies.

"Yep." Kaylee says. "He's almost as big of a boob as you are sweetie."

"Thanks." Simon automatically replies before what she said registers. "Hey!"

Kaylee giggles and grabs his hand. "C'mon, Doctor Tam, I think it's time somebody helped you with your boobiness and I'm just the girl to do it."

Simon smiles and follows her out of the mess. "Yes, you are."

Zoe looks around the empty mess and shrugs. Then, she heads towards the bridge to find her husband.

"Hey, wifey." Wash says, spinning around to smile up at her.

"Hey." Zoe leans over him and sets the auto-pilot.

"Um, what's going on?" Wash asks.

"We're going to go have sex." Zoe replies.

Wash jumps up with a grin. "Shiny."

-

"Nara, I need your help." Jayne says upon the ex-companion opening her shuttle door.

Inara raises an eyebrow before opening the door the rest of the way and gesturing him in. "With what?"

Jayne wordlessly hands her a white box.

Inara sits down and opens the box, staring dumbfounded at the contents. After a few seconds, she pulls the scrap of what feels like silk out. It unfolds to be a dress, spaghetti straps that cut low in the front with almost no back. The bottom of the dress is cut in jagged layers and ends what looks to be mid-calf. The fabric is soft and silky, an almost blood color. "It's beautiful." She comments, looking up at the merc with a confused expression. "Why are you giving it to me?"

"While we're doin' the job, I need you to keep River and Kaylee in here somehow." Jayne says. "And I need you to get her into that dress."

"May I ask why?" Inara replies.

"It's private Nara." Jayne answers. "Will ya just do it?"

Inara nods.

"Thanks." Jayne replies gratefully. "And don't let River know I asked ya to, okay?"

"Won't she just know?" Inara asks.

"She don't read us, not most of the time." Jayne answers. "Don't tell Kaylee, she can't keep a secret and River said everything she's feelin' just kinda sits there, she don't even gotta go lookin' for it. You on the other hand, can keep what you're feelin' down. Just tell her you wanna do a girls time or somethin' like that."

"Okay." Inara agrees. "Though I have to say, I've very curious."

"I'm sure River'll tell you and Kaylee eventually." Jayne replies. "Thanks, Nara."

Inara smiles at the merc. "You're welcome Jayne."

-

"It's so pretty." Kaylee gushes. "Spin round again, River."

River dutifully spins around, loving how the silk feels against her legs. It's a beautiful dress and cut to fit her body perfectly. "You bought this for yourself, Inara?"

"Yes." Inara lies. "I didn't try it on and we were off planet before I realized it wouldn't fit so I was unable to return it." Inara walks around River, amazed at Jayne's purchase. The dress fits beautifully. "Sit down River." Inara gestures to her coffee table. "If we're going to play dress up, we might as well go all the way."

River sits down and listens as Inara and Kaylee talk quietly behind her. She thinks they're hiding something, thinks that Jayne is too but has kept the oath she made with herself and hasn't peaked.

Inara carefully brushes River's hair and then strategically starts piling it up on her head in a soft but rather sexy way. The end result leaves the genius's neck and shoulder bare but doesn't make her look too fancy. She then sorts through her makeup until she finds shades that will compliment the genius while not making her look too dolled up. She knows Jayne prefers River the way she is.

"Oh, you look so pretty." Kaylee squeals excitedly. "You gotta show Jayne; he'll have a ruttin' cow."

"They're not back yet." River protests. "I can't keep Inara's dress on."

"Yes, you can." Inara replies. "They should be back soon."

River starts to argue when somebody knocks on the shuttle door.

"Come in." Inara says, curious as to who's knocking.

"Kaylee, the controls shorted out." Wash announces. "Hey, River, you look nice."

"Thank you." River replies.

"Anyways, I tried to fix it but alas, no luck." Wash says to the mechanic. "Can you come see what's wrong with it?"

"Sure." Kaylee replies, looking up at Wash with a somewhat worried expression. "What's wrong with her?"

"Um, she won't work." Wash says lamely.

"Yeah, but what part of her won't work?" Kaylee replies.

"It's hard to explain." Wash says. "You just have to come and see. Oh, and Nara, you got a wave."

"You can patch it through." Inara replies, confused by who would be waving her.

"No, see, cause that's one of the things that won't work." Wash says.

Inara starts to follow them, River at her side.

"River, you have to stay here." Wash stops the genius.

"Why?" River questions.

"Cause there was a spill." Wash blurts out. "Yeah, a spill and you don't want to get that dress all dirty."

"Perhaps I should just wait until the spill is cleaned." Inara says. "I wouldn't want to get my dress dirty either."

"It's fine." Wash says, grabbing Inara's arm and tugging her to the door. "Plus, you got the wave and all."

"Okay." Inara replies. "River, you can just stay here until I get back; it shouldn't be too long."

River nods and sits down gracefully on Inara's couch.

"Come on." Wash tugs them both out of the shuttle and then slams it shut behind him. Then he looks up at the six-foot plus merc standing outside the shuttle with a glare. "I am so not doing that again. She has to know I was lying."

Kaylee follows Jayne and Wash confusedly. "Where's the spill?" She questions. "And shouldn't we be goin' to the bridge to see what's wrong with Serenity? And Jayne, why ain't you in there with your wife?"

"Them's some wonderful questions, little Kaylee." Mal says. "And I suspect we'll get some answers tomorrow. Till then, let's go."

"Where we goin'?" Kaylee asks. "Nara, what's goin' on?"

"I don't know." Inara replies. "Mal?"

"We're stayin' in town." Mal says. "Got the rooms and everything. Jayne, boats yours till mornin'."

"Thanks." Jayne says.

"Kaylee, what's going on?" Simon asks. "Zoe practically carried me out of the infirmary. Is something wrong? Where's River?"

"Your sis is fine." Mal assures him. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Simon takes the hand Kaylee is holding out to him with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

"We don't know." Kaylee replies. "But we're stayin' in town tonight."

Jayne shuts and locks the door after them and then turns to face the empty bay. With a determined expression, knowing he doesn't have much time before River's curiosity gets the best of her, he gets to work.

-

River sets the book down with a sigh. As interesting as the book on sensual massages is, she can't focus completely on it. Oh, she retained some information for future use but she couldn't focus on it as she normally does when learning something new. She knows Inara and Kaylee have been gone for the better part of twenty minutes and knows the ex-companion's wave couldn't have lasted this long. Plus the fact that she can almost feel Jayne, which is impossible seeing how he seeks her out first thing after returning from a job, she can't keep the apprehension from filling her belly. She walks quietly over to the shuttle door and slides it open a crack. When she doesn't see any spill, she knew Wash was lying though she couldn't figure out why, she slides it the rest of the way open and steps out onto the catwalks. The bay is completely dark, forsaken the candles placed liberally over the bay floor. With a curious frown, she slowly walks down the stairs until she's standing in the middle of the circle made by candles.

"Looks just as pretty as I knew you would."

River spins around to see Jayne approaching her. He's dressed differently, oh he has the same boots and a pair of his nicer cargo pants on, but instead of his standard t-shirt, he's wearing a light blue polo shirt. "You knew about the dress?" River asks the first thing that pops into her head.

"Course I knew." Jayne steps into the circle and takes her arm. "I did buy it."

"For Inara?" River whispers.

"You know better than that." Jayne replies.

"You bought it for me." River states with a smile. "It's beautiful, Jayne."

"Naw, it's just a dress." Jayne replies. "You make it beautiful, kitten." He raises his arm up into the air. "Spin."

River spins slowly, dancing up onto her tiptoes.

"What's going on, Jayne?" River asks, curious as to where everyone is. "I thought Kaylee was fixing Serenity and Inara had a wave."

"Nope." Jayne grins down at her. "Just needed to get them outa of the boat without makin' you suspicious."

"I was suspicious." River replies. "You shouldn't have sent in Wash."

"Didn't have no choice." Jayne says. "Your brother's a worse liar than Wash and if'n Mal or Zoe went in, you'd known somethin' was up since I wasn't lookin' for you."

River glances around at the candles and then back up at Jayne. "That still does not explain what is going on."

"I ain't ever gonna have the money to buy you everythin' you deserve." Jayne says, placing a finger over her lips when she starts to protest. "I know that don't matter to you but it matters to me. You deserve so much, kitten, deserve everything in the verse, like goin' to watch that dancin' you love." He then pulls away from her to walk over to the console by the bay door. He hits a button on Kaylee's portable music player and the bay is filled with soft music. "I may not be able to take you to see them but I can make sure you get to do all the dancin' you wanna do."

River's eyes fill with tears, her heart flooding at the completely romantic display he's showing.

"Kitten?" Jayne questions softly, growing nervous at her tears. "I do somethin' wrong?"

River grabs his arm and tugs him back into the circle. "No." She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. "It's perfect."

Jayne wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her closer until her body's flush with his. They dance softly, mostly swaying to the soft music. After a few songs, River pulls away to smile mischievously at him. Before he can ask what she's doing, she walks over to play with music player and the soft music turns into a little faster music, a husky voice singing over some instruments he can't name.

River smiles at Jayne and then dances back to him, her ballet-y moves clashing with the jazz music playing but she doesn't care. She dances circles around him, sometimes standing completely on her tiptoes while at others bending forward on one leg to almost touch the ground with her nose while her other leg rises high into the air.

She looks like a little butterfly, dancin' like she is. And he knows right there he could spend the rest of the night just watchin' her. But she's got other plans. The song ends and another plays and she dances closer until her chest is flush with his.

River leans up to kiss Jayne and pulls away before he can deepen the kiss. Then she turns around and grinds her ass into his crotch, moaning softly when his mouth drops down to suck at her neck.

His eyes almost cross and his mouth automatically drops down to her neck. His hands grip her hips and he moves her in circles, torturing himself with sensation.

"Jayne." River whines, her head tipping back to rest onto his shoulder while her hand grabs his and pushes it to the front of her dress.

"Hold on, kitten." Jayne pulls away from her and practically runs across the bay to the single crate holding their new cargo. He grabs the blanket he left there and jogs back over to her. "Wanna see you in the candlelight."

River nods and watches him spread the blanket in the center of the circle. She starts to push her dress off when he grabs her hands to stop her.

"I'll do that." Jayne pushes the right strap down and presses a kiss against her shoulder before doing the same to her left. He helps her get her arms out and then spins her around so that she's facing him. He lets go of the silky material but instead of falling to her feet, it catches on her hard nipples. "Well, well, look at that." Jayne chuckles and gently rubs his fingers on each hard nub. "I think somebody got themselves all worked up with their little dance."

River moans and then shimmies her body, sighing when she silk slides off her body to puddle at her feet. She steps out of it and then bends over to pick her dress up. She folds it up carefully and walks over to set it down on the crate.

Jayne tilts his head, studying his wife's swaying ass intently.

River steps back into the circle and stops when she reaches Jayne. She follows his gaze and blushes slightly. "I didn't know or I would have worn the appropriate under things."

"Hell, kitten, you could be wearin' a sack and I'd still think you was the sexiest thing in the verse." Jayne cups her ass and pulls her body flush against his. "I don't care if'n you're wearin' cotton panties."

River moans and undulates her hips against his. She slides her hands under his shirt and tugs it off. "I like your shirt."

"Figured you would." Jayne reaches between them to help her unbuckle his belt. "Also figured you'd kick my ass if'n I wore my whorin' shirt."

"You figured right." River growls.

Jayne groans at the sound of her growl. "Gorram, kitten, that was bout the hottest thing I've ever done heard."

"You have no use for a whoring shirt." River says. "Not anymore."

"I know." Jayne agrees. "Which is why I tossed it with the nuddie pictures." He kicks off his boots and pushes his boxers and pants off. Then, taking her hand, he pulls her down onto the blanket. "Got no need for none of it." He declares, sliding his hands up her body to cup her breasts. "Not no more."

River moans and arches into his hands. He rubs the very tips of her nipples with his thumbs until she feels like she's going to explode from just that contact. "More." She pleads. "More."

Jayne bends his head and laps at the pale skin of her right breast. He likes the way the candlelight looks reflectin' off her skin, makes her look like some kinds fire nymph. He nibbles his way to her nipple and then sucks it into her mouth. She moans again and he pulls back immediately. "What's wrong, kitten?"

"Hurt." River moans.

"What hurt?" Jayne asks, looking up and down her body for injuries.

"Your mouth." River explains, opening her eyes to look at him in confusion. "They are sensitive to the touch."

"Since when?" Jayne asks. "They ain't never been before."

River shrugs. "I don't know."

"Well, you're gonna be askin' your brother in the mornin'." Jayne orders.

River rolls her eyes and then tugs his head back to her breasts.

"Whoa now, I ain't gonna hurt you again." Jayne protests.

"You won't." River assures him. "Just be gentle."

Jayne eyes her breasts suspiciously; they're sensitive little things but in all the times he's touched and sucked at them, it ain't ever hurt her. But he pushes that to the back of his mind and focuses on his very needy wife. He blows lightly on her nipple, laughing when she fists her hands into his hair and forces his mouth to her breasts. He lightly licks the right one while one hand moves up to thumb the left one. He continues that way for the next long while, switching the different touches between her breasts.

She's in heaven or at least that's what it feels like. While she's always obtained pleasure from Jayne touching her breasts, it's never been anything like this. Her body feels like a live wire and to her complete surprise, she finds her lower body filling with the very familiar tension despite the fact that he hasn't once ventured below her breasts. And then she's moaning loudly as a soft orgasm floods her body.

Jayne pulls away from her breasts to look up at River in surprise. "You just come, kitten?"

"Yes." River moans, slipping her hands into the sides of her panties. She arches her hips and then pushes them to her feet to kick off. Then she pushes onto his chest until he lies down and crawls on top of him. And before he can speak, she lowers herself onto him.

"Jesus baby." Jayne groans, his hands moving up to grasp her hips. "You okay?"

"Need you." River pants, rising and falling onto him like a madwoman. "Need you so much, Jayne."

His wife is a horny little thing, he knows and appreciates this, but he ain't ever seen her like this. She looks so desperate, like if'n she don't have him inside her, she's gonna keel over. He moves on hand off her hip and slides it down her belly to bury between them. At the first brush of his thumb over her clit, she throws her head back and screams.

She's falling and falling and it feels so good. She feels like something's under her skin, like if he's not inside her she will just waste away into nothing. Then he touches her clit; it's like somebody hurled her into the black. She's screaming and screaming as her body slams down onto his. "More." She begs. "More, Jayne."

Jayne lifts her still pulsating body off his and flips her over onto her hands and knees. He doesn't have to say anything; she spreads her knees wide, her ass high in the air, and looks over her shoulder at him in desperation. "Inside."

Jayne blankets her body with a growl and slams inside her.

River screams again and her arms unable to support her, she falls face forward into the blanket. She grunts at the slight pain and then slams her hips back into Jayne's when he stops thrusting. "I'm okay." She pants out. "More."

Jayne obeys, eyes closing as he pounds into her over and over again. One hand claps over the soft skin of her belly while the other moves lower to find and caress her clit in time with his thrusts. After only a few thrusts, her body arches backwards as she moans out her orgasm. He grits his teeth against the deep urge to empty himself into her and once again pulls out. He turns her onto her back and moves between her spread thighs. "Still want more, kitten?"

River wraps her legs around his back. "Yes please."

Jayne drops his mouth onto hers and thrust into her warm and wet body. She breaks the kiss after a few moments, panting for breath. He then drags his mouth down her body to find a nipple. Keeping in mind her sudden sensitivity, he gently sucks on the harden nub.

She's come so many times in so little time that she doesn't think she's physically able to again; he proves her wrong. At the feel of his mouth sucking on her nipple and his cock filling her so completely, she screams again, the most intense orgasm she's ever experienced ripping through her body; she actually passes out briefly from the pleasure.

His head throws back as he bellows her name, the pleasure running through his body so intense he's surprised he didn't pass out. "Kitten, you a'right?" He manages to pant out.

"Mm hmm." River moans, her legs unclasping lifelessly from his body.

Jayne flops onto his back, pulling River against him as he tries to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he opens his eyes and gently prods his wife. His only response is a snort. "Done worn yourself out, didn't ya kitten?" Jayne ponders out loud. He moves her off him and onto the blanket completely. Spotting his boxers, he pulls them off. Then he walks around the circle and blows out all the candles. He knows he should go ahead and put everything up but gorram if he ain't worn out from intense bit of sexin' they just done did. So instead, he gathers River up, blanket and all, and leaves the bay, intent on going back to clean it up later. It ain't an easy task, gettin' himself and River down into their bunk without wakin' her up or bangin' her onto anything, but he manages. He lays her onto their bed, turning to go clean up the bay, when she grabs his hand.

"Sleep." River orders, tugging onto his arm.

Jayne crawls down beside her, tellin' himself it's only till she's back completely sleep. But with the quietness of their bunk and the tiredness of his body, he's asleep within minutes.

-

River giggles at Jayne's yawn, being reminded of a big bear. She reaches up and kisses his chin fondly. "Thank you, Jayne."

"For what, kitten?" Jayne mumbles, standing up to stretch the sore bones of his body.

"For making me happy." River replies, also standing up to stretch. "For dancing with me even though you do not like to dance."

"Like it well enough with you." Jayne absently kisses her forehead as he searches for his pants. "Fuck, Mal's gonna kill me."

"Why?" River walks over to the small chest holding her things and pulls out a clean dress and pair of panties. She slips them both on and turns to look at Jayne.

"Cause I done promised him I'd clean up the mess fore they got back and I didn't." Jayne answers, reaching over her to grab a pair of shorts. "You go on up and eat, I can hear your belly growlin' from here, and I'll go clean up the bay."

"Your belly is also growling." River points out, her hand patting his firm abs. "My Jayne is hungry."

"And if'n my kitten don't get her cute little ass up that ladder ain't a one of us gonna eat for hours." Jayne says, taking a step towards her.

River giggles and runs over to the ladder. "After we eat." Then she shimmies up, leaving the merc with two very intense hungers. With a groan, he pulls on a somewhat clean t-shirt and pair of socks before climbing up the ladder and heading to the bay. Despite the fact that they spent hours sexin' last night, he knows sure as he knows anything, after they're done eatin', they'll be right back to the sexin'.

-

"Look who it is." Mal says, grinning at River when she walks into the mess. "Where's your worse half?"

"Cleaning up the bay." River replies. "And he is not worse."

"Compared to you he is." Mal says. "And ain't no need to clean up the bay; Kaylee and Nara done did hours ago, little Kaylee oohing and awing over what Jayne did."

"Everyone knows?" River questions.

"Wasn't that hard to figure out, River." Wash says. "Inara told us about the dress he bought you, Mal said he was talking about you two being married four months yesterday and then asking to have the ship. All that added in with the candles and music, well, let's just say Jayne lost a lot of those heartless mercenary points."

River fills a bowl with the protein mush on the counter, smiling at the memory of last night. She walks towards the table, smiling at Wash. "Yes, he…." The bowl falls out of her hand and her legs buckle.

Mal jumps up and barely catches River before she hits the ground. He swings her up into his arms with a very worried expression. "Where's Simon?"

"Him and Kaylee are in her bunk." Inara says, standing up to follow him out of the mess, River's head bobbing lifelessly on his shoulder.

-

Jayne glances around the completely clean bay in shock. Curious as to who cleaned up the bay, he heads towards the mess. And as he turns a hall by the infirmary, he sees somethin' that makes his heart stop and his chest fill with fear; River, limp as a rag doll bein' carried into the infirmary. He tears into the room like a madman, grabbing the first person he sees by the shirtfront. "What happened?"

"We don't know." Wash squeals out. "She just passed out; if Mal hadn't caught her, she'd have hit her head on the table."

Jayne drops Wash and runs over to the table his wife is lying on. "Where's Simon?"

"Kaylee's bunk." Mal answers. "Jayne, you gotta…"

Jayne takes off out of the room, completely forgetting the com only a few feet from his wife, and runs down the halls towards the bunks. He kicks Kaylee's open and jumps down the hatch.

"What the?" It's the only thing that comes out of his mouth before Simon finds himself being ripped off Kaylee's naked body.

"JAYNE!" Kaylee screams, hands moving to cover up her body.

Jayne doesn't even notice Kaylee; he just drags Simon towards the ladder.

Simon manages to grab Kaylee's sheet and once he makes it up the ladder, he fumbles to wrap it around his waist as Jayne shoves him down the hall.

Jayne keeps pushing Simon to the infirmary, not letting go until they're inside. Then he gives the doctor one last shove, pushing him right beside the sickbed.

"What's going on?" Simon asks, glancing down at his pale looking sister.

"Fix her." Jayne orders.

"What's wrong with her?" Simon asks.

"Nothing." River says quietly.

"Hell there ain't nothin' wrong with you." Mal shouts. "Little witch, I not been sittin' where I was, you'd done busted your head open when you passed out."

"I was just hungry." River protests. "I am fine."

"Her breasts are sensitive." Jayne announces.

"JAYNE!" River, Simon, and Mal all shout.

"What, they is." Jayne replies. "Doc, you done assured me she was perfectly healthy but now she's gone and passed out. How do you know she ain't still got that lung thing?"

"Because she recovered from that over three months ago." Simon replies. "Now, if you'll leave, I'll examine her."

"I ain't leavin'." Jayne roars.

"Yes, you are." Simon says. "I'm not being punched again because I'm not fixing her at the rate you expect."

"Let's just wait outside, give the doc peace he needs." Mal suggest to Jayne. "And you couldn't have let him pull on some pants first?"

"No." Jayne replies stubbornly. He follows Mal out but stops once he reaches the doorframe. "There, I'm out."

Simon rolls his eyes and looks around the room for something to hold his sheet up.

"Here honey." Kaylee pushes past Jayne with a glare and hands Simon a pair of pajama pants.

Simon smiles gratefully at her and slides the pants on under the sheet. "Did you bring a shirt?"

Kaylee shakes her head.

Simon hands her the sheet and rolls a stool over to his sister. "Okay, mei-mei, why don't you tell me about what's going on?"

"Nothing." River says. "I'm a little tired and my breasts hurt a little but that's it."

"Hmm." Simon rolls over to grab some equipment before rolling back over to her. "How long has this been going on?"

"I've been feeling tired for a few weeks." River replies.

"WHAT?" Jayne shouts from the doorway. "Kitten, why didn't you tell me?"

"You worry too much." River replies. "And I more hungry to normal and I can't stand being near the engine room."

"Why's that?" Simon asks.

"The smell." River wrinkles her nose. "It makes me sick."

The stethoscope falls out of Simon's hand and clatters to the floor. "It can't be."

"WHAT?" Jayne shouts.

Simon stands up and walks over to the door. "I can't work with you shouting all the time." Then to the disbelief of Jayne and actually himself, Simon slams the door shut and locks it. "Now, where were we?"

"You locked Jayne out." River says, sitting up with wide eyes.

"Yes." Simon agrees, stepping over to grab a small needle.

"Are you giving me a shot?" River asks, wincing at the threats Jayne is yelling against the locked door.

"No." Simon replies. "I just want to run a test."

"What kind of test?" River asks, not even flinching as the needle breaks her skin. "There is nothing wrong with me Simon except maybe being a little run down."

Kaylee furrows her brows for a moment, River's symptoms soundin' awful familiar, and then with an excited squeal, she bounces over to Simon. "She's?"

"I believe so." Simon replies, setting the needle down as he waits for the equipment to run its test.

"This is so shiny." Kaylee squeals.

"What?" River asks, completely confused by what's going on. "Am I sick Simon?"

Simon glances down at the beep and then nods his head to Kaylee. "You can let Jayne in."

Kaylee barely gets the door unlocked when Jayne slams it open and stomps across the room to grab Simon by the neck.

"You ever lock me outa a room my wife's in again and I'll break your gorram neck, dong ma?" Jayne growls.

"I highly doubt your going to want to break my neck." Simon says. "Seeing how you're going to need me in about five months."

"What?" Jayne drops Simon and turns to River. "Kitten, what's going on?"

River sits back in a daze, finally realizing what's going on. After a few seconds, she touches her stomach with a tentative hand. "Really Simon?"

"Yes." Simon turns to smile first at his sister and then at Jayne. "Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

Jayne's legs buckle and he falls to his knees beside his wife. He reaches a shaking hand out to touch her belly and then looks over his shoulder at Simon. "Really?"

"Yes." Simon replies.

Jayne looks at the hand covering her belly and then looks up to River to see tears dripping down her face. "You're gonna be a mama." Jayne whispers.

River chokes on a happy sob. "I know."

"And I'm gonna be a daddy." Jayne whispers.

"I know." River replies just as quietly. "Are you okay with that?"

Jayne cups her belly fondly. "Yeah." He says. "I'm more than okay with it; are you?"

River places her hand over the one he has covering the temporary home their child resides in. "Yes."

-


	24. THE END

Title: Dawning  
Series: A new day Dawning  
Author: Sevangel  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
Rating: PG-13

Previous Chapters

-

Jayne carefully lifts River into his arms, being extremely careful not to jostle her body at all. "Let's go get somethin' in your belly."

River nods and leans her head against Jayne's neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

"You smellin' me kitten?" Jayne asks with a laugh.

"Yes." River murmurs, burrowing her nose under his ear. "You smell good."

"Don't know bout all that." Jayne walks down the steps and into the mess. "I don't smell all that good."

"Ain't that the truth?" Mal comments.

Jayne glares at him and then gently sits River down on her chair before sitting down on his. He dishes out some protein into the bowl in front of River before filling his own. "Eat up, kitten."

River digs into the protein in front of her, the chunky, kinda smelly sludge tasting a lot better than she ever remembers it tasting. And suddenly she's not only hungry, she's famished. She finishes her bowl in a matter of minutes and reaches out to get more.

"Gorram, kitten, you that hungry?" Jayne's own spoon is held in midair as he watches his wife eat in amazement.

"It's so good." River murmurs.

"You sure she ain't just sick?" Mal questions Simon. "First she said Jayne smelled good and now she's actually enjoying the taste of the protein."

"Her senses of taste and smell have changed." Simon replies. "She'll find things that she's never enjoyed before to taste wonderful and find some of the things she loves taste awful. The same things with scents. Her emotional state will also jump around erratically, at times being incredibly happy and at others absolutely miserable. And her sexual appetite will increase tremendously…."

"Simon!" River screeches. "I am sitting right here and could you not talk about my appetites?"

"Wait a gorram second." Jayne says, looking at Simon. "We can still have sex?"

"She's pregnant, Jayne, not sick." Simon's cheeks turn a little red as he looks down at his bowl. "As long as she doesn't over exert herself, she can still perform normal activities. I can give you a list of things she can and can not do."

River jumps to her feet, knocking her chair over. "I am not a little girl and I do not need a list of things I can and can not do." She says, her voice edging on hysteria. "And I may be pregnant but that's no need to treat me like I'm a breakable."

"Kitten." Jayne stands up and places a hand on her arm.

"No!" River shouts. "I will not be treated as nothing but a incubator with no thoughts and feelings of her own."

"I don't right know what an incubator is but I know you ain't one." Jayne says. "You're just in a delicate way…."

"I am not delicate!" River shouts, her bottom lip trembling.

"No." Jayne pleads. "Don't you dare cry."

"Don't yell at me." River whimpers, a tear dripping down her face.

Jayne steps forward and gently cups her face, his hands gently massaging her cheekbones. "Kitten, don't cry; I'm a bastard, didn't meant to yell at ya."

"Not crying." River says, sniffing back tears.

"No, guess you ain't." Jayne agrees with a small smirk. "Now, why don't you sit back down and finish eatin'."

River nods, straightens her chair, and sits back down.

"Huh, guess that was one of those mood swings you always hear pregnant women have." Mal comments.

River throws her spoon at him.

Mal wipes the protein off his cheek and glares at the genius. "Don't think that was necessary." 

"Yes, it was." River replies. "May I have my spoon back, please?"

"There's one thing I don't understand." Mal comments as he tosses River's spoon to Jayne. "I thought she was on some shot thing to keep her from gettin' knocked up."

"I done thought that too." Jayne agrees.

"It's my fault." Simon says quietly.

"How's it your fault I got my wife pregnant?" A very confused Jayne asks.

"You remember when she was sick?" Simon replies.

Jayne just glares at him. 

"Of course you do." Simon says, absently rubbing his eye. "Anyways, the antibiotic I gave her must have interfered with her birth control shot. I honestly didn't think about it when I was giving it to her, not that it would have stopped me from giving it to her anyways."

"Ain't you supposed to think bout those kinds things?" Mal questions curiously.

"Yes." Simon agrees, actually looking a little upset. "But honestly, as a surgeon, I never really had to consider if something I administered would interfere with birth control."

"Hell, doc, it's alright." Jayne says.

"Yes." River agrees, patting Simon on the back. "Your mishap has resulted in something good." 

"Gee, thanks." Simon replies. "I'll try to screw up more often."

"Whadda ya mean, try?" Mal comments with a grin. "Don't that happen every time you talk to Kaylee." Then he's wiping his cheek again. "Gorramit, little Kaylee." 

"Don't make fun of my man." Kaylee grins at the captain. "That's my job."

"I'd like to think I make fun of him just as much as you." Jayne says.

"Actually, you've been relatively nice to Simon lately." Wash comments. "It's starting to become a bit scary, to be truthful."

"Hey, I gave him a black eye a while back and threatened to kill him not more than thirty minutes ago. What more do you want?" Jayne asks.

"I don't know." Wash replies. "Something in the sissified category."

"Wait one gorram second." Jayne smirks, understandin' finally dawning on him. "This ain't bout me bein' mean to the doc; it's bout me bein' mean to you, ain't it?"

"Husband, are you feeling neglected?" Zoe asks with a smile.

"We had a thing." Wash explains. "He made fun of my size and the way I dress while I called him ape-like names and mocked him. It worked and worked well. But now he's gone and become all…nice."

"NICE!" Jayne bellows. "I ain't now nor have I ever been nice. You know what's good for you, you won't call me nice again, dong ma, little man?"

"Fine." Wash agrees with a smile. "You're not nice; you're sweet and romantic."

Jayne's eyes go big as he jumps to his feet, intending to pummel Wash when he feels a little hand grab his arm. 

"He's just teasing you." River says, smiling up at her husband. "Isn't that right, Wash?"

"You didn't have to tell him." Wash pouts. "I was having fun."

"You were about to get your gorram face knocked in." Mal comments. "Neither one of ya got the sense of a gorram goat."

"And you're so much smarter?" Inara questions curiously. "A man who has been shot so many times he's actually lost count?"

"Some of them bullet wounds were part of the plan." Mal defends.

"And that's the scary part." Inara replies.

"And I don't recall askin' you your opinion on my jobs." Mal says. "Why don't you stick to fancyin' up them students of yours and leave the crime to the experts."

"Fine." Inara agrees. "Zoe, good luck with your next job."

"Why you tellin' her good luck?" Mal asks.

"You told me to leave the crime to the experts." Inara replies as she gracefully stands up.

"Woman, don't you walk away from me when I'm bout to yell at you." Mal orders, following her out of the mess.

"They're fightin'." Kaylee whispers, a worried look crossing her face.

"Don't worry, Kaylee." River assures her. "They enjoy fighting with each other. In another thirty minutes, they will have makeup sex." 

"Hey now, don't wanna hear you talkin' bout Mal and sex." Jayne says. "Hell, don't want you talkin' bout sex and anybody but me."

"You're being silly." River kisses Jayne on the forehead and starts out of the mess.

"Where you goin'?" Jayne catches up to her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I find myself becoming very tired." River says with a fake yawn. "Would you like to come tuck me in?"

"Hell, yeah." Jayne drawls, kissing her neck as he slowly walks her towards their bunk.

"Go." Zoe says, smiling at the wistful look on Kaylee's face. "Me and Wash'll get the mess." 

"Thanks, Zoe." Kaylee stands up, grabs Simon's hand, and drags him out of the mess before he can question what's going on.

"Maybe I wanted to go have sex too." Wash says as he helps his wife clear the table.

"I can finish this alone if you wanna go." Zoe offers with a grin.

Wash grabs a dishtowel and snaps her on the ass with it.

"Watch yourself, husband." Zoe warns with a small smile.

Wash leans back against table. "I'd rather watch you." He replies. "How you can make washing dishes sexy is beyond me."

Zoe smiles up at him before returning to the boring task of cleansing their dishes.

"It's so weird." Wash comments. "Kaylee and the doc are finally together, Mal finally moved in on Inara, and Jayne is married, to River."

"Yes, I did get the memo." Zoe replies, not looking up from the sink.

"What I mean is, this is our crew." Wash says. "All that bullshit from before and all the distrust, I think it's finally gone. Hell, even Jayne is trustworthy now."

"I know." Zoe agrees. "Mal finally got the crew he always wanted; who knew it'd turn out to be a family."

-

"I want to meet your family one day." Simon comments, rolling over onto Kaylee and cupping her face. "I want to meet the mother of the woman I'm going to marry." 

"Huh?" Kaylee gasps.

Simon grabs something off Kaylee's radio. "I want so very much to give you the verse but I know you don't care about that." Simon says quietly. "You've got one of the purest hearts I've ever seen and I can't imagine not seeing it every day for the rest of my life. And you deserve so much better than a fugitive boob of a doctor but I love you, Kaylee." 

"I love you too, Simon." Kaylee whispers, tears filling her eyes.

Simon swallows heavily and takes Kaylee's left hand. He slips the small band on her finger and looks up at her face with a hopeful yet terrified expression. "Will you marry me, Kaylee Frye?"

"Yes!" Kaylee squeals. She throws her arms around him and presses the biggest kiss on his mouth, her lips salty from her tears.

Simon laughs at the pure bliss on Kaylee's face and presses a kiss to her ring before kissing her again. "I promise to make you happy."

Kaylee sighs into his mouth. "You already do."

-

"Damn, we need to do that more often." Mal pants, sweat running down his face as he collapses back onto his bed.

"Have sex?" Inara questions.

"No." Mal replies. "Well, yeah but I meant fight. I love fightin' with you, Nara; makes my blood boil."

"Mine too." Inara wiggles around until she's on her stomach, her naked body draping Mal's naked body. "Simon and Kaylee are getting married."

"How do you know that?" Mal asks.

"Simon used the cortex in my old shuttle to order the ring and I picked it up for him." Inara replies. "And before you start in on that 'this is my boat and I should know everythin' that goes on it' go'se, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone, especially you."

"Why me?" Mal says. "And don't you go mockin' me again, darlin'."

"Because you have a habit of butting in where it's none of your business." Inara replies. "Because 'this is my gorram ship and ain't nothin' happen on it that I don't know bout'." Then she's squealing loudly when she's flipped over, a naked, grinning Mal straddling her body.

"Believe I done warned you bout that." Mal cracks his fingers as he looks down at Nara.

"You did." Inara agrees.

"And you chose to ignore me?" Mal growls in fake anger. "That ain't gonna fly round here, Nara?"

"Ain't it?" Then she's squealing again as Mal's fingers dig into her rib cage and armpits. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Good." Mal rolls onto his back and pulls Inara on top of him, helping her straddle his hips. "You ever think bout gettin' hitched?"

"Before, no." Inara braces her hands on his chest and slowly lowers herself onto his now hard cock. "But now, sometimes."

"Wanna?" Mal asks.

"Right now?" Inara replies, one eyebrow arched.

"Sure, I am a captain of a ship." Mal says. "There, we're married."

Inara rolls her eyes. "You're going to have to try harder than that." She murmurs. "You have to win me over."

Mal flips them back over and moves one of her legs over his shoulder. "I believe that's done happened."

Inara tries to reply but nothing but a low groan comes out.

"Yep." Mal smirks. "You're mine."

-

"Jayne, it can't see us." River says, smiling at his silliness. "There's no reason for my stomach to be covered while we're having sex."

"Just don't wanna traumatize the tyke." Jayne moves down her side until his face is level with her stomach.

"It's only three months old." River says. "Far too young to be traumatized."

Jayne rests his head a few inches above her mound and intently studies her belly. "You ain't gotten no bigger sides your tits."

"In a few months I will be so fat you will not even want to look at me anymore." River murmurs.

"That's bout the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Jayne says. "First off, you ain't gonna be fat, just pregnant. Second, I could be seconds from dyin' and I'd still wanna have sex with you; my baby in your belly ain't gonna change that."

"We have to write your mother." River says softly. "And Shepard Book."

Jayne presses a soft kiss to her belly button before crawling up to cocoon her body with his. "Tomorrow."

"Hmm." River mutters, wiggling back into him.

"You know if we're havin' a girl or a boy?" Jayne asks.

"The sex can not be scientifically determined yet." River replies.

"Didn't ask bout science." Jayne says. "Asked if you knew."

"Yes." River replies. "But I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you."

"Ain't gonna ruin nothin'." Jayne assures her. "Just tell me." 

River places her hand over the one he has cupping her belly. "You are cradling your daughter."

"Oh." Jayne murmurs. 

"You're disappointed?" River asks nervously.

"No, not at all." Jayne replies. "Can already see her; she'll look like you, all small and dainty."

"Then why do you sound upset?" River turns around to face him. "I can hear it in your voice and see it on your face."

"What happens when some punk wants to take her out?" Jayne says, a low growl rumbling through his chest. "And you know he's gonna have all kinds of ideas bout takin' what he don't even need to be thinkin' on and then I'm just gonna have to kill him and she'll get all pissed off, probably you too."

"Jayne, she's not even born yet." River giggles, pressing a kiss against his lips. "Dating won't be an issue for at least 15 years."

"Twenty." Jayne corrects. "Hell, maybe twenty-five."

River giggles again and settles into his chest with a sleepy sigh. "It will be okay." She assures him. "She will change things, change us." 

"Huh?"

"Our daughter is going to be the dawning of a new day." River explains. "Things will change after she's born, for the good."

"She will, huh?" Jayne kisses River's forehead and closes his eyes contently. "Should name her Dawn then, shouldn't we?"

"Yes." River agrees. "We will."

-

The End

Sort of-it's the end of this story but I will write some one pieces about River's pregnancy, the wedding, Mal's courtship, that kinda thing but they'll be more of drabbles than anything else. I honestly felt it should end here and don't have the desire to write her entire pregnancy. But don't worry, I will write some funny fluff about how Jayne handles a pregnant River and the birth. Thanks for reading.


End file.
